First year at hogwarts Lily and James
by leaves at autumn
Summary: The Marauders' first year at Hogwarts. Between new friendships, pranks, and new discoveries, lays the Ravenclaw stone... what is it? And what does it have to do with the disappearance of a girl's father? not what you would expect
1. James Potter

First Year At Hogwarts, Lily and James

**Update- 9-17-2006 1:25 at night:**

**This is a redo of the story- it's exactly the same, only I try to fix grammar and spelling mistakes.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the HP books. I am not repeating this. Also, none of the characters are brought from a different movie or book, if you're wondering._

_**All right. Hi everybody- this is my first story I ever published, so I hope you like it. If you read, please leave a review, it will mean so much to me! Thanks, leaves at autumn.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: James Potter

James sat on the bench in the cafeteria, quietly eating his sandwich.

The table where he sat was deserted, as always. No one wanted to sit next to the 'Potter Freak'.

Two tables away, sat a group of 11-year-old kids. His age. They were talking, laughing. He hated them so much. He hated them for deserting him in this filthy table, alone with his stupid sandwich.

Alone.

Alone?

If he was sitting alone, what in the world is that kid doing sitting in front of him?

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

James stared. He was unable to do anything else; the surprise was too big. The kid had blonde hair, blue eyes, and very white teeth. He was tall, and looked kind of athletic.

"I'm new here, I don't want to sit around too many people."

James could literally feel his face brighten. He smiled. "Sure, you can sit here. "

"Good," said the kid, sighing with relief.

"Were are you from?" Asked James, trying to be friendly. He had to make an impression on that kid. He _had _to make a friend!

"Josef. But you can call me Joe, if you want. "

"Were are you from?"

"Oh, around London. Not very far from here, actually. My dad moved because of his job. He's a lawyer, you know. A very good one, too. I went to some of his trials, and it was so cool. What does your dad do?"

James swallowed hard. He doubted this kid knew anything about Aurors. "ummmm, he's, ah, he's a doctor."

"Really?"

"Yes," said James, trying to hide his relief. "Yeah, he's an awesome doctor. Cures muggles and everything."

He blushed. He did it again.

"Muggles? What's that?"

"Did I say muggles? My bad I meant... juggles! Yeah, jugglers. He cures jugglers. "

"Jugglers?" Joe looked at him doubtfully.

"Is this your first day?" James desperately tried to change the subject.

"Err… yeah, I-"

"Is the Freak bothering you?"

James looked up. He didn't notice the guys two tables away coming up to them.

"The Freak?" Joe asked. To James disappointment, he didn't look the least bit surprised, as if he guessed it already.

"Yeah, the Freak," Said Zack. He looked at James mockingly. "Potter. Only you will destroy the trust of an innocent new guy. Shame on you." the guys behind him laughed. "Don't let Freak here confuse you. He's a liar. His whole family is weird. "

"They are? I thought his dad was a doctor," said Joe, and then scowled, realizing how ridicules a juggler's doctor is. Obviously, Zack and his group started laughing historically.

"A doctor!" laughed Zack. "A doctor? His dad doesn't even work! They don't own a _car_! They live in this huge manor for generations. That's what my dad said. Sometimes they start yelling weird words in the middle of the day, sometimes, they have guests, but no one never see them coming! They walk around the house wearing costumes, and this kid right here? He carries a broom around. A _broom!_ "

Joe looked at James with weary eyes. "My mate here, Josh, he's their neighbor. Aren't you Josh?" A dark haired kid smiled nastily at James. James knew him from childhood, and hated him as much as he hated the others. The kid was nosy, annoying, and stupid. Now he was smiling an ugly, perverted smile.

"Yeah," he answered Zack in a mocking voice. "Yeah, we're neighbors. My parents don't want me to talk about it, but if I must I must." All eyes were on James now, looking at him, jeering. Like he's some stupid animal in a zoo, inside a tiny cage with no place to go.

"Well?" asked Joe.

"A couple 'f weeks ago, I saw this chubby little creature from the window, like a really disgusting kid, cleaning. " James bit his lip thinking of little Goti, their house elf. "Plus, there are always owls _everywhere_, and their fire sometimes turns _green_, and there are always loud CRACK noises, especially at night. "

Joe's eyes grew even more. James was starting to wonder how big can that kid's eyes go.

"And, you never see the parents out side the house," said another kid.

"Yeah, I don't even know what the Freak's dad looks like!" someone else pointed out. Zack laughed.

"And if that's not enough, dear Freak has the most horrible hair, isn't that right?" he smiled mockingly. "Come on guys, you too Joe. Let's not waste our time with this lo-"

But he never finished. That's because he was hanging from ceiling by his ankle, his shirt covering his face. "AHHHHHH! HELP! HELP SOMEONE HELP, PLEASE!"

James laughed along with everyone else, feeling the best he'd ever felt. He did it. Finally. He did magic. He could see his parents eyeing him carefully for the past couple of weeks, as his 11th birthday past. But they didn't find any signs of magic in their son at all, and though they tried to conceal their disappointment, James could feel their uneasiness around him all of a sudden. But now he did it. He did _magic_!

_Don't get your hopes up_, he told himself firmly, as the teachers tried to get the screaming boy down. _It could have been someone else, some other kid or something. Don't get your hopes up._

"It was Potter!" screamed Zack, trembling in the genitor's hands. "Potter did it! The Freak!" all eyes turned on him. His smile vanished slowly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, please sit down. "

Mr. and Mrs. Potter set down like needed. They looked at the principal with worried glances.

This wasn't the first time they were called to her office. James got into a lot of fights in the muggle school they sent him to. They sent him for lack of time to teach him to read and write, two things needed for a successful career in Hogwarts. But as the years past, and James showed no signs of magic, they kept sending him there in fear he'll have to survive without magic for the rest of his life.

"I really am sorry to say this, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, but your son has really went to far this time. I kept my cool over the fights, and the bad grades, and the bad behavior in classes, but- this time, he has really crossed the line. I fear I must suspend him. I truly am sorry"

"Please, Mrs. Dolise, please, give us another chance. We really must keep him in school."

"Mary, what are you doing?" whispered Mr. Potter.

"I'm sorry Jon, but we have to let him know that we are serious about this school thing, muggle or not. We can't let him ruin his own life- if he's not a wizard he's got to get muggle education-" She whispered back.

"No son of mine will bow down to a crazy old muggle! Now you listen to me Mary-"

"If I may interrupt your conversation," said Mrs. Dolise, obviously angry.

"What exactly have James done, may I ask?" Asked Jon with authority. "Crazy old muggle," he added under his breath.

"Why won't he tell you?" answered Mrs. Dolise, seemingly very irritated. "James Potter! Come in please."

James was sitting on the familiar bench he has sat on since his parents first came to see the principal, first grade, after he told his teacher that he _did_ do his homework, and bringing a drawing of a wizard obviously counted as a future job. He was very angry at the time, while now he was actually depressed. He knew the date for getting the letters was days before. And if he didn't get a letter yet, is it possible someone else really did do the magic? How long does it take to sign a stupid letter, anyway!

He felt hot tears collect in his eyes. _I told you not to get your hopes up_, said an annoying voice in his head. _I told you_. James pushed the voice, and the tears away. He didn't cry for years, and he had no intentions in starting. He stood up on the bench, like he did countless times before, waiting for Mrs. Dolise, the crazy muggle principal to call him in.

He opened the window a little, trying to get some air in to the boiling waiting room. _At least I have muggle school experience,_ he thought miserably. _I could be a stupid muggle when I grow up. The first grade teacher will be happy. She always liked that firemen drawing…_ He felt the tears come into his eyes again. He pushed them away angrily, and opened the window wide instead. He put his head down, and stared at the ground below. He almost cried twice in one day, bless him Merlin

He felt a gust of wind pass in his hair. He looked back, his heart pounding. He knew that gust of wind; he felt it every time his parents got mail. And sure enough, on a bench on the opposite wall set a huge gray owl, hooting at him softly. He was holding his leg up, a parchment letter covered with green writing tied to it.

"Potter!" Yelled Mrs. Dolise, getting annoyed from this weird family. She glanced at the two people seated in front of her.

James heard the principal yelling. She can yell. He's _got_ to get that letter! He reached down to the owl's leg….

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, if your son, doesn't get in here this minu-"

"I got it! I got it I got I got it!"

The three adults looked at the door, astonished. A breathless, yelling James Potter was standing there. "I got it! Mom- dad- I got it!"

"What did you get, honey?" asked Mary Potter in a tired, worn out voice.

"If you are taking about suspension, your monkey of a son is absolutely right-"

"You'll not talk that way to my son, you crazy old-"

"Dad, I got my letter! From Hogwarts! I GOT IT!"

Jon's face, which was angry and tired before, brightened unrecognizably. "You- you got it?" He whispered in awe.

"I got it! I got it!"

Within seconds, Jon and James Potter were on the floor, laughing and hugging and fighting over the letter, while Mary Potter was sitting in her chair, smiling like a maniac.

"What is the meaning of this!" screamed Mrs. Dolise, standing up in her chair, as if afraid of the scene in front of her.

Seeing her husband was too happy to say anything except scream with relief, Mary turned to the frightened muggle. "I would like to get my son's records here, please. We wish to sign him out of this school. "

"Mrs. Potter, it's the last week of school. Why in the world would you do that?"

"He got excepted to a different school," answered the proud mother, nodding towards the insane people she called her family. Mrs. Dolise turned her stare from the mother, to the others, and back to the mother. She nodded her head, shocked. _Maybe the rumors were right, and this family really was- how do the kids call it? Oh, that's right. _'Freaks'.She thought, getting Potter's huge file out of a drawer.


	2. Sirius Black

**_Hi, sorry my chapters are so short. I kind of seperated all the chapters from 1-5, because they were too long together. I don't promise longer chapters, sorry. but if enough people will reiview and ask for me to do it otherways- I might just change my mind.  
Please review!_**

Chapter 2 Sirius Black

He was sitting in the Hogwarts express, in a comfortable compartment. Tons of people with blurred face set around him , laughing, talking. He would learn who these faces were soon. But mean while, he was driving away… away from his mom, from, his dad, his stupid nosy brother, from the horrible house, and from that awful, good for nothing, annoying house elf.  
Talking about Kreacher…

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

the elf's ugly face were smiling down at him nastily. "You filthy- get of me NOW! I told you never to wake me up like that!" Sirius Black yelled in frustration. The house elf only smiled. "Mistress wants her son in kitchen," He said.

"GET OUT!" screamed Sirius. The house elf bowed deeply, and exited, giving him an evil grin.

Sirius covered his head with the covers. If he could just fall back to sleep, he could get back to that train…

"Sirius Black, come down RIGHT NOW!" yelled a voice from down stairs. Sirius signed. He got out of bed, starting to dress in his normal black robs. His parents didn't like him to wear "filthy muggle cloths," though they were much more easy to put on. Robes were always so complicated.

After brushing his teeth, and doing all normal waking activities, he got down, noticing his younger brother sleeping in the room besides his own.

"You don't have to wake up early," he mumbled angrily.

Passing the house elves heads, his mother portrait, and other, creepy things (especially his mother's portrait), he wished it would be September the first already. Of course, he has been wishing that since he got his letter. He hated this place. When he got his letter, his mom was happy, but not for the expected reasons. " Oh finally, you'll be gone! " she said. His dad looked at him with complete shhook at the time, asking You did magic?", noticing it for the first time. His brother just started to cry. "I want to go to Hogwarts!" he yelled, stamping the floor with his legs and hands. " I want to go I want to I want to! " Helen, their mother, hugged him. "Don't worry sweaty," she said,"you'll get your letter. Please don't cry,"

"Finally!" called Helen Black. "get yourbreakfast already. I need you to get the grocers today, and then you need to wake your brother.

"Why can't the Kreacher do it? It's_suppose_ to be his job"

"Kreacher can't go out to the muggle's filthy store"

"Then why won't he apparate to the wizards store down the street? "

"Because I said so. "

"So he can wake the beast up"

"Do NOT call your brother a beast. And do you want him to be scared to death? The elf is a slave, and an ugly one too. I will not frighten my son like that"

"He frightens me every day"

"Shut up ands eat your breakfast. "

Sirius ate his cereal quietly. He hated this place so much. One month, only one month…

A bell rang as the door to the small groceries store opened, and the 11 year old Black kid entered. "Missed me much, Mrs. Rotel?"

A lady stared up from the counter. Her face brightened as she saw the handsome child. "Sirius! So good to see you," She grinned at him. "What will it be this time? Bread? Milk? What"

"Oh, dear old Nancy, mum asks for that, plus some cheese and pancakes. Could you please get them for me? Please?" said Sirius, smileing sweetly.

"Sure, dear. No problem. We just got a new brand of cheese, too.Want to try them?"

"Yes, please!"

Sirius smiled innocently. Doing groceries was lots of fun, when Nancy Rotel was selling. She always seemed to have time for him, and looked at him with admiration. He was used to that. Girls always had a small place in their hearts for him. Except for his mom, that is. While tasting the cheese, he could hear Nancy talking to her husband.

"-You don't even know his parents, or where he lives, and you let him wander around the store alone?"

"Please Roger, relax, he's completely harmless."

"No, Nancy, I'm serious. I heard the guy in innumber eleven- you know, in the neighborhood were there is no 12?- I heard him say he saw the kid come out of the wall. The wall Nancy! Get him out of my store, now!"

"Quite down Roger! He'll hear you"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oh Mrs. Rotel! I'm done," He announced in a singing tone.

The women hurried towards him. "Here dear. That will be $25.99 . Should I put it on your record?"

"Yes. Thank you_so_ much Mrs. Rotel. My parents will pay for that some other time, alright? I'll see you later."

"yes dear. See you next time"

Mr. Rotel scowled at him as he exited. Sirius just smiled at him innocently.

"Where were you? You were gone for hours! Regulus's breakfast is getting cold. Go get him right now" Helen snatched the bags from Sirius's hands. The latter signed.

He walked up the stairs and into Regulus's room, making as much noise as possible. He leaned over to his younger brother.

"Boo!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

Sirius laughed. "Stop it! "Cried the 10 year old. "I'll tell mom! "

_""I'll tell mom"_ go ahead, you twerp."

Regulus run down, screaming.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" came the scream from the kitchen.

"One more month…" thought Sirius, going to hide in his room.

**_Again, sorry about the length. I hoped you liked it, it was really hard to write, since I couldn't find a way to makeSirius's life miserable enough. Siriusly- he didn't clean, or cook, since they had a house elf- whatexactly made him so sad? I hope everyone got it that his parents hate him, poor guy. please review! A lot! thanks!_**


	3. Remus Lupin

**_please review!_**

Chapter 3: Remus Lupin

"Food." thought they gray creature from the bed. "Food. Meat. Food"

It was an enormous, gray wolf. It's tremendous teeth dripped droll all over the bed sheets. Gracefully, breathing heavily with frustration, the huge animal jumped off the bed, and slammed his head on the wall of the tiny room. It was dark, quite, and the wolf was hungry.

Hungry for human flash.

The wolf backed down from the wall after the third time it banged it's head on it. He felt pain in his skull, and his sensitive ears hurt. He shook his head angrily, trying to make the pain go away.

But the pain only increased. It spread through the wolf's bodywith increasing speeds. Moments later, the pain got all the way to the beast's tail, making it's fur bristle. The wolf howled in pain. Every one of it's bones started etching, and then the searing pain got there, too. The animal felt every muscle in his body stiffen. He continued howling as his skin began burning, as if it was on fire. His eyes popped out their sockets, as every bone in his body started changing dramatically.

The pain was intense. He was howling more viciously now. He barely noticed as a women, a human women, opened the door in front of him slightly and got inside.

"Flash. Human Flash," a voice said in it's mind. But he couldn't move, the pain was just too much. He tried howling again, his voice closer to a whimper then a howl.

The woman looked sad. She was young, but there were strikes of silver in her hair, due to stress and long nights with no sleep. _That's_ _my fault_, thought the wolf. _I'm the cause for all the stress.But how is that possible? I don't know her_.

_I can't speak either. But I'm speaking now_.

Very slowly and painfully, the wolf started losing his fur. His noise shortened, as did his ears. His eyes began to see color. His thoughts became more human by the second.

_I know who this is_, he thought in amusement. _That's my mom. And the men besides her, that's my dad. And this is our basement. And I'm not a wolf._

_But I'm a werewolf,_ another voice said.

Remus Lupin leaned on the floor, whimpering quietly. The pain started to die off. His light brown, sandy hair was wet with sweat. His cloths wear torn, and every aspect of his body was hurting and etching. He was trembling uncontrollably. The young women leaned down and hugged him tightly. His skin burned everywhere she touched it. But strangely, those same spots felt suddenly better, as if her touch was healing the skin from the inside. The trembling slowly stopped. Remus could breath easily again. He looked up to his parents.

"I hate full moons."

His dad grinned. It was an exhausted grin, after a night of hearing the scratching and howling in the basement, but it was a grin none the less.

"All better son?"

"Until next month"

"Well, I got something that might make you feel better. "

Remus looked at his father, puzzled.

"What is it?"

"He's a person, actually. Will you like to meet him?"

His son looked at him with confusion "I guess."

"Dad, who is it?" asked Remus for the one hundredth time.

"Wait and see honey," said Mrs. Lupin from behind them.

Remus made a face. Not only did he have to become a werewolf tonight- which was pretty painful, too,- he also needed to start guessing who his parents were talking about. Great. Lucky him.

They entered the little living room. Both Remus's parents were healers. His dad worked in Saint Mungo's, but his mom was searching for an antidote for werewolfs. She has been working on that since he was bitten, with little progress. She did find that werewolves don't care for any animals, and don't really affect any animals, but humans. She published a book about that. But since only his dad got a monthly salary, their family wasn't the richest of all. Their house was little, and their furniture old and shaky. But the house was always warm. They didn't own anything expensive. There wasn't anything special in their little house. Until now.

The most spectacular person was sitting on their old ripped couch. He was old, with long, silver beard and electrifying blue eyes that wondered around the room joyfully.

Albus Dumbledore.

"Remus, very nice to meet you. I hope tonight's events weren't too hurtful, or at least less then usual." He smiled at Remus warmly.

"They always hurt, " Remus said, before he could stop himself. He was so shocked that Albus Dumbledore, head master of Hogwarts, was sitting in his living room. He blushed. Luckily, the old man laughed.

"I suppose it does, doesn't it? Well, lets try to forget that. Sadly, I didn't realize it was a full moon tonight, and came while you were changing. I am extremely sorry. So silly of me. But it worked out fine, since I got to keep your wonderful parents company for the night, and discuss with them my intentions for you"

Remus just stared. _What did that mean? what intentions_?

"I was wondering Remus, would you like to attend Hogwarts?"

There were silence.

"Yes," whispered Remus quietly. "of course I would. "

"Good. Because me and my staff, along with some workers in the ministry decided in was important to let our brothers know we are on their side, and by brothers, we mean werewolf's, half giants, and so on. I pointed out to the minister that you have showered many signs of magic a abilities over the years, and that it's only fair you'll attend our school. After many considerations, he had agreed with me. And so," he handed Remus a letter covered with green writing. Remus toke it with trembling hands.

"B-But what about my transformations?" he asked, his heart pounding. _They didn't think of that_, he thought to himself, _they forgot that tiny part…  
_  
"Oh, there will be a protected house for you to stay in once a month. Don't worry yourself with details, you'll be able to transform once a month and go back to classes the next. Your parents know everything about it. " he glanced at Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, and winked. "I suggest you start researching about the Whomping Willow tree. I hope to see you at the feast, Remus my boy. Goodbye, Suzy, Jack. I must leave now. Maybe get some sleep before the morning, what do you think?"

He smiled at them all, and exited the door. They heard a loud CRUCH as he apparated out of sight.

"I got my letter," Remus whispered, so only he could hear. "I got my letter.

**_Hi, me again. so, please review- and , can someone tell me if I got the wolf part right? I mean- if it seemed like a real transformation? I've been wondering about that._**

_**I realze I never thanked the people that reviewed- so, thanks **Millhouse3671** and **ChatterPunche**r for two awesome reviews- thay were really great! **_

**_Well, that's about it. please review! Lily and her friends in the next couple of chapters- you'll see Peter later on. R&R are welcome!_**


	4. Lily Evens and Alyson Morla

**_Ok, before you start reading- just a little question. I realize there were about a 100 hits on this story already- and I think at least 10 of them read it. Please review, I think that if you put it in your favorites (and some of you did ) I probably deserve a review- won't you agree?_**

Chapter 4: Lily Evens, and Alyson Morla

"So Phoenix are the ones that burn?" Asked Lily Evens, her emerald eyes big with astonishment. The girl in front of her, who was about 3 years older, nodded.

"Yes. And Dragons breath fire. Don't mix them up, because then you'll be burned to ashes." Petunia Evens said to the two girls in front of her.

Her younger sister, Lily, and Lily's best friend, Alyson Morla, were sitting in the floor in front of her, gazing up at her with worshiping eyes. She smiled. She loved teaching her sister and her friends all about magic staff. And she knew they loved listening. She knew practically everything there was to know about magical creatures, spells, and potions. Kids at school always called her "Witch", but she would only smile to that. She_was_ a witch, if these daft kids meant it or not.

How did she know? Well, that's an easy one. She _has_ done magic before. 2 times, actually. The first, has been when Lily was born. She remembered it barely, she was only 3, after all, but from her family's stories, she, Petunia, was holding baby Lily when it happened.

As she leaned down to put Lily on the bed, her grip slipped, and Lily started falling. But miraculously, the smiling baby landed on the bed. Others thought it to be a simple illusion, but Petunia knew better. She has done magic, at the age of 3.

The second time was a few years later, when she and Lily were alone in the pool. Lily was 7 at the time, swimming in the water happily. Petunia herself was 10, playing along with her sister's foolishness. They were playing with a beach ball. At one point, Petunia tossed the ball slightly too hard, and it landed between the bushes.

As they got out to get it , soaking wet, they were disappointed to find it was popped. Looking at her sister, Petunia saw the tears gathering in the young child's eyes. She handed the useless ball to her, silenced. Lily hugged the ball with both arms, and started whimpering quietly. Petunia reached out to pet her sister's long, red curls. At the moment her hand touched the soft head, the ball started filling up with air!

Petunia was extremelyproud of her second doing of magic, since it was done purposefully. She meant to do the magic, though she didn't know it at hte time. But ater she understood that she reallly wished for the spell. And it felt amazing.

She was forced to come out of dream world when their mom entered the room. "Aly dear, I think you out to go now, it's almost dark," she remarked. The young girl smiled at her friend, and left quietly. "Oh, and Lily, there is a letter for you on the table." Lily and Petunia both rose, and went hurriedly to the kitchen. Lily picked up the letter, opened it, and read it to her self. Petunia rolled her eyes at her sister's excitement and pushed her a little, sitting besides her, reading quietly.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
__of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

It said in green letters.

_**Head master: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class,  
Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock Supreme  
Mugwump International  
Confed. of Wizards**)_

_Dear Ms. Evens. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclose a list of-_

Petunia stopped reading. She could feel her sister keep going besides her, but she couldn't.

_She_ was the witch, not _Lily_! It wasn't fair! How could she possibly not get a letter to this Hogwarts school? Who in the world loved magic more then she did?

This must be a mistake. Lily never did magic, while Petunia did it twice already. These makes no sense!

But deep down, it made all the sense. Lily was the one with magical powers. Lily saved her self from falling that day at the hospital wing. Lily was the one that fixed their ball at the pool.

Lily was the witch.

Lily looked up at her sister, her eyes filled with confusion. She was looking for help from her big sister, who was always so warm and amazing, her role model. To her surprise, Petunia's eyes were filled with tears.

"I HATE YOU!" she yelled, running to her room, crying uncontrollably. Lily stood their, shocked. Her sister, Her wonderful sister, hates her?

What in the world was going on?

As the days went by, things didn't get any better. Lily's parents gave one lookat the letter, and said in an unarguable voice, "No."

Lily was disappointed, but she thought that at least Petunia will talk to her now. But she was wrong. Petunia locked her self in her room, and didn't talk to anyone. The only time Lily saw her after the letter's arrival was as her sister was throwingawayall her magic related things, which were about 99 of her room, murmuring "traitors" under her breath. Without her sister, and unable to talk to anyone about the letter, in fear they'll think she's crazy, Lily was left alone for weeks during summer vacation. She didn't even see her usual friends from school, since most left for other parts of the world. Even Alyson, who was just next door, was staying away from her. Lily kept wondering in the streets, being able to do nothing, nothing at all.

At July 30th, a day before the return letters were to be sent, Lily found her self in front of Aly's house, after hours of wondering near houses of friends that weren't there. With sudden determination, she knocked.

"Yes?" Aly's mother, Mrs. Morla, said, opening the door. "Oh, Lily, dear, I'm sorry but I don't think-"

"Mrs. Morla, I'm sorry, but this is_very_ important. Aly is my friend, and I have to talk to her. This can't wait, please let me see her,"

The woman stared at her for a moment, and then nodded, letting her in. The Morla's house was as warm and inviting as ever. The pictures looked at her from the walls, smiling brightly. Lily inhaled dreamily. She almost forgot how she loved the place.

"Mom? Who was it? " came a voice from one of the rooms. Lily went there, signing thanks to Mrs. Morla. "Aly?" She asked softly, standing in the doorway to Alyson's room.

"LILY!" said Aly in shook, looking up from her book. "Lily, please, I can't talk right now, I-"

"Aly, stop." Lily stopped her, the same way she stopped her mother before her. "Listen to me. You've been avoiding me for days now. And right now, I really need your help."

She reached down, getting the wrinkled letter out of her pocket, where it's been for the past 2 weeks.

"I got this a few days ago and-" seeing the letter, Aly jumped from the bed and wrapped Lily in a bear hug.

"Lily! You got one too!"

"I- What?" Lily stared at her friend in confusion.

"You got a letter! From Hogwarts! I am_so_ happy! I was scared I'll have to go alone,"

"You got a letter? You are a witch!"

"YES!" Aly almost cried in joy. "We are both witches! Isn't it wonderful Lily? I'm so glad you'll be coming too!"

Lily felt her stomach turn. "I won't." she whispered quietly.

It hurt her to think about it. The letter was true- she really was a witch, Aly got one too, and she believed it. But Lily wasn't going, he parents said no.

"What? What do you mean you're not going?" The joy wasn't completely gone from Aly's face. Yet.

"My parents won't let me, Aly," whispered Lily.

"What- NO!" Aly was whispering, too, but her voice heat Lily as if she was screaming. "No, no please no. Please no"

Lily looked at her friend. Her eyes were fearful, filled with tears. "What are we going to do Lily? What are we going to do?"

Lily kept quite. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want Aly to leave.

"Girls, is everything all right?" asked Mrs. Morla, entering the room, two lemonade glasses in her hands. "Aly, what's wrong?"

"Lily got a letter too, mom, " cried Aly.

"So why are you crying darling? " said the mother, relief filling her alarmed face.

"Her parents said no! " Yelled Aly in tears.

"What ? Oh, that's really really bad. You know what? I'll talk to them. Now Aly, stop crying. It's not the end of the world. You're 11 now, so behave like it." She left for the phone, leaving the glasses on the table.

Aly wiped away her tears, And toke the glass Lily handed to her. "So this is way you've been avoiding me?" asked Lily, embarrassed.

"Yes?" Asked Aly, answering the phone while sending a smile to Lily, after Lily's mom have agreed with Mrs. Morla that the girls will go to Hogwarts together.

"Morla?" Asked an icy voice, which Aly had no problem recognizing.

"Jorks. " She said coldly.

"Ya, it's me. I just heard your good news. Didn't think you had it in ya. "

"who is it?" asked Lily. Aly silenced her. "What do you mean? what news?"

"that you got in Hogwarts. What else? "

Aly felt her cheeks burning.

"How do you know about that?" she asked, trying to keep a calm voice.

"Oh please. I know you're dumb, but I never thought you were that pathetic. Have you never noticed my parents are wizards? Your stupid squib of a mother married that pathetic muggle, and left her magic family. You seriously never got that? " Said Vanessa Jokes mockingly.

"What do you want Jokes?"

"Oh, just letting you know. Expect to see me next year. If you'll make it 'till next year." She hang up.

"Who was it?" asked Lily curiously.

"My daft cousin. " answered Aly , frustrated. "she's evil I tell you, evil! The little brat. She calls to threaten me"

"What?" asked Lily, lost.

"I'll explain later, said Aly, almost running to the living room. "I've got a few things to discuss with my mother"

Lily looked after her, still puzzled.

What in the world?

**_Who is the genius that said Petunia always hated her sister? Always hated magic? if you find evidence to that please tell me- I found nothing in the books. One more thing. You will not see Aly's cousin until later years, and sequel stories. A clue? If enough people will review and ask about it- I might put more about her in the story- or just explain it. But you need to revierw for that- so come on! you can even say the story is horrible!5 reviewes about it- and I'll give a clue. Please?_**

**_Thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed!_**


	5. Coral Coriona

**_Hi, me again. I'm getting no reviewes at all. Hello! Not being rude or anything, but- I can write to myself if I want, the whole point of putting the story online is that people will reveiw it. So- please?_**

Chapter 5 Coral Coriona

Coral Coriona was sitting on her bed, reading one of her huge textbooks with interest. Her cat, Tids, was pouring next to her, her eyes closed.

Coral breathed in dreamily. Quite. So quite and calm. Her room, which was covered with blue, violent, and other cloudy colors, was now dark. Only the candles gave off light for her to read. Everyone on the house were sleeping. It was one of the only silent moment she had in years. Her twin brothers were asleep , finally, and her mom was reading in her room, most likely. It was the first time she could relax since the twins were born, 4 years before. Her dad was still at work.

When her brothers came into her life, Coral knew it will never be the same again. Her parents were always exhausted , always caring for the babies. But it was ok with her. She didn't care helping her mother around the house more. She didn't care having more responsibilities. She didn't care being pushed aside by 2 screaming little beasts.

She didn't care at all.

Tids meowed, opening her huge yellow eyes. The cat gracefully jumped off of the bed, and left the room.

"Tids, what's wrong? " asked Coral, following the animal to the kitchen. Tids lipped on to the table, yawning in a cat kind of way. "That's what you brought me down for? To see you yawn?" She was about to get back in her room, when someone made a voice from the fire.

"Hello!"

Coral stepped back in the kitchen.

"Is Mrs. Coriona home?" Asked a harsh, male voice. Mad eye moody, Coral instantly knew. His scarred face looked at her from the bright fire.

"Yes," she answered anxiously. The guy always frightened her. "should I get her?"

"Why else would I ask if she was there?" Barked moody. Coral run up stairs, more away from Mad eye then to call her mother.

"What is it dear?" asked Mrs. Coriona in surprise, seeing her frightened daughter in the doorway. The 11 year old just got her Hogwarts letter days before. Both her husband, and her were very proud of her.

" Mad eye is in the fire place," said Coral. She saw her mother turning pale. The women got out of bed quickly, and followed her daughter to the kitchen.  
"Lora?" asked Moody's voice from the fire.

"What is wrong Moody? It's late, the twins are sleeping"

"Lora, it's Alexander."

Lora paled even more. Her husband was at an assignment with the Potters that night.

"W-what happened? She demanded, her voice shaking.

Coral was looking at the scene with scared eyes. She knew her dad was out working tonight. She knew it had something to do with Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers. Could it be that-

"He's missing, Lora"

Coral gave out a little cry. Her mom gasped. "What happened"

"Well, they were in what turned out to be his headquarters. the Potters apparated back, but, Alex, well-"

"What are you going to do? You're not going to just sit there are you!" Lora's voice rose to a yell of panicking.

"Of course not! Alex is and excellent Auror." Coral knew she couldn't expect from this hard hearted men to be gentle at any subject, but she still felt the anger rise in her.

" We need him now more then ever, you know. There were search groups sent after him. They'll find him, Lora,"

The anger went down again. She knew Mad eye meant it. He wouldn't say it if he didn't.

"They'll find him, and he'll be back home with you and the kids. "

Lora sobbed loudly. Coral was too shocked to do anything. Mad eye hesitated. "look Lora, I'm needed in the-"

"You can go , Moody. We don't mind." said the woman, pulling herself together. "Listen, call anytime, alright? If you have any news. "

"Of course. " the head nodded. "Take care. Say hello to the twins for me, won't you?" he said, disappearing from the fire.

"Coral, are you still here?" asked Lora, turning around to face her daughter. But Coral was gone. Lora was pained to hear sobs coming from the garden. But she decided to leave the poor child alone. She went to bed alone, For what seemed to be the first of many times to come.

Coral was sitting in the tree house her dad build with her when she was 6. She remembered his smiling face, a bunch of nails stuck in his mouth, a hammer in his hand. She tried to make it all the way to the house itself, but her sobs got too out of control when she was still on the ladder. She held on tight. Missing. The word was so simple, so tiny and unimportant in everyday life. But to her, right now, it had all the difference in the world.

The next couple of days were a blur in her eyes. She spent most of her time studying her books, alone in the tree house. She ate less and less every day. Her mother was the same, having almost no energy to handle the twins, that were even more horrible from their dad's disappearance, though they really didn't know were he went. After she finished most of the books in her list, she read them over. And over. In no time, she knew every single spell, and every single potion, and was an expert in Magical history. She even tried some of the spells, but never got them quite right. She didn't understand why, though. She have done magic before, countless times. But she couldn't. Not anymore.

As September the first got closer and closer, Coral became quieter and quieter. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay at her old home, which was filled with her dad's things. She knew that if she left, she won't be able to know what happened to her father immediately, but will be getting a pathetic letter.

And what would it say? She sometimes wondered. But she didn't want to know. She didn't want to think about it.

"I'm not going." She said. Lora looked at her in amusement. But her eyes were still sad. "Of course you're going. Now get Tids in her cage. We need to get going. "

"Mom, I'm not going." said Coral again. These were the first words she said in weeks, but Lora still didn't like them.

"Yes, you are going. Don't argue with me now, Coral. The twins are already in the car, and if you don't get going, you'll miss the train. "

"Mom I can't. I won't"

Lora signed heavily. She forgot how stubborn her daughter could be. Ever since the twins were born she did as she was told. Lora wished it would stay that way. "look, Coral, I know you want to stay here with me and your brothers, but, you're a witch. I won't have the time to teach you magic, with the twins, and my job in the Ministry, and you have to learn magic. That's what he always wanted, " she added, seeing the stubborn look on Coral's face. " ' My daughter would become the greatest witch in the world, one day,' he always told me. He never doubted you were a witch. Never doubted you'll be top of your class. He believed you'll follow his footsteps and have a high job in the ministry. " she glared at her daughter in anticipation.

"He still does!" cried the child, but got of the bed and carried her white cat to it's cage. She lifted her suitcase, which was filled with not only cloths, books, and normal staff, but pictures of her father, with small gifts he used to give her over the years. Lora saw the collections of rare stones he gave her for her last birthday, 6 months before. She felt a tear roll down her chick. She exited, wiping her eyes.


	6. On The Train

**_Please, Please Please Please review. I love one of the writers here, swecret lily, and she said that she won't update unless at least 15 reviews were made for the chapters. I didn't like it, but it made me review- want me to do that, too?_**

Chapter 6 On The Train 

Peter Pettigrew was sitting in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express, platform 9 ¾ , alone, as was expected. He still couldn't believe he was a wizard. He was shocked when he got his letter. Turns out, his mom kind of short of "forgot" to tell him that his dad, her ex-husband, was a wizard that came from a wizard family. She said that's the reason why she divorced him, because he told her.It was just too scary, she said, the thought of sleeping with a man that could killyou in a whif of a little wooden stick.

A boy entered the comportment. He was tall, with glasses, and messy black hair. He looked surprised to see Peter sitting there.

Hi, " he called.

"Hello." answered Peter with equal surprise.

"Uh, you mind me sitting here?" asked the boy. Peter shook his head. The boy set down, pulling a big, expansive looking suitcase.

"James Potter." the kid put out his arm for Peter to shook.

"Peter Pettigrew." He mumbled.

"Right." said James, looking Peter over. They were quite for some time.

"So, you're a wizard?" asked James, trying to make conversation. He had never been in the presence of another wizard kid before, and this Peter guy, though he was chubby and sweaty and weird, was as good as any.

"Ya," said Peter. "turns out I am. But aren't everyone here wizards?"

"Ya, I suppose so."

_This isn't going well,_ thought James. The same thought crossed Peter's mind.

"well, were are you from?" he asked.

"Oh, we live in a little town in the other side of the country," answered James, smiling a bit. "We used a port key to get here. It was long and very uncomfortable. " He leaned back.

"Right." said Peter. They were silent for a few moments.

"what's a port key?"

James smiled. He was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Remus Lupin was sitting alone in an empty compartment at the end of the train. He didn't want to sit next to people, not yet. He wanted to get used to the idea of him, Remus Jack Lupin , the werewolf, actually on his way to Hogwarts.

Everything just seemed so out of place. Remus Lupin was never meant to be a normal wizard child; he was made to be a terrible, lonely monster.

But still, there he was, on his way to the school he didn't dare dream of going to. Albus Dumbledore, He knew, was an angel.

Only days after Dumbledore's visit, Remus and his parents already visited in Diagon Ally, to get Remus his materials and books.Remus also heard thousands of fascinating stories about Hogwarts from his parents, that seemed to be in the clouds, finding out there son will be a wizard after all. They were drowning him with stories they were holding back all these years, in fear of making him upset. Remus knew almost everything there was to know about Hogwarts, at least with the known history and sorting and etc. (telling him about the sorting was a touchy subject with his father, that argued with his mom for days about how everyone fooled their kids about what the sorting will be like. At the end, his mom said that Remus shouldn't be worried about mountain trolls and junk, and that there will be enough surprises without those. ) By the end of the summer, Remus couldn't wait until he boarded the train.

That is, until he actually did it. Seeing all these laughing kids every where, so happy and sure of themselves, he knew he didn't belong. He was like a stranger, Trying to fit in where it was obviously not possible. He was considering going back as the train started moving.

"Oh God," He thought, feeling the rest of his courage being left behind on Platform 9 3/4 .

* * *

Sirius Black looked at his cousin in disgust.

She was sitting there, bubbling on and on about how amazing being a Slytherin was. She talked about the feast, the beautiful dark dorm "that looks kind of like your place, Sirius,", and kept complaining about the food, the teachers, and these bloody Gryffindor.

Sirius wasn't really in a good mood. He waited for the portal to open since 8 in the morning. His mom dropped him off early, saying " I need to get to Diagon Ally, you'll manage." she ordered him to stick with his cousin, Bellatrix, and then she left without a word. So poor Sirius waited 3 hours, in which it started raining, stopped, and became really windy as if on purpose to make him shiver.

When he was finally able to pass, he got first on the platform, and watched as the people went in and on the train, cursing his cousin to be so late, and his mother for being so early. He knew that if he went alone on the train the news will somehow get to his mother, and he'll be in big trouble.

When finally Bellatrix arrived, 10 minutes before 11, Sirius was soaking wet, cold, and VERY angry. And as if to make matters worst, the more he heard about Slytherin, the less he wanted to be in it. It seemed his household was a perfect example of what a Slytherin should be like. Sirius shrugged . Great. Just great.

* * *

Lily and Aly were sitting in there own compartment, along with 2 more first year girls. One of them, Sam, and the other, Jennifer.

"So you two seriously know nothing about magic?" asked Sam. She and her friend ,as of 3 minutes before, were giggling uncontrollably.  
Lily and Aly nodded.

"So, you _seriously_ know nothing about magic?" asked Jenna.

"yes," said Aly once again, and Lily nodded. The girls giggled again.

"So, you _seriously_ know _nothing_ about magic?" asked Sam again.

"we read some of the books," started Lily, but was blocked by another round of out of place giggling. Lily could feel Aly getting annoyed besides her.

"excuse me, but what is so funny?"

Her answer was even louder giggles.

"It's hopeless. They're hopeless. What do you think is wrong with them?"

"I think they're just insane." came the truthful answer. They smiled at each other.

The compartment door opened. A honey colored haired girl stepped in, holding a suit case in one hand, and a cat cage in the other.

"Can I sit here? " Her eyes looked to be violent or blue, but they were puffy and red at the moment. Her voice was cracked, as if it wasn't used in a long time.

"Sure, "said Aly, moving away from the window. The girl set there, holding both her suit case and cage close by. The cage mewed loudly and angrily. It was obvious it's inhabitants wanted to get out, and soon.

"Is that a cat?" asked Lily. Sam and Jenna giggled again. Giving the giggling girls a puzzled look, the girl opened the cage. A white cat leaped out in a flash.

"It's adorable!" cried Lily, reaching out for the animal. While it was on her lap, she noticed that the kitten had gold ends to its ears, its tail, and the lower part of all of its legs.

"Is that a girl? What's her name?" asked Aly in awe, petting the soft fur.

"Her name is Tids."

They were all silenced for a few moments, a part from Sam and Jenna's blabbering. After a while, Tids moved to the girl's lap, pouring softly.

"I'm Lily Evens, and that's Alyson Morla." said Lily, trying to make conversation.

"Call me Aly," said Aly with a smile.

"My name is Coral Coriona," whispered the girl without looking at them, and starred out the window.

Lily and Aly exchanged looks. Aly shrugged, rolling her eyes.

Lily looked at Coral with weary. Something was wrong with that kid….

**_Hope you liked it. Leave a review. _**


	7. Hogwarts

**_Summer Vacation! Yes!_**

**_Please review._**

Chapter 7 Hogwarts

"Peter, wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up," said Peter with confusion, looking around, wondering were he was, and who was that kid in front of him. James couldn't help but smile.

"Good. Come on, we need to get off now. "

"really?" asked Peter in amusement. He was now wide a wake. "That fast?"

"Yup." James helped him up. The two boys got to become almost friends during the train ride. Both were completely shocked they had a friend all ready, that their spirits were high and happy. James didn't find anything he had in common with the kid, but found it very fun to tell him everything there was to know about the magical world. The train ride was full of Wizard's Chess, blowing cards, and Chocolate frog races. They got out of the compartment, holding their bags close.

In a matter of seconds the two first years were pushed all the way to the doors, Peter trying desperately to escape, and James using the flow to move faster. When they were down on the platform, James dragged his new friend out of the crowd.

"What are you doing?" asked the chubby boy angrily. "I thought we are suppose to look for that Hagrid guy,"

"Oh, there is never any problem finding Hagrid," Said James, laughing. The Key keeper came over to his house many times before. "There he is right now"

"Where?" asked Peter eagerly. James heard the kid gasp as he saw the huge man calling "Firs' years! Over hear! "

"Come on, you coward!" said James laughing loudly, pushing Peter towards Hagrid.

"James! Ya all right? Wasn't sure ya'll be comin' "  
James smiled up at him.

Remus got off the train with some of the last students. He didn't want to get pushed aside. Through the train ride, he kept to himself, mostly. He re-read the defense against the dark arts book, stopping to carefully examine the werewolf section. He knew much more then there was in there, but it was relaxing to read about something you're so familiar with. Remus looked around. He could see the big man, Hagrid, according to his parents, leading a group of kids in a different route then the others, and followed him.

"ya firs' year back there? " asked Hagrid in a immense voice. Remus nodded. "Ya're late, we could've left without you," warned the key keeper, but smiled at Remus warmly.

"Alright." whispered the boy. "I'm alright"

"Listen. I was reading _Hogwarts, History_ on the way down here, " started Aly looking around in interest, "and it said that there are 4 houses you can get too. There is some kind of test, I think"

A test? Thought Lily, fearfully. A test, on their first day? She couldn't do magic yet! What was she going to do?

"you know, I think you and I will go to Ravenclaw. You might go to Hufflepuff, though, I suppose"

"How do you know?" asked Lily, surprised. She didn't get to read Hogwarts History yet, she was too busy reading and memorizing the standard book of spells by Miranda Goshawk, and had no clue what her friend was talking about.

"The Ravenclues are suppose to be really smart and good in school and we're both like that, and the Hufflepuffs are more patient, and caring, and loyal. "

"you're like that too!" said Lily, laughing at her friend. Aly smiled back, beaming.

What they didn't know, was that the kid walking behind them was listening to every word, smiling to himself. These two beautiful girl were very entertaining in his eyes.

"what other houses are there?" asked Lily, still laughing.

"Well, there is Gryffindor," said Aly. "They are suppose to be brave and daring everyone. They area also chivalry, or so the book says. But I don't know, that house sounds really arrogant to me. Though, the book does say that Gryffindor got some of the greatest wizards of all out of it. Right before Slytherin. "

"What's Slytherin like? "Asked Lily curiously.

"Well, I don't think we belong there, Lils. It said they are cunning, and seek power, But I think they sound a little selfish, andfull of themselves"

Sirius Black was listening closely now, his smile gone.

"What do you mean?" Lily was staring at her friend in surprise. It wasn't like Aly to be judgmental.

"Well, I read a story about the Slytherin Dude, he was one of Hogwarts 's creators, and, well, he seemed really selfish, arrogant. he didn't want any people from muggle ancestry to learn magic, you know. So most of the people in Slytherin are like that, so judgmental, believing in pure blood and killing muggles. "

"You're right, we _certainly_ don't belong there. " they both laughed.

Sirius stayed behind. His stepped were slower now, as he was in deep thought.

**_I hope you liked it. It's kind of a preparation for next chapter, though. That's why it's so short. sorry! Please review!_**


	8. The Sorting

**_Hi everybody! I hope you liked the story so far, if you did- please leave a review! and thankyou so much suckhead , grissomsgirl176, dramaqueen07 and redragon6662 for the great reviews! _**

Chapter 8 The Sorting

Everyone gasped. The huge castle of Hogwarts was in front of them, reflected on the lake's water. Hagrid smiled to himself behind his beard.

"Come along, don' want t' make McGonagall angry at ya firs' day," He said, leading them up the stairs.

"Hagrid, Dumbledore asked for you to go to the great squid, he seems to have something wrong with one of his tentacle," said a dark haired women, standing at the top of the stairs.

"Sure thin', Professor McGonagall" answered Hagrid leaving the first years with the stern looking women.

"Now, will you all please follow me?" she said, a stern look in her eyes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. " she began, stopping and turning to them. "the feast will start in a matter of minutes. But before you'll take your sit with your fellow students, we will sort you to the different houses. And these houses are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each produced magnificent wizards and witches, and each has a noble and reach history. While in your stay here at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. You will earn and loss points for your house, you will sleep in the dorms committed to your houses, and spend time in the house common room. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup, which is a great honor. Please, try not to disappoint your houses," she said, a warning sneaking into her tone. "I'll be back when we are ready for you," she called, and left.

Sirius was now very pale. Had she said , like your family? Is he escaping his old family just to enter another, equally horrible one?

Being a Slytherin always seemed so natural to him, he thought, walking with everyone through the Great Hall. He always wanted to go to Hogwarts, and always knew he'll be a Slytherin. Like everyone else in the Black family, that was just the way it was.

But never did he take the time to learn anything about Slytherin, he reflected as they stood, and names started to be called. Never did he guess Slytherin will obviously be just like home or worst.

All he thought about was getting away from his own home, own family, own miserable life. He understood, when suddenly, his name was called.

"Black, Sirius"

He waked a up wearily, looking up to the teachers, having no clue what to do. He should have listened, he knew. He saw an old hat, placed on a little stool. Everyone where looking at it. He walked there, and put the hat on.

_Another Black?_ said a voice in his head. Sirius jumped.  
_  
Well. No need to worry here. You'll do great in Slytherin. I see great need for power, for attention. You are very self centered, Mr. Black. Only one place to put you-  
_  
"SLY-" Sirius heard the last part said out loud. But then, he suddenly realized something.  
_  
I don't want to go to Slytherin_.

The hat stopped , for what was probably the first time since the beginning of it's existence. The whole room gasped. Sirius heard Bellatrix curse very loudly.  
_  
Not Slytherin?_ it said. It didn't seem very amused, just curious. _Well, there is something You don't hear everyday. Not Slytherin? Well, I won't deny you've got great courage. Your loyalty won't be suitable to a life with Slytherins, that's for sure. You have a love for life, something most Slytherins lack. You can be selfish, but you can also be chivalry if you wish too. Your views of the magical world will be a big problem if you went to Slytherin, as will your need to be friendly.  
I am sorry Mr. Black. I really did make a mistake. You don't belong in Slytherin at all. You actually belng in-  
_  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

"NO!"

That was Bellatrix.

"You stupid old hat! You were saying Slytherin! I heard you- he was about to be sorted to Slytherin! "

Sirius just set there. _What have I done?_ He thought. _What would Mom and dad say? What have I done?_

"Mr. Black, please go sit in you table. " said Professor McGonagall, pulling the hat off of him. He looked at her with scared eyes. He could see she was surprised. A Black in Gryffindor? Who ever heard such a thing?

* * *

"Coriona Coral."

_Sad. You are very sad, my dear. Very sad. It's harder to tell were you belong when you're sad. Courage. I see great bravery in you, the courage to go on what ever happens. You are independent, and you are loyal. You are eager to stand in other's expectations. You will do great in Ravenclaw.  
_  
Coral signed in relief. Her dad was also in Ravenclaw. She wanted to be at Ravenclaw, just like him.

"GRYFFINDOR!"  
_  
What_?

* * *

Lily Evens was sitting on the stool, the sorting hat covering her eyes.  
_  
You're a difficult one, Mrs. Evens, very difficult. You have a need to prove yourself, a secret wish to be the best there is. You are committed, and loving. you have a bad temper, my I add. I see bravery. I see power._

But were to will you belong?

Hamm. Difficult. Very difficult.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

_Remus Lupin. You have a secret, dear boy. Very powerful and dark. You're responsible, loyal, fair. You'll do well in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. But I don't think so. You have a need to prove yourself, to prove you're just like everyone else. You'll be a great wizard on day, Mr. Lupin, a great Wizard…  
_  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

_Alyson Morla, you are a powerful girl._

You stand your grounds. You are almost never unsure. You know what you're talking about. I have no problem placing you in-  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

Well, thought Aly, that's a pleasant surprise.

* * *

_Peter Pettigrew, you are certainly a hard one. You want power, though you are not yet capable of possessing it. You are a follower, dependent on others. The Slytherin will slay you alive, and you don't belong in Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuffs need to be a little more loyal-_

Can I be in Gryffindor? Asked Peter, thinking about the friend he made on the train.  
_  
Gryffindor? You want to go to Gryffindor? You are not Gryffindor material, my boy, not at all. Gryffindor are independent, loyal, brave. You- you are not. And yet, you do have that special need in you, a need to get power. Powerful wizards usually have that need._

Very well. This next couple of years, are going to be very interesting.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

_Potter Potter Potter._

Your family is known for its achievements. A long, respected line of Gryffindor.

And you are no different.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR! "

* * *

_Severus Snape. Very interesting. You have a true Slytherin spirit. You wish for power, and you'll go to any lengths to get it. Very interesting indeed. you are an overarchiver. You like revenge, and you hate to awe anyone anything. You are a loner, and you tend to never reveal your feeling. You have bad temper, and you can't stand being humiliated. You will do wondrously in-  
_  
"SLYTHERIN!"

The black haired boy smiled while putting the hat back on the stool.

****

**_You won't be seeing much of Snape for a long time, he and James donn't notice each other untill much later. Hope you enjoyed! It wasn't too s_****_hort, was it? Please reveiw!_**


	9. FriendsEnemies

**_Hi! so, thankyou everyone that reveiwed, you're awesome! If you never read my profile- I'm horrible at spelling and grammer, so please forget about these. I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter- I personally love it. _**

Chapter 9 friends/enemies

"Nice room," said James looking around excitedly. They just came back from the feast. Peter was coming from behind him, carrying some extra food. A pale boy with light brown, sandy hair was already there, unpacking quietly.

The dorm had 5 beds in it, though only 4 of these were to be used. Peter's bags were on the bed in the left, and James's were in the middle, between the sandy haired boy and another bed, where he could see very old, expensive looking bags, even more expensive then his own. James wondered who would sleep there.

"Hi, I'm James Potter, and my pal over there is Peter Pettigrew. " He told the sandy haired kid. Once you made one friend, you want to make more as fast as possible.

The kid glanced at him, and blushed. But still, he extended his hand to shake James's. "Remus Lupin," He said in a voice that was surprisingly loud.

"Nice to meet you," said James.

"Same here," squeaked Peter from the other side of the room. Remus nodded in agreement.

"Hello!" A dark haired boy was standing in the doorway, a huge smile spread on his face.

"hi," mumbled the boys in the room, surprised. Seeing the boy, James frowned.

"You are the Black that was sorted to Gryffindor," he said accusingly. The boy still smiled, though his smile was a little fake now.

"Yup, that 's me," He said, sitting on his bed, away from his bags.

"you were almost sorted to Slytherin," James continued. He didn't like this kid already.

"Ya, you've got a problem with that?"

"yes, I do!"

Sirius frowned to the kid in front of him. What was his problem?

"Hi, chubby dud, what's wrong?" he said mockingly, talking to the kid in the left side of the room, who was staring at the conversation with fear. He rather talk to that loser than this overly arrogant kid in front of him.

The chubby kid blushed, and looked at his shoes shamefully.

"Hi, don't talk to him like that!" said the brown haired kid from his own bad.

"You can't just come out here like that, the world doesn't revolve around you!" said the blacked haired kid.

"Oh really? And who are you to tell me what to do ha?"

"James Potter. And that 'chubby dud' is my friend, Peter Pettigrew. And you will _not _mock him, you hear me? "

"Oh, and does this freak over there have a name, too? Or do you just call him freak?" Sirius was on his feet now, staring intensely at the Potter guy. He gave up his place in Slytherin for this damp? Nice . Very nice. And he will_not_ take orders from a snotty kid that thought himself all that.

"Don't you_dare_ call Remus a freak! Don't you _**dare**_!" yelled James, taking a step forward, about to hit the kid square in the face. Chubby was bud enough, but freak? That brought up such horrible and unwanted memories. He wanted to have a fresh start. But it turns out it's as easy to make enemies as it is to make friends.

"James, relax, it's not a big deal. We'll just have to leave Black alone. " said Remus in disgust. He hated kids that thought they were better then everyone, and he didn't like the mention of 'freak'. It made him nervous, thinking people can noticed he was a werewolf.

James snorted. "Fine, " he said, moving back to his bed. "you're right Remus, forget him."

Sirius looked around at the 3 boys who were looking at him with hating eyes. He cursed quietly, and left the dorm.

It was late at night, and the common room was almost empty, except for some older kids catching up with friends. Something Sirius was beginning to think he will never get to do.

Aly yawned. She was in her bed, covered with soft blankets, surrounded by all her things. Lily and her were busy unpacking since they came back from the feast, after staffing themselves with hundreds of food wonders.her friendwas now resting at the bed to her left, hammering some song, thinking of the year that lie ahead. Aly imagined they were thinking about the same thing. At home, in her comforting, known room, they were talking about Hogwarts with wonder, wanting to get there as fast as possible. But, now, realizing classes would be starting the following morning, she realized she was terrified.

Both her and Lily tried a few spells at home. But neither got them right, really. Lily was able to grow Aly's hair, which was short jumpy before, to a long, silky black version, that was probably much nicer. But since she was trying to make the pen in Aly's hand levitate, they didn't consider that as a magical accomplishment.

Usually, the two would talk about staff like that. There minds seemed to be working the same way, and they liked sharing their thoughts. With Jenna and Sam gone, (to find some cute guys, they said) it could have been a great opportunity. But there was one more person in the room, and  
though she didn't make herself very noticed, they both noticed her pretty well.

Coral Coriona was truly a strange person. After telling them her name on the train, the girl never said another word, except sobbing to herself quietly every once in a while. They lost truck of her in the train station, and never saw her until getting in their dorm. She was sitting on the windowsill. Staring at the grounds, or sky, deep in thought, just like she had on the train. She was still in that position at the very moment, hours later.

Lily looked at the quite girl. Her violent/ blue eyes were staring into nothingness, as if the person inside the body was missing. Her cat,what ever its name was , was purring around her, trying to get her attention. But the girl ignored her, or never noticed her. It was touching, really.

Lily singled Aly with her head towards the girl. As usual, her friend new exactly what she meant. She nodded.

"Hi," said Lily, sitting down left of Coral, while Aly was making her down on the girl's right. Coral slowly turned her head towards the two smiling girls that bothered her while she was thinking of her dad.

How rude!

"hi," she answered softly.

"you remember us? Lily and Aly? From the train?" asked the girl with long black hair.

Coral nodded.

"We were wondering, uh, what's you cat's name?" asked the red headed girl, Lily.

"Tids. "

"Oh. That's a nice name"

Coral kept quite. Lily and Aly exchanged glances. This was not going well.

* * *

Coral woke up with the sun. she didn't sleep very well, her dreams were full of nightmarish glances of her dad covered with blood, or dead. She was happy to be awake and out of bed.

Memories of last night came into her mind. Lily and Aly didn't leave her alone until she got into the bed. They were making conversations about the stupidest things, like school, and the sorting and the teachers. They even talked a little about the feast, and how the food got on the tables.

Since Coral didn't eat much last night, she couldn't answer the questions they asked her. And they asked lots of questions, mainly opinion related, like-"what do you think Transfiguration would be like?" and "wasn't the food amazing!"

They were pretty annoying actually. What did they want from her, anyway?

Someone yawned. Coral ignored whoever they were. She ignored everything, mostly.

"well, you're up early," said Aly's voice. Coral didn't answer, and Aly caught her drift, leaving her alone and getting in the shower. And of course, the noise woke Lily, too, and then the Samantha girl. Who woke her friend, Jenna, with a pillow, to help her scream at Lily for taking so long, while Aly was yelling at them to leave her friend be.

Coral signed. Slowly, she got out her towels and shampoo.

Her hand touched the stone collection that was hidden deep in her suitcase, and her eyes filled with tears. She looked away from the others, hiding them from her new roommates.

The day wasn't starting out very well.

Sirius Black woke up in a sofa in a warm looking common room. The Gryffindor common room, to be exact. He looked around, very confused.  
Slowly, he remembered. He fell asleep in the common room after fighting with the stupid Gryfindors in his dorm.

People were starting to wake up now. The common room was filled with talking, laughing students. Sirius looked at them angrily. How could he possibly want to be in this pathetic house!

He got out of the portrait of the fat lady that marked the entrance to the Gryffindor tower. He got lost twice in his way to the Great hall, so when he entered it was mostly full. He walked towards the Slytherin table. And set down right next to Bellatrix.

The whole table fall silent, eyeing him with disgust. Sirius swallowed, and started filling up his plate quietly.

"Sirius, will you please come with me, like, now! " asked Bellatrix after a few minutes of silence.

Sirius followed her to a far corner.

"What do you think you're doing you filthy blood traitor?" she hissed at him.

Sirius blinked. He didn't expect that, even though- thinking back- he realized he should have. He mumbled something.

"Listen, you stupid Gryffindor! You might be my cousin, but you are not in my family anymore! I sent your mom a letter this morning, and I suggest you expect ahowler in your mail tomorrow! Don't you dare, don't you_dare_ sit in the Slytherin table! You are a Gryffindor now. We are no longer related." She practically yelled at him, before turning around, and resuming her sit in her own table.

Sirius swallowed, and set in the Gryffindor table, at the far corner, away from anyone who might hate him for being a Black. He could see Potter and his friends smiling and laughing with their new classmates. He loathed them at the moment.

_Stupid Gryffindors, think they're all that_, he thought, answering the hate look that had been sent to him with dignity, and filling his plate all the way to the top. _At least one thing's good in this place_, He thought bitterly. _the food's good_.

Hogwarts truly wasn't what he hoped for.

**_Ya- who's the idiot_****_that decided that James and Sirius were best friends from the moment they saw each other? I mean- think about it, James has a long line of Gryffindors, and Srius has a _very_ long line of Slytherins. how could they _possibly_ talk to each other at the beggining? Come on! _**

**_Please review!_**


	10. Classes

**_Alright everyone, I have a confession to make. I know you're all expecting something huge that will happan when James and Sirius become friends, like a troll fight. But- both James and Sirius have dignity, and neither will go hide in the bathroom, will they? anyway- making somehting big out of it is a whole other story, you know? it will take lkike- 5 chapters or something. And I want to get going with thisfirst year, so I could get to the other years.So even if you're disappointed in the way things worked out, please don'tkill me, and keep reading.(No, htis is still not the chapter were they become friends )_**

**_R&R please!_**

Chapter 11 Classes

"Mr. Potter, will you be so kind to sit down?"Asked Professor McGonagall in a harsh voice.

James Potter was leaning on the wall, talking to Remus Lupin in very loud whispering. The two boys set down, blushing a little.

"Now that I have your attention," she continued, giving Potter a stern look, " we may start. Welcome to Transfiguration. This is by far the most complicated class you will be taking during your stay at Hogwarts. Transfiguration takes time, patience, concentration, and a powerful wizard or witch. you will not be able to do it with only luck and talent." with that, the Professor waved her wand, and immediately, James Potter was changed into a monkey.

The class burst out laughing, as James the monkey looked at himself with a comical expression that didn't match his new look. Professor McGonagall hide a smile.

She waited a few minutes, in which James the monkey managed to push his books to the floor with his tail, bite of a piece of quill, and destroy his new back pack, before changing him back. The poor child was looking, to her amusement, surprisingly cheerful with eagerness in his eyes. He quickly fixed the mass he accidentally created, and set down, all ears.

"Ready to start?" she asked, knowing the answer.

Lily looked at the Potter kid. She couldn't help but look. He was truly fascinating. If it was her who was just turned into a monkey ( boy, that felt weird to say), she would have hide under the table for the rest of the class. But not Potter, he jumped right up again with sparkling, eager eyes that said "teach me how to do that, please!" very clearly. She smiled to her self. There's a boy who knew what he wanted.

Aly looked at her friend. She was eyeing that James Potter guy, the one that was turned into a monkey. Looking in Lily's eyes, Aly saw an emotion she didn't yet experience. First Love.

She had to admit, James was cute. But he wasn't what she would call good looking. He was way to skinny, with glasses, and a ridicules, comical smile. No. Not her type at all. She moved her gaze around the room, deciding none of the guys deserved her attention. They were all, well, kids. Of course, she couldn't see all of them, because most of the Slytherins were hiding in the shadows, but still, she needed something more.

Sirius was looking at Potter with jealousy. He was sitting alone, again, getting evil looks from both Slytherins and Gryffindors. Potter, on the other hand, was in the middle of attention, between his friends, and having girls look at him. Sirius remembered how girls used to stare at him back at home. He was every girl's first love, at least for these around his age. But girl's couldn't see him in the shadows, unfortunately. Wait, was he actually missing his old life?

There was one girl who wasn't paying attention to the Potter jerk. She was quite pretty, really. She was sitting silently in the chair, looking at her desk miserably. She was even more miserable than Sirius himself,and thatmade him feel strangely good. Like his grandpa used to say- "a sorrow shared is a sorrow halved."

_I am never using that sentence again_, thought Sirius, thinking of his grandpa's teeth inside his milk glass.

Things didn't get any better in Charms. Tiny Professor Flitwick was going over the beginning chapters of their book ( the standard book of spells) , when a red head named Evens started sharing her amazing knowledge of the subject (Sirius suspected she learned the book by heart), to Flitwick's great pleaser. At the end of class he exempted her from the homework, which was to read the chapter and be ready for an assignment on it the following day.

Herbology was better, being more active, and Sirius was happy to empty his anger onto the poor bag eating weeds, (that were to be moved into the huge flower pots that contained big leaved plants of black and red, so that they could get rid of the bags in that area. ). Although getting a few nasty warning from Professor Sprout, Sirius was happy to be out side and away from angry scowls , while everyone were too busy with the biting plantsto notice him.

Astronomy was just as relaxing, being done at night, when no one could see anyone's else's face properly.

After that, came History of magic, who was probably the most boring class Sirius has ever been too. The teacher, Professor Binns, was a ghost, and during class liked to read on and on about weird wars and discoveries of odd creatures, that Sirius knew he really didn't need, or want, to know.

After this long day, and the miserable lunch in the middle of it, Sirius set to dinner at the same spot as that morning, looking at James Potter and his friends with the same loathing look. They were laughing, and exchanging opinions of that day. Sirius gave them one nasty look, and tried concentrating on his desert instead.

**_So? any comments? sorry about the long revew at the beggining of the chapter. and of the short lrngh of this chapter, but if you really want to know what classes are in HP, just read the first book, it's very specific. Defence against the dark arts, potions and the other class are not on the first day, and that's why you don't see them here. please review!_**


	11. the red envelope

**_Hi guys, this is one of my favourite chapters. please R&R!_**

Chapter 12- a red envelope

James woke up bright and early. He saw Remus and Peter in their beds, sleeping peacefully. Luckily, Black was already gone. James realized he didn't see the kid all day yesterday, although they should have had the same classes. He didn't let himself worry about that Slytherin, though.

James couldn't wait for another day like the day before. He never felt this happy in his life. Since the didn't even start with real spells yet, he knew he didn't have much to celebrate on yet. He imagined classes will get harder every day from now on. But he liked challenges, didn't he?

He threw a pillow at Remus to wake him, and pushed Peter from his bad rather rudely. He laughed to their cursing.

"James, it's 6," called Remus.

"Is it? Fills much earlier to me," answered James, smiling at his friend brightly. Remus couldn't help not grinning back.

He couldn't imagine a better friend than James. His constant interruptions while Remus was thinking or just sitting there, doing nothing helped him forget about his werewolf problem. He made Hogwarts seem like a fun adventure that you don't need to worry about, like nothing could ever go wrong. He was nice even to Peter, although he sometimes mocked him in this friendly way. Remus paled at the thought of what James would do if he knew Remus was a werewolf. He paled even more at the thought of what he will do without James.

He got up, getting ready for a new day. Peter, on the other hand, was getting back in bed, murmuring something about insane people. Remus joined James in a heartily laugh, getting in the showers. They got down to breakfast, and set at their in their usual places from the day before.

Everyone around them where talking loudly. Exchanging thoughts and opinions. Remus looked around for Sirius Black. He was starting to fill guilt of fighting with him. The kid must be under a lot of pressure, not being wanted in his own house. He finally found him as the mail started coming. He was sitting at the far corner of the table, looking up with alarm.

Remus followed his stare. He saw a big black owl descending towards the boy carrying a red envelope. Remus had no clue what it was used for, but it seemed that other people knew exactly what it was.

"Awesome," Said James happily. Looking at Sirius with an evil smile in his face. Seeing this, Remus turned his gaze back to Black, fearing the worst.

Turns out worst couldn't possibly cover it.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" called a woman's voice. "YOU DISGRACE! YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU?"

Sirius was looking at his plate grimly. Remus was absolutely shocked.

"YOU ARE A DISHONOR! GRYFFINDOR? GRIFFINDOR! HOW COULD YOU!HOW DARE YOU! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A BAD EGG, ALWAYS GUESSED YOU WILL BECOME A FILTHY, WORTHLESS, PATHETIC, MUDBLOOD LOVER, TRAITOR!YOU ARE NOT WELCOME IN MY HOUSE- YOU ARE NOT A BLACK ANY LONGER, AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SHOWING YOUR FACE IN MY DOOR, YOU TRAITOR! YOU DISOWNED MUGGLE LOVER ! YOU FILTHY, PATHETIC,STUPID WORM-"

"enough!" roared Dumbledore's voice all over the great hall. His wand was pointing towards the red envelope, which was now on fire, floating in mid air right in front of Sirius. minutes later the left over ashes dropped on the eggs in front of the shameful kid. Dumbledore put his wand back inside his cloak. He whispered something in McGonagall's ear, and left.

The whole room was silenced. All eyes were on Sirius Black, and the ashes dipped in his breakfast. Remus felt James sit down slowly besides him. He wasn't smiling anymore. No one, except for a few of the Slytherins wasn't smiling now.

James was shocked. He didn't like Sirius Black. He didn't like him being almost a Slytherin. He didn't like him being from a dark family, and he didn't like him because of his out spoken personality. But what did he really know about Sirius Black? He couldn't imagine anyone getting that kind of a letter from his parents, full of curses and name calling, like Sirius Black just received. And in public, too….

Sirius felt numb. He always knew his mother hated him, but never did she cursed him like that. And she never said anything in public either. He didn't dare look up. He didn't want to see Potter's mocking smile, and Bellatrix smiling in satisfaction. He wanted to disappear, or die, or something in that section. He had no idea how he was going to survive in Hogwarts after that speech. Even Dumbledore couldn't stand it, even though Sirius was pretty sure it was perfectly legal for his mom to send him a letter, and she was able to use what ever word choice she wished.

He felt a hand tap his shoulder.

He looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing above him, looking down at him with pity.

"Come with me, Mr. Black." he trembled after her, wondering were she was leading him. Was he in trouble or something?

"apple pie," said Professor McGonagall, rather shamefully. The gargoyle opened to her, and Sirius got his first glance at his headmaster's office.

"Mr. Black," said the old man his parents hated so much, nodding to him in acknowledgement. Professor McGonagall was standing near the door while Sirius set in the chair opposite Dumbledore's. They were silent for a few moments.

"Mr. Black, you do understand why you are here, don't you?" Said the elder in a soft voice.

"am I in trouble?" asked Sirius fearfully. He couldn't imagine what his parents would say if he got expelled.

"No," said Dumbledore, smiling a bit. "You're here because, well, I wanted to make sure you were ok," said the headmaster. Sirius didn't answer.

"Mr. Black, you do know that you are not any of the things that were said in that letter, correct?"

Sirius kept for himself.

"Sirius, you being a Black that was sorted into Gryffindor is not something to be ashamed of , but proud of."

Sirius looked up in surprise.

"Proud?" he asked, his voice cracking. "Proud? Proud in what? That I was just kicked out of my own family? Proud that I am an out cast ? Proud that my parents think I'm a traitor? Proud that I was just cursed in front of the whole school?"

Professor Dumbledore looked at him straight in the face.

"No. Proud in that you know where you belong. Proud in that you are going to stick to your beliefs, no matter what stands in your way. Proud in that that you weren't afraid to stand up against your parents and do what you know is right. The sorting Hat told me about you, Sirius Black, about how you didn't want to go to Slytherin. Why didn't you Sirius? What made you change your mind?"

Sirius looked at Dumbledore, tears threatening to come out.

"I don't know, " he murmured. "these girls were talking about it, and I guess I- I shouldn't have said it, anyway!" he said suddenly.

"Really? But you did. You must have had a reason," said the wise headmaster. Sirius looked at him with anger.  
"I just heard these girls talking," he said loudly. " they were pointing out things you need to have to get in each house, and they said they didn't want to go to Slytherin because people there were selfish, muggle haters, and unkind, and I thought that sounded a lot like my family so I didn't want to go there. But I was wrong, because now everyone hates me including all the students in this stupid school, and my family, and everyone else. Happy?" he finished, standing up.  
"Mr. Black, I am not suppose to be telling you this, but your parents are wrong at the way they look at life. Thinking you're better than anyone else, not appreciating people just because they don't have 'pure blood', that's really wrong. And I'll tell you something else. The sorting Hat wouldn't have placed you in Gryffindor if it thought you belonged in Slytherin. You didn't want to go there, and I don't think you do now. Think about it. Dismissed." said Dumbledore, finally showing signs of anger.

Sirius followed McGonagall out, his headmaster's words echoing in his thoughts. He entered potions class silently, while everyone already working in their first potions for the year. He set down at an empty table, and got out his materials silently, while everyone's eyes were on him.

"Mr. Black, welcome to potions, said a sunny Professor from the desk in the back of the class. "I'm Professor Slughorn, your teacher. Today we are working on simple itching potions, against itching, that is, on page 356.… ask a class mate for help if you need it. Ms. Coriona have been doing fabulously, and she's almost done."

Sirius opened his book (one thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi ) on page 356 and started to work. The potion really was quite simple, with only about 7 steps. After adding more frog blood to the mixture, Sirius heard people start to whisper to one another. He knew what they were talking about.

After another Transfiguration class, two hours in charms and one more in History of Magic, Lily was worn out. She entered the great hall for Lunch with Aly, and drank about a million cooling glasses of pumpkin juice. She couldn't believe the difference there was between today and yesterday. She was collocating how long it will take her to finish off all he homework, when Aly nagged her gently.

"What?" Her friend pointed at a kid sitting alone in the far side of the table. Remembering that morning, Lily felt bad for Sirius Black. She couldn't understand half of what that freaky letter said, or what any of the words meant, but could see it wasn't good from the effects it carried, ending with the interference of the headmaster. She turned her attention back to her food.

"I feel bad for him," she told Aly quietly.

"I know what you mean," said her friend. "but I don't think he would like as pitying him." They got up, getting their backpacks, and followed a little flow of kids that were already on their way to the next class. Lily signed heavily. her first week in Hogwarts was very interesting.

Coral entered the Defense against the Dark Arts class with the same ignorance as any other class. She set down at the back, and got out her staff. The class filled slowly, and the Professor started talking immediately. She shrugged in her chair and was ready for another thought marathon.


	12. Friendships Form

_**Hi! thankyou everyone that reviewed, you're great! I hope you like this, though like I said before, you might be disappointed.**_ _**there is no troll fight to make Srius and James friends.**_

Chapter 13 friendships form

The last week was a blast for the 3 Gryffindor first years, who had fun trying out new spells, finding out their specialties (Peter was really good in Astronomy and Herbology, and had little problem in potions), and getting to know each other.

Remus, who realized he was a master in Defense against the dark arts, and Astronomy, and not to bad in charms, was truly having the time of his life. He found the lessons fascinating, the school amazing, and his new friends lively and friendly.

James, who was great in both defense against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration, was having less interest in classes, and more interest in the social life he now owned. He was even happy fighting with some Slytherins, and the only thing bothering him was Sirius Black.

He had seen the boy a few times since the poor kid got his howler . he always looked in deep, miserable thoughts. James couldn't help feeling guilty, though he tried not to really hard. He thought about apologizing a few times, after thinking what he would have done if he would have got sorted to Slytherin, but just couldn't. it was too much.

On the Friday of their second week, the three of them set down for dinner after finishing a double potion lesson. They were in a pretty good mood, after the Charm class they just came out of, where all 3 managed to levitate the feather.

(Peter did it after several tries and with a lot of help from Remus.)

( So did James) .

They were laughing at something Mr. Slughorn said, when James felt someone yank him away from his chair.

He looked back in confusion. Sirius Black was holding on to his shirt, dragging him forcefully out of the Great Hall. At first James was about to pull away from him, but curiosity won him over, and he let the kid drag him into an empty classroom a few minutes away from their next class.

Inside, Black locked the door and came to face James.

"Well?" asked James.

Sirius toke a big breath. "Potter, this have got to end."  
"What?"said the surprised Potter. He expected something else, like- a fight?  
"I can't stand it. I need people to stop looking at me with scowls or pity. I need your help."  
"And what makes you think I'll help you?" James said, still shocked. he didn't expect such a truthful wish from a Black.

This was going to be interesting.

"Potter, the stupid old Hat placed me in Gryffindor because I asked her not to place me in Slytherin. If I belonged there she would have gone out saying Slytherin, but she didn't. she placed me in Gryffindor. I _am_ a Gryffindor. "

James swallowed. the kid was right. "Were are you going with this?"

"Look Potter. My family is- well, Black. They're dark, evil, and pure blooded and all that junk. And I don't believe in that. I like muggles, I think they're _nice_, and I have no problem with muggle borns, OK? Only reason I don't want to be in Slytherin is because I hate my family, and I don't want to be like them, alright? So can you please, I mean, can we have a truce? I really need to take a shower and there is no where else to do it but the dorm."

James smiled. The kid had a sense of humor, who would have guessed?

"Sure, we can have a truce, but there are a few ground rules."

Sirius signed. "I'm listening."

"Well, no saying Mud blood-"

"I already do that."  
"Good, and - don't call Peter a chubby dud, not even as a joke, OK? And no saying freak, I _hate_ that word. And call uswith our names, and- _what_ are you doing?"  
"Getting out a piece of paper to write it all down. Can you repeat that? " said Sirius, getting out a quill and looking at James with fake concentration.

James stared at him for a few seconds, and started to laugh. "Ok, I get it. Come on, we need to get to Transfiguration. Don't you love that subject?"

"Are you kidding? It's my favorite time of day! But I'm still waiting for flying lessons-"

"Ya, can't wait for these."

They got into the classroom, sitting together, discussing types of brooms and famous games. Remus and Peter were looking at them with astonishment, sitting down together right besides them.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black,may I please start? " asked Professor McGonagall in a stern face, though her eyes showed a different story. Sirius looked straight into them. He thanked Albus Dumbledore secretly. " Now. Mr. Potter, will you please show us how to change the button to silver…" said Professor McGonagall, standing up.

* * *

"_I don't get it_. "

"Well me neither. But it doesn't mean the thing is just going to disappear."

"God, we are _witches_, why won't we just do a spell to make McGonagall forget about it or something?"

"Because we are in ourthird week of school."

Aly signed. They were in the dorm, at the beginning of their 3ed week in Hogwarts, sitting on Lily's bed, trying to find out how to change the stupid rock into a pin. They were alone, except for Coral, who, as usual, was sitting on the windowsill, done with her homework, staring at the grounds. Both Sam and Jenna were downstairs, in the common room, doing what ever crazy thing they've got planned for that night. Tids was on Coral's lap, purring softly. Her purrs were the only thing heard inside the dorm, except for the girl's complains.

"Why would we ever need to know how to change a rock to a pin?" asked Aly, looking from the book to her rock and back again in frustration.

Lily shook her head miserably, looking at her own rock.

"_Totudor_", she whispered, moving her wand above it. She looked hopelessly at her friend. It didn't work.

"Please, please please _please_!" cried Aly, holding on to Coral's feet.

"Please, we can't do it without you!" said her friend, Lily.

"I don't know, are you _sure_ you can't do it alone?" asked Coral, annoyed. The two girls were bothering her for the last 15 minutes, and they were starting to get through to her. that is, to her angry side.

"Yes! We were trying since we came back from dinner, like, 3 hours ago! Please, If you don't help us- what are we suppose to do tomorrow in class?" asked Aly, panic rising. Lily was already at the verge of tears. Coral rolled her eyes, giving up. She let them push her all the way to Lily's bed, which was covered with rocks and papers and books. They set her down, and stared at her with helpless looks.

"Ok, show me what you got," she asked, tired.

They both picked up their wand hesitantly ,and whispered "_Totudor_" over the stones.

"No, no, no, no, you're doing it all wrong," said Coral angrily. "look, you need to pronounce it right. And move your hands in a circular motion, _not_ elliptical! Like this- _Totudor_," her rock changed into a perfect silver pin. Lily and Aly looked at it with astonishment.

"Now you again," she said, getting more enthusiastic and happy then they ever saw her.

They kept going until both Lily and Aly did it perfectly. They fell asleep with a good feeling, Aly and Lily for their grade, and because they got Coral out of her little shell. Coral was happy falling asleep for the whole night for the first time in weeks, dreaming of nothing having to do with her dad.

The following morning was just as good. Coral didn't think of her dad all the way till night, when she, Lily and Aly went to the common room to do their homework together. Things were looking very very good.

Lily could see Aly and her were starting to get to Coral. She was a lot of fun once they broke her ignorance barrier. She also seemed know the textbooks by heart, which was an added bonus, kind of. She was sure the three of them will become a great trio.

"Have you seen Slughorn's face? You got him good Lily!"

"I don't know why he was so surprised I could make the stupid potion, it wasn't even that hard," answered the red head, blushing. The others giggled.

"However you did it, you are officially his favorite student Lils," said Coral, smiling at her new friend. They giggled quietly for a few moments.

"Well, we better get started," said Aly, getting out her Herbology book. They were at the dorm, a week later, ready to start Homework.

"You're right, I'll get my book. Is your book in your back pack Coral?" her friend smiled and nodded. Lily quickly got the books, and was about to leave Coral's (now very messy) backpack be, but a strange spark got her eye.

It was in Coral's suitcase. Lily moved over to get a better look. It was a stone, white and surrounded by a weird glow. Lily leaned closer.

"_What_ are you doing?" She straightened up quickly.

"Are you - what are you- move away from there!" Coral was walking towards her angrily.

"Coral, I'm sorry- it was just-"

"Who gave you the right to look in my bag?"

"No one, I was just getting the-"

"Don't _ever touch my bag_! It's none of your business!" with that, she snapped her suitcase and got into bed without a word. Aly looked at Lily with surprise.

"Coral!"

**_OK, sorry if these disappointed you. I hve a general idea of where this story is going, and a troll fight is not a part of it. sorry! please R&R, even if you didn't like it. thanks!_**


	13. Pranks and Full Moons

**_HI!  
so, the neat couple of chapters are all about pranks. I hope you weren't tha disappionted with the last chapter- I already gave my explanation._**

**_R&R!_**

Chapter 14 Pranks and Full moons

After that great week, Lily and Aly where having trouble reaching Coral again. She wouldn't even talk to them, and she acted as if they weren't there. And as if that wasn't enough, as the days past, and they left the beginning chapters behind, The girls found it harder and harder to do the spells. Without Coral's help, they stayed late every night to finish homework assignments, and so were always annoyed the following morning.

Sirius, on the other hand, was turning out to be a pretty good guy to have on your side. Both Remus and Peter found him hilarious, and James could have possibly been his twin. The two of them were the same in every way possible. They both loved Quidditch, both were great in Transformations and Defense Against The Dark Arts, Both liked girls and where both powerful wizards (so far) and very popular. The 4 of them were always together, either hanging out, eating, or studying (after Remus made them.) there was only one thing missing.

"Man, I'm bored. Lets do something." said Sirius, laying on his bad, playing with a little ball.

"What do you suggest, oh mighty one?" asked James, who was trying to make a quill stay balanced on his nose.

"lets do a prank or something," Sirius was now sitting up, looking at his roommates.

"A prank?" James looked over at his friend.

"Yes, James, a prank. Didn't you ever pull a prank before?"

James thought it over for a few moments. "does accidental magic counts?"

"Was it funny?"

"Oh ya, it was funny," James smiled, remembering Zach's face while he was swinging from the ceiling.

"Then yes, it does. What should we do?"

"nothing."

"Remus!"

"What?"

"Come on!"

"Why do you guys want to get in trouble so bad?" asked Remus from his bed, were he was reading Hogwarts, history. He heard it was really good from Alyson Morla, and decided to read it in his free time, after a lot of shocked faces from his 3 friends.

"well it's better than nothing," said James eagerly.

"I'm with James, come on Remus, it's only one prank! Who'll ever know?" asked Sirius, pleading.

"McGonagall, and we will all get expelled!"

"come on Remus, it's gonna be so much fun! We don't have to do anything dangerous, just-"

"No, and now stop begging me. I'm trying to read." James and Sirius exchanged looks. Peter, who was looking at the scene from his own bed, knew that the prank is gonna happen, if Remus likes it or not.

The following Friday was a full moon. Madam Pomfrey came to get Remus during the last class of the day, when he was starting panic.

"Where are you going?" asked James in surprise. "Uh, my mom's sick, so I'm going home for the weekend," he lied. He hated himself for it, but he did.

"Oh, alright, man, see you Monday?"

"Tomorrow night actually"

"So fast? " asked Peter. "You would only be able to spend the night there, the train ride takes most of the day!"

"Peter, there are other ways of going around the country using magic except for trains." Said Remus.

"We need to go, Mr. Lupin," said the nurse.

"Right, see you guys later."

they looked at him oddly as he left.

"I never thought there will come a day when Remus Lupin will say something rude," whispered James in awe, ignoring Professor Flitwick who was explaining about levitating charms.

"Who cares about that? Listen, we should do the prank tonight." said Sirius.

"behind Remus's back?" asked Peter, surprised.

"Come on guys, he only didn't do it so _he_ won't get caught. If _we_ get caught tonight, no one will think it was Remus since he wasn't even here"

"ya, but-" started Peter again, but James interrupted him.

"come on Pete, it will be fun. And when we tell Remus about it, he'll so help as next time."

"Next time?" asked the chubby kid fearfully.

"of course." said James and Sirius together, laughing evilly.

"Boys, what are you doing?"

They stopped and looked innocently at the tiny Professor.

* * *

It was late at night, and Professor Binns's class was unlocked, as usual. 3 figures could be seen sneaking inside, two large, and one small and chubby. One of the larger figures crept all the way to the teacher's desk. The two others followed.

"this is it, I saw him getting them out of here yesterday"

"good. You have my Pocket Knife, Pete?"

The chubby figure, which was Peter, nodded, handing the knife to Sirius.

"Right there," James pointed out a drawer in the desk.

Sirius patiently and quietly moved the knife in the drawer's lock. He opened it carefully, and smiled.

"There they are..."

* * *

Remus Lupin have just experienced one of the hardest transformations he ever had.

He wasn't at all happy becoming human to find the beautiful room completely ruined after his beast self was locked inside for so long. The bed was torn, the walls were plain, with all the wall paper destroyed, and the sofa was on the floor, in several pieces.

After falling asleep for the rest of the night in the once comfortable bed, he woke up again at mid afternoon, very hungry. He started looking for his extra cloths, hoping he didn't rip them out again, and got out to the grounds, breathing the fresh air.

No one was out by the Whomping Willow, thankfully, so he could walk towards the school without worrying anyone saw him.

"Monday is gonna be so much fun!" came Sirius's voice from behind a big tree in front of him. It was their traditional place to hang out at free time, since they became friends, 2 weeks before. And he was going to go right in front of them, hours before he said he'll come.

Slowly, trying to be unnoticed, he turned around, and went the other way, back towards the Whomping Willow.

Once he was out of ear reach, He started running, trying to decide were in the world should he go.

"Hi there, what are you running around for?" asked a loud voice, and a huge shadow covered him.

"Nothing," he said, turning around to see Hagrid, carrying a big pumpkin in his massive hands, smiling down at him.

"Yeh a firs' year, Lupin. Righ'?" Remus nodded.

"Well what yer doin' alone on Saturday?"

"just, wondering around. " answered Remus, wondering what did that giant want.

"well, would yeh like a cup o' tea or somethin'? I was on my way o' makin' one."

"I- sure, why not."

He followed Hagrid all the way to the gate keeper's house, were he spent all after noon. When he left, he knew that he would come again, possibly, next full moon.

* * *

"Ok everyone, please settle down, we have a lot to cover today. " said Professor Binns, as the class quieted down.

"Thank you. Now, today, we will be learning about the _Great Wizard Oltonatro_, who led the _War of the Dragon_. " everyone sighed, ready for another boring speech. Sirius, James and Peter exchanged excited looks. Remus looked at them with suspicion.

"The great Oltonatro led the war of the ponies from 3970, until 4302 AD. The war, who toke place in the galaxy of happy rabbits, was fought on broomsticks with cucumbers as weapons, and bed sheets as shields. The army, blue ponies against pink ponies, hit each other with the cucumbers and wondered why their enemies ate them instead of fall down dead. Oltonatro, who saw the fight was dieing, decided to call on reinforcement, and so called on thecute puppy dogs to help. When the latter played around instead of fight, Oltonatro had to use his magic skills to win the war. He quickly created rainbows all over the sky, knowing that this last added bonus had to…."

Professor Binns kept on reading, not noticing the faces of his students, which were red for stopping laughter from coming.

"That's the best war ever! " whispered Jenna to Sam, who nodded eagerly.

That was the last straw. Professor Binns looked up to see his class was in total chaos, with kids laughing uncontrollably on the floor.

"what in the world?" he whispered, seeing Sirius Black and James Potter rolling around, laughing hysterically, next to his desk.

**_Alright. kind of a filler chapter, I think- I hope you liked it. please reveiw- I loveyou for it. _**


	14. Haloween Prank

**_R&R!_**

Chapter 15 a Halloween prank

Sirius, James and Peter never got in trouble for their first prank.

No one knew it was them except Remus, and that was probably what pushed them to stretch their boundaries. They usually planed pranks on weekends, sitting by their tree.

Remus pretended he didn't hear them every time they talked about their next prank, not wanting to get involved. But after witnessing his friends turn Dumbledore's pumpkin juice into wine that tastes like pumpkin juice,( getting him to get completely drunk, ) almost give Professor Rolme, the Defense teacher a heart attack by getting a black cat into the classroom ( Professor Rolme believed in superstitions with all his heart), and sneaking to a Hogsmeade field trip at October, he couldn't help but give up, and join them.

For the next couple of weeks, all first year students were surprised to realize they have survived their first two months in Hogwarts. Most of them could go around the palace pretty goodby now, without getting lost, and some kind of normality have settled. And right in time for Halloween.

Lily and Aly, who were basically over their little fight with Coral (though she still didn't talk to them), were really looking forward to the feast. They have read every thing about it in Hogwarts the history, after Lily borrowed it from the library days before.As they entered the Great Hall, they were far from disappointed.

The whole room was transformed. Real bats were flying around between the enchanted ceiling that showed an almost full moon surrounded by thousands of stars and rows and rows of pumpkins made lamps with evil faces. The walls were decorated in wizard's Halloween decoration, which consisted on moving pictures of famous wizards and witches flying around on broom sticks, leaning over bubbling caldrons, sending out weird smells to whoever walked near the picture. The ghosts were having their own party a little below the buts, with special ghost foods no one wanted to know much about.

The house tables themselves were filled with Halloween food- pumpkins, candy, and all that good staff. The students were talking loudly, laughing and looking around the room.

Lily and Aly smiled, and almost run towards two empty sits in the middle of the Gryffindor table.

Lily started to fill her plate. She was laughing with Aly, enjoying some off time from her studies, and was about to grasp the last piece of fried chicken, when her hand bumped into another hand. She raised her head in surprise, looking into the eyes of the person the hand belonged to.

His eyes, which she accidentally stared right at, were deep hazel, holding secrets in their sealed chambers. She felt a longing to find all those treasured secrets one day.

The momentary feeling past as fast as it came, and she was sure she dreamed it. With some difficulty she broke their eye contact, looking at his messy black hair, big glasses, and surprised expression. She smiled sweetly, over her surprise.

"James, is it?"

James looked at the girl in front of him, his heart racing. He had never seen a thing more beautiful in his life. Her enchanting green eyes reminded him of emerald stones, and he just couldn't break his eye contact. She was staring right into his eyes, her amazing eyes staring right into his. His heart was threatened to break loss of his body. These couple of seconds seems like a life time, before she moved her eyes from his. He was now able to look at her other features- which were not much worst.

She head flaring orange hair, and sweet lips that smiled at him kindly.

"James, is it?"

He nodded, trying to relax. She smiled again, with little concern in her eyes, seeing his shocked face.

"Are you ok?" she asked, pulling away from the food. James shock the shook away and relaxed.

"You can have it, I'll get some from over there. " He said, and run to the other side of the table before she could say a word. He had never seen Evens from up close before. Hi, he didn't even know her first name!

Lily looked after the Potter kid. He was the same boy that was changed into a monkey in McGonagall's class. He looked to be very nice, and kind of cute. But why did he run like that?

James set down at the other side of the table, glancing at the clock. He smiled evilly.

_-Flash back-_

"What are we doing here? At the middle of the night!" asked a very angry Remus. His fellow roommates woke him up at 2 in the morning, dragging him and Peter to the great hall.

"A prank." answered Sirius simply.

"A prank!" Remus said, alarmed.

"Aprank." agreed James, as simply as Sirius.

"But- it's Halloween tomorrow. " said Remus, angry again. He hated pranks. He always had a bad feeling about them, as if he knew they were going to get caught. And on Halloween? Does this guys want to ruin the holyday for everyone?

"It's a Halloween prank"

"you two are impossible!"

"thank you!"

"Ahhh!" He groaned.

"OK , so what's the plan James?" asked Sirius as they all stood in the front doors.

"I thought maybe we can levitate the chairs- so during the feast everyone will be flying in the air-"

"nice James really nice. Any more 5 year old plans?"

"no, I'm serious! Everyone will be laughing their heads off when they come down-"

"what if someone gets hurt?" asked Remus, he lifted his silence treatment to make sure his friends won't kill anyone with their insane minds.

Both Sirius and James looked at him as if saying- _"so you're in?"  
_  
Remus sighed. He couldn't say no to these puppy looks.

"Atid Wingardium Leviosa!" yelled Remus over the chair .

"wait- how do you do it again?" asked Peter, who was as lost as he usually was.

The others rolled their eyes.

"You say Atid Wingardium Leviosa, which means the same as the normal levitating spells, just that it's in the future. You think of how long the spell should wait in your head and it should work. "

"right, " said the confused child looking at his chair sadly.

There was silence for a few moments. James and Sirius looked at the chairs with the same confusion as Peter, which didn't usually happen.

Remus looked at them, starting to get annoyed.

"Do I need to explain it again?"

"I get what it means- with that Atid word meaning future in the what's-its-name language- "

"Hebrew."

"-right, but I can't get how to do it exactly."

Remus inhaled deeply, hoping not to blow up. "ok. For the 4th time, Atid Wingardium Leviosa!" He moved his wand above the same chair again.

"like this?" asked James, repeating what he did on another chair.

"yes, finally. Now repeat that on all the chairs. I really don't want to sit in this chair," he added, pointing at his example chair. "It will jump up a few miles if nothing will stop it, with all of the spells I put on it. "  
_  
-Flashback over-_

That's why James was sitting on that specific chair at the feast. He wanted fly up to see if the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky or was it the sky enchanted to block away the rain and snow, and what not.

He was looking forward to it.

And now he moved. How stupid of him! And there are about 5 seconds till midnight, when the spell is suppose to start, if Remus was right, and he most likely was.

James got up hurridly. He saw Sirius, Remus and Peter on their way to him. They followed him to see why he left. Sirius was pointing at the sit, motioning for him to go there fast.

Wait, no he wasn't. he was pointing at the sit in front of his sit, the sit were-  
"Evens," thought James, starting to run to his chair.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hundreds of students were yelling, as all the chairs in the great hall sprang to life, lifting their owners 10 ft above the ground. One of the chairs, on the other hand, never stopped levitating. It kept going on and on, his red headed resident screaming as bats flow around her, defining her to her friends's call from down ten ft from the ground.

Lily was flying up and up, through a few feet of ghosts, ghost tables, and ghost foods, tearing decorations as her chair got nearer and nearer to the sky ceiling.

And then, just a few seconds before she smashed into what turned out to be real ceiling, she fall.

**_Oh, cliff hanger. Don't you love them? If you didn't notice- this is part of the reason why Lily hated James until 7th year. but more of that later. Meanwhile- I'm having some tough writer's block for the next couple of chapters- I have the next one, but after that I'm deep in trouble. So this is what I decided to do- instead of updating daily, I'll update once every couple of reviews were made._****_lets say- 3? in the rate reviews were made up to now- that's gonna take a few days, and give me time to write. if that's a really bad deal for you- just tell me. I can find another way. _**

**_I hope you liked it, anyway!_**


	15. Waking Up

**_Hi- I realized I can't wait for you guys to review. It's been 3 days- and I got only one. you should be ashamed. I miss submitting- so here we go. _please _review, kay?_**

Chapter 16 Waking Up

"Lily… come on, talk to me, talk to me Lily, please don't do these, please…… Lily… "

Lily opened her eyes to see quite a few people looking at her from above, including Aly, Madam Pomfrey, tiny professor Flitwick, and some other of the friends she met at her time in Hogwarts.

She tried to sit up, but about 10 pairs of hands stooped her.

"Don't you dare, Ms. Evens, don't you dare," said the nurse sternly. "you stay in bed for at least two nights after that fall, young lady."

"Fall?" asked Lily, confused. "Aly- what happed?"

"you were about to crush to the ceiling, "said her white faces friend. "And then you fall, I don't know why. Your chair broke to a million pieces- Dumbledore stopped your fall and brought you to the hospital wing. You were shaking like a maniac- I thought- I - I thought you got hurt or something and-Oh Lily! I'm so glad you're ok!" she hugged her friend forcefully, refusing to let go.

"I'm ok, Aly, I really am. " insisted Lily, wiping the tears off of Alyson's face. "who- who would do something like that!" she was getting really mad. She hated people that would pull pranks without thinking of the consequences- it was so selfish!

"James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. " squeaked Professor Flitwick heavily.

"I'll bet they were the ones to do all the other pranks this year- who would have believed it?" added Professor Sprout, who was also there, handing Madam Pomfrey some weird herbs.

"Remus Lupin, he was such a good student. Potter and Black, too, brilliant minds, Minerva told me. And Pettigrew- he was always so quite," sighed Flitwick, nodding his head sadly.

Lily's cheeks flared. Potter- he did this to her? How could he? He looked so nice, and sweet, she talked to him only a few seconds before! _He probably put a stronger spell on my chair,_ she realized suddenly. T_hat's why he run away- he didn't expect me to notice him! That little-  
_  
"Drink this," the nurse handed her a smelling green potion, blocking her train of thought. Lily toke it from her, trying to ignore the smell and color. Sadly, the taste was awful as well. Lily moved it away before she puked.

"_All _of it, Ms. Evens," called Madam Pomfrey.

" But I'm f-" one glance from the people surrounding her made her change her mind. She held her breath and closed her eyes.

Was this suppose to make her fell better?

"I am very disappointed in you, Mr. Lupin. " said Professor McGonagall, looking at her pupil with great disapproval. Remus was looking at his shoes. His friends were looking at him, as ashamed as he was for getting him into this mess.

"I expected more from a top student, " continued the Professor unmercifully. "I can't even start to tell you how much trouble the 4 of you are in."  
"Professor, it was our idea, we pushed Remus to it-"

"Doesn't matter, Mr. Potter. He did it, he mast suffer the consequences.

"and the 3 of you, "she continued, looking at Sirius, James and Peter, sternly. "the same goes for you. You have a real gifs for magic, Black, Potter, but you will not, under any circumstances, use it to pull pranks in this school!" the 3 of them turned to their shoes as well.

"what I don't understand is- why? Why pull a prank on Halloween night? Were you trying to make someone get hurt?"

"We thought it would be a laugh for everyone," muttered Sirius. McGonagall cast a glare at him.

"a laugh? A laugh! Do you realize a girl was sent to the hospital wing? and 3 other girls and a boy fell from a height of 10 feet? what were you thinking? Pulling a prank even you were afraid to do-"

"We weren't afraid to do it!" called James. He looked down immediately, seeing his teacher's face.

"Oh really? Then why, my I ask, were you not on an chair? You all just _happen_ not to be sitting at the exact moment the chairs flew up?" She looked from one to the other. None of them answered. They knew there was no hope.

"laugh. Laugh..." she murmured, pacing her office angrily. Finally she stooped, standing in front of the 4 boys.

"I can expel you for this," she said quietly. "If Evens got really hurt- but she didn't. and-"

"that chair was a mistake," whispered James silently. "We meant all the chairs to be 10 feet, no more." His whispered could barely be heard, but McGonagall heard it. Not showing it, she was much relieved.

"Because of that, I decided to suspend you, for 3 days. You will not be allowed out of your dormitory and, seeing you are the only boys in it, we will put a locking spell on it. If you try to get out, I'll know. You also have detentions for the next 2 weeks, every night from 6:00 to 11:00. There are a lot of bathrooms in this castle, and you will clean them all, with Argus Filch. No use of magic. Work out everything about the work you'll be missing with your teachers when you come back from suspension. In my class you'll just have to ask someone after your suspension is over. I think you owe Ms. Evens an apology, too. I'm sending letters to your families," she added. And I don't want to see you in my office again. Or Dumbledore's, for that matter. If he didn't need to help get all these students down, he will be talking to you right now. This should really involve the headmaster. That is not a compliment," she added, seeing James and Sirius exchange surprised smiles. "Don't get in any more trouble, please. I have enough work as it is. Dismissed- get in your dormitory and stay there. I believe Professor Flitwick has already put the locking spell on it. The house elves will bring you the meals. You are still here?"

They all left, heads down shamefully.

Remus was disappointed in himself, for letting his so called friends push him to get in trouble. Peter was wary of how in the world will he finish all his homework in time with all those punishments, but James and Sirius were making it up. They didn't care much for the punishment, and weren't really that ashamed. That prank was the best they ever did. They couldn't wait till the next one.

_Just make sure Evens is as far away as possible,_ thought James, entering their room silently, and getting to bed.

_**So** **this is it. next chapter is obviously** **going to be the apology- No one saw it but me yet- so... (gulp ). Review please!**_

**_PLEASE! _**

**_I hoped you liked it. _**


	16. Punishment and Apologize

**_ok. I decied to stop pushing you people to review- I realize that doesn't work. So please, read, and review if you like it. Enough said. _**

Chapter 16 Punishment and Apologize.

Lily only stayed in the hospital wing for one night. Madam Pomfrey said she has amazing recovery skills. The next morning she was in the common room, talking to everyone before getting down to the Great Hall.

A lot of people asked how she was feeling, or more likely, how she felt being up there. Honestly , she said she was terrified.

"I never even had the chance to enjoy the view," she joked with a third year Gryffindor right before exiting through of the fat lady.

Down in the Great Hall, she heard a lot of chatter about the prank. To her surprise and annoyance, most people found it amusing and even fun.  
"It's like they're honoring these stupid kids," remarked Aly angrily, referring to Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew. That reminded Lily of the 4 people that caused all the mass. She scowled.

"Were are they, anyway?" she asked Aly, thinking about yelling in their faces. To her surprise, Aly brightened.

"Suspension," she answered, all traces of anything but happiness gone. "For 3 days. They come back the day after tomorrow- and then they have detentions for two weeks, cleaning the bathrooms. " Lily looked at her in amusement.

"What can I say? I'm connected," shrugged Aly, smiling.

"Well, it's good they got what they deserved," said Lily. "Especially that Potter guy…."

* * *

"I can't take it anymore!" screamed Sirius, bumping his head on the wall. "it's been a whole, freaking, day," he said, bumping between each word. 

"Sirius, you can seriously hurt your brain doing that. It's already damaged, please don't make it worst," said Remus from his bed, were he was reading again. He started talking to them again that morning, after 24 hours of negation. And still, all they ever heard was evil comments and angry looks. He still didn't forgive them for getting him in trouble. And he couldn't get in trouble now, he was In Hogwarts by favor! If he bothers Dumbledore at all- and he already managed to, after only a few months- he might get sent back home. He couldn't do that, not with Hogwarts being so great.

"Remus, will you give it a rest?" snapped James from Peter's bed, were he was picking inthe lattersbag. Peter himself was playing with the carpet on the floor. "We said we were sorry. It wasn't on purpose, and you know it!"

"wasn't on purpose? You are kidding, right? It was totally your fault! You guys started the whole prank thing-"

"and you helped us, mister innocence," Sirius decided to contribute to the fight, lacking anything else to do. "you could've stayed in the dorm- but you came too!"

"Ya, because you woke me up at the middle of the night- and never said anything until we were in the great Hall!"

"You could've gone back to the dorm then!" called James.

"alone? With Filch doing rounds? Ya right. " jeered Remus, sitting back.

"Well-"started James angrily, but Remus blocked him.

"James, save it. I don't care. You know what? If you wouldn't have changed sits all sudden, we won't even be in this mess."

There was silence.

"ya, he's right," said Sirius, scowling. "why did you have to go and do that, you prat? "

"ya- if we won't have gone to check on you no one would've known it was us!" called Peter from the floor. 3 set of angry eyes stared at James. He swallowed.

"The- the girl, that was sitting in my sit," he started, wondering what to say.

"Who, that Evens girl in the hospital wing? What about her? " wondered Sirius , surprised.

"Well, nothing, I guess."

His friends looked at him strangely.

Sirius talked first. "dude, I don't get it. If nothing happened than- "

"I'm confused." said Peter, scratching his head, baffled.

"Well, I don't know, I wanted to get away from her. She was freaking me out." said James, blushing with embarrassment.

"Freaking out good or bad?" Sirius wanted to know.

James gave him a nasty look. "what's the difference?"

"well, did she say something?"

"No. she accidentally touched my hand when I tried to grab the potatoes. "

"Well what freaked you out then?" demanded Peter. Remus, losing interest, rolled his eyes and disappeared between the pages of their Defense against the dark textbook.

"I don't know! It was just- weird. I can't explain."

"Man you are lucky I'm starving, Other ways we'd have stayed here all day." said Sirius

"We do that anyway," mentioned Peter, following Sirius to the plates of food that appeared on the floor next to the door. Remus put his book down, following his two friends. James leaned back in his bed, deep in thought.

When they were released from suspension, a day after their argument, Remus talked to them again. After much thinking, he decided that Sirius, Peter and James were one of the main reasons Hogwarts was so much fun, and if they got suspended and he didn't it would be a big lose. He hoped that after that punishment they'll forget about their stupid pranks, and concentrate on important things, like school work. Meanwhile, he was going to try to enjoy the few hours of free time he had before their detentions, which were not many, considering the amount of homework they needed to make up, and the amount they needed to finish, all before six. His friends weren't worried, though. James and Sirius didn't even make up their work, and they only finished homework after he made them. They looked to be up to something. At least James was, Sirius was just stubborn.

* * *

James stepped out into the Great Hall. It was their first morning away from their dorm, and he was pretty weary of people's reactions to him. 

He smiled, remembering Sirius leaping out of the dorm at exactly 12:01, laughing and hugging all the sleepy people that came out to see what the commotion was about.

The young Black have been waiting by the door for hours before 12, trying to get it open. James and Peter soon followed his example, with Remus smiling from his bed.

As the four of them walked through the Great Hall, all eyes were on them. Peter and Remus avoided eye contact, but both Sirius and James looked at the faces of their peers. To their surprise, many people were smiling at them in a friendly manner.

Sirius smiled, realizing their plan had worked. He knew the prank would be fun for everyone! If only that Evens girl wouldn't fall- they wouldn't have even gotten in trouble at all!

A few minutes after they set down, people from all the tables walked to say hi. A few people clapped their hands, and the four of them were getting lots of smiles and pats on the back.

When the bell rang about 90 of the Hogwarts population was sitting around them, listening intently to how they did it.

The 4 of them were smiling like maniacs getting in Potions class.

* * *

Lily was looking at the 4 trouble makers with disgust. 

"Can you believe people are actually cheering for them?" She asked Aly, who was doing a nasty transfiguration essay besides her.

"I know, how could they?" said her friend, checking something in the book.

"I mean- I could have died. "

"unbelievable." Agreed Aly, chewing the end of her quill, not paying attention.

"Especially that Potter- how dare he even show his face around here!"

"You're absolutely right. " Aly scratched her head, deep in thought.

"You know, I really wish Coral was talking to us." She said, looking at the paper in defeat.

"Ya I know, It will make things so much simpler."

They were silent for a while.

All the way to the other side of the room, by the fire, Potter and Black were laughing as they told everyone that would listen- which were most people- how exactly they hide 3 times from Filch, avoided Peeves after he tried to shoot fire balls at them, and passes McGonagall right under her nose with out her noticing them. Lily didn't believe any of it though, it was so exaggerated. Other Gryffindor, on the other hand, didn't seem to think so.

* * *

James looked around. This last day has been the best the ever experienced in Hogwarts. Sirius, Remus, Peter and him were the center of attention throughout the day. Even Slytherins looked at them with awe! They did find a few letters from their parents, though. 

The Potters said that if James got in trouble one more time- he's gonna be back home as fast as they can apparate. Remus's parents were much kinder, reminding their son about some favor they owe to Dumbledore, and how lucky he was. James had no clue what that was all about. Peter's mom was somewhat like James's parents- promising him a place in a very good muggle private school. Sirius's parents ignored him completely.

James looked around the room, smiling. Almost everyone were around the fire listening to Sirius's stories, which were so far from the truth it was ridicules. Only 3 first year girls and a few people from higher grades, that rolled their eyes of the whole situation, were in the corners of the common room.

James's smile disappeared as he realized one of them was Evens. He still had to apologize to her. It was part of his punishment. But how is he suppose to that if he can't even go near her?

He toke a big breath, and pushed his way through the crowd towards the 2 girls, Evens and Morla, at the far corner of the room.

* * *

"I mean, what was so special about it?" asked Lily once again. 

That was the last straw.

"It was fun Lily," Aly said finally. Lily has been bothering her for the past 15 minutes, and it was starting to get to heronce she saw she was reading the same sentence 7 times trying to follow both her Herbology home work and Lily's complaints.

"What?" asked her surprise friend.

"It was fun. Most people went only like- 10 feet up. So it was scary, but even if you fall it wasn't that bad. It was really funny- everyone was yelling. No one fell but you, your chair was probably a mistake or something-"

"Aly, how can you say that? Potter was sitting right in front of me, and 5 minutes before it happened he left!"

"What would Potter have against you Lily? You barley talked to him."

"I don't know how his insane mind works, Aly, but how do you explain him being right in front of the chair that was a 'mistake' 5 minutes before the prank was pulled!"

"I don't know Lils," Aly retreated, seeing her friend was now close to tears. Lily was very emotional ever since she came back from the hospital. "I don't know"

Lily sniffed. She had no idea why she had the intendancy to cry so much lately, but she figured it had something to do with her fall.

A few times Potter's hazel eyes came up in her mind, and a stray thought came that maybe she was disappointed. Disappointed that the sensitive person she found in these eyes never existed. But she pushed these away. Soon she forgot all about them.

Meanwhile, she saw Potter coming closer to her. He stopped right in front of her. She looked at him coldly.

"Uh, hi Evens, " He said, blushing a little. Lily tried to avoid his eyes.

"I was- I wanted to apologize, " He said awkwardly.

"Apologize," she repeated, anger rising.

"ya," he said, avoiding eye contact. Coward, she thought, forgetting she was doing the same thing.

"Look, Evens-"

Maybe it was that he called her Evens. Maybe it was that he suddenly stared straight into her eyes, shocking her with their endless depths. Maybe it was her newly overactive emotions. What ever the reason was, she suddenly snapped at him.

"Potter, I don't want to hear it. " Her voice was icy. Her face showed only extreme irritation. Potter looked at her with shook.

"I know you planned on it- making me fall from all the way to the ceiling. It didn't just happen, now did it? Nothing you'll say will ever change the fact that you, are a careless, arrogant, stupid boy that think he's all that when he's not. " She stopped to take a breath. Angry feelings that have been stored inside her were spilling out fast.

"I never-"

"How dare you even say that? I know it was you Potter, I know it! Don't lie! You have a sick mind! And, and you- you like hurting helpless people that never hurt you for a second! You deserve to be expelled- I'm surprised you're still here! "

"But, Evens-"

"Stop calling me that! And get away from me! Don't dare come near me again!" she screamed at him, feeling her eyes getting wet. Darn this emotions! She thought. And he is the cause of them, too! "It's all your fault! Get away from me!" she added, realizing just that.

He was looking at her with complete shook. A few moments past, with them staring in each other's eyes.

"James?" asked someone from behind him. Both Lily and James realized everyone were watching them. The room was strangely quite. James's friends were looking at him with worried expressions.

"Coming," he whispered. The room was so quite Lily was sure everyone heard him. He gave her one last look, this one actually angry, what she never saw in his eyes before, not towards her, anyway, and turned around towards his dorm. Lupin and Pettigrew followed, with Black, after an apologizing smile to the crowd around him.

Everyone's eyes were now on her. She swallowed with difficulty. All she wanted to do was cry on her bad right now. She slowly made her way to her own dorm, Aly following her with a rustle of papers.

* * *

"James- what did you do?" asked Remus accusingly. 

"I was trying to apologize!" said James, now furious. "And she burst out! She thinks I made her fall on purpose!"

"What?" Asked both Sirius and Peter in shook.

"I know!" James was pacing from one side of the room to the other, trying to get his anger under control.

He failed.

"How dare say all these things? Who is she, anyway?" He said loudly.

"James, maybe she was, well, upset," suggested Remus, though he didn't sound to convinced.

"Upset? Why would she be upset? She probably had the fun of her life! Of course, she is too much of a daft to notice it- "

"James come on man, relax," Sirius was looking at him strangely." She's just a girl, after all, I mean- so what, what she thinks? "

James didn't answer. "I don't know, it's just- so unfair," he said finally. "She doesn't even know me, how can she be so sure she knows everything there is to know"

"What do you care what she thinks?" asked Peter. "So what if she doesn't like you? She's the one to lose, I mean, by never giving you a chance, right?"

"Peter's right, "added Remus. "I mean- she doesn't seem very nice, right? So why even bother about her?"

James nodded silently. His friends were right. That momentary feeling he felt before- it was just that, a momentary feeling, that past and won't be back again. He better just forgeting it. He smiled at his friends, and set on is bad.

"Now that's the spirit!" called Sirius happily. "_So_, who's coming downstairs again with me? A lot of people are waiting!" Peter stood up, and Remus grabbed a book, getting ready to stay up for hours.

James shook his head. "You guys go ahead, I'll do some homework."

The three of them looked at him with complete shook.

"Homework!"

* * *

"Lily- wait!" called Aly , following her crying friend inside the dorm. 

Lily was already at her bed, hugging her pillow.

"What are you crying for?" asked Aly, out of breath. She picked up all the notebooks she was trying to get to the room all at once, with not much successes. she put them all on her bad in one messy pile, and left them to sit next to the teary Lily.

"I hate when people stare at me, " whispered the girl. She covered her face again.

"that's not true, people always stared at you back home."

"Not like that! They were- accusing, as if I did something- something wrong. Was I wrong Aly?"

Aly swallowed. What was she suppose to say now?

"Lily, I really don't know, I mean, he did come to apologize, and you just snapped at him-"

"He called me Evens!"

"So? Everyone calls you Evens."

"Why, is Lily not good enough for him? Any way, no one but teachers calls me Evens. When you call someone in their last name it means you don't like them, everyone knows that."

"Or it means you really like them and you don't want them to notice," said Aly with a matter of fact kind of voice.

"Aly, that's ridicules and you know it. "

"Lily, you know I'm right."

"what does it matter?"

"I don't know. "

They were silent. Lily sniffed a few times.

"Why did you yell at him, any way?"

Lily was quite. She had no answer. She turned around. Her back was on Aly, and she was staring straight into the eyes of -

Coral?

"AHH!" she called in surprise, jumping and making Aly jump as well.

"What is it?" asked her friend.

"Coral? Were you listening!" Lily looked at the other girl suspiciously.

"It was kind of hard not to hear, " said Coral.

"Well- you could've told us you were here!" said Aly noticing the girl.

"I thought you knew. Plus, you seemed pretty busy. "

"Well- did you hear what happened down stairs, too?" asked Lily, now worried.

"Yes. At least you yelling, at- Potter, was it? I'm not sure, it sounded like it. What did he do?"

"Weren't you at the Halloween dinner? Didn't you hear everyone talk about it?"

"I don't listen to rumors, " Coral was staring at Lily with no much interest. She seemed pretty bored. And she was. The only reason she was even talking to them was that she couldn't sleep again.

"Well- there was this prank-"

"That much I know."

"Ya, well, " Aly continued, exchanging looks with Lily. "Lily's chair went all the way up and crushed to the ceiling, so-"

"seriously? I thought that was a joke!" called Coral in surprise. The girls were shocked to see her switch to alive mode so fast. Coral quieted down in embarrassment.

"Right, so Lily jumped off- and we think Potter did it on purpose."

"that's obvious. Wasn't he sitting next to you?" asked Coral, looking at Lily.

"ya, how do you know?" asked Lily in surprise.

"I was sitting near the place he moved to before I left for bed- I checked were he came from. " was the cool answer. Coral turned on her back in a bored sigh.

"right. "said Lily. "So you agree it was him?"

"probably," said Coral. "now go to sleep. You already woke me up once with your yelling."

Aly and Lily exchanged looks. Well. That was a very interesting evening.

**_Hi. didn't realize it was this long, sorry. I hope you enjoyed it, though. If you did, you know what to do._**

**_I'm not pushing, I'm just saying. _**


	17. Lord Voldemort

**_Hi! hope you like it- it's really long. R&R!_**  
Chapter 17 Lord Voldemort

The next couple of weeks went pretty fast for Hogwarts's first year population. The Halloween prank wasn't quite forgotten, but it was not the center of attention, either. The 4 troublemaking first years were soon done with their punishment, and secretly pulled about 7 more pranks before the beginning of the Quidditch season, during November.

"It's so unfair," said James once again. Remus sighed, putting his book down in defeat. Seems like he won't be finishing his essay after all.

"What's unfair?"

"That there isn't such a thing called 'supper' in this school," said Sirius before James could answer.

The 3 others looked at him strangely, thinking of the tens of serving Sirius eats each meal.

"No, " said James, looking at his friend with a disturbed look. "what I meant was- why can't first years be in the Quidditch team? I mean- I'm as good as any!"

"Ya I know!" said Sirius, forgetting about his supper issues. "We can't even _own_ a broom!"

"Such a stupid rule!" said James.

"No reasoning!" called Sirius

"Unreasonable!" agreed James.

"So-"

"Will you guys stop it?" Both looked up at Remus angrily. "I'm trying to do the Astronomy essay," he explained.

"Why?" they both asked at the same time.

"Because it's due tomorrow," he said, looking at them in search for understanding. It wasn't there.

"So?" asked Sirius,

"Man who cares? You're changing the subject."

"Right. " said Sirius, looking at James with concentration, about to continue their last series of complanits.

There was silence.

"Well?" asked Peter, who found his friends's constant arguments very entertaining.

Sirius looked at him with embarrassment.

"Uh, what we were we talking about?"

His friends stared at him.

"You have a very short attention span, "concluded Remus, picking up his book again.

"We were talking about Quidditch?" reminded James.

"Oh, right. Why Won't we do something about it?"

"Like what?" asked Peter.

"Well, we could steal some brooms at night and go on a midnight flight or something. I did it once at my house, my parents were so freaked," suggested James, smiling at old memories.

"Ya! That would be so sweet! And than we could-"

"Write our essays quietly."

"Remus!"

"I'm not coming. You guys have aproblem with getting people in the air- what if one of us falls?" remarked Remus wisely.

Everyone turned there heads to Peter, who wasn't doing too good in flying lessons. Meaning- he still couldn't make the broom come to him.

"Well- don't come than! We'll go alone. Peter can stay with you too, of he wants to. We are going tonight, and you girls can stay behind. " said James angrily.

"Tonight!"

"Of course! There's nothing better to do," answered Sirius, shrugging with a smile.

"Won't you at least wait 'till Saturday or something? Thereare classes tomorrow!" Said the frightened Peter. He hated to stay alone with Remus, he always made him study. And being the size he was, he couldn't help but obey.

"So? First hour's History of magic. We'll sleep than." James was putting on a warmer robe.

"You are suppose to take notes." Remus remarked coldly.

"You seriously do that?" Sirius said, mock sneaking into his voice. Remus frowned.

They left quickly. Remus looked after them, shaking his head. "You should really start your essay Peter, Professor Sinistra said it's worth a lot of points."

Peter sighed.

* * *

"Aly, what's wrong?" asked Lily from her bed.

"How do you know something is wrong?" answered her friend from the window.

"Because you never began your essay for astronomy, and that's your favorite subject."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, in our old school you told me you want to be an astronomy scientist."

"Oh."

"So what's up?"

Aly sighed.

"Well?" Lily looked at her friend, putting down her quill.

"Did you read the paper today?" Asked Aly.

"What paper?" Her friend looked at her with confusion.

"The wizard newspaper. The Daily Prophet."

"Oh, right. I don't read that. Do you?"

"Well, no, but this Ravenclaw kid gave it to me. "

"why?"

"He said I was a cute babe."

"_Excuse me_?"

"Well, he said it. 't wasn't my fault."

"Ok, moving on," said Lily, trying to ignore the last few sentences. "What about it?"

"It said there that this group of insane people- Death Beaters or something, they put a mall on fire, while hundreds of people were inside."

"_What!"_

"You heard me."

Lily stared at her. Seeing she wasn't joking, she closed her mouth, which was open for a few minutes. "I- they- _why?"_

"Because it was a muggle mall."

"That's all? They don't like muggles so- the murder them?"

Aly nodded grimly.

"Well- what about police, the government? Aren't they doing anything?"  
"It said something about the Ministry- but that's it. I don't even know if the have police in the magical community."

Lily stared at her. " I don't understand," she said honestly.

"Neither do I," Aly was again staring out the window.

Suddenly, Tids jumped on the window besides her. She was mewing loudly, demanding attention. Both started petting her gently.

"I bet Coral will know," said Lily, surprising her friend.

"What?" asked Aly in confusion.

"Coral. She's from a magical family."

"Oh, right,"

They turned around, looking at Coral, who was laying on her bed reading a library book. They walked over to her.

"Can I help you?" she said before they could open their mouth.

"Yes, ah, who's you know who?"

She stared at them.

"We read about him in the Daily Prophet," continued Aly, "but it didn't give any information about the guy."

Coral kept staring at them.

They exchanged looks. "It said he kills muggles," offered Lily, embarrassed.

She was still staring at them.

"So , do you know who he is?"

There was silence for a few moments, while Coral was staring and Lily and Aly returned her look sheepishly.

Finally, Coral opened her mouth.

"The reason why you didn't find more information about you know who in the newspaper, is because there is no information about him. He began killing muggles a few years ago, some say a few decades, and was later joined by other followers. They call themselves Death Eaters. They go around the country, killing as many muggles as they can, making trouble for the Ministry. They also murder blood traitors and mud bloods, excuse my language. They are mostly Slytherins."

She got back to her book, shaking her head in amusement.

"Well- what is the Ministry doing about it?" asked Lily, sitting down on the bed.

"There is an Auror department. They try to catch them. "

"Are they like- police?" asked Aly, seeing Coral wasn't going to answer.

"What's police?"

Lily smiled. "They catch bad people- putting them in jail,"

"You mean Azkaban."

"What?"

Coral rolled her eyes. "Yes, Aurors are like '_palice_'."

"Police," corrected Lily. "what's Azkaban?"

"The wizard prison."

"Oh. "

"Why do people call him you know who?" asked Aly. They both looked at Coral again.

"Because they are scared. He's very powerful, you know. People say he's a descendent of Salazer Slytherin himself. "

"Well, what _is_ his name?"

"Lord Voldemort."

* * *

"Man what's taking so long?"

"Give me a break James, Alohomora is not an easy spell. "

"well, get going already, before someone comes!"

"Alright, alright. Stop nagging, you sound like my mother. "

"never say that again."

"I hear you."

They were standing outside the broom closet, where Sirius was trying to open the door. They planned on flying above the Forbidden Forest, something they were shocked they never did before. They were counting on seeing the huge spiders called 'acromantulas' the rumors talked about. They also wanted to see some of the centaurs they knew lived there.

"I got it!"

"Good, then let's get some brooms and get out of here!"

"Right, so, what do you want JP? There is old brooms, old brooms, old brooms, and older brooms. "

"get the 2 newest you can find and let's go! I think someone's coming,"

"Lumos!" whispered Sirius, looking around him hurriedly.

"Man what are you doing! I'm telling you someone is coming!"

"Ok, relax. Here, take this. "

James cut the broom in his hand and dragged his friend out side. They run towards the forest, getting on their brooms in the process.

"Hi you there!" came a voice from behind them. Filch was running towards them from the castle, cursing loudly.

"Come on Si- man! Not like you never flew a broom before," called James, trying to hide their identities. They speeded up to the forest, and in a matter of seconds could touch the top of the trees. Filch's yells were gone as they extended further and further into the night.

"Mate, that was close! " said Sirius, laughing.

"I'll say. Where to now?" answered James, looking around them to the sea of green.

"There is no chance we'll see anything from this high up, you know." remarked Sirius.

They looked at each other, and grinned.

"This is so awesome. "

"you have never climbed down a tree before?"

"we lived in a muggle street, I didn't like being out side that much. The Potter manner was big enough for me."

"lucky you. I wanted to stay away from my place as much as possible. "

"I could hear why," said James, thinking of Sirius's howler weeks before.

They reached the floor, jumping of the tree and into the darkness, lighting their wands instinctively.

"So, were do you suppose the spiders are?"

"No clue mate, we should start looking though, before dawn. "

As they walked, James couldn't help but feel the coldness of the forest. Things always seemed to be moving, staring, scaring. He hated being locked somewhere, or lost somewhere, especially in the dark. Sirius didn't seem to mind, though, he walked with confidence that James couldn't help but admire.

"_Crucio_!"

They stopped, exchanging frightened looks. Someone was screaming in pain. They looked around, confused and scared.

"Are you ok?" asked Sirius. James nodded.

"You?"

"Fine," said his friend, looking around. "I think it's coming from over there," he whispered, motioning for James to follow.

They peered up from behind a bush, moving the leaves as silently as they could. The men they saw were much to busy to notice them, though.

There were about 5 of them, all dressed in black robes and white masks. They had their wands out, pointing at one direction. They surrounded something on the floor.

Looking closely, James was shocked to realize it was a man. He was trembling uncontrollably. His cloths, once nice, (what looked like) sea-green robes, were full of mad and torn to pieces. He was bleeding dangerously, and yelling in pain.

"Crucio!" said one of the Death Eaters again. The 5 of them laughed as the man between them yelled again.

"We could stop, you know," said one of them.

"If you just tell us," said someone else.

"Never!" said the man. His voice was cracked, as if he seriously needed water. He was breathing heavily.

"Crucio! You don't understand, mud traitor," said another Death Eater. "you either tell us, or this will be what you'll be doing for the rest of your short life."

"You'd kill me anyway," the man didn't have enough energy to yell, but he tried to anyway.

"True," said the first Death Eater. "but your death will be fast and easy."

The man breathing was fast. He was trembling more now, his eyes closed in pain. The Death Eaters laughed again. Sirius felt James stiffen besides him. Was this what his parents were all about? Hurting people?

"Crucio!" they laughed again.

"All we need is an answer, Coriona, "said one of the Death Eaters, who never spoke before. "_Were is the stone of Ravenclaw!_?"

"Just tell us, and the pain will go away," whispered another one of the Death Eaters.

"Over my dead body!" screamed Coriona. The Death Eaters laughed again.

"That could be arranged," said the first one. "once you tell us were the stone is hidden. We know you have it, the Minister trusts you above all."

Coriona didn't say a word to that.

"Crucio!" Said someone.

Their laughter and his yells were gone as they all vanished to the night.

**_I love cliffhangers so bad! That is, when I write them. When someone else writes them- not so much. Reveiw, if you enjoyed it._**


	18. the passing room

**_Hi, you're still reading? thank God. I hope you like this chapter. it short of explains how themarauders got around Hogwarts so _**

efficiently. 

Chapter 18 the passing room

_"Over my dead body!" screamed Coriona. The Death Eaters laughed again._

"That could be arranged," said the first one. "once you tell us were the stone is hidden. We know you have it, the minister trusts you above all."

Coriona didn't say a word to that.  
_  
"Crucio!" Said someone. Their laughter and his yells were gone as they all vanished to the night._

* * *

Both Sirius and James were frozen in place for a few long minutes.

Finally, once they were sure the Death Eaters were gone, they dared breath.

"What was that?" said James, his voice almost unheard. Sirius shock his head helplessly, his eyes not leaving the spot were they last saw the Death Eaters. "Have you ever heard about it? The- the Ravenclaw stone?" continued James. Sirius shock his head again. They were silent once more.

"We better get going," whispered James again.

Sirius broke his stare of the spot and followed James through the trees to their brooms, which they left by a tree were they entered the forest.

"Sirius, are you alright?" asked James in a worried tone. His friend didn't say a word yet, and he was usually impossible to silence.

Sirius didn't answer. He looked at James strangely, as if just noticing he was there. He wasn't really in the mood for talking.

Right now, he was scared to death. All his life, his parents would say how pure the dark lord's mission was. The Black family encouraged its offsprings to join his followers. Many of Sirius's cousins and other relatives were Death Eaters, it was expected he became one, too, Gryffindor or Slytherin.

But- was that what they did? Hurt people- tortur people- and then laugh about it?

They were nearing the castle now. James was searching the grounds, looking for a sign of Filch, or any other teacher. He found no one. Both finally landed on top of the Gryffindor tower, breathing easily again, with no worry they'll be caught.

While Sirius was coming out of what ever shock he was in, James was looking for a way inside.

The tower wasn't a very good spot to land at, but it was the closest spot to the common room that wasn't visible to any teacher office. James hoped he would find a way in through there, but they could always climb through the chimney if they couldn't find anything.

thinking it over, he looked at the chimney for a few moments. Of course.There was no way. It's top was coveredwith magic protection. well that was obvious, thought James, remembering the chimney in the Potter Manor. It was against owls dropping the mail while the fire was lit. He turned his gaze, looking for another way in.

Sirius was now full awake, helping James look. They crawled all around the roof, wishing Godric Gryffindor thought about making a balcony.

"Sirius- check it out!"

"What?"

"I think I found something,"

Sirius carefully made his way towards his friend. James was crouched over something. His back was to the black forest, facing the Quidditch pitch. Sirius stared out to the new moon before crouching down besides James.

It was a trap door. An almost invisible handle that was the color of the roof, carefully curved to the shatters was it's opening. Looking at his friend excitedly, James pulled.

One after the other, they jumped in with no hesitation. The trap door closed firmly behind them, leaving the two in pure darkness. James hurried to light his wand. Sirius soon followed.

They were standing in a short, wide room, just tall enough for them to stand in straight. Opposed to it's height, the room looked to be a few miles in length. There were boxes and rags everywhere, covering the walls where old shelves didn't take the space. On the shelves, the two Gryffindors saw what looked like a collection of lost items- books, quills, chocolate frogs and candy, glasses, robes, potions: even a wand. Some of the things there looked to be from centuries before.

The two exchanged looks. Their eyes sparkled with energy and interest.

The only thing that wasn't covered in a thick dust layer, was the floor. When they positioned their wands to light the it, the two friends could see dozens of trap doors, made the same way the trap door they just came from looked like. They were tiny, though Sirius could bet that a 7th year will have to squeeze to get through. The doors covered almost every inch of the room's floor, with the difference of about ten inches border between one to the other.

The boys exchanged exited looks again.

"Were do you think they all lead?" whispered James.

"I don't know mate, " answered Sirius. He looked around eagerly. " But this is the only way in, so we better start opening. "

Quickly, they split up, each opening a different door.

"There is a tunnel in here!" called James in awe.

"Here too," came Sirius's answer. "But were does it lead?"

They were quite for a moment, each inspecting their own tunnel.

"Oh my God," breathed Sirius suddenly. James looked at him, eager for information. Hurriedly, he made his way to his friend's side.

"check it out mate," said Sirius. He leaned his wand in towards the tunnel. With the light, James realized the tunnel wasn't very long after all. It went straight down, with a slight drop making it possible to climb through. At the bottom, there was a dead end. James looked at his friend.

"What was so special in a dead end?"

"Look closer!" ordered Sirius. James obeyed, very confused.

There was something curved on the smooth wall. James leaned closer.

That was a mistake, as it turns out. He was fighting not to yell while sliding down towards the dead end. Thankfully, he banged the wall only to see it was in a shape of half a ball, not straight up and down, but a big curve in it.

He now inspected the carvings he saw from besides Sirius. But in a matter of seconds, he forgot all about them.

"Ow!" he cursed, banging his head on the short ceiling. He looked up with teary eyes.

"What is it?" whispered Sirius. This day was getting better and better by the second! Well, except for the Death Eater part…

"It's another door! " called his friend from down the tunnel.

"Open it already!" whispered Sirius excitedly. James opened the door, and looked out with excitement.

"It's- It's-" he said, shocked.

"What is it!"

"It's the girl's dorm!"

"What?"

"It's the girl's dorm! These door lead to everyone's dorms!"

"This is so cool! Do you have any idea how useful this room would be for pranks?"

"Ya! Think about it- we could go around the Gryffindor tower, eaves dropping, pulling pranks- anything we want! We will know everything about everyone- this is unbelievable!"

"We have to get Remus and Peter in here," said Sirius, looking around the room with new respect. "let's start looking for the door to our dorm."

"Right," said James, starting to climb up to the room, closing the dorm's trap door behind him. Just before he toke his first step, though, he looked back at the curving. " 3ed year, girls," it said in messy hand writing. James signed in relief. Good. They won't have to open each and every door.

15 minutes later, the two boys came up from under the empty bed.

It toke them a long time to find the right door, seeing that some tunnels were longer than others, meaning they had to slide into to each of them to find out which room was which.

That way, they realized that the trap doors didn't only lead to the Gryffindor dorms, but to the common room, the kitchens, the library, rooms labeled "passing rooms", (which were probably similar to that same room, but for different houses). There were tunnels leading to the great hall, a room labeled "class passing", "bathroom passing", etc., a tunnel to the grounds, to the green houses, Quidditch pitch, the lake- it didn't take a genius to realize what they found.

"Guys wake up!" called Sirius loudly. "You wouldn't believe what just happened!"

"I- what? It's 3 in the morning!" called Remus angrily, staring at his friends through tired eyes.

"Where were you guys? We were worried sick!" said Peter, waking up more quickly, to everyone's surprise.

"We found a room- _the_ room, the Elves's system!" screamed Sirius in Remus's ears.

"Elves?" asked Peter, surprised.

"Ya, Peter, house elves. You know, they cook, and clean, and bla bla bla. There are about a hundred in Hogwarts. And we found their system! How they pass through the rooms so quickly- it's awesome!" called James.

"Won't they just apparate?" asked Remus, now more awake and very interested.

James shock his head. "Na, too loud. They need to do it quietly."

"There is a passage to every single room in the castle!" said Sirius, his eyes almost popping out in enthusiasm. "Every single room! We could- we could get anywhere at anytime, with no passwords or anything! We can get to Dumbledore's office," he said, breathing fast. "And all the classes- and other common rooms, and the kitchens, and-" he kept stating the things they could do. Remus turned his stare to James.

"Are you pranking us?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, " said James with a grin. "Not even close. Men, we found a way to the girls dorms, " he said laughing. "No boy has ever been there before!"

"maybe there's even one for Hogsmid! And- are you listening to me?" demanded Sirius, seeing no one was paying attention to his excited blabbering.

"What about your flight? Or did you forget about that?" asked peter, smiling excitedly. Remus looked at his friend with enmity.

Sirius and James exchanged frightened looks. They did forget about the trembling man and Death Eaters.

The 4 of them set down to talk about it until dawn. Neither James nor Sirius could remember the man's name. Butthey did in fact know the stone.

"Are you sure you don't know what it is Remus?" asked Sirius in disappointment.

"Ya, sorry Sirius. I'll ask Professor Flitwick tomorrow-"

"NO!" called both Sirius and James.

"What?" he asked, confused. Peter looked at them with surprise.

"Are you insane?" asked Sirius.

"Excuse me?" said Remus, looking at Sirius with as look that clearly said- "_Look who's talking," ._

"Remus- you can't tell anyone! They'll ask why you want to know and all that- and you can't tell anyone we were at the forest!" called James.

"That's right! We are already on McGonagall's bad side since Halloween- she'll expel us!" added Sirius.

"Well, now you know why pranks are bad," said Remus, catching their drift, andgettiong mad about it. "If you wouldn't have done that stupid prank-"

They stared at each other stubbornly. you could literaly feel the heat rising.

"Guys, there are classes tomorrow." reminded Peter.

They got in bad silently.

"I'll help you look in the library, " offered Remus with pity. He hated fighting with his friends.

"Thanks, Remus, "said James.

"Sorry we, er, yelled," added Sirius with a smirk.

"Forget it." smiled Remus, whispering Lumos to his wand, closing the light.

**_So- tell me what you think by writting a long- good review! I'll be so glads if you did. keep reading!_**


	19. Christmas

**_Hi. I hope you enjoy this. R&R!_**

Chapter 19 Christmas

During November, the 4 Gryffindors spent all their free time in the library. They found almost no information about the stone of Ravenclaw, and by the first Quidditch game still had no idea of what it was.

In no time, December toke over, and with it, snow.

* * *

Aly and Lily were sitting in the common room, by the fire, chatting about the up coming vacation. 

They planned on spending it back home, with their families. Luckily, neither the Evens or Morlas were going on vacations far away, so they'll still be together.

Coral was sitting next to them, listening with a slight smile. Ever since their Voldemort questioning, she has been much friendlier. She felt much easier talking to them knowing they were as terrified of the man as she was. She told them everything she knew about him, except for his current prisoner. She wasn't ready to share that yet.

But she might be, in time.

She missed her father more and more as the holydays neared. When she came to Hogwarts, she was positive she'll know where he was by the time she'll be back home. But still, now letter came, not from the Ministry or her mother. She was starting to wonder if she'll ever know what happened to the man she adored so much.

What really worried her- except if he was alive or not- was what would he say when he heard- if he heard- that she was sorted to Gryffindor?

He always said she was Ravenclaw material. The Coriona family line were far descenders of Rowena Ravenclaw herself, with some muggle blood and other wizards. Some of her relatives were sorted to other houses- usually Hufflepuff, but both her parents were Ravenclaws. Her mom didn't care- but her dad, he always talked about Ravenclaw. He was so sure she was a Ravenclaw he told her where the secret entrance to the common room was,what it looked like, and where were all the dorms. But she wasn't a Ravenclaw.

She was a Gryffindor.

There is one thing she could always do to make it up to him. She could get in the Quidditch team, like he always wanted her to. She'll be the keeper, and the best keeper anyone has ever seen. The best keeper he would ever see, because he is going to see her play, next year when she will get in the team.

She hoped.

* * *

"Remus, are you sure you don't want to come to the Manor? Sirius will be there- and Peter is coming for a visit 5 days before coming back," said James, looking at his friend hopefully. 

"Sorry James, no can do. I'm busy this vacation, my parents want me home. Anyway, I'll just be holding you down. I want to look more for the Stone this Christmas,"

"What?" said his 4 friends, surprised.

"On Christmas? You're gonna waste this precious vacation on reading about a thing that probably doesn't exist?" said Peter. He was completely in shock.

"It does to exist," said Sirius.

"Thank you! We should be trying to find anything we can-" started Remus, happy someone was on his side.

"But there is no chance I'm reading this vacation."

Remus's face fall. "Why not? Your house is probably field with things about it, no?"

"My house? Probably, I bet my parents will know something about it. I mean, they do support Voldemort and his followers, some of my cousins and uncles are Death Eaters. But I was disowned, remember?"

"Oh, right." said Remus, disappointed. He always loved researching subjects, and the harder they were to find, the more he liked them. He wasn't put in Gryffindor for nothing, he did love challenges. "What about your place James? The manor is probably filled with books- and you said both your parents are Aurors."

"I promise to look a little, Remus, but I agree with the others. I'm not going to waste this once in a year vacation on reading."

"So at least bring some back, so I can look into them?" asked Remus, hopeful.

"Sure thing, no problem in that, I'll go through the big library."

"You have more than one library?" asked Peter, surprised.

"Sure, we have one for each 2 floors."

"How many floors do you have?" asked Sirius, scared for the place his friend is leading him to.

"A lot."

"Do I want to know?" asked Remus.

"Well- some are hidden by magic, you know. I really don't know how many are there, about- more than 10, that's for sure."

"Oh my God."

"ya, tell me about it."

The 4 hugged. They will see each other in a matter of days.

* * *

"Mom?" asked Coral. The house was strangely quite. Where were the twins? Where was her mother?

"Is anybody here?" she asked the silenced house. She put her bags down, heading to the kitchen.

"Coral sweetie, is that you?" asked a tired voice.

Coral hugged her mother tightly.

"How are you? Where are the twins?"

"Asleep, thank God," said the women. Coral looked at her mom with worry. She didn't look so good. White hairs Coral didn't remember seeing before were in largeamountson her mother's head now. Under her blue eyes Coral saw dark circlesin Lora's eyes, and her face had much more worry lines than before. Her mother was also clearly under weight, and almost unrecognizable to the woman Coral remembered so well from before.

"Coral dear, you have to promise to stop growing so fast, I barely recognize you. You look great." said Lora. Coral smiled as much as she could. Lora didn't seem to notice.

Now Coral toke the time to look around the house. It was a mess. Broken toys were thrown around everywhere. Empty canes of ready to go food filld the alreadyover flowing trash can. The laundry basket was full. Opening the cabinets, Coral saw they were empty. The whole house had a strange smell, and the floor and walls looked like they weren't washed in years. A thick layer of dust covered everything. Coral tried not to say anything. Her mom was obviously sick.

"Would you like me to bring your brothers here?" asked the woman, standing up.

"No- don't wake them for me," said Coral, trying to think what to do. She could clean up- but what was she to do when vacation was over?

"Tell me how school is, sweetie. You never write. Do you like it? How's Gryffindor? Do you like your teachers?"

"It's great, " said Coral, still looking around in shock. Lora drunk from a big cup on the table. Coral was relived to see it was coffee, nothing stronger. She set on by the dirty table, deciding that making her mom happy was her main mission now. She'll think about the other things later. She changed her expression to a happy, energetic and enthusiastic one. It was fake, but Coral was a good actor. And her mom was not seeing clearly, it seemed. From past experience, Coral new that hearing good things in Coral's life always made her mom feel better.

"It's so wonderful, mom! I love it! I'm so happy you made me go! The castle is so beautiful- I couldn't start describing it! When I was sorted to Gryffindor- it was so funny! I was sure I would go to Ravenclaw- but I think Gryffindor's good, too. I mean, It means I'm loyal, right? And brave- that's always a good thing!" she laughed heartedly. Her mom smiled.

"I truly love my classes. I think I'm the best student- I mean, this two girls always ask me to help them- their names are Lily and Aly- they're so much fun! We really became great friends, we do everything together!" she lied.

"What about other kids dear?" asked Lora, smiling lovingly at her daughter. Her tired eyes were filling with love.

"Oh- they are fabulous! I have lots of friends in Gryffindor- and a lot in the other houses. I also have this great friend in Slytherin- her name is Mallory, she's so nice! She hates Slytherin, she thinks she was put there by mistake. But she is kind if power wanting- but so nice!" she lied again, now making up people. Mallory was a Slytherin that was pretty nice, they worked together in Herbology. But she was no where like a friend. Neither were Lily and Aly, they were barely friendly to each other.

"But my best friends are Aly and Lily. I also have some friends in Ravenclaw- I fit in great! "

Lora's smile widened. "What about school work? How are you doing?"

"Wonderful! My teachers are so great- I love our Herbology teacher- she's so nice! And Professor Flitwick- he's such a great teacher! Professor McGonagall is so strict- but I learn so much from her! And Professor Dumbledore- don't even get me started! "

She kept her with lies throughout the night. At 9, though, she insisted her mom will go to bed. Once her mom was fast asleep, and after checking on the twins, (seeing the horrifying mess their room was in ) she set down in the kitchen, her potion book open in front of her.

_I know there is a sleeping potion somewhere_, she thought running her fingers down the pages. There was. A lot. But only one was perfect.

Dreamless, no side effects, 12 hours straight. She also had all the ingredients in her school pack, good thing she brought it. The shelves in the kitchen were absolutely empty.

After getting the potion going, she turned to the fire place. Luckily, there were still some Floo Powder spilled on the floor. She did her best to gathering it all back in the Floo bowl with her hands, and then collected a pinch, and throwing it to the fire. She leaned into the green flares, yelling "Arabella Figg's!". She waited patiently for the warm living room to appear after the many other fireplaces she passed.

Mrs. Figg was an old friend of her parents from their old neighborhood, were they used to be neighbors with her and her husband. She was a squib, and he was a muggle. Her parents moved only a year before Mrs. Figg's husband died of cancer, when Coral was born. they stayed in contact, and she became like an aunt to the Coriona kids.

Mrs. Figgs was sitting near the fire, a cup of tea in her head. She looked fairly surprised to see Coral's head appearing in the wood.

"Hello dear, back from school?" she asked in a friendly voice, putting her cup down and coming closer to the flares. "I hadn't heard from your mother in months- are you ok dear?" Coral looked at the older woman, her eyes starting to fill with tears both from the uncomfortable way she was sitting and her mom.

"Could you please come? I need help," her voice came out cracked and broken. Arabella nodded.

"Of course, I'll be there in a moment." She stood up, reaching for the bowl of Floo Powder Coral knew she had above her fireplace. The girl straightened in her own cold kitchen, pushing the tears away. She got up, to go check on her potion. She was sniffing it when Mrs. Figg appeared in the green flames.

"Oh my," she said, looking at the mess around her.

"What am I going to do?" asked Coral, tears now streaming down her cheeks. "I came back and there was all this mess and mom was just sitting around and there is no food and-" she broke down with sobs, unable to continue. Arabella came closer, and hugged her gently.

"Where is your mother? The twins?"

"asleep," said Coral trying to control herself. "and I made a sleeping potion," she added, starting to relax. Grown ups were much better handling things like this then 11 year olds that weren't home every day.

"That's good. Are you ok now?" asked the older woman. Coral nodded. "Ok than. I could possibly come here every once in a while- you know , to clean up a little, see everything is ok. "

"I can come every weekend," added Coral thoughtfully, "I bet mom'll like that. "

"Yes. " said Arabella softly. "I bet she would. for now- why won't we start cleaning? You go give her the potion- she's probably having nightmares every night, poor thing. I'll start in here," she said, looking around with a unbelieving look. "than- why won't you go to the grocery store? "

Coral nodded. She sniffed the potion again, and toke it upstairs to her mom's room.

When she came back downstairs, after giving the potion to both her mom and brothers, Arabella was picking up junk and putting it in a new trash bag. "will you do me a favor dear- put the trash away on your way to the store?"

Coral nodded. She collected the filled trash can, and exited with some money she found in the usual drawer. She damped the bag outside, and kept going towards the old store at the end of the street. She didn't come back until she spent all the money she toke. She had to borrow a grocery cart to get everything to the house, but she was satisfied.

Getting in, she placed everything in the right place from before in was all emptied, getting all the junk from the cupboards out and throwing it to the cart. When she was done, Arabella was getting all the toys in one place.

Coral got the 4 full bags of junk, and put them in the cart too, pushing it all outside next to the old trash can. When she came back in, she toke all the toys and put them in twin's room, every toy in it's right place.

She was getting ready to a long night.

* * *

"Oh Lily!" called Mrs. Evens, hugging her daughter tightly. Lily hugged her back.

"Mom! It's so great to see you," she said, smiling like a maniac.

"You have grown so much sweetie," said her mom, looking her over.

"We missed you so much Lils," said her dad, smiling at her. "you have grown, I can't pick you up anymore!" He said in a teasing voice.

"Oh stop it, Richard." said her mom. "So, how was it? It's been different without you,"

"Oh, it's amazing! Wait- where is Petunia?" Asked the 11 year old. Her parents exchanged awkward glanced.

"She decided to wait for you back home," said her mom. Lily's face fall. she was hoping her sister- her role model- had forgiven her by than.

How would she live with her now?

* * *

Aly was hugging her parents tightly. She missed them so much! When she left home last September she was angry with them, for not telling her mother was a squib to a magical family. Now, she was more than ready to make up. Entering her old, warm house, she was grinning like crazy.  
That is, until she saw who was sitting in the living room.

"Jorks," she whispered. Her cousin smiled at her from the couch, where she set between her own parents.

"Surprise!" said her mom. "we invited the whole family- it's about time you meet your magical family. "

Everyone were smiling at her- Her grandparents, about 4 aunts and uncles, their wives or husbands, and about a million cousins, small and old, running around the house. She saw them all before, but never wearing robes. It wasn't a pleasant surprise.

"Plus, Vanessais staying for the holydays! What do you think about that?" added her dad.

"So, Morla," said Vanessa in a sweetened tone. "How's school?"

"Great, dad, " said Aly. "it's just great"

* * *

"This house, is so cool, " said a breathless Sirius.

James was smiling behind him. "Want me to take you to your room?" he asked.  
"I'm getting my own room!"

James laughed.

* * *

"Remus, dear, you're here!"

"Hi mom."

He was warped by her tight bear hug.

"Sweetie- you look great!"

"Thanks- you to," Remus blushed, He hated his mother's overdramatic welcomes.

"I baked you a cake!"

_What did I tell you?_ He thought, following her to the kitchen.

"Where is dad?" He asked, between bites.

"At work. He's so busy lately- Healers are having lots of trouble with all the Injuries from the Death Eaters. You know how it is. But don't worry- he's taking a vacation next Wednesday. He'll be here for the full moon."

He signed. He hated even thinking about it.

Truth be told, he really did want to go to James's house that vacation. He wanted to have fun with his friends at a huge Manor were no one cared what he did- because the parents were always late working. He really wanted to see the libraries- he knew James won't do like he asked.

But at the middle of the vacation, there was a full moon. He couldn't go and change in his friend's house! Then they'll know his secret- and what was he suppose to do than?

He finished his cake silently. Well, time to get back to work.

"Mom- do we have any books on Hogwarts's founders- or it's secrets?"

* * *

Peter yawned.

He hated being left out. But seeing he had lots of extra work to do since he was behind in most classes, his teachers suggested he stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. Most people left, their parents wanting them with them, at home. Peter foundhim self the only person to stay, except some 3ed year Gryffindors and people he didn't know from the other houses. Plus. he was finding even more trouble doing his work now that this friends were gone. No one was there to whisper him the answer. It's not like they didn't offer to stay. They did, but he turned them down. He needed to deal with his problems alone, for once. Remus said it makes you a better person. Plus- he didn't want to ruin their fun.

He yawned again.

"Excuse me?" he asked a 3ed year that was coming down the stairs.

"Do you know what a moon stone is, and how it's used for potions?"

The 3ed year stared at him.

**_Ok, here you go. You might have noticed that I submitted a new story- "The Price I Had To Pay". Please check it out and leave a review, I would thank you so much. I have writer's block again, so don't expect any chapters any soon. I might be starting new stories, instead. _**


	20. Christmas still

**_Him sorry it toke so long to update. I was busy. R&R!_**

Chapter 20 Christmas still 

Coral and Arabella worked at cleaning the house until past midnight. When the clock rang 1 and 3 quarters, Mrs. Figg made Coral go to bed. They weren't nearly done- they only finished the kitchen, living room, dining room, and entrance room. Coral cursed her parents for getting such a big house. She apologized quickly, thinking of her missing dad andsick mom.

She woke up early- like she always did at Hogwarts. Coming down stairs, she saw Mrs. Figg was gone. She left her a note, saying she'll be back the next day, to help her clean again. She only finished 2 more rooms after Coral went to bed, before going home. Those were the attic, and study. she also advised her to make another one of the potions- her mom needed all the rest she can get.

Coral looked at the clock. It was 7. She gave her mom the 12 hour potion last night- which means she would only wake up in 2 hours. Meanwhile- Coral could make breakfast- and maybe start cleaning the sunroom. She started immediately.

"Oh honey how sweet of you," said Lora, coming into the kitchen, seeing the breakfast warm and ready. Coral smiled. she was already hot and sweaty from her speedy cleaning, but at least her mom was happy. "should I consider this as a Christmas present?"

Coral shook her head, embarrassed. "No, Don't worry."

She completely forgot. How was she suppose to get a tree? 

"So, mom, " she said, trying to use the time before the twins woke. Her mom looked up from her egg. 

"you never told me what's up here- what about your job? Is everything all right in the juvenile magic protection department? "

Lora lowered her head. "I was- suspended," she said with difficulty. "Our head said I needed a little rest- he gave me two months off. "

Coral was quite, getting it in. "when is the suspension over?" she asked. 

"It was over a month ago- he extended it."

Coral looked at her mom in pity. 

"Are they paying you?" she asked. 

"yes- they still pay me, and your dad. They think he's still alive- I don't know why. Moody said they had a good reason to- to take him, and nothing happened to it yet, so that means he's still alive and- and keeping it a secret. "

Coral pushed him out of her thoughts. 

"How come they're paying you?" she asked, just to ask something. 

"The minister said I have a good reason to be- unable to work, and that when it will be absolute if Alex is coming back or- "she swallowed. "or not- than I'll get back to work alright. " 

"that's good," said Coral with difficulty. "It means you can concentrate on the twins now." 

"that's right," said her mother. "and you, for now. What do you want to do?" 

"Oh- just read, I think," lied Coral. "I didn't have much time at school." 

"Oh- what a great idea! We should read together- until the twins wake up. Like old times," said Lora, smiling happily. Coral grinned back. She followed her mom to the master room, getting a book from her own room. When she came in, her mom was looking at a pile of books covered with dust. Coral imagined her mom didn't do much reading any more.

They lay down next to each other, and started reading. At least, Lora did. Coral was waiting for her mom to fall asleep. She might have just woke up- but she seemed to be missing enough sleeping hours to sleep throughout the holidays.

Coral was right. About 10 minutes later, her mom was fast asleep.She exited, staying on her toes.going into the twins room, she woke them up before they start yelling.

She got both downstairs as fast as she could. She made them breakfast, and got out side with them, were they could run and scream as loud as they wished. Which they did, with much enthusiasm. She set by the tree, watching them. They were so cute!

Meanwhile, she had to think. Christmas eve was only a few days more. Maybe she could get Mrs. Figg to celebrate with them- she'll buy the tree and bring it to their house, and they'll pay for it. Also, she had to right Dumbledore a letter, to ask him if she could come home every weekend to take care of her mother. Would he let her? She has never talked to the headmaster in person before- only at the feasts. How would he react?

She also needed to make that sleeping potion. She'll give it to the twins and mom again that night- and help Mrs. Figg clean. And she needed to rest- she slept barely 6 hours last night. She'll go to sleep with the twins- someone will remember to wake her. Mom was still mom, and Mrs. Figg wouldn't stop her from helping to clean. Or the twins will wake up with yells.

She signed. So much to do, so little time.

* * *

Aly was sitting near the tree, looking at the presents with interest. She was wondering what she got- she had much more then any other time. Her mom said it was since more people knew what to get her, now that she was a witch. She smiled. It was quite, and there was no sign of Vanessa.

"Hi cousin. "

Talk of the devil.

"What do you want?"

"I was going to congratulate you, what's wrong with that? "

"Why would you congratulate me Jorks?"

"Well- you survived the first half year at Hogwarts. That's always a great achievement for a squib born such as yourself."

"A squib born? What in the name of Merlin does that suppose to mean?"

"That you are not a pure witch, of course, " smiled Vanessa, sitting by her. "Unlike yours truly."

"Oh please- like you don't have my mother's blood in you."

"No, actually, I don't. see- my parents disowned your mother. She is no longer part of our family."

"Oh really? So I must not be part of your family, too."

"that's right."

"So, if we're not family, could I kick your ass?"

Vanessa looked at her with cold eyes.

"you might be older, Morla, but I'm still better. After all, you are part squib, part muggle. What kind of a witch is that suppose to make?"

"you little-"

"Alyson Morla! Get off of your cousin! What has gotten into you?"

Alyson let Vanessa's hair go. She blushed, standing up warily. Her mother helped Vanessa up.

"She just jumped at me for no reason!" cryed the ten year old. Aly looked at her rancorously.

"Alyson- what in the word were you thinking? Go to your room- now!"

Aly walked to her room, staping hard with anger. What she would do to that kid…

* * *

"heads up!"

"Ow!"

"I told you man, why didn't you listen?"

"Sirius, I swear, I'm gonna take that bat and-"

"Chocolate milk?"

They were at the back yard of the Potter manor. Sirius was flying around holding a Quidditch bat, throwing the bludger every where, trying to hit James and Peter. Peter was barely flying around the single home made hoop, unsuccessfully blocking James's tries to shot the Quaffle in. Mrs. Potter just came out, holding a tray with chocolate milk and some cookies. The 3 boys quit talking and came down.

"Ow!"

"Peter, you really need to work on your landings. "

"Oh- great Sirius. Maybe you want to get him off me first?" said James, struggling to get the his chubby friend off of him. Sirius laughed.

"Are you ok dear?" asked Mrs. Potter. James smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Mom, you worry too much."

"Mrs. Potter, thesae are great!" said Sirius , already enjoying the warm drinks.

"I'm glad you like it Sirius. I'll give you the recipy for the cookies, if you wish. Do you guys think you'll get inside anytime soon? It'll start snowing in a few minutes. "

"I don't think so mom, we need to practice playing in all kinds of weather, you know. They never cancel a Quidditch game. "

Mary Potter smiled at her only child. She missed him so much that year. The house was so lonely without his rolling laugh to fill it. Even Goti, the house elf, complained there was nothing to clean without master James to make a mess of everything. She signed. James was a true gift- both her and her husband were convinced they'll never have kids when he was finally born. These were 11 happy years- and suddnly, she would never see him much more.

"Do we have to stay here when it snows?" asked Peter.

"Yes. I told you. We have to practice. Do you want to be in the Quidditch team next year or not?" said James.

Peter murmered something in return.

"Hi, Mrs. P- do you want to watch?" offered Sirius joyfully. This was the best Christmas he ever had in his whole life. Maybe the Potters will adopt him, now that he had no where to go. He needs to be as good as possible, and maybe he'll be James's brother!

"I would love to! " laughed Mary. She set down by the table, looking at her son and his new friends kicking up to the sky once again. She wished her husband was here, to witness this perfect day.

"James, your parents rock! " said Sirius once they were comfortably sitting in James's huge room. Peter was panting in the deep couch, while his two friends were liying on the bed comfortably.

"I know." said James, very proud.

"I wish my parents were more like yours,"Sirius looked at him, jelouse.

"Ya, " said James, not knowing what else to say. He sipped some of the butterbeer instead.

"Do you think they'll adopt me?"

The butterbeer was now all over the floor.

"What!"

"I mean- I'm disowned. Were am I suppose to go this summer? Not that I won't like to stay here even if I wasn't disowned…"

"Adopt you?" said James, not beliving his ears.

"ya, why not? I mean if you won't like it-"

"What are you talking about mate? Of course I want to! But, I don't know man-"

"Can they adopt me?"

They both looked over at Peter with complete shock.

"Huh?"

"Well- Sirius isn' the only one that's jelouse."

"what- Peter, you're not disowned. " said James.

"So?"

Sirius and James exchanged looks.

"Peter, you can't have three parents. It's just not fair to people who don't have even one. " Said Sirius.

"You have two parents!"

"No, they disowned me. I'm not their son, and they're not my parents."

There was silence.

"what's it like?" whispered James finally."being disowned?"

Sirius moved uncomfortably. "I guess I always knew I'll be disowned in the end," he admited. " my parents like rushing into disowning a person. And we were always so different. Half the time I felt like I'm not even related to them. It's as if they didn't care if we were blood- just if I was a true Slytherin or not. "

No one talked for a few moments.

"I know what you mean, " said Peter to their surprise. He didn't usually talk. "My mom always looked at me strange when I was home. As if she half expected me to turn her into a frog or something. Even before I got the letter- I coud never really talk to her. "

Sirius nodded his head with understanding. James moved his look from Sirius to Peter and back again.

"What about you?" asked Sirius suddenly.

"Me?" James looked at him with surprise.

"Ya- your life can't be that perfect."

James thought it over for a few moments. Should he tell them? They were his friends after all.

"No one was sure I was really a wizard," he said finally.

They both looked at him. "Mate, don't joke. You're like-the best wizard in our class." said Sirius, grinning.

"I'm serious. "

"No way." said Peter, laughing.

"Should I call my parents to convince you?"

"No, let them take their time picking a tree." said Sirius.

"Really, I mean it. I did the first magic at the last week of school."

"what was it?" asked Peter.

"You went to muggle school 'til now?" asked Sirius with shook.

"They didn't now if I didn't need muggle education," said Jame apologetically.

"didn't you ?" Peter lookes at Sirius, forgetting his last question. Sirius looked at him.

"He was probably home schooled, my parents are always at work." said James, looking at his friend for a confirmation.

"No, I went to muggle school. Until I could read and write, that is."

James looked at him funny.

"what? My parents were busy,"Sirius said, blushing deeply.

"Guys? Are you here?" yelled Mr. Potter from down stairs.

"Just a minute!" yelled James.

"We have the tree!"

The 3 friends exchanged looks.

"Let go James!" Said Sirius, trying to get through the door way at the same time with his 2 friends.

* * *

Lily yawned.

She was sitting alone in her room, finishing a potion essay she owed Proffesor Slughorn, about a freindship potion. She was almost done, and had absolutely nothing else to do until that night, which was Christman eve.

"Adding a pinch of lizard tail skin to the potion, you are suppose to get an ocean greenish blue color. The mixture should be a lumpy liquid at this point. If given to a person at this stage, it could be a dangerous poison. Add a pinch of Devil's Snare chopped to powder, to make the potion crystal clear and smooth. It is now ready for drinking."

She finished, putting the parchment in her bag.

"Mom says lunch is ready."

Lily rised her head. Petunia was standing by the door, looking at her with boredom.

"Are you coming or what?" she said, seeing her sister not moving.

"So you're talking to me now?"

Petunia made a face. She looked like a horse when she did that. Lily hide a chuckel.

"You are not even worth my attention, little girl. You should be grateful I'm even talking to you. And lunch is ready. "

She turned to leave. 

"wait!"

She stopped, hesitating. This was Lily. Tiny little Lily that adored her as if she was the most amazing person in the world. They could become friends again, she could go on teaching her everything, like before. And Lily will look at her as if she was the perfection of an idol while she told her everything she knew about magic.

Or Lily would teach me, she thought.

Lily watched as her sister continued going, without looking back.

* * *

Remus looked at his parents, pleading. They were standing in the basement, were all the furniture have been restored, only to be destroyed again in one miserable night.

His mom hugged him once again. He sniffed. He hated full moons.

"Take care, son. " said his dad, looking at him with pity. Theyleft the room silently, locking the door behind them. Remus was left alone, in the dark, his heart heavy. He turned to sit on the bed.

Minutes past. He wished he knew what time it was. It always came as a surprise- in this tiny room, alone, with no windows. But soon, the full moon will reveal itself to the world, and the pain will come.

There were noises from out side. Remus looked up.

"-no sir, you don't understand-"

"don't go in there!"

Someone opened the door. Remus blankly stared straight to the eyes of a stranger. He was very tall, bold, with black, flaming eyes. He was wearing an expensive looking robe, and was searching the room with exhausted, insane eyes. He look extremely surprise to find the young child staring at him from inside.

Behind him, Remus's parents were running down the hall. And at their back, at the end of the long, cold hallway, right before the stairs started, was the window. Remus stared at it, terrified, as the clouds moved slowly, to reveal the moon.

And the pain began.

**_wistelling, avoiding eye contact no comment._**

**_Review!_**


	21. Christmas eve

****

Hi. here we go again: sorry for the long wait. I hope you like the last chapter, it toke me about a month tho finish. No ideas for Christmas. none at all. I hope you like this- this is one of the last Christmas chapters, then we go back to normal. thank God.

Chapter 21- Christmas eve

"Presents!" screamed James, storming down the stairs towards the tree. Sirius and Peter were right behind him. Mr. and Mrs. Potter looked at the kids, smiling. The three boys attacked the present and in seconds the room was filled with torn paper and joy yells. They laughed.

"Dad, what's this?" asked James with awe, holding up a silky silver robe out from the blue warping paper. Mr. Potter came closer, sitting by his son.

"an invisibility cloak." 

"what!" 

The older man laughed lovingly. "It runs down the family for generations. My father gave it to me, and I'm giving it to you. And one day, you'll give it to your oun son."

"what if he has 2 sons?" askd Peter.

"He gives it to the eldest." 

"what if he has only girls? Can I have it?" asked Sirius, looking at the cloak with greedy eyes.

"No, he gives it to the next Potter boy born." said the proud father.

"what if there is a curse on the family and there are only girls?" continues Sirius.

"than he adopts a baby son or something," said Mr. Potter, looking at the Black child with amuzment.

"what if all the boys in the country-" 

"He adopts someone from china. All times he doesn't give it to you." concluded Mr. Potter, smiling at the disappointed Sirius.

"Come on James, try it on!" called Peter.

James covered himself with the smooth cloth. Peter gasped, and Sirius laghed evily. "you know what we can do with that man? All the pra-" 

James covered his friend's mouth with an invisible hand. His parents looked at him suspiciously.

"ok, moving on, " said James, changing the subject. The Potters exchanged looks, but let it go.

"hi look, I got something from a Black!" exlimed Sirius. His friends run over to look at it.

"It's a pocket knife, "said Sirius with awe, holding the present with both hands, as if worshiping it. James, on the other hand, grabbed the shining knif carelessly, to Sirius great objection.

"who's it from?" he asked lazly.

"my uncle, Alphard." answered his friend, trying to get the knife back.

"why wouldn't he send you a gift?" asked Mrs. Potter.

"they're mad I'm in Gryffindor." said Sirius, holding the knife away from James, who now tried to grab it back.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter exchanged looks again. "kids," mouthed Mr. Potter. Mrs. Potter smiled.

* * *

Aly couldn't take it anymore.

They were sitting around the tree. In 4 days, she'll be back to Hogwarts. She hasn't seen Lily at all this whole vacation. And Vennasa was opening her presents.

"come on dear, she's younger. Let her have them." 

Ya mom, great idea, thought Aly, looking as Vennasa 'innocently' opened all the presents herself, picking the ones she wanted. Naturally, those were all the good ones.

Aly signed. This was probably the worst Christmas she's ever had. She couldn't take Venassa's triks and pranks anymore- she couldn't take Lily staying home all the time anymore- she couldn't take her mom's unsuspecting pittyness anymore. She wanted out, _now._

Venassa reached out to grab a buitifully warpped, expensive looking present. Aly went cold. She recognized the hand writing on the card- her family from her dad's side sent it. Their presents were always shared, made to one very cool object, instead of a million little things. Aly loved their present, and waited for it every Christmas and Birthday. Last year they got her a sterio to her room- this year their present should be something amazing, now that they knew she was a witch. Her aunts always knew what she liked- and her grandma loved magic junk almost as much as Aly did after hearing all of Petunia's storys. And now, this snot nosed brat was going to open a present from Aly's relatives, who Venassa thought had bad blood! Aly felt herself flare up. She reached to grab the present quickly.

"Aly!" 

Ahe fliched.

"really Aly, I'm ashamed of you! Venassa is a child, you are not! Let her have some gifts, it's not like you'll use it." 

Aly stared at her parents, hurt. But she sat down any way, putting her head on her hands in defeat. Or so it seemed.

Meanwhile, Jorks riped the warping paper off, not even glancing at the star covered card. Aly looked at the present with growing curiosity. Seeing it, she gasped.

It was a necklace. The most amazing, beautiful, mesmerize necklace Aly has ever seen. It was laying on soft, elegant black setting. It was a simple, thick, silky azure cord, that looked like the eltimate thing to have around your neck. Connected to it, was a magnificent solid white gem. It seemed to be changing colors from dark white, to blazing white that you can't even look at. Aly felt her heart beat faster and faster. Thet necklace was the best gift she's ever gotten in her life- and it was hers! She is going to write her family the longest thank you letter anyone has ever-

"It's beautiful! " exlimed Vennassa. Aly's heart beat dropped so fast she thought she's having a heart attack.

"thanks 'coz!" 

Aly stared at her. All her instincet told her to jump at her cousin, and hurt her so bad even her own mother won't recognize her. She wanted to grab her and push her off the roof of the tallest building in the world- what building it was, where ever in the world it was. She wanted to get that brat shipped off to mars, without any oxygen. She wanted to cut her with a knife and put the left overs for the dogs.

Which should she choose, though?

Venessa was putting the necklace on. No time to think- Aly realized, she had to act and act now.

"give it!" 

The chop to piecies thing would work just fine. Now, is there a knife anywhere between these warping papers?

She was on the ten year old in a blink of an eye. _No knife_ ,she thought sadly. _Hands I always have though_.

Pinching, scratching,screaming, pulling. It felt so awesome. She almost cried with joy. Ten years of waiting is much too long. And she is going to enjoy this , oh she's going to en-

* * *

Lily didn't come down to open the tree with her family that night. Her mom was fairly mad at her, saying she had no respect for her parents and her sister. But Lily couldn't. Ever since Petunia had called her that afternoon- she couldn't think of nothing to do but feel miserable. Untill than she had hoped there would come a time, anytime, that her sister, her role model, would forgive her. But that- that - she couldn't describe it. When Petunia left, after obviously thinking it over, all hope was gone. Her sister had a choice. She made it. Se would never change her mind.

Lily was on her bed, holding on to her pellow. What do you do when you are absolutely miserable?

she sniffed.

Sadly, she already run out of tears, ending up with a very wet pillow. What was she supose to do now?

She tried thinking about other things. About her presents. What has everyone got her? Now that they knew she really was a witch? She tried guessing, but soon gave up. She didn't care for presents. Let Petunia have them. Aly would have started a cat fight with whoever toke her presents from her, she knew, smiling to herself. She could be very selfish sometimes. I wonder what she's doing now, she thought. She hasn't had time to visit her friend this vacation- she was so busy trying to impress Petunia.

Oh darn. Back to the hated subject.

She sniffed again.

* * *

Coral was exuhsted.

Christmas was no joke, with two screaming beasts running all around.

She was satisfied, though. Her mom never stpped smiling, and though the gifts were few, it was a very enjoyable evning. Arabala stayed to talk with her mom untill after Coral went to bad, staffed with all kinds of great foods. Now- it was her turn to sleep.

The only thing bothering her was her return to Hogwarts in 4 days. What will she do then?

* * *

Aly sat on her bad, angry and stiff. It toke both her parents to get her of Vanessa- and by that time the girl was in tears. She was bleading from her nose, has scratches all over her face, and her holyday cloths were ripped to pieces. And Aly felt the best she ever felt in her life.

Untill her parents grounded her.

It was so fair it was frustrating. She knew she shouldn't have attacked her cousin like that. Or should she?

Someone was knocking at the door. Aly was shocked when she realized who it was.

"Go away Jorks!" 

She heard her cousin start to leave, and come back, opening the door hesitantly.

Aly couldn't believe it. She turned around, about to give that git a piece of her mind. She stopped when she saw what was in Vanessa's hand.

It was the necklace. It was back in the beautiful glass case, the card from her dad's relatives on top of it. Aly was out of words, so she just stared as her hated cousin silently placed the caseon her own lap. She looked down at it, wondering if it was jinxed.

"you can have it," said the ten year old. Aly stared at her. "and all the other staff, if you want. They're really yours." 

"did my parents put you up to this?" asked Aly, once she was able to talk again. Venassa shook her head.

"I was-" she stopped, thinking. There was silence for a long moment.

"do you really think I'm evil?" 

Aly looked at the younger child, disbelieving. She **had** called her evil during their fight- screaming how much she hated her. It was part of the joy of the whole process. Part of the reason for her punishment- with all the 'bad words' she said then. She didn't realize Vennassa toke anything to her heart- she didn't know Vennessa had a heart. But there she was- almost pleadng at her. 

"Do you?"

Aly saw tears coming into these icy eyes.

"well- yes," she admitted. Vennassa said nothing.

"you always think you're better then me just because-" 

"because you have dirty blood in your dirty vains." 

Seems like Venassa came back to her old self. She looked at Aly with hate.

"Have your stupid gifts- mud blood. My parent's where right. Your kind is good for nothing traitors. I'm ashamed we're related." 

She left. Aly looked at her, completely confused. What the heck?

* * *

_"-no sir, you don't understand-" _

"don't go in there!"

Someone opened the door.

Behind him, Remus's parents were running down the hall. And at their back, at the end of the long, cold hallway, right before the stairs started, was the window. Remus stared at it, terrified, as the clouds moved slowly, to reveal the moon.

And the pain began.

**Hi again, just a note to those who figured Remus is missing- no one commented about that part in the reviwes, so I figured it wasn't intresting. I'm going to skip it then, ignore it. does anyone know how to delet something that was already submitted?**

**about Venassa, no, she's not evil. she's like Malfoy, a bully. whick is not much better, now that I think of it. **

**Review!**


	22. werewolfs and greatest fears

**Chapter 22 werewolves and greatest ****fears **

"-no sir, you don't understand-" 

"don't go in there!"

Someone opened the door.

Behind him, Remus's parents were running down the hall. And at their back, at the end of the long, cold hallway, right before the stairs started, was the window. Remus stared at it, terrified, as the clouds moved slowly, to reveal the moon.

And the pain began.

Remus tried to stop it. He have read about people dying while trying to stop a transformnation, but he didn't care. He will not become the monster from the inside too. He will not turn another human being to a werewolf, how ever insane they might be.

Hair started growing allover his body. His teeth started to change. Heblocked it all, closing his eyes in pain. His skull was about to explode- his eyes were poping out. He screamed.

Someone grabbed him by the shoulders. He opened his eyes slightly.

"where is it? Where is the cure?" asked the insane man, shaking him. The man's eyes were terrified, and he didn't seem to notice the 11 year old changing slowly from man to wolf. The Lupins came up behind him, trying to get him to let go of their son.

"live me alone, you barbarians! The cure! Give it to me!" 

Remus kept holding it. It felt like someone was hitting him with a blackjack all over his body, while he couldn't move a muscle. Everything hurt- and his brain was about to expolode.

The man wouldn't let go. His parents toke out their wands- what were they planning to do? His skin was covered in fur, and now his bones started changing.

That process was usualy hurtful- and now it toke loner.

Splendid.

"She will die!" called the man. "She will die! She is marely a child- She doesn't deserve it!" 

"please, let go!" yelped Mr. Lupin. The man ignored him.

"come on kid, I know you can tell me where the cure is hidden. I'll pay you- uh? What ever you want- all it would take is a few-" 

His bones were set. He was now a full wolf- except for his head. His skull remained human. His thoughts remained human. But he couldn't- he couldn't hold on much longer.

"Mr. Bandor!" screamed Mrs. Lupin. The man finally turned his head to her.

The sudden movment, and the man letting go of his shoulders all of a sudden- were an unneeded surprise. For a fraction of a second Remus lost his concentration.

A fraction too long.

He howled, a long, blood freazing howl, making the man turn to him once again. He saw his pray's eyes grow wide and scared, as he jumped upon the stranger with claws and jaws wide open. The man yelled, and tried to move away. He was too late. The wolf was on him in seconds, tearing at his flash.

Both Lupins turned their wands at their only son instinctively, paralyzing him before any real damage was done.

They weren't fast enough, though. The man, Mr. Bandon, was bleeding from his chest, and yelling in terror. The pushed the wolf into the basement room, locked the door, and got Mr. Bandon to Mrs. Luppin's lab.

* * *

_Dear Aly, my dearest cousin, merry Christmas! _

I do hope you enjoy yourself.I really wanted to come visit you this year, with you going to that magic school and all. But mother said Christmas was family time, and I couldn't leave without them. And since they couldn't leave grandma… well, you get the point.

I did manage to make her let me help pick your gift. We went to a few magic shops, but most were simple stores for-'muggle' (like you call us none magic folk) magicians. I did learn a few neat tricks though.

The last store we went to was in a little village near Durham. We had to drive a long way for you, be thankful! Anyway, the store was tiny and pretty pathetic, at least from the outside. When we got in, though, there were all those smells of herbs and potions and whatever. The store owner showed us all kinds of things, like love potions and the such. The necklace was the best there- we almost couldn't buy it, too, 'cause we didn't have any wizard coins, whatever you call them. She settled for normal money in the end, but we had to pay enough so she could change it later to wizard money.

Anyway, the necklace is not only beautiful, though it is quit amazing, if I do say so myself. The woman said it was made by a guy named Erised, or something like that. he's famous for making mind reading objects. What ever that _means. The necklace is suppose to show you a person's greatest fears. All you need to do, is wear it (what a surrise!) and rub it with one hand, on the carved letter in one of the sides. You think about the person, look at him,( it wouldn't work from long distance, sorry!) and you'll see the fear in your mind. You won't be able to hear or notice anyone while you see it, so you wanna be carful about it. I know you'll like it- you always look so deep into people's minds, anyway. _

_Mom__ said to use it carefully. Ha. Like _that's_ gonna happen._

_Write__ me back from that hagwarts school, I love the huge owls! They scare the heck out of Lora. I hate being a big sister, you are so lucky you're an only child. _

_You__ remember it's her 5th birthday next month, right? I think she wants a pony. _

_Merry__ Cristmas!_

_Amy__ Morala. _

Aly closed the card. Amy, her 15 year old favorite cousin always wrote a whole letter for everything. That's why she wrote most of the family's birthday an holyday cards. She was the daughter of Aly's uncle Phill, her dad's twin brother. Before Aly moved to London, at age 4, Amy was like her big sister. Aly practically learned to read only so she could read Amy's letters by herself. She was the best cousin ever.

Unlike some people, thought Aly. She glanced at her other cousin, Vanessa Jorks. Vanessa was packing her bags, a few hours before she would be going back to her family's house. It was the morning after Christmas eve, and the ten year old was frowning for some strange reason.

Aly was holding the necklace box in her lap. Her parents were in the living room, talking to her mom's mother on the phone. The house was very quite.

Aly put the necklace on carefully. No time like the present for experimenting, right?

She rubbed the white stone, feeling for the carve Amy mentioned. When she found it, she looked over at Vanessa.

at first, nothing happened. then everything became a blur, leaveing Aly scared and confused in the middle of it all .

She was in a dark room. There was no light anywhere, but she could see just fine. It was as if her eyes were used to the dark, to the wetness, to the smell.

She was laying on a high, comfortable bed, covered with a thin blanket. She was alone and hungry.

"Vanessa!" called someone from above her. Aly, or Vanessa, as it turned out, stood up, reaching out for the door. Outside was a long stairway. Aly/Vanessa climbed up, entering a spotless, dark kitchen. A man dressed in a white undershirt, holding a beer bottle in one hand, was sitting by the table. Besides him was more beer. Vanessa/ Aly swallowed, looking at them wearily.

"yes daddy?" 

"where is your mother?" asked the man. His breath smelled bad, and Vanessa toke a step back.

"she went to the store dad, to get some more bread." 

"why didn't she tell me? I need some more drinks." 

Vanessa didn't answer.

"well?" he roared. She swallowed again.

"Mom doesn't like it when you drink daddy." 

There was silence. The man looked at her, his eyes not able to focus. He looked angry. He was_ angry._

_"go__ tell her to get me some more beer." he said at last._

_"mom__ told me not to. She said beer isn't good for you.__"_

_"what__ does she know?" barked the man. "she's just a filthy woman. Go tell her to get me more drinks- or do it yourself!__"_

_"I__-I don't have money daddy," pleaded Vanessa. Aly couldn't believe her ears._

_"GO__ GET ME SOME BEER!" called the father. Vanessa let out a cry, but didn't move._

_"No__ daddy- mommy said no. __"_

_The__ man stood. He grabbed something from the counter, and was advancing towards the young girl. Vanessa didn't move. The man raised his hand, showing a leather made waist belt. _

_It all went dark._

Aly didn't know what happened. She was wondering if there was something wrong with the bracelate, when a shock of pain attacked her left side.

_She__ tried opening her eyes, but Vannesa kept her's shut, meaning she couldn't possibly see what the man did. Her own pain was fast- in a second it was gone, with no trace. But judging fromVanessa's sobs, she realized the girl was still hurting._

_Another__ shock, now on her right sholder. She felt something tickling down her arm. Vanessa didn't move to see what it was- but Aly was pretty sure it was blood. _

_It__ continued for a few long minutes. Finally, Vanessa opened her eyes._

_She__ was crying, Aly realized. There were tears streaming down her cheeks, and blood coming from her lips and sholder. Aly wanted to inspect the other wounds- there were many, but Vanessa already knew what they were. Instead, t__he child ignored the pain, and looked over at the empty beer bottles through teary eyes. _

Aly let go of the bracelet. She was breathing heavily. It toke her a few moments to realize someone was talking to her.

"what?" 

Vannessa looked at her with annoyence. "I _said _I would appreciate it if you stopped staring at me. And I'm leaving, thank God, so, _unfortunately_, I'll see you at Hogwarts next year. " she closed her trunk, and was about to pick it up.

Aly looked at her, baffled. She got over it quickly. _It's beer_, she thought. _She's afraid of beer_. "let me," she offered. She reached out to take it.

"Ow! What 'd you do that for?" she demended, yanking away the hand Vanessa slapped. The younger girl looked at her with hate.

"the day I'll let a mad blood, or even half mad blood, touch my suit case is the day when Dragons will make good pets." she said. Without another word, she left.

Aly was confused. How could that scared little girl turn into this- this monster? How could this monster become that one little girl in a few minutes, give back amazing holiday gifts, and go straight again to be the old, evil Vannessa Jorks? How can one person be two?

_Or__ maybe she just learned from him_, said a sensible voice in her head. _She learned to be evil._

shaking her head, she tucked the bracelet deep in her cloths. She wasn't planning on using it ever again, but it was still one of the best gifts she has gotten in her life.

* * *

The pain was gone.

He was full human again. From the outside, at least. Inside, he knew he was a monster.

He dressed up quickly. He had to know what happened to that man- did he kill him? He couldn't remember much. But he had to know. He had to know if he was a murderer.

He tried to open the door. It was locked, and he still didn't master the Alohomora curse. He knocked on the door hard, trying to make himself heard.

"Mom? Dad?" 

There were steps from outside. Someone was walking towards him. He moved back, letting his mom come in.

She looked exhausted, even more than usual at full moons. Her skin was pale, her hair and make up messy. But she smiled at him, all the same.

"come on Remus. Your dad and Mr. Bandor are in the living room, with some tea." 

He followed her silently. So Mr. Bandor, the stranger, was alive. That's something. But Remus was pretty sure he'd bitten the man. Did he just destroy the life of another human being?

Mr. Bandor was sitting on the couch, his chest covered in bandages. Remus swallowed. They were soaked in blood, and looked very painful.

"Remus, how are you?" asked his dad, sitting across from Mr. Bandor. He looked as exhausted as Remus's mom, if not more. He patted the chair besides him, motioning for his son to sit.

There was an awkward silence. Remus avoided looking at the bandaged man in front of him.

"I'm sorry," said Mr. Bandor at last. Remus looked at him with shock. _He _was sorry? _He_ wasn't the one that just destroyed someone's life!

"it was my fault. I shouldn't have brust into the house like that- it was completely insane. " 

"why did you?" asked Remus, before he could stop himself. This man almost made him a murderer. He should at least have a good reason.

"well, everyone involved with werewolfs know your parents are experts on the subject, " said Mr. bandor. "your mom was working on a cure for 5 years now. More, I think. Your dad ss the best healer in the business for werewolf wounds. That's probably why I'm still alive." 

Remus didn't say a thing. He knew all that, but what does it have to do with Mr. Bandor?

The man almost read his mind. "My 8 year old daughter, Lizy, she got bitten a few days ago. This would be her first transformation, tonight." he stopped, swallowing hard. Remus's parents looked at him with shared pain. Remus didn't get it. They didn't have to change into a wolf. What's the big idea?

"I was sure I could handal it. I asked everyone I could find if it was dangerous to her- what I needed to do to make her comfortable. We had a room ready, cloths, food, and nothing planned for tomorrow. But when we left her inside- I couldn't. I couldn't. " he stopped again, closing his eyes. Taking a big breath, he opened them again.

"I came here- for a cure. I was sure they had it, your parents- that they were hiding it. I didn't know they had a son. I didn't know he was a werewolf. They were coming out from the basement- and asked me not to go in there. I don't know what I thought. Maybe, that they were keeping it to themselves. That they were selfish enough not too tell anyone they had a cure. I passed them, and- well, you know the rest." 

Everything was quite. Remus heared a distant owl call.

"so, are you…" he couldn't say it.

"yes, probably. But, it's not your fault. It's mine." 

Remus lowered his head. He still didn't understand why they were so hurt when he, and Lizy, and any other werewolf kid out there transformed. It wasn't their pain. But then again, they were grown ups. So confusing most of the time- doing things with no reasoning. Maybe he'll get it when he became a grown up or something. Who knows.

He went to bed after that- while Mr. Bandor went home to see his daughter. To tell her he'll be with her from now on, in the same room where they'll both transform. Remus felt bad for her- it will alwas be on her conscience, that her dad became a werewolf just for her. Just like he would never forget he made another human being a werewolf. He lay in bed, awake for a long time, not knowing how he'll leave with himself from now on. Not knowing what to do.

* * *

A small, fat beetle was walking on his windowsill. The same beetle was poking around the living room a few minutes before, and the basement in the beginning of the night, when she noticed the strange things going on in the house while on her way back from the office.

_This__ is going to make my career_ Thought Rita Skeeter, flying away, unnoticed.

**_hi. I got some reviews that asked to make Remus after all, so there. I hope I satisfied you. if not- review! he he. Hope you liked it!_**

**_By the way, like I said before vanessa isn't evil. she's like Malfoy, a bollie. but she won't become best friends with anyone from the Gryffindors, so don't go ahead thinking that or something. and about the bracelet- everyone remembers __Erised, right? the miror of Erised? remember? and... who in the group needs mind seeing except Vanessa? who has a big secret? _**

**_If you don't know- I pity you. _**


	23. Going Back

**_this is kind of a filler chapter. not much going on in here. R&R!_**

**_Chapter 23 Going Back _**

" But it isn't fair!" called the young woman sitting in the chair in front of him. Jordan MaCorvel, the Daily Prophet's editor, rubbed his eyes under his glasses. He was exhausted, seeing that this same day he turned down 7 articles, run out of ink for the 2nd time this week, and fired 3 employees. And now, this young woman was giving him discipline. His day couldn't possibly be any worst.

"I am very sorry Ms. Skeeter, but this article - I can't publish it."

"why not?" she demanded, furious. "it's written beautifully. The subject is interesting. People will buy the whole paper just for that little article if it's published!"

"I realize that, Ms. Skeeter, but it's illegal. You wrote it through spying, and the people in it don't know they were recorded. If I publish this, I risk paying a great fine. "

" So I'll put anonymous names then! "called the passionate young woman. MaCorval signed.

"I'm sorry. What am I suppose to say- spying is not expectable in this business, Ms. Skeeter, unless you have a permission from the Ministry."

She looked at him sternly for a moment. "this is ridicules. " she said at last. MaCorvel wondered why the heck did he become an editor, and if it wasn't too late for suicide.

" Ms. Skeeter, I will not publish this. I will not. You can try getting permission- but that can take months. This discussion over," he added, seeing her opening her mouth to argue. " and if you want a future career in this paper, you will go now, before I get really angry. "

Shamefaced and angry, Rita left.

_This is not over,_ she thought angrily_. I will get that permission, and you'll be sorry you ever messed with me, MaCovel!_

_

* * *

_"-get some itch potion and put it in the food-" 

"Sirius, shut up."

"what? Can't a guy plan some more pranks?" asked the enthusiastic Sirius, looking at his annoyed friend with shinning eyes.

James gave him a resentful look, clearly vexed. Peter examined Sirius's energetic expression, the one he had ever since they left the Potter manner. He became bored with James's house sometimes after Christmas eve. Peter suspected it was the low number of gifts he got. The surprise of not getting almost anything from his family must have hurt him, after all.

"you look like a puppy when you do that." Peter stated at last.Sirius didn't waste a questioning look on him, but instead looked around happily.

"oh man- I can't wait to ge back there!we were going to test the elf system this week- remember? Oh, it's gonna be a blast! Remus!"

Histwo friends, bored with his happy chatter, looked up from their day dreaming in surprise of the sudden change in subject.

"Sirius, let me go!" said Remus, trying to struggle out of Sirius's bear hag. A young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes looked at the two with amusement. Both James and Peter jumped on the two boys with yells of pleasure and insanity.

"guys what-" Remus managed to free himself from their human pile, barely. He stood by his mom, his suit case at hand, staring at them with great embarrassment. He wanted his parents to be impressed by his friends- not laugh at them!

It toke Sirius, James and Peter a few minutes before they realized Remus wasn't there anymore. Not even blushing, they stood up.

"Interesting choice of friends," said Mrs. Lupin, fighting back laughter. Mr. Lupin, besides here, was already leaning at her to stoop himself fron rolling at the floor. Remus looked at the floor, humiliated. His friends, the insane brats that they were, just grinned.

"Hi, I'm James Potter," James reached out to shack Mr. Lupin's arm. The man looked at him, grinning back, shacking his hand warmly.

"Sirius Black, " said Sirius, kissing Mrs, Lupin's hand. she laughed whole heartily, giving Remus a look saying- 'way to go son!'

"guys, come on, before you ran out of ways to embarrass me," said Remus, blushing, grabbing both his friends rather tightley.

"that's never gonna happen Remus, don't worry so much. " said Sirius. Remus blushed.

"Are you going with them?" asked Mrs. Lupin, looking at Peter with intrest.

Peter shook his head. "I think Remus is gonna try to tie them up to the track," He said slowly. The Lupins exchanged worried looks as he left to find their bags.

"He was joking."

"Of course he was,"

They looked at each other again.

"Remus!" they called together, following the 3 kids.

* * *

"Aly."

No answer.

"_Aly." _

Still, no answer.,

"_Aly!" _

Nothing.

"Are you giving me the silence treatment?"

Quite.

"Aly come on…"

Silence.

"Aly, don't mess with me."

Still silence.

"fine. Two can play that game."

Nothing for a few long moments.

"Aly- please talk to me!"

Nice.

Lily was sitting in the train compartment, her bags besides her, looking at Aly pleadingly. Aly, on the other hand, was stubbornly staring out the window, not saying a word to her friend.

"look, I'm sorry I never came over this holiday," implored Lily. "but Petunia was giving me a really hard time and-"

"we had plans for this vacation," said Aly, still not looking at her. "we said you would come over when ever it's good with you to make dates. We wanted to go to see the winter carnavel, and the zoo, and then visit our old school and old friends together. But you never even bothered to call."

"and I'm sorry, "repeated her friend. "I was just-"

"and because of that, I was stuck with my annoying cousin for the whole freaking two weeks- getting grounded and doing nothing!"

Lily winced. She never met Vanessa, but it was clear Aly hated her.

"I'm really sorry. "

"You already said that. "

"Well- what am I suppose to say? Do you want me to neal on the floor and bow to you like a slave, asking you for forgivness?"

"no."

"well then-"

"I want you to lay down. "

Lily stared at her. What I won't do for that kid… she thought, laying down on the small floor area, which was very uncomfortable.

"Oh please, the great Aly, please give the humble servant of yours your utter forgiveness," she said, bowing down, so her nose almost touched the floor.

"_What _are you doing. " came a voice from above her. Lily stood up quickly, dusting the dirt of her cloths.

Coral was standing at the door, Tid's cage in one hand, her bags in the other. She was looking at Lily with shook.

"Nothing. " blushed Lily. "Are you happy now?" she asked, turning to Aly. Her friend was holding tears of laughter.

"very," she said, and started to laugh out loud. Coral stared at her for a moment, and sat down with a skeptical expression on her face.

Lily, still blushing, sat back down. "So, how was your holiday?" she asked Coral, ignoring Aly's giggling.

"Nothing much," lied Coral. Her mom asked her to bring her two best friends, Lily and Aly, so to speak, to visit sometimes. So. She had to become friends with them now. How great.

"I helped my mom clean the house a little bit. It's kinda dusty."

"Oh," said Lily, kicking Aly, who rolled over her legs while laughing on the floor. " That's it?"

"Yup. " assured Coral. "How was yours?"

"Well…" Lily was wondering if she should tell Coral. She seemed like a sensible girl. And she wasn't hammering the floor, either.

"I had a big fight with my sister," she said at last. Coral looked at her, surprised. You could see she wasn't ready for a confession.

"I would usualy tell her, but…" explained Lily, her words trailing off while she glanced at Aly with disapprovel.

"Enough said," remarked Coral, following her stare. "shoot. I'm listing." at list she won't have time to ask any more questions, she thought.

"I'm a muggle born, " started Lily. "so is Aly. I had no idea I was a witch until I got my letter. Actually, I was sure my older sister was a witch."

Coral listned. Lily got confidence from the girl's concentrated eyes.

"she was- is, an expert in magic. She even did two spells -"

'that's impossible. Then she would have gone to Hogwarts." stopped her Coral. Aly was now listning, too. She sat down with the two others.

"I know," continued Lily. " I think- I think _I_ did them, not Petunia. That's my sister. There was one when I was born, and one at some time at the pool. When I got my letter- she was so upset. She didn't talk to me at all that summer. I was sure she would forgive me by now- I mean, it wasn't even my fault!"

Lily sniffed. Coral patted her back hesitantly.

* * *

Sirius walked into the dorm, toke a big breath, taking in all the old smells, and grinned dreamily. "Home sweet home! " he screamed with pleasure.

"The feast was awesome," said Peter, coming in after him.

"Yes. Food. As much as you want! It was great!" said Sirius

Remus, coming in after them, rolled his eyes.

"James- did you remember to get those books about the stone?"

"What stone?" asked James, jumping on his bed joyfully.

"The stone?" said Remus, tired of his friend's clueless ness. "Ravenclw's stone?"

"Oh," said James, stopping his jumps. " that stone…"

"Don't tell me you forgot!"

"Well- "

"It's Christmas, Remus! Did you seriously work?" Sirius gave his contribution to the argument.

"I hadn't had the time to celebrate." murmured Remus, turning slightly red.

"Why not?"

"I was- busy." came the answer. James and Sirius exchanged confused looks.

"Right." said James, looking at Remus, suspicious.

The latter swallowed, and changed the subject.

"So… what about that elves system?"

"Oh ya! So, I was thinking we should start out with the Slytherin's dorms-" Sirius immediately. James and Peter looked at Remus with resentment.

"You had to remind him?" demended Peter.

* * *

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Jenna stormed out of the room, bumping into the laughing Aly. Lily and Coral helped their friend up, looking at the drawing away girl. They looked into the room with curiosity.

"Another cat fight?" asked Lily cheerfully, seeing Sam's scratched hands.

"If you tell any boy about this-"

"Don't worry. We'll be as quite as mice." said Aly, massaging the shoulder that hit the floor.

They left the moping wannabe and came to sit on Lily's bed.

"So like I was saying, it's Petunia's problem, not yours, Lily." Aly continued the stopped conversation.

"that's stupid! She should write a letter of apology-" opposed Coral.

"she already apologized! Now it's time to forget about it and move-"

"you don't get it! They are _sisters,_ family. They can't just keep fighting forever-"

"Yes, I get it. But if Petunia won't agree-"

Lily looked at her two friends arguing, smiling to her self. They were complete opposites- Aly was so forcefull, full of life. Coral was quiter, more cloudy and sweet. They would make great friends.

**_So there you have it. Please reiview!_**


	24. Severus Snape

**_R&R!_**

Chapter 24- Severus Snape

They were barely standing in the low passing room, looking around with excitement. Even Remus, who was dragged along forcefully was inspecting the trap doors with interest. In their possession, they had James's new invisibility cloak and Sirius's pocket knife.

"OW!" called Peter. Remus and James shrugged. Sirius looked at his friends with shock.

"Peter- how could you possibly hurt yourself in this room? It's exactly your size!"

Peter gave him a nasty look, rubbing his head franticly. But Sirius, with his short attention span, was already lighting his wand to look at the carvings in the trap doors. James joined him shortly.

"Now guys- you might have made me come-" started Remus, but was caught off by James's exclamation.

"got it! Passing room, Slytherin. "

The others (except Remus) crowded around him.

"who goes first?" Peter was dumb enough to ask.

"me!" said James and Sirius together. They started arguing immediately.

Remus rolled his eyes, not moving.

They kept arguing. Remus gave them a sided look.

They didn't stop yet. He looked at them, irritated at their foolishness.

…..arguing. He signed, very annoyed, he by passed the two, and slide down gracefully.

He heard them yell their protest, before two thuds told him they slide in after him. It was completely dark, but he located the handle easily. The trap door led to another room exactly like the one they just left. Remus was about to advance into it- when he noticed his friends weren't following him.

He went back, peeping his head in the trapdoor, which was on the floor.

"what is taking you so long? " he demanded. James and Sirius gave him an annoyed look.

"Peter won't come down."

"Oh."

"come on Peter, no trolls down here," called James. Sirius looked at him comically.

"James, that's ridicules. Even Peter should now that trolls only live in dark, old, filthy places."

"Sirius, if you didn't notice- this is a dark, old filthy place." answered James.

"oh right. Watch out Peter! There's a troll behind you!"

"ahhhhh!"

A very loud bang told Remus that Peter has finally joined them. "works every time," said James, high fiving Sirius. They both grinned, and helped Peter up.

Amused, Remus let them pass.

"how could we be at the basements? We were in the tower a minute ago," remarked Peter.

" Peter, do you remember this is a school for magic?" asked Remus.

"yes."

Three set of eyes stared at him.

"and what does that teach you?" said James slowly, realizing Peter really didn't get it.

"Oh."

The guys shook their heads, and started to look for the-

"hi, what are we looking for?" asked Sirius.

"common room, I guess." answered James.

"Oh, well got it!" called Peter. They gathered around, and one by one slide down.

"shush!"whispered Remus. They put the invisibility cloak on as soon as they were all before the trap door. Remus was opening it slowly- dreading creaking. He finally remembered he was against this whole thing, anyway.

The trap door was wisely placed in a distant corner, under a rag. After removing it, the 4 invisible friends got out it get their first look at the Slytherin common room.

It was long and low, with walls and ceiling of stone, much like the passing rooms. Green lanterns hang down from overhead, and black couches surrounded a grand fireplace. Dark green, round tables were scattered everywhere. All the lanterns were off, but the hearth was burning. Strangely- not even the large fire could worm the cold, misted room.

Looking around, the four Gryffindors were unpleasantly surprised to realize they were not alone.

A lone kid was sited by one of the round tables near the fire. He was writing frantically, wetting his quill over and over. Around him, on the table, there were a bunch of books that he referred to every once in a while. He had oily black hair, a hooked nose, and pale, yellowish skin. He looked to be in their year. On the table around him were a few very heavy, dark covered books.

James and Sirius instinctively moved on towards him. Remus grasped both their cloaks. They turned to him. For a few long moments, the three were arguing silently, giving each other meaningful looks and hand signals. Finally, majority won. Remus forced him self not to snort angrily at them both, and followed.

Dark spells and how to write them, read James. _ways to call on basilisks, the dark side and how to join it, everything you need to know about poisons and bloody potions… _

Were wolfs and how to control them, read Remus, swallowing.

The list just kept going. Every book had a more gruesome heading, each cover was more bloody then the next. At some point everyone felt Peter turn away. No one blamed him.

The kid, Snape, remembered Remus, just kept writing. He closed and opened books, his black, cold eyes eager. He seemed to be looking for something- and finding plenty of it.

Very slowly, Sirius walked up and behind Snape. Not wanting to get caught for to much movement, the others had no choice but follow. They read the neat hand writing as fast as they could.

The words were strange, James absorbed immediately. A bunch of different spells and potions he didn't recognize were mentioned, and names of a lot of people he never heard of. It looked like school notes, he thought suddenly. The kind of thing you do to please the teacher, filled with names and numbers and lines, but after you hand it in you forget all about it. But that was no school material- he wasn't sure those books were even aloud in Hogwarts. Surly Dumbledore won't allow it. Or was this kid secretly studying the dark arts?

But of course, James's mind started to race. Why would he be up so late, otherwise?

Remus nudged him firmly. When James looked at him, his friend motioned for the trap door with his head. His eyes were blazing rage, his lip trembling. James got a strange feeling Remus knew exactly what those potions, spells, and names meant. He followed his friends to the trap door.

A loud noise was heard as a large, heavy book fall on the floor right by Peter.

"who's there? " asked Snape instantly. The guys didn't move, praying he would let it go.

God had other plans. (A/N- I mean no disrespect for God)

"Who's there? Demanded Snape again. When no answer came, he stood up, hiding his papers hurriedly, and came up behind them.

The four Gryffindors held their breath as his hand started to feel the air by the falling book. But there luck seemed to have run short. His hand soon gripped the cloak, and shoved it aside.

"Potter? Black?" he asked, surprised.

"you know our names?" asked James, hoping to change the subject. (A/N I'm sorry for the interruption , but- ya right.)

"Holler boy, monkey boy." said Snape, pointing to each in turn. He gave James a mocking look, while at it. If they weren't in the Slytherin common room, surrounded by hundreds of students who were mostly older and very much against Gryffindor, James would have punched him.

"what are you doing in here?" demanded Snape, his mock replaced by suspicion.

"just, hanging out, you know-" began Sirius, but Remus furiously caught him off.

"those books are illegal!" he called.

Snape stared at him, jeering. "So?" he asked, sneering loudly.

"you can get expelled for just looking inside one of these! If you're caught-"

"as if you accentually care what happens to a Slytherin, Mud lover," sneered Snape again. " It's none of your business. And, by the way, I think sneaking into the Slytherin common room in the middle of the night definitely counts as illegal- no?"

Remus flared. " you don't get it, Snape, those books-"

"oh, give it a rest,"said Snape. " what happened- afraid of a little dark magic? Is it too much for a little mud blood?"

"you take that back!" called James, pushing Snape to the nearby wall. "you take that back and apologies!"

"make me, monkey boy," hissed Snape, barely breathing. James pushed harder, while Sirius came over to help.

"his parents are wizards, " remarked Sirius. James kicked him.

"that's not the point!" he whispered, vexed. Snape sneered again.

" oh please. As if it matters. Mud bloods and mud lovers are the same thing in my book-" he stopped due to the inability to breath.

"Take it back! " screamed James, with Sirius's support. Noises started coming from up stairs.

"James, live him- he's not worth it, " hissed Remus, looking up with weary. Sirius did the same, not taking his hands off of Snape's neck.

"apologies!" called James again, ignoring his friends. His cheeks were flaring- his eyes blazing. Sirius must have heard it all his life, and Remus and Peter didn't care, but he couldn't stand someone being called mud blood. The injustice was unbearable.

"what's going on down there?" asked a sleepy voice from the stairs. Sirius quickly let go, recognizing Lucius Malfoy's voice, a boy in the 7th year that came over to his house often in parties and such. He did not need his family knowing anything about tonight.

"James, mate, we need to move!" he called, grabbing the cloak.

"when he takes it back," insisted James, not letting go. Meanwhile, Snape was getting blue in his arms for lack of air.

Malfoy was coming down quick. Sirius pulled James forcefully under the cloak, were he, Remus and Peter were already waiting. By the time Snape was breathing again, the trap door was closed and hidden again, with no trace left behind.

* * *

"what does mud blood mean?" asked Peter, sitting in their own room. 

"it's a very bad insult for a person who's muggle born, " informed him Remus. James looked at them angrily.

" you should have let me-"

"kill him?" finished Sirius for him. " mate, I would," he said, seeing James glaring at him accusingly, " but someone was coming down the stairs. We would have gotten expelled for attempt of murder. "

James snored, laying on his bed to try and cool down.

"and what was up with you- Remus?" asked Sirius. "what did those notes say?"

"it's something I found out in the stone research." said Remus. All those names are of people that tried to overcome natural forces- like dieing, breathing ender water, flying, or sometimes big things- like natural disasters. If you try to control nature too boldly, it hits you back." he added, in answer to their puzzled looks. " most of them are dead, or insane, or to terrified to live their own houses. "

"what does that have to do with the stone?" wondered Peter.

"I'm not sure, " admitted Remus. "I think Ravenclaw tried to over come nature- accidentally."

They looked at him, surprised.

"anyway- those spells and potions concentrate on that, too. Mainly on how to create new spells- which is by itself illegal- but spells that go against the way things are. Like being immortal, locking an illness in a bottle, drain life from one thing and put it in another. I know," he said, in answer to their horrified faces. "That's why it's illegal, someone with that kind of power can change the world as we know it. "

"and Snape is trying to create them?" called James from his bed. Remus shook his head.

"I don't think so, " he said. " I think he's just getting familiar with them. Those things usually take a team of very powerful wizards, maybe in Dumbledore's league. I think he's just studying them- if you like the dark arts, that's what you want to read about," he continued.

"So… he doesn't have a secret plan to take over the world?" said Sirius, somewhat disappointed.

"No, that's Voldemort. Snape is just- too curios for his own good. You know, he didn't really do anything wrong, these books weren't even banned until Dumbledore became head master. And he was just reading them, anyway. Maybe he was just studying to see how to make new spells- not evil, or super natural, just new. It's illegal, but people do it every day."

The others stared at Remus as he said these. " you really think he's not up to anything? Asked Sirius again.

"I'm positive, " assured Remus. "forget about it. Oh God, we should get some rest before we need to wake up," he added, glancing at his watch.

The others signed, but went to bed as well. They had a long day.

And tomorrow will be even longer, thought James, realizing not only did they never poll their prank, but- what is Snape gonna do when he sees them tomorrow in class?

* * *

"Truth or dare?" asked Aly. 

"Truth." Answered Lily, looking at her friend, nervous.

"who do you hate the most in the caste?"

"the castle? Only here?" Coral asked, surprised.

"It's not like we know anyone else she knows out side of Hogwarts," reminded Sam. Jenna nodded in agreement. Both giggled.

"well who is it?" asked Coral.

"James Potter."

"What?" 4 girls called. They looked at her with shook.

"you are still mad about what happened at Halloween," accused Aly, eyes open wide.

"What happened at Halloween?" asked Jenna.

"remember? The prank?" reminded Sam.

"Oh right! It was so much fun!"

"ya!"

Coral, Aly and Lily looked at them with resentfulness.

"Will you guys leave?" said Aly. Did they not realize she had temper problems yet?

The two girls giggled, and when to their beds, talking about boys.

"Lily, you need to let that prank go." said Coral.

"Ya, I told you. James didn't mean you in particular," added Aly.

"It has been months, Lily, months. " said Coral. Lily rolled her eyes.

"he is an arrogant-"

"maybe he is." stopped her The sensible Coral. "but he's also smart, funny, good looking, and a Gryffindor. And he apologized, what more do you want?"

"ya, Lils, give him a second chance!" called Aly.

"Come on…" said Coral

"just give him another chance…" persuaded Aly.

"he's a great guy….." called Coral.

"fine! Just stop bothering me already!" said Lily finally. " I'll go tell him I accept his apology tomorrow- OK? "

"yes!" called both. Sam and Jenna started giggling again.

"so…. Coral," said Lily after turning the bottle. " truth or dare?"

* * *

_"mud blood" _

"mud lover"

"blood traitor"

……….

James didn't know why insults bothered him so boldly, making him flare up instantly. From idiotic muggle insults to shameful wizard offences, he could never take them. And after that night in the Slytherin common room with Snape, he couldn't help noticing how much of these insults were going on in Hogwarts.

His parents always told him the worst kind of criminals are criminals who enjoy hurting people. A person who laughs after he murdered someone- that was the worst case there was. And, wasn't name calling the same thing? People enjoyed insulting others, hurting them emotionally. So, wasn't Snape and all the other's criminals?

And wasn't he, as the son of two of the greatest Aurors in the ministry, responsible to take care of criminals?

* * *

They saw Snape first thing at breakfast. 

He was sitting alone in the Slytherin table, playing with his food. He noticed them as they past the table, and gave them a nasty glare. James, remembering the conclusion he got that morning, about criminals, surprised his friends by going over to sit right in front of Snape.

Exchanging looks., the others surrounded him, also.

"can I help you?" asked Snape in a poisonous voice, gripping his wand forcefully, but well aware of the teacher's table a few feet away.

" Actually, yes." said James. " you never told Remus your apology last night."

His friends gave a few surprised squeaks, some of protest (from Remus), but said nothing.

"That's right," said Snape. " and I'm not going to. "

"you little-" James made a lunge at the Snape- but Sirius caught him in time. He sat back down, vexed.

"you are making a big deal out of nothing-" began Remus in his ear. James rolled his eyes at him.

"I meant what I said, true or not. All of you are mud lovers, which automatically makes you mud bloo-"

James punched him. Sirius, who supposedly tried to stop him, wasn't very much enthusiastic about it.

" you- you take it back! now!"

"or what? " spat Snape. That was the last straw.

"Reducto!" called James.

"Locomotor Mortis" yelled Sirius.

* * *

" hello boys. I can't say I'm too happy to have you again. " said Professor McGonagall, sitting at her table in front of James and Sirius. 

"Well?" she demanded. " what made you use 3ed year curses on Severus Snape? "

Sirius moved in his chair, uncomfortable. James looked at his shoes. He never noticed how clean they were before.

"Nothing?" she continued firmly. The said nothing.

"well then. That would be a detention for both of you, every day this week. You'll help Hagrid with the vegetables. Next time it will be the bathrooms again. Dismissed."

They left silently, avoiding eye contact, until they were safe in their dorm.

"man that awesome!" screamed Sirius, as energetic as ever. Remus looked up at him, surprised.

" what?"

"that1 with Snape! It was so cool!" called James.

"making a kid go to the hospital with a mixture of locked legs curse and Reducto so Madam Pomfrey can free his whole body is awesome and cool?" concluded Remus, doubtful.

"yes! " they both said.

"that snivelers never stopped whining for one second, " snorted Sirius mockingly.

"ya. The snivelers. And did you know his first name was Severus? I mean- what kind of a name is Severus? " said James, jeering.

"snivelers Severus." laughed Sirius.

"what? Snivellus what did you say?" said Peter, who just woke up.

"that's a great Idea Peter! "called James. Remus looked at them, amused.

"DO you realize ho w fast you two talk?" he said. They ignored him.

"Snivellus. That's a great nickname. "

* * *

"He, is an arrogant, good for nothing jerk that terrorize people and thinks he's all that!" screamed Lily. They were in their dorm, and she was pacing around, frustrated. 

"Lily-"

"don't you lily me Aly! He just jumped on that poor Slytherin for no reason other then-"

"Lily!" called Coral. Lily shut up, but didn't look at her friends. "I get it, you're angry. Will saying you were right make you feel better?"

Lily nodded.

"Ok- you were right. James Potter really is an arrogant jerk. Can we get over it now?" asked Aly.

Lily sniffed. "I am never talking to him again." she stated. Coral and Aly exchanged exhausted looks. This was getting old, fast.

**_sorry for the spelling/ grammer / what ever mistakes, I didn't have enough time to proof read it. you are welcome to write all the mistakes you can see in a review, and I'll change it. Please don't stop reading just because some stupid mistake, OK? PLEASE?_**


	25. research

**__**

Chapter 25 Research…

"Hi Hagrid!"

"Remus! Didn't see yeh since las' full moon!"

Remus quickly glanced over to his three friends. Save it for Hagrid to let a secret slip!

"You know him?" asked Sirius, interested. None of them seemed to have noticed. Thank God.

"Ya, we meet each other here and there. "Remus said, giving Hagrid a warning look. The key keeper just smiled apologetically.

"So- I go' a note from Professor McGonagall abou' two firs' year comin' out t'help me, an' I see four o' yeh," said Hagrid, looking them over.

"We came to help, "squeaked Peter. He was looking ay Hagrid with terrified eyes. Remus felt sorry for him. Peter was so tiny- Hagrid must look like a mountain to him.

"Well, I guess tha' would work," said Hagrid, smiling at them. His black eyes were warm as he showed them the vegetable garden.

"So… what do you do as key keeper?" asked James, making conversation.

"This, mainly," admitted Hagrid. "yeh know, work in the garden', keep the fores' and ground' separated. "

"What's in the forest?" asked Sirius. Remus and Peter looked at them. What were these two were doing?

"Oh, there's a herd of centaurs, unicorns…"

"Death eaters?"

Hagrid stopped pulling on the huge carrot he tried to get, and looked over to the two innocent looking boys.

"No," he said, frowning. "I woul' have known tha'. Why would you go thinkin' like tha'?"

"Oh, just wondering. "James said "Are you sure, though? Maybe they just stopped by for a few hours…."

"No. "Insisted Hagrid, going back to his carrot. "No. the centaurs' woul' have told me. "He didn't look very convinced, though. "And anyway, "he said, convincing both himself and the first years, "they'd be busy with the Ravenclaw stone now, with all the immortal business- oh darn. "

"_Immortal_?" jumped James. "What i_mmortal_? The stone makes you _immortal_?"

"Wha' stone?" said Hagrid, blushing under his beard.

"Hagrid!" called Remus, disappointed. Hagrid knew about the stone? All those times he visited him- he could have gathered so much information!

"Stop it, all of yeh. "Hagrid said with authority that was unusual for him. " This is none of your business- forget I ever sai' anything'. Keep working."

They quieted down, but forgot nothing.

* * *

Coral woke up with a yawn. 

She was the first one up, as usual. Lily and Aly were sleeping peacefully on her left. Sam and Jenna were snoring lightly at her right. She smiled at their sight. The two of them slept in the strangest positions- Samhad her legs on the pillow, and Jenna covered the bottom left of her bed, living everything else empty. Coral giggled.

A meow from besides her got her attention. Tids was looking at her from the floor, purring and meowing. Coral smiled at her white companion. She got out of bed, picking Tids and carried her to the window sill, where she sat to look over at the magnificent, colorful sky, which dazzled her with gold, yellow, white and orange.

She signed with satisfaction. This weekend will be great. She got special permission to leave school to go take care of her mom this week from Professor McGonagall, after swearing she'll have time to finish all her school work. She was wondering how Arabella changed the place. She could have done a lot of work infive days.

She looked over at Lily and Aly. When they got back to school, she was worrying about ways to get them to come to her houseand meet her mom. Has she ever thought it possible she would become such great friends with them over the past week? The conversation with Lily the first day back didn't even began to cover everything they talked about. Coral now knew about Lily and Aly enough to know they are two amazing people, that deserved everything they got and more.

But they still knew nothing about her.

Well, they talked about some. They knew about her family, Mrs. Figgs, her life before Hogwarts. But she wasn't sure she wanted to tell them about her father just yet. It will take much longer to get comfortable talking about it.

As she was petting Tids, she thought about her near journey home. She was to use Floo powder from Professor McGonagall's office. What would she tell the others? She wondered. Certainly not the truth.

A movement from behind caught her eye. She turned around to see Lily sleepily looking at her.

"'morning Coral," said her friend.

"Hi Lils," smiled Coral, using Aly's nickname for Lily. "Had a good sleep?" Lily returned her smile, her emerald eyes laughing.

"I can never see why you wake up so early," she informed Coral. "It's only after dawn!" she continued, glancing at the clock.

"Come here, you'll see." said Coral, looking out at the sky once more. Lily hid a yawn and came to sit by her.

"It's beautiful," exclaimed the red head. Coral smirked to her self. For a few long moments they were both staring out the window.

"Aly!" called Lily suddenly, throwing a pillow at her once sleeping friend. "Come here!"

The sleepy Aly blinked in the bright light as she came over to look out the window, grumbling to herself. It toke her a few seconds to take in the astonishing sight.

"What are you doing with the window closed?" she demanded, opening it wide. A guest of fresh, cold air entered the room. Coral gasped. How could she not think of this before!

They sat like that for a few long minutes, until Sam and Jenna woke, petting Tids by turn. They didn't know it, butthis was the beginning of a tradition.

* * *

"This is insane." Said James, looking out the library window in longing. "We didn't find a thing, and the day is wasting!" 

They have spent the last 3 hours looking through every inch of the library, in search of books about immortal subjects.Remus even used James's invisibility cloak to search the restricted section. They found three books, and were going through them now.

Remus looked up to stare at him.

"Plus- these books have nothing to do with the stone!" said Sirius, putting his book down. "Nothing. We could be pulling pranks right now, instead of this-" He stopped, seeing Madam Pince looking at him sternly.

"We aren't making any progress," concluded James in a wisher. Remus looked them over, annoyed.

"If you guys don't want to help-"

"We do!" called them both. Madam Pince hashed at them, causing them to sit lower.

"Just not doing this reading staff. We'll go insane!" continued Sirius.

"Fine." Remus made a gesture that suggested they were annoying flies. "Why won't you go ask Snape for his books then?"

It toke him some time to realize they were staring at him, dumbstruck.

"What?" he retreated, blushing. "They probably have mounts of information. And it's not like I'm going to use them for evil or anything!"

"I meant ask him for them!" He said, staring at the stolen books his friends sat on the bed in front of him. His three friends looked at him, shamefully.

"As if he would have given them to us!" said James, his cheeks bright red. Remus thought he was right, but sent him an accusing look, anyway.

"You guys are lucky tomorrow is Sunday," he said finally. "I'll have to read all night to finish everything before he notices…"

"No worries mate, we got the notes." offered Sirius, handing Remus a neat pile of parchments. Remus looked at him.

"No worries? Frankly, this worries me a lot," he said, thinking about Snape's reaction when he realized his precious notes were missing.

"Well… right then," said Peter, moving his weight from leg to leg. "Anything else you need except for reading?"

"I'll do with this, thank you very much." answered Remus coldly, getting ready for a long night. He regretfully thought about his half done essay and unperfected potion. But he wasn't desperate enough to let his friends finish it for him. He'll have some time tomorrow. "You better just leave- I'm going to take awhile."

"Alright mate, see you later." said Sirius, and the three of them left for the passing room.

"So where do we go today Jamsie?" asked Sirius, smirking in the dark. James ignored him, lighting his wand.

"I was thinking… kitchens?" he offered. The others nodded in agreement.

"First one to find the door gets to curse Snivellus first!" called Sirius, and they were off.

"OW!"

"Peter…"

**_Filler Chapter! short and easy. don't you love them? Leaves a review! how long will it tak? a minute? please?_**

**_PS. I just redid my second storey: the Price I had To Pay. If you read it and hated it... will you please give it another chance? _**

**_I will not update until at least one review will be made for this chapter. people, it's not that hard. look to the left- see that bottom over there? click on it and make a bloody review already!_**

**_LOL_**

:-)


	26. The Stranger

**__**

Chapter 26 The Stranger

"Go Gryffindor!"

They were sitting in the highest seats, looking down at the Quidditch pitch with wide, enthusiastic eyes. Sirius was jumping up and down, in his seat, while James and Remus were holding up the huge lion sign they made. Peter, on the other hand, was trying to breath with all the people pushing on to his short self.

The Gryffindor chasers were flying here and there in increasing speeds, passing the Quaffle from one to the other. But the Ravenclaws were making some neat attempts to take the ball….

"And Lorham steals the ball!" called Josh Morlake from Hufflepuff, doing the commentary for the game. "Nice throw to Burtoke- Oh! Very nice hit from Gryffindor's star beater! Go Mike! He is third year and muggle born, a new discovery this year by team captain Brice Wood- Gryffindor second beater!Yes, Professor. And back to the game- the Quaffle falls to Arthur Weasley- who throws it back to Anne Mlisso- Bludger from Donald Rottes- misses! She's coming closer to the goal posts- come on Jones! No! Mlisso scores, and it's sixty thirty to Gryffindor."

The Gryffindors were on their feet, screaming and jumping. The Ravenclaws, on the other hand, were yelling their protest.

"Lorham got hold of the Quaffle- he's zigzagging through Gryffindor defenses and- oh! Almost hit by a well aimed Bludger from Wood- the zigzag seems to work out. Solid deliver to Amos Diggory, and- good save from Gryffindor keeper!"

Another wave of cheers flowed through Gryffindor stands, while moans and howls filled Ravenclaw's.

"This is awesome!" screamed Sirius. James laughed.

"What's so funny, Potter?" asked a voice from behind him. James turned to see a group of Slytherins advancing towards them.

"Who the heck are you?" he asked, puzzled.

"Don't act stupid, Potter," spat the first kid, who looked to be the leader. "Didn't you read the paper?"

"What paper?" interfered Sirius.

"The Daily Prophet." said the Slytherin, looking at Sirius with mock. " _'__And the Potters, two of the best Aurors in the ministry captured yet another death eater, Jane Milok_' "He quoted.

"So? What do you care?" shot James. Remus and Peter looked them over, with worried looks on their faces.

"Jane Milok is my mom, "said the kid. " I'm Alan Milok. And my mom's rotting in Azkaban because of your good for nothing blood traitor parents." Milok spat on the ground near James's feet. The latter felt his cheeks flare immediately.

"James…" murmured Remus in his ear. James ignored him.

"Too late." whispered Sirius back, joining James's attack on thefivefourth year Slytherins.

"They are doing this more and more frequently," remarked Peter, looking at the fight with interest. Remus sighed.

"Ya, well I'm not getting in trouble because of two maniacs." he stated, moving again to look at the game.

"-and Wood has the Quaffle. Nice throw to Lotses- who throws it back to Mlisso- who throws it to Wo- no! Burtoke steals the ball, throws it to Lo-"

"Ha! I've got you now Potter! Think you're all that-"

"Ow! Let go of me Black! Have that! And that!"

Remus ground his teeth.

"-Throws to Diggory, who throws it back to Lorham- score for Ravenclaw!"

"- Expelliarmus!"

"- Wingardium Leviosa!"

"It's now sixty to forty Gryffindor! And the Quaffle is with Mlisso-"

"Peter? What are you doing! You can't fight!"

"Leave him Sirius- Ow! "

"Hi! "

"Stupefy!"

Remus turned around. Well. So much for being out of trouble.

_**(A/N- well, I guess this sort of explains how come Remus really got in so much trouble, a though he was considered a good, trust worthy student**_

He charged straight into the battle with his wand out high.

"Incendio!"

"Locomotor Mortis!"

"Reducto!"

"Petrificus Totalus-!"

"_Impedimenta!" _

Everything became slower. Remus was barely able to look around to who cast the slowing spell.

It was Professor MaCkora, the DADA teacher. She was looking at them, furious.

"To my office! Now!" she screamed, after unjinxing them. Blushing, they left to the castle.

"Well. " Said the Professor, pacing around the room angrily. "Well, well, well. "

"Professor- the Slytherins-"

"That would be enough out of you, Mr. Black." Said Professor MaCkora. "What a disappointment. You showed such promising signs in Defense classes. You too, Mr. Potter. I am embarrassed of all of you. "

Both Sirius and James looked down with shame.

"You will all come here Saturday night for a detention. All of you. I already have another trouble maker scheduled- you could help him to clean the pixie's cages. 5th years can get very messy when they want to."

Sirius chuckled. The Professor gave him a murderous glare. He covered it with a cough.

"Dismissed." said MaCkora coldly.

Leaving the room, Sirius nicked a look at James.

"Mate, you have a temper." he said as soon as they were out of ear shot. Peter and Remus nodded vigorously. James sneered, rolling his eyes.

"I hate prejudiced insults. " He said finally. His friends exchanged surprised looks.

"That's it?" exclaimed Peter. "I was sure you had an adopted muggle born brother or something."

"You've been to my house, Peter, why would you think that?" reminded James. Peter looked down in embarrassment.

"Well, he's right James, what's your problem with insults?" wondered Remus. James sighed, thinking he shouldn't have brought it up in the first place.

"People call you a name because the way you are born or the things that you do," he said, looking at his friends wearily. " They don't even give you a chance to prove you're more then what they think you are."

There was silence for a few long moments, as they made their way to the Gryffindor tower.

"Wow mate, that was beautiful," said Sirius with fake touched voice, wiping an invisible tear. James shoved him to the wall.

On Saturday, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter could be seen walking to the DADA office, dark faced and annoyed. They were dressed in old clothes, ready for a long night of cleaning Pixie business and what not.

As they entered the room packed with Slytherins and cages, the smell of the pixies took their breath away. Miserably, under the watchful eye of Professor MaCkora, they started to clean.

They had been working for almost an hour when a 2nd year Hufflepuff suddenly ran in, carrying a message to the Professor from Madam Pomfrey. The boys didn't hear what he said, but the Professor left after that, warning them to keep working.

At the second the door closed, James and Sirius throw their towels on the floor and sat down on the dirty floor.

"What are you doing?" hissed Remus. "We are supposed to be working!"

Sirius looked at him as if saying- "you have got to be joking. " Remus rolled his eyes, and, deciding he couldn't get in any more trouble then he already was, sat down besides them.

"Resting on the job, are we now, Potter?" asked Milok in a poisonous voice. But he sat down, along with the rest of his group. James ignored him.

"You are lucky Professor MaCkora came in to save you last Sunday, we would have crushed you." remarked another kid. James didn't flinch, though Sirius gave the kid a nasty look.

"That's right," said Milok. "You think you good for nothing muggle lover first year could have done anything?" James quickly moved to look Milok square in the eye.

"You are a bully, "he said flatly. "A stupid bully, just like your death eater mother. "

"Why I ought to-" Milok was starting to rise, along with the rest of his group.

There was a loud, jeering sneer from the corner of the room. Everyone turned their heads to see another kid standing by the cages, cleaning while eavesdropping on their word battle. He looked at them mockingly.

"Just like little children," said Severus Snape, shaking his head. James clutched his hand to a fist. What did _he_ want?

"Got something to say, Snape?" called Milok, as vexed as the four Gryffindors. Snape didn't stir.

"Not really," said Snape innocently. "I was just-"

"Eaves dropping?" called James angrily. Snape looked at him.

"What's wrong Potter? Upset with some one _stealing_ your precious time?"

James blushed. Milok looked over to him.

"What is he talking about?" he asked, looking at him with suspicion.

"Nothing," said James in a hate filled voice, giving Snape a look that could kill." He's talking nonsense. "

Snape's sallow cheeks turned bright red. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Potter! You and you mud lover friends stole my notes!"

Milok sneered. "Notes? Who cares about stupid school notes?" he asked, laughing. Snape blush turned deeper, but he didn't say a thing. His black eyes looked at James murderously.

Right then, Sirius decided to be stupid.

"Ya, what are you, a book worm or something?"

Snape turned so red he looked like he was holding his breath. Sirius, on the other hand, was glowing with pride while the other Slytherins (and James) laughed hysterically.

Remus looked at them, worry lines covering his forehead. Snape wasn't looking too good. His self control, it seemed, was finally going to-

"Reducto!"

"Mr. Snape!" Professor MaCkora stepped in, looking at Snape with a shocked expression.

"While in detention! Unbelievable! Unheard of! I'll-"

She fell down open mouthed. The 10 students inside the room looked at her with wide eyes. Behind her, was cloak covered figure, looking at them through eyes they couldn't see. He stepped over her paralyzed body, looking around the room.

He staredsilently at the unmoving kids.

Then he left.

****

Hi. Not my best work, but…. Oh well. This is an all boys night, next chapter is girls. These two are really filler chapters, sorry! But other ways I'll need to jump two months of story before I get to the good part. So I must fill it up- I hope that's ok. If not, why don't you complain under a very long review? Please!

I want to thank my frind for spell checking thi chapter, so... thanks LandUnderWave !

I would also like to tell everyone about Life In Heavens, who put my story inside hers. she's very original- you should read her story! It's awesome!


	27. bad news on ice

**_R&R!_**

Chapter 27 Bad news on ice

"Thank you," murmured Coral to the muggle taxi driver. He smiled at her, accepting her money and driving away. She looked around at her old home.

It looked much better then last time, at least on the outside. The grass was cut short, the front garden well kept. The plants that tangled everywhere during her stay at the holidays were more organized and looked domesticated. The toys that were left everywhere before by her four year old brothers were gone, too. And still, Coral didn't make a move to the door.

What will she find inside? It's been a week since she saw her mother last.Arabella Figgs could only do so much for her spirit, coming over a few times to give her company, which was what they decided on doing. Coral left some sleeping potion for her mom before she left- but did it last? Was her mom better now, after getting some actual rest? Was she worse?

Taking a big breath, she forced her legs to carry her up to the big house. Before she opened the door, she bent down to listen.

There were people talking inside. One or both of her brothers were screaming joyfully. Coral paled. It sounded so…. normal. As though her dad would come in any second and say- "how're my kids doing?" in his humorous, strong voice, with that wide grin that uncovered all of his white teeth. As though he would be there to collect their hugs with open arms and kiss Mrs. Coriona on the cheek.

It was creepy.

Slowly, she opened the door.

Her brothers were running around like maniacs, chasing each other with air plane toys. The laughing and talking came from the kitchen. Who was her mother talking to? Arabella, probably, she realized suddenly. With more confidence, she advanced to the kitchen.

"Coral!"

Called her brothers. They jumped on her, making her fall. screaming and laughing they ran to the kitchen, where they yelled her name over and over. Smiling, she got up and dusted off her clothes.

"Coral dear, what are you doing here?" asked her mother, standing at the kitchen door.

"I got permission from Professor McGonagall and-"

"Coral, good to see you." said Arabella Figgs, coming up behind her mother. She grinned at Coral with reassurance.

"Hi," said Coral, signing with relief. So she worried for nothing. Thank God.

"So Arabella, I'll see you Sunday, won't I? "

"Absolutely. It was great seeing you again Coral."

Coral nodded. Arabella went to the fire place, picked up some floo powder, and was gone in a few moments.

"So how was school this week sweetie?" asked Mrs. Coriona. Coral smiled.

* * *

"Weekends are always so boring." sighed Lily, lying on her bed with pure boredom. 

"How can you say that? We get a break from school for once in a while." answered the bewildered Aly.

"I don't know. I have nothing to do." Lily sighed again.

Aly, who was busy reading a book moments before, looked at her friend with pity.

"Let's go to the lake, " she offered in a persuading voice. " Maybe we can skate on it- I think the ice is strong enough by now," Lily sighed again.

"Come on," Aly straightened up, going over to the closet for warmer clothes. "If you want to stay bored, you will. Better just snap out of it and come along."

Lily snorted, but went to get her skates, anyway. Aly could say the weirdest things sometimes.

When they reached the lake, they saw quite a few students already skating around, in groups or couples. Smiling, Aly led Lily to the middle of the lake, were she started circling her, the strange smile not leaving her lips.

"Aly, what are you doing?" Lily asked suspiciously.

" I'm cutting a hole in the ice so you fall in the water."

"What!" hurriedly, Lily skated away from Aly's circle. Laughing, Aly started another circle around Lily's new position.

With an unbelieving cry, Lily skated away. Still smirking, Aly began chasing her around the lake.

This kept going for a few long minutes during which a few groups had to flee from the speedy chase and a few couples had to break up some very close poses.

Slipping on the melting ice, Lily skated faster then she could ever remember skating. The cold wind scorched the uncovered skin on her face, and her scarf was suffocating her, fluttering behind her. Her teeth were rattling in her grinning mouth. Her eyes were tearing slightly, but she didn't close them. And she didn't stop.

She could here Aly laughing behind her. She is insane, she concluded. _Absolutely insane.  
_  
Lily looked behind her, to see who was wining this chase. Aly was right behind her, about 6 feet. With some panic, Lily sped up. Bid mistake. She screamed as she tried to gain control over her skates, with no luck. She was with her face in the snow before she could scream a second time. Aly, surprised a the sudden change of direction, fell over her in a matter of seconds.

"Aly?"

"Hmm?"

"Get of me!"

Laughing hard, Aly stood up, only to slip and fall down again. Lily couldn't help but smile as she helped her friend up.

"Well that didn't go well," Complained Lily.

"Are you bored? " asked Aly. "then it reached it's purpose." she continued, seeing Lily blush and nod. They was an awkward silence for a few long minutes.

"What's going on ouver there?" wondered Lily aloud, pointing at a growing group of kids surrounding something in the ice.

"Dnno," answered Aly. She started skating over there, with Lily right behind her.

"Check it out!" said someone. The two girls pushed and squeezed until they came to a point where they could see. And what they saw really was astonishing.

"So I was wrong," retorted Aly with a nervous laugh, an answer to Lily's stern look. " The ice isn't that thick." She gave one last glance at the huge tan tickle that came sprouting out of the ice, before starting to run.

" Alyson Morla, you get back here!" screamed Lily.

She was lying near a clear lake in the most amazing garden. The grass under her was soft and bright, filled with falling flowers. Above her was the most magnificent maple tree in the middle of its blooming, bringing shade to her eyes. The sky were baby blue with puffy white clouds here and there.

Coral sat up, looking around with astonishment. Were was she? It seemed so distant, yet so familiar. But how did she get here?

Hesitantly, she went over to the lake's edge. Carefully she put her legs in the water. They were pleasantly cold. She let the water stream around her and her mind to roam free.

This place must be an illusion, she reasoned. Or a dream. No place was this perfect. It had everything she loved so much: it was peaceful, beautiful, full of life. There was no sign of any human being anywhere.

I'll probably be lonely, she thought, getting more inside the water, letting them soak her trousers. But she didn't believe it. She never favored talking that much.

But she couldn't be completely alone, she thought. There had to be somebody around here. She looked around again, more carefully. Of course. There was a little wooden deck right there, about a 15 yards away. There was a person on it- sitting on the edge, hamming something. Coral's blood run cold as she recognized her dad's favorite song.

The man was holding a long fishing rod. He had light brown hair, tanned skin, and was wearing a very big hat. He looked over at her. Coral yelped at his gaze- blue violent eyes just like her own were joyfully shining at her.

"Coral, you woke up. " said her dad, smiling at her from all the way at the  
deck. "That was a long nap, wasn't it? Come on- I think I got something."

Coral breathed fast. This was not possible. It was just not possible.

She looked at her reflection in the water, trying to wake up from this insane dream. What she saw didn't make her feel any better. She didn't see Coral Coriona, Hogwarts's most advanced student in every class. She saw Coral Coriona of four and a half years ago, with her hair flying around in the light wind with its old curls that disappeared years ago, and with her childish face covered with freckles, her much bigger eyes, tiny nose andtwo missing teeth. Faintly she remembered them falling at the same time, sometime during  
Christmas when she was almostseven or eight years old.

She looked back at the place were she woke up. There was her mother, sitting on a white and yellow sheet by a picnic basket, eating grapes, with her hand over a huge stomach. She was still pregnant with the twins, Coral realized with horror.

_I'm in the past! _

_How did I get in the past?_ Was the next, very logical thought. _What happened to 4 and half years?  
_  
"Coral!" called her dad again. Her dad. Alive, well, and with his family.

Her dad.

"Coral, your dad is calling you, " said her mom with a sweet, carefree voice Coral didn't hear for a long time. She stared blankly at her mom. Was this real? Was it a dream or- or what?

Getting her act together, Coral put her hand up and was about to pinch herself, so she could wake up. She had to wake up. She had to...

_Why?_ said a sensible voice inside her. _Why should she leave this dream so soon? _If it was a dream, she'll wake up sooner or later. If it's not- why run away from what she missed so much?

She walked over to the deck, and was warmly embraced by her dad's tight grip.

"Come on kiddo, hold it." he handed over the fishing rod, showing her how to hold it just right. She did what he said silently. Her heart rate was starting to calm, and she was beginning to relax. In no time she was laughing to his old jokes, listening to him talk. His voice was so warm and alive. How long was it since she heard him talk?

There was a sudden pull on the fishing rod. She looked up in surprise.

"You got one!" said her dad excitedly. "pull it in- quickly!" Coral started pulling hard.

"I got one dad! I got one!" she cried excitedly, with a young, immature voice." I got one!"

There was a scream.

Coral looked around in surprise, but saw nothing that could have caused it. What was going on?

"Come on kiddo, pull!" called her dad, ignoring the scream. He was an Auror. Shouldn't he worry about that?

There was the scream again. Coral looked around worriedly. "Can't you hear it-" she started, but never finished the sentence. There was another, more powerful pull from what ever caught her bait. Coral felt herself falling off the deck, straight into the water.

* * *

She woke up with a gasp.

She was in her room, sitting up in her bed, breathing fast. Tids was looking at her from the end of the bed, where she usually slept. Her big, yellow eyes stared at Coral intelligently. Coral looked at her cat, still getting her breathing under control.

_So it was a dream, after all,_ was her first, disappointed thought. Then she heard the scream again.

She looked around frantically, unable to locate the source. She looked at Tids, puzzled. The cat yawned in a bored gesture, reminding her owner she was a cat, not a human being.

A few moments later, when Coral was just about ready to fall back to dream world, she heard the scream again. It came from her parent's room. Coral swallowed in terror. What could possibly going on up there so late into the night?

She got out of bed quickly. Keeping quite, she made her way to her mom's room, one story up. When she opened the door, she was relived to see no one there but her mom, who was turning from side to side in her sleep.

About to go back to bed believing it was all her imagination, Coral heard th scream again. This time it was definitely her mom. Coral advanced to the screaming woman.

Looking closely, she saw her mom's face was wet from tears and sweat. She was struggling with her blankets, obviously dreaming. Coral had the feeling the dream was quite different from her own.

"Mum?" she whispered, nudging her lightly. Mrs. Coriona didn't move- but she stopped struggling, too.

"Mum, wake up." Her mom remained quiet.

"Mother." said Coral, a little more firmly, shaking her mom forcefully.

Murmuring something odd, the older woman opened red shot eyes.

"Coral," she said in a matter of fact voice. She looked sad, and was trembling uncontrollably.

"Are you ok?" Coral looked at her mom with concern. What was wrong?

"Coral, your dad isn't coming home."

There was a long, shocked silence.

"What?" Coral forced the words out of her mouth. Why would her mom say- why would her mom think something so awful?

"Alex. Alexander. He isn't coming back." Her mom's voice was cracked, and she looked at the verge of tears. Coral looked at her, shocked and terrified. Her mom was acting strange- like… as if there was a dementor someplace close.

"Mom, don't say that."

"Coral, they gave up looking for him."

Coral didn't say a thing. She didn't know that- she didn't want to hear it.

" It has been… what? 5 months? "

Coral felt hot tears escape her overly big eyes. Still, she made no sound.

"Mad eye came to say he was sorry late tonight. You were in bed, I didn't want to wake you. He said that there was no chance of getting him back alive now. And the Auror department has better thing- better things to do then look for a dead man." Her voice broke. She looked at Coral, trying to catch her eye, with no success. The girls was looking at her hand, which was lying motionless on the tangled covers.

"He would have wanted to be here for you birthday next week," whispered Lora. Tears were dripping down her cheeks, too. "he would have loved it. He would have been so happy…"

Coral didn't want to listen. Her mom was going insane. He wouldn't leave her. He wouldn't leave her brothers without them even remembering him. He wouldn't leave her mom so weak and sad.

He wouldn't do that. Never.

"I'm sorry honey," whispered her mom in her ear. Coral didn't listen- she didn't want to hear any more non sense! " I'm so sorry…"

Covering a sob, Coral left. Just like that. She left the room quickly, closing the door firmly behind her. She didn't know when she started to run- but by the time she reached her bed she was sobbing uncontrollably and throwing herself on the neat white mattress.

* * *

"Did you find her?" asked Lord Voldemort.

The man kneeling down on one knee behind him lowered his head.

"She was not there," he said absently. The Dark Lord hissed in anger.

"She is a 12 year old girl, Karkaroff. She shouldn't have been hard to find."

"I understand my lord. Only she was not at the castle. I searched. I cursed an old Professor and my search, if it pleases my lord."

"Not at all." was the cold reply. Karkaroff flinched. "You must go back." continued the dark lord. "You must find her. And don't expect me to forgive you so easily if you fail me again, Karkaroff. You wanted to see what it was like to have power and control, and I gave you that. Now it's time for you to pay the price." Karkaroff stiffened, but stood up proudly.

"I will not fail you again, my lord."

"Good."

****

Okay- I hope you liked this last one. The Lily and Aly section was sort of stupid, I know, but I couldn't just ignore them, plus know you know what a great friendship they have. Did I surprise you with the Karkaroff part? I hope so!

I just found an amazing idea for what to do with Rita's information- remember? From a few chapters ago? But it will only come up in the second year…

Or so I say…. I might be tricking you…. Hmmm….

DOn't forget to review!


	28. fights and discoveries

Chapter 28 fights and discoveries

Peter was sitting on a little chair near the Headmaster's desk, sweating withpanic. As if seeing that weird man almost killing Professor MaCkora wasn't enough. How could any one, especially Professor Dumbledore- think James, Sirius Remus and him had anything to do with the attack? Was it so hard to believe the man just left after looking them over?

Terrified and miserable, Peter tried avoiding the blazing blue eyes of his head master, stubbornly looking at the pack of papers on the desk, where a strange looking beetle was standing completely still, as if she was listening to their conversation. His much braver friends, though, were handling themselves pretty good.

"- and then he just took off! He looked at us for like a millisecond and then he disappeared. It was really strange. No really!" said Sirius, in answer to Dumbledore's raised eye brow. "I swear by my family's- uh, by my wand that it really happened!"

Dumbledore chuckled under his silver beard. " Ms. Lupin, what have you got to say about this?" he said turning to the more responsible member of the group. Remus blushed at the direct call, but stood his grounds.

"It happened like the guys said it did," he said with no hesitation. "really Professor, they aren't bluffing. Professor MaCkora was yelling at Snape for sending a curse and suddenly she fall on her face, and when we looked up there he was, with a raised wand. "

Dumbledore nodded, and sighed.

"I hope you understand how… hard this is to believe," he said at last. Remus looked defeated, but James thought he saw a laughing spark in the old man's eyes. " but considering this is the same story we got from your peers… it must be the truth. But we'll have to see once Professor MaCkora is cared for. She's an old woman, remember… it will take some time." the 4 boys smiled. Dumbledore chuckled. "Very well then, I will suggest you run along to start your homework," he continued. "and you might as well not tell anyone about this," he added, in a more serious tone. "I don't want any gossip about intruders to the castle, at least not until we find out more about this stranger. That will just create a big mess of panic and fear, and I don't think any of you want that. Ok then," he said to their agreeing faces, and smiled once more. "I will see you soon… on better occasions, hopefully." He winked at them and led the way out. Peter gave one last look at the strange beetle, before it flow out the window.

* * *

The way back to Hogwarts was dark and cold. 

Coral was sitting in her compartment on the train. Turns out she wasn't the only one going back home that weekend. some other students were there, too. But she didn't see them. She only saw the rain out side the window.

_Was it true?_ She kept asking herself. _Was he gone?_

It seemed impossible. His character has always been so… confident. He was her dad. Her impression of him, although she knew it was silly, was that he knew everything and could do anything. He was unstoppable, impossible to break. Like a tall, proud tree. Always looking at you with this confidence as if saying- it's all going to work out. Don't panic. There's nothing to worry about.

A person like that can't possibly die.

She didn't say a thing to her mom ever since last night. She ignored her completely, cleaning silently and not answering any of Lora's attempts to make conversation. She didn't even say goodbye as she left a few hours before.

Her dad wasn't gone, no matter what Lora Coriona might think. He wasn't gone- not until she saw his lifeless body lying on the ground in front of her!

A chill went through her body. She did not want to think about that slightpossibility.

She knew it was wrong. She knew her mom was already sad and broken: but she didn't care. She's bloody twelve- why was it her responsibility to take care of everyone twenty-four seven? School, friends, her mom, the house, the twins, money…..

No first year student should go through that. Not yet.

The tears came back to her eyes. Flooding her face in a constant salty shield. She breathed in heavily, stopping the sobs from coming out.

_He couldn't be gone. He couldn't._

* * *

It was early morning. The sun barely came out. The class rooms were deserted, as were the grounds and the main corridors. Except for one. 

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were boisterously walking towards the Gryffindor tower, after their long talk with Dumbledore. They were finally over their shock of seeing the stranger over Professor MaCkora's body, and were now arguing about who he was.

"A death eater, of course," said James confidently. Sirius nodded absently, thinking that he never saw the man's face at his house, or anywhere near hisparents, for that matter. He usually recognized death eaters. The man didn't look from around Britain at all- he looked like a foreigner. Did Voldemort even accept foreigners? Wouldn't he usually go for people with connections in the  
ministry, instead?

"Probably," answered Remus, frowning slightly. " It couldn't really be any one else…"

"But why did he just look at us and leave?" continued James passionately. "I mean- usually Death Eaters don't care who dies and who doesn't."

"He didn't care much for Professor MaCkora," squeaked Peter. He didn't really like talking with his friends about this kind of thing, like death eaters and the such. It scared the heck out of him. But this time it wasn't just some distant attack at the other side of the country- this was right here, in Hogwarts! Didn't he hear somewhere the Dark Lord didn't dare attack here?

"Maybe he was just looking for something," said Remus slowly, his wheels turning to a million different directions. "Something the dark lord want really badly… like-"

"The stone of Ravenclaw!" screamed James, excited. Remus gave him a warning look, and he quieted down.

"How did I not see this?" he demanded, hitting himself on the head. Peter looked at him, thinking that was not a good idea, considering James's unstable condition of mind. "They think one of the teacher's have the stone!"

"Well then who's the man you saw?" wondered Remus. James seemed to be taken aback by this, but not for long.

"He must be a teacher of a highr year or something," he said dismissively.

"No teacher is missing from the staff table, " continued Remus, doubtful.

"Maybe they-"

"James, he's not a teacher," stated Sirius flatly. James glared at him angrily. "and the man wasn't looking for a stone," continued Sirius, ignoring his friend. "he was looking at _us _as in us _students_. He's looking for a person, not a little object that could have been hidden in any drawer in the room!"

James looked at him with disappointment, seeing his point.

" Sirius, I didn't know you were such a good observer," commented Remus, respect and awe flooding his face. Sirius blushed.

"It's pretty logical."

"You're logical?" wondered Peter with clear shock in his eyes. Sirius stared at him.

"So he's looking for a person, then." said Reemus changing the subject. That got James up and going again.

"Maybe he wants to get someone the man they kidnapped knows," he said, an energetic spark filling him again. "maybe they want to make him tell them where the stone is through threatens to hurt that person."

"You read a lot of mystery crime books, don't you?" said Peter.

"You guys are on a roll!" called Remus, smiling. "I didn't know you could figure things out so fast! You never do this in class!"

"No," stated Sirius. " we never tell it in class. That doesn't mean we don't know it." James nodded his agreement, smiling to himself.

"So he's looking for a student, then?" Peter said, getting his friends back to Earth.

"You too!" exclaimed Remus, looking at Peter with shock. "I'm falling behind  
here! Let me think for a second!"

"No can do Remy," said Sirius. "you're just gonna have to pick up the pace."

"Which student would it be?" wondered James, looking at the ceiling for inspiration.

"A son?" suggested Sirius. he looked up too, wondering what wonders James saw up there.

"Or a daughter." remarked Peter. Remus looked at him as if saying - "well obviously!"

"We should tell Dumbledore about this," he said, turning away from Peter. "But we can't because you guys are already too deep into trouble to tell anyone you've been to the Forbidden Forest." he glared at Sirius and James disapprovingly. They looked down.

"_Phoenix_" mumbled James as they approached the Fat Lady. She woke up with a  
jolt, and let them in after a short lecture about coming back at 3 o'clock in  
the morning. Tired and still with no clear idea what was going on, they fall  
asleep in seconds._We'll have to worry about it when I get more information_,  
thought Remus, thinking of Snape's notes that still lay in a  
charmed trunk under his bed.

* * *

"Coral! You're back!" exclaimed a cheerful Lily. Aly looked up from her book, and smiled, seeing their friend back from her vacation. She put the book down, sitting up. 

"How was your weekend?" she asked, as cheerful as Lily. She missed Coral's quite ways that last Saturday. It would have been comical seeing her skating around the lake wildly.

Coral mumbled something in answer, gloomily going to her bed. She wasn't in the mood for talking. All she wanted right now was to fall on her bed and privately look over her stone collection. She hadn't polished them for days.

"You should have been here yesterday," said Lily. " the giant squid broke through the ice down at the lake! It was so funny!"

"I'm sure it was," said Coral, not looking at the joyful girl. Now where was that polishing liquid?

"We had a race all over the lake," added Aly. "it was hilarious! Lily slipped like 7 times."

"Ya, and you slipped about eleven," laughed Lily, shoving her friend playfully. "did you have fun at your house?" she asked, seeing Coral wasn't interested. Was something wrong with her? She was much friendlier at Friday…

"How're your parents? " Aly smiled, thinking of the basket of candy her parents sent her a few days before, as a birthday present.

"My parents are fine, just leave me alone!" called Coral suddenly, turning her back to them. They exchanged glances.

"Excuse me," said Aly, irritated. "what exactly is your problem?" it was ridicules! Every time they think they're friends with her at last, she comes up with some premadonna act and ruins all their work! "I had about enough of your moods, Ms. Can't make up my mind!" she added, before Coral could answer. " either you're our friend or you're not!"

"You know, she's right," said Lily, frowning. " we're not your toys. You can't just come and go when ever you like."

"I never wanted to be your friend, it was all your stupid idea," accused Coral, vexed. _They_ were blaming _he_r? Who asked them to become their friend, anyway? All she wanted was to be left alone- they are the ones who butted in!

"Oh, so now it's our fault you can never be happy?" demanded Aly, her voice raising with anger.

"It always was your fault! And I'll decide whether I'm happy or not, thank you very much!" Coral screamed, turning back to them.

"Well that doesn't mean you have to act like you're the only person in this room!" yelled Lily from her side of the bed.

"Exactly! I can be unhappy but still be nice!" called Aly, standing up.

"Why should I be nice to you? You're so full of yourselves you-" Coral began, only to be cut off by Lily.

"We are full of ourselves? Look who's talking!"

" 'oh, my sister hates me, oh, I'm the most wretched person in the world,' " said Coral, with a poor imitation of Lily. The red head went blazing scarlet, none the less.

"And what about you? Never smiling or laughing- always in your little bubble not talking to any one and just staring blankly-" Aly was now on her feet, though she seemed to be getting taller.

"What's wrong with staring? At least I don't poke my huge nose in other people's business!" Screamed Coral, standing up, too.

"I only tried to help you!"

"Well you didn't! I don't need your help- you don't' know anything at all and you try to butt in where no one wants you!"

"this whole argument is ridicules! If you don't want our friendship- fine! You just keep staring at the ceiling alone with out any friends if that's what you want! Lily- let's go!"

They left to their own beds angrily, never looking back. Coral turned around and fall on her bed, tears running down her cheeks. What do they know, anyway?

****

OK everyone- I hope you all got the clue I gave in this chapter. Who ever can tell me whatit is in a review gets his penname mentioned next chapter and I'll send him the next chapter before I put it in fan fiction! Who will it be? Come on! You can do it!

review!


	29. Birthdays and ES

****

No one got It!

Chapter 29: Birthdays and the ES

Lily moved around on her bed, struggling with her blankets.

It was past midnight, but she couldn't sleep. It has been three whole days since her and Aly had that big fight with Coral. They still weren't talking to each other.

Coral seemed to be crying herself to sleep every night, and always had dark circles under her eyes during classes. Although she was never particularly talkative in class, now she just said nothing. It was as if someone bewitched her or something.

Lily had the strange feeling that she had everything to do with that bewitching spell.

And thinking back, Coral really didn't want anything to do with them at the beginning. _She must have something big going on if her moods change so abruptly. Maybe something happened at her house last weekend, she was just fine before she left. Maybe one of her brothers is sick._

Lily turned around again.

"Will you stop?" demanded Aly from her bed, to Lily's right. "I have enough of the two of them snoring- I don't need your bed creaking throughout the night, too!" she said, mentioning to Sam and Jenna's beds. Lily hid a smile, and turned around to face her friend.

"We should apologize to Coral," she said quietly.

"What? "hissed Aly. "Apologize! Us? Are you insane? It's her fault we even-"

"It doesn't matter who's fault it is," reminded Lily. "I feel bad for her. There must be something going on that we don't know about, if she feels so bad. I think maybe her brothers are sick."

"Lily- you feel bad for everyone. " said Aly, rolling her eyes. "you feel bad for animals because humans are taking up so much space. You feel bad for orphans, and kids who have bad grades, people who divorce- you feel bad for weird the creatures they said they have in the basements- house elves. You feel bad for _them_. And they _want _to be servants, but you still feel bad for them anyway."

"And so should you!" said Lily, blushing. "but that's not my point. Aly, you should know. You get into moods sometimes- and every time it's because Vanessa came to visit you, or your parents have been fighting, or you got a bad grade. Don't try to trick me- I know you better then you know yourself."

Aly stared at her friend angrily, though she was starting to see her point.

"I still say we have nothing to apologize for." she commented. Lily signed with relief. She got her now.

"We can say we want to forget the fight, that we're sorry we even brought up the subject, and we want to make up," she suggested.

"I'm not sorry I brought the subject up. She needed to have heard it from someone."

"Well she did heard it. She heard it and thought it over- now we need to apologize for making her think so much."

"Lily, I'm not doing it…"

"Oh yes you are!"

"No force in the world-"

"I have your lucky bracelet."

"Tomorrow morning?"

"See you then."

Lily smiled. She definitely knew Aly better then Aly knew herself.

* * *

"Remus, how are these notes coming?" asked James, looking over at his friend. Remus raised his head from the huge pile of notes in front of him, all written in the tiny, organized hand writing of Severus Snape, or Snivellus, as he was now called in their dorms. He looked at James with confusion.

"Are you finished with them? You said it will be one day… and I don't want Snivellus to go tell Dumbledore-"

"Oh," repiled Remus softly. He looked back at the notes. In the week and a half he had them, he went through only half. It was much harder then he thought. He needed to look up every second word, it seemed. And the names were frustratingly similar to each other.

"Well? " demanded James.

"You just want to use the ES again," accused Remus, using the secret name they used for the Elf System. they talked about it, and decided that no one should know about it but them, creating a secret name for it. Sirius offered SOSS- Spy On Stinking Slytherins- but Remus told him to shut up and forget about it.

" Maybe, but we still need to give it back," reminded Peter, sensible for once. Remus sighed.

"How much did you go over?" asked Sirius. Remus blushed. Sirius asked no more.

"I guess I could copy it…" he murmured more to himself then his friends.

"What?" asked James.

"I said I can copy it, but then we'll have to burn it when I'm done…" he said louder. Sirius and James exchanged excited looks. "_I'll_ burn it," emphasized Remus, looking at them sternly. " like I'll let the two of you play with fire!"

"What could we do?" asked Sirius in an innocent voice. " burn the Slytherin common room with it?"

"Or the teacher's lounge?" offered James. They both smiled nastily, giving Remus the uncomfortable feeling these weren't as unbelievable in their eyes as they should.

"You two just- go away while I do the spell," he told them. 'no need for you to learn a copying spell,' He thought of saying- but decided not to. No point in giving them any ideas.

He got a stack of papers and murmured the copying spell over the original copy, then the plain parchment. He gave Snape's notes to James and Sirius, who were still grinning at him with visible teeth. "Take it to the Slytherin common room-_ quietly_, and leave. Professor MaCkora just got out of the hospital this morning, I don't want to visit the headmaster's office so soon." They winked at him, not reassuringly at all, and left through the trap door they toke care of hiding under a carpet.

* * *

"Professor Flitwick?"

"Yes, Ms. Evens? Ms. Morla?"

Lily smiled at the tiny, jumpy charm professor. Seeing as charms was her favorite subject, Professor Flitwick was her obvious choice considering help with the Coral situation.

They have woke up at morning ready to apologize- (well she was, Aly was just following along, looking for her bracelet, ), but Coral was no where to be seen. At breakfast she sat far away from them, and left when they came closer. All through Potion class and Herbology Lily tried to catch her eye -and Aly tried to find her bracelet- but every time Coral will either move away, go away, or ignore them.

Finally, after no luck at lunch, while Coral left early to the library, the desperate Lily went to her Professor for advise, dragging Aly along.

"You know that me, and Aly and Coral sleep in the same dorm, right?" she asked him sweetly, trying not to look guilty. Professor Flitwick nodded.

"Well… we had this, uh… fight, Sunday night," Lily blushed. She was sounding very guilty.

"A fight?" repeated Flitwick, trying to see where the conversation was headed.

"Yes, and… we think it wasn't really Coral's- oh God, Aly! _**I** _think it wasn't really Coral's fault, so _**I **_tried to apologize to her all day. But she's avoiding me." she blushed again. _Her face is redder then her head,_ observed Aly. _This is probably important. Oh! My bracelet!_ She grabbed the jewel from Lily's pocket, only to find it was not hers. She put it back under Lily's stern, red glare.

"I see." said Professor Flitwick, leaning back in his chair. Both girls had to stretch to keep eye contact." wouldn't this be a concern of your head of house?" he asked. Lily smiled weakly.

"Yes, but Professor McGonagall is.. Not really… the… type, for this kind of… I mean…"

"I see, Ms. Evens." said the professor kindly stopping her. "Well, it just so happens that it's Ms. Coriona's birthday tomorrow," he mentioned, looking at Lily uncertainly. "maybe she didn't mention-"

"Oh that's perfect! " exclaimed Lily. "Aly- let's go. We need to find presents. Aly! Your bracelet is not on me right now!" Rolling her eyes, Lily grabbed Aly's hand and pulled her to the door, calling her thanks over her shoulder. The tiny Professor shook his head with wonder. Kids today…

* * *

"Where to now?" asked Sirius, looking at James with sparkling eyes.

"Our dorm?" suggested Peter. The two others ignored him.

They just came up from the Slytherin common room, where they placed the notes where they found them with no problem. Now they were again in the Slytherin passing room, with Sirius and James looking over the door labels excitedly. Peter swallowed. nothing good ever came from them getting excited.

"Teacher lounge." said James at last, pinpointing the right trap door finally. Peter squeaked.

"We're not going to burn it, are we?" he asked panicky. Again, the others didn't pay attention.

"Awesome mate! Let's go!" Sirius whispered , leading the way through the door, and opening it slightly, to see if there was anyone inside.

"- why would he be looking for her?" said Professor Kettleburn, the care of magical creature's voice. Sirius kept the trap door almost closed, letting only the sounds come in. he motioned for his friends to be quiet.

"She is Alexander's daughter, after all," said Professor McGonagall. "She'll be perfect bait."

"You don't seem very sure, Minerva," remarked Professor Sprout. They heard Professor McGonagall walk very near the trap door, pacing nervously.

"Dumbledore is… concerned, for what seemed more then just the girl." she said slowly, hesitating. Sirius was impressed. Not everything could get their Transfiguration teacher nervous. "I think there might be more then that… may be she herself knows where the stone is." The other teachers in the room gasped.

"Surely he wouldn't expect such young a child to keep the such a great secret?" demanded Professor Sinistra, their Astronomy teacher.

"Maybe she doesn't know it, but… have you heard of the Fidelius charm? " a wave of murmurs followed McGonagall's last words. "He might have put it on her- subconsciously. It would be a smart move- considering now he can't tell where the stone is even if he wanted to." Agreeing mutters followed.

"So what of her now? Is Dumbledore putting her under protection?" wondered Professor Kettleburn. Professor McGonagall walked past the trapdoor once again. "I believe the headmaster wants to get the least amount of attention to this mess, " she said. " Professor MaCKora getting attacked has caused enough trouble- no need to let everyone know she was attacked because You Know Who is looking for a student." no one said a thing, but Sirius had the feeling they where nodding in agreement again.

"Should we mention anything to her?" asked Professor Sprout, pity flooding her kind voice.

"I'll talk to her about it, possibly next week," murmured Professor McGonagall. "Perhaps mention that he might not be back." Her voice had a sad tone to it, a side Sirius didn't know his teacher possessed. But who was this girl? Who's Alexander? What do they have to do with the stranger- the death eater that attacked their DADA Professor?

He had heard enough. Silently, he closed the trap door, cutting off Professor Sinistra while she began discussing protection methods. He argued his silent friends up the rock slide that led to the trapdoor, not speaking until they reached the Gryffindor passing room.

"Did you hear them?" he asked immediately. Both nodded absently, deep in thought. "We need to tell Remus," he continued. James nodded again, moving towards their dorm's trapdoors.

"This ES is much more useful then I thought," he muttered under his breath.

"So this girl is a student witch, daughter of Alexander something and might subconsciously know where the stone is." concluded Remus, when they finished telling him what they heard. "Meanwhile, Voldemort is sending Death Eaters to try to get to her. and Dumbledore wouldn't put her under protection, so people won't talk." the other nodded.

"If there will be attention to her, the death eaters will know where to find her," remarked James, protecting his headmaster. Remus nodded for the possibility.

"But if we protect her- no one will suspect a thing," said Sirius. Remus nodded to him, too.

"What's a Fidelius charm?" asked Peter, blushing slightly. Remus shook his head helplessly.

"There is too much research in this mystery," he sighed. "I'll need to check it out in the library, plus see if I can find anyone named Alexander with a daughter inside Hogwarts. That's not a lot to go on, you know."

"Right, but you can do it, can't you?" pleaded Sirius.

"Of course I can." said Remus, sitting up straighter. "It'll take a long time, that's all." The four of them sighed.

"Did you return the notes?" Remus asked, after some long silent minutes.

"Yes, there were no problems." answered James. "No one saw us or anything. We had the cloak." he reminded.

"Right," murmured Remus. The awkward silence continued.

"I'll go the library tomorrow," he said at last. "get some books on Fidelius charms. Maybe I'll find Alexander somewhere while I'm at it. That would be a big help."

"We can go with you," offered James. "We can look too, if you want."

"No thanks, " retorted Remus, smiling at the relief flooding his friend's face. "I know how much you hate research." James smiled at him, waving a hand at the little beetle who tried to sit on his head.

"Well then, Goodnight," said, Sirius, standing up and dragging himself to the bed. "I'll see you lot tomorrow, when I'm able to think."

"Since when do you think?" asked James, getting to his own bed. His answer was a loud snore. They were all asleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Coral woke up sweating with tears running down her cheeks. She just had a nightmare about her dad's last present to her -the collection of stones- coming alive and strangling her to death. It was the first time she ever dreamt something so bizarre, but it was probably due to her birthday. The last time she celebrated her birth her dad was home and happy. Well, so much for happy birthdays.

She sat up, wiping her tears with her night gown. This day was not as happy as her last birth day. In fact, she had all the intentions of spending the day moping in her usual gloomy mood, avoiding her roommates. They didn't deserve her attention, anyway.

She looked up, surprised to see an overly large gift pile at the end of her bed.

She moved closer, wondering who got her so many gifts. There was one from her mother, Arabella Figg, some people her parents sometimes brought over from the ministry who found it necessary to pay attention to her this year, some wizard friends she had before Hogwarts that she didn' talk to since August, and 2 presents with no names on them.

She looked at the two with curiosity. Who else would send her presents? She didn't tell anyone about her birthday.

Deciding to open these presents last, she looked around the dorm. Sam and Jenna were still dreaming, and Aly was in the bath. Lily was no where to be seen. Thanking God for the privacy, she opened her mother's present first.

It was another stone for her collection. Coral sniffed._ I will not cry_, she told herself. _Not until the presents are done, at least._Inside the package were two other stones, black and very regular.

Coral picked them up to get a closer look. She smiled, seeing the tiny smiley faces painted on the other side. Maybe her twin brothers weren't as ignorant as she thought.

Next came Arabella's gift. The squib bought her a book about muggle customs.

While Coral wasn't very fond of muggle technology, their strange customs fascinated her. She just couldn't grasp the ideathat staring blankly into a little black box could be better then flying a broom- or even just playing out side. Even a book would be better! How ridicules.

Everyone from the ministry bought her books, or quills, or anything to do with school work. Coral smiled to herself. She didn't expect much more from people she barely knew. The gifts where good though, she could use them a lot.

Her old friends sent her candy, little statues of cats, which she adored, and some hair clips and jewelry. Coral looked at the last ones long, deep in thought. She hadn't wore jewelry since her dad disappeared. She used to love it- not the fancy kind, just some bracelets and necklaces. _No time like the present_, she thought, picking up a violet necklace with blue flowers, that matched her eyes, and a dark gray hair clip and putting them on carefully. Coral turned to the mirror. She didn't put her hair up in months. She looked like a different person. quickly she pulled it off when Aly emerged from the bathroom.

"Happy Birthday!" the girl said cheerfully, grinning at Coral's open mouth. "Did we surprise you?"

"I- what? How do you know it's my birthday?" demanded Coral, waking up from her shock. "I didn't tell anyone!"

"Lily wanted to find a way to make it up to you," shrugged Aly, still smiling. "We asked Professor Flitwick, and he said it's your birthday today. Sorry if the presents aren't very good- we got them on short notice."

Coral blushed slightly, making her pale cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

Hesitantly, she picked up one of the remaining presents. _I didn't expect this_, she thought. _I didn't know they cared enough to go to all that trouble just to be my friends again._

Slowly, she opened the yellow warping paper. Inside was a box, with the words 'Coral, from Aly' written with bright colors on the front. Coral opened the box with suspicion.

"It's for Tids," explained Aly, as Coral held up the hand made collar. " I saw she didn't have one, so I thought you'll like to have one for her. And since you two are like inseparable…" her voice drowned off to another shrug. " I just hoped we could have something like that someday." Coral looked at the smooth, golden band with astonishment. Two tiny, white stones hanging from it, making a soft, musical noise every time she moved it. It will fit Tids's fur perfectly, she realized.

"Aly, did you make it?" she asked, amazed. It looked very professional, from what she could see.

"yes," Aly blushed. "I used that color changing spell professor McGonagall taught us last week. And- remember when you helped us learn how to spell a rock into a pin, and then the week later how to change them back? And I said I'll never find a use to that particular talent?" Aly's blush deepened as Coral nodded, remembering their first weeks of school together. "well- I found a use for it. I had two really pretty pins that I never used, so I turned them to stones. I thought it would remind you how we became friends in the first place.  
I hope you like it. Lily's is much better, though. Open it."

Coral breathed. She had no idea they even cared about her. But to waste so much time thinking of a simple birthday present she didn't even expect them to get? That was something special, that was.

Next, with the same slow speed, she opened Lily's present. It was wrapped in pink wrapping paper, about the same size of Aly's square box, only rectangular and longer. Opening it, Coral thought it was a drawing.

It looked like the ocean- inside the ocean, in a coral reef. There were marvelous fish in all kinds of colors, and plants from all sizes and shapes.

There were dolphins and whales as well as tiny fish schools, each drawn with focus and concentration to detail. It looked so beautiful, and so amazingly real. Coral could have sworn there was magic inside, but she had no idea how Lily could create such a complex magic in such short time. At the middle top was written the name "Coral Coriona " in very dark blue colors that matched the background perfectly.

"She's an amazing artist, when she wants to," remarked Aly softly. "Open it." Coral looked at her with bewilderment before noticing a lock in the drawing. She opened it, seeing that the drawing was actually a cover to a journal.

_Coral.  
I hope we could be friends someday.  
I know it will be great if we will: you seem like an amazing person.  
Arguments are for immature kids- and we're beyond that, you Aly and me. We can  
be friends although are differences, can't we? I don't know what's going on with  
you - but I want you to know that I will always be there for you if you need me.  
and I know Aly will too. All you need to do is ask. We will be more then happy  
to help. _

-Lily E.

Coral stared at the first few lines of the first page.

_'We will be more then happy to help.'  
_  
"What do you think?" asked Lily from behind her- holding a book she just got from the library.

_'We will be more then happy to help._'

"Coral?" said Aly with concern.

_'We will be more then happy to help.'  
_  
Coral let out a sob, letting herself fall to the soft pillows.

**_No one got the clue last time! I think it's not really worth it... there are too many clues. there won't be a prize if you find any clue except the one last chapter, since I promised.if you get t you'll get one chapter no one else saw yet. maybe two, depends on how fast I'm gonna write. there will be a bunch of interesting chapter coming up:I hope you'll like them, we are getting into the exciting part of the story. I have a plan- I know what's gonna be in every chapter until 38, and I know what happans in the end. nop more filler chapters fora while, but we will be back there pretty soon. For one thing- I still need to get Sirius as a Black again! he doesn't runaway until 6 year... you dind't think that was a mistake, did you? _**


	30. he is still my secret

**_Sorry. For the long wait. I have no excuse, I was sure I updated this chapter already! and it toke me forever to write the next one- I'll update that one sometimes next week. _**

"Coral!"

She heard both Lily and Aly talking to her with panicked voices, trying to make her stop crying. They didn't understand. They wanted to help? Fine! Let themhelp! Can they help bring her dad back? That's the only thing that could possibly help.

"It's something with your family, isn't it?" she heard Lily ask softly. "Are your parents getting divorced?"

Coral shook her head helplessly, still looking down at her pillow.

"What is it then?" asked Aly. "We can at least listen, if nothing else."

Coral sniffed, considering her options. She could tell them something…. Couldn't she?

"My mom's sick." she said at last. Aly and Lily gasped. "It's not like… cancer or anything like that... it's a… wizard sickness." _well it sort of is,_ she reasoned with herself. "And ever since I left in September until Christmas I didn't know- and the house was a mess and my mom was suspended from work-"

"What about your dad?" asked Aly. Coral blushed, feeling tears collect in her eyes.

"My dad's not home anymore," she said finally. Neither girls asked anymore questions about him.

Coral kept telling them about the situation at her house, referring to her mum's worry as a sickness that only appeals to wizards. She didn't mention her dad at all, not wanting to get into that right then. She wanted to forget about it, though it was pretty hard to do.

"You poor thing," whispered Lily when she finished. "You poor, poor thing…"

"Do the teachers know it's so bad?" asked Aly. "Did you tell anyone except Mrs. Figg?" Coral shook her head.

"Don't you want to tell anyone?" wondered Lily softly. Coral shook her head again.

"They have more important things to do," she said, thinking of the search for her dad.

"Well, if you want us to come with you some weekend to help clean up- we don't mind," said Aly kindly. Coral smiled at her weakly.

"Thanks, I'd like that." she said. "And thanks for the presents. I didn't expect you to do something like this." The two smiled at her sheepishly.

"Well we better get to class," mentioned Aly. "We missed breakfast already…" the two others nodded, standing up.

"Friends?" whispered Lily in Coral's ear.

"Friends." reassured Coral,grinning at her widely.

* * *

Remus closed the heavy book, frustrated.

It had been two weeks since James, Sirius and Peter came from the ES with news about the stone. Two weeks of nonstop research. And there was nothing to show of his hard work except for some notes about the Fidelius charm. His friends were happy to learn it was a very complex spell that hid a secret inside the soul of a person, where the secret stayed unless the secret keeper choose to reveal it. No one else that knows the secret could possibly reveal the secret, not even the people the secret was about.

Meaning that no matter what the death eaters did to Alexander, he couldn't tell them where the stone is if he had a Fidelius charm on the secret.

The others said it was good news- but Remus thought other ways. If Voldemort found out the daughter was the secret keeper, she will be much easier to persuade to talk then her dad.

And yet, he couldn't find out who she was. Alexander was a very common name, and he didn't' even know what house or year the girl was in. he found Hogwarts records about each student and their information, and studied the records of the past 7 years. It was exhausting work, and he came up with more then a few dozen handfuls. Why does Hogwarts have to be so unbelievably big?

Snape's copied notes where not much help, either. Except for being long and hard to understand, they rose more questions then answers. For example: if the sorcerer's stone could make you immortal, wasn't it the stone they were looking for? But it also said it was made by Nicolas Flamel, not Rowena Ravenclaw.

And horcruxes- Remus never even heard about them. Cutting the soul in two seemed very… unbelievable, and not something he would want to do, not even for immortal life. So was it possible the stone was Voldemort's horcrux? But then what was it doing with Alexander, not destroyed?

Remus sighed. This was not going well.

* * *

Two weeks passed since her birthday, and Coral still seemed as depressed as ever. She went to her mom's house in both weekends, but didn't invite Aly or Lily, saying it wasn't time for that yet. And every time she came back she was more moody and grumpy then before.

Lily could see that Aly had half the mind to start a fight again. Aly was very bad tempered. But Lily thought Coral had every reason to be sad. From what she understood- Mrs. Coriona and Coral had a fight on something, and weren't talking to each other. That was enough to make anyone grumpy.

It was Friday morning, and the three of them were sitting in the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Coral picked at her food- as usual. She was in deep in thought, and not really into the fast paced discussion her friends were having, about the increasing amounts of fights between the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses, mostly done by 'James Potter and Sirius Black'. All she could think about was her dad, and where the heck was he.

She had a lot of time to think about it, and decided the ministry was foolish to stop searching without any evidence to his death. Reading in the library, (where she constantly saw Remus Lupin, a very smart Gryffindor in their year, researching furiously.), she found some people where considered dead for years, only to be found later on, returning to their families. Her dad was like that. If he was kidnapped- which he probably was, he wouldn't let them kill him- not for anything in the world. he loved life too much for that.

She was just about to give up on her toast and offer it to Aly, when Professor McGonagall came up to her.

"Ms. Coriona- might I have a word?"

Wondering what was wrong, and trying to quite the excitement collecting in her mind, Coral followed. Did McGonagall have news of her father?

All the way to the Professor's office they walked in silence. The excitement soon turned to worry. McGonagall didn't seem to have any good news with her.

" I planned on taking to you last week," said the transformation teacher, sitting down in her chair, Coral already seated in front of her. "I was just so busy." Coral said nothing. Worry turned to panic. What was going on?

" I take it you know the minister is stopping the search for you father, Alexander Coriona?" Coral nodded, looking down at her hands. She felt the all too familiar sensation of tears in her eyes.

"Coral, your dad is alive." that caused her to look up again. How could McGonagall possibly know that? Did she also know where her dad was? Was he hurt, or…

"The Auror department know he's alive, but the ministry just doesn't have enough money to keep the search going. Most people think he's dead- only the minister and some important Aurors know the truth. They have to stop it to keep the public from wondering what could be so special in this one Auror."

Coral breather in angrily. There was a lot special in this one Auror!

"How do you know he's alive?" she asked, her voice much weaker then she would have wanted. "How can you besure?"

The Professor looked straight at her, her stern face emotionless. "Your dad has been put to guard something of great importance to the ministry, _and _you-know-who. We are almost sure you-know-who doesn't have it yet- meaning Alex didn't tell them where it was. All times the object is safe, your dad is alive." Coral thought she would faint with relief. That was a very good reason. Very good point. Her dad was alive then- and she would know if he's dead.

"What is this object? Where is it? Gringotts? " she asked. Professor McGonagall moved around uncomfortably.

"We are not sure." she said finally. Coral looked at her, her panic swarming right back up her body.

"Then how could you know it's safe?" she demanded.

"This object- I won't tell you what it is, I don't know it myself, only Dumbledore and maybe Mad- Eye do, it has great power. If you-know-who got a hold on it, trust me, we will know."

Coral wasn't satisfied. Was this a joke? "So why am I here?" she asked finally. The Professor looked at her with that same emotionless face.

"You have been depressed." she said simply. Coral looked at her hands again.

"Ms. Coriona, your dad is a strong man, he will be alright. They won't kill him unless he tells them where the stone was, and he will never do that. He- has a secret keeper." Coral nodded, remembering what a secret keeper was from the books she read that summer. She didn't notice her teacher's slight uncertainty.

"With that in mind, I would like you to start pulling yourself together. Your grades are dropping- that's a bad thing, considering the exams are not that far away. You are not eating or resting enough- and I haven't seen you smile since last summer. And I want to see you talking in class more, please. From your homework I know you know all the answers."

Coral looked at her sheepishly. She supposed it was possible, if her dad was alive. It was better. Maybe her nightmares will lessen, at least.

She nodded, looking into McGonagall's warm eyes. The Professor smiled, and dismissed her with a pass to her next class. Leaving the room, Coral could feel herself breathing easily again. He's alive. And that's the only thing that mattered right then.

She ran as fast as she could to her next class.

**_yes, I know I havn't been that good over the last couple of chapters, but bear with me here! after next chapters I have some surprises for you, staff that will lead to the real point of theis whole "stone of Ravenclaw" mystrey. I have a plan- no worries! next chapters passes- and hopefully it will get better._**

**_who's going to be my onehundrenth reviewer?anyone? you'll get to see the next chapter early if you are lucky enough to be it! come- one try! TRY! _**

**_Lol :-)_**


	31. the other side of her

**_Chapter 31: the other side of her_**

It was the beginning of March, and the weather finally turned warmer. The snow was starting to melt, and the lake was liquid water once again. But those weren't the only changes that happened as spring came around.

Coral was like a different person.

Neither Aly or Lily knew what exactly caused it, but what ever it was, they thanked God. Coral seemed to be so much more relaxed. They had no idea how tense she had been all this time. She started to laugh more, showing a lot more of her hidden sense of humor, and she allowed herself to show more emotion then grief. Aly was shocked to see her excitement in Coral's eyes as they moved to killer plants in Herbology, or an exciting potion in potions.

She started putting her hair up with clips and was usually wearing simple bracelets or necklaces, and her cloths started looking like she didn't just blindly pick them from the closet, but actually looked at them and decided what fits what. She became more friendly to other people, more talkative at meals and between classes, and actually stayed in the common room instead of finishing homework in their dorm. But the most amusing change happened during class.

It was the first day when the snow was all gone. Coral, Aly and Lily followed their fellow peers to the Defense against the Dark Arts class, were a substituted teacher taught until the end of the year, after Professor MaCkora quit. It was his first day on the job, and no one knew what exactly to expect.

"Good morning class," he said, smiling at them as the toke their sits. Some kids murmured a reply, others just sat quietly. Professor Andis didn't seem to notice.

"My name is Professor Andis. I am an old friend of Dumbledore, and I'm doing him a favor by teaching here this year. I hope you guys won't make it as hard as Ms. MaCkora made it look. " someone chuckled. Professor Andis's smile widened.

He was a tiny man, thin and skinny, but tall. He had a few white hairs on his other ways bald head, and big green eyes that seemed to sparkle. His smile was wide, showing all of his teeth.

"For starters, I would like to test you." he began. To see how far your other teacher got with your education. We will divide into groups of three to five each, and you will answer questions. The group with the most right answers will get one free lesson- I'll give each member a pass saying they can do what ever they want for one hour, which ever hour they wish. But you'll have to finish all the work later," he added after the excited murmurs died off. "Now. Divide into groups, and please stay quiet."

Lily, Aly and Coral immediately made eye contact, and moved closer to each other. So did James, Sirius, Remus and Peter."You'll have to raise your hand, no shouting." reminded Professor Andis. "The first one with a raised hand gets to answer. Now, first thing- who do you think will win?"

Every head in the room turned to the 4 Gryffindor boys in the back rows. Sirius, James and Remus were the best students in the class, at least in DADA. No one doubted they would win.

"Very nice," said the Professor, writing their names on the board. "Who'll be second place?" this brought up more confusion. Some people turned to Lily and Aly, and some turned to other people from Hufflepuff. Most people that looked at the two girls moved their head away, seeing who was their partner. Coral never spoke in class.

"Can't decide? " laughed Professor Andis. "Well, we'll see." he cleared his throat. " where do dementors come from?" he asked in a clear voice. Hands went up. He picked Remus's. The latter answered correctly, earning a point to his group. The Professor continued to the next question.

People gasped. Coral's hand was up high, and she was looking at the Professor with no hesitation. More hands went up, but hers was the first.

Professor Andis picked her. "griffins." she answered. He nodded, adding a point to their group.

It kept going like that. One question Remus will answer, the other Coral. At some point the other kids stopped raising their hands. With every question Remus looked more awed, but more determined. With every questioned Coral looked happier, smiling to herself.

The end score was 24: 24, with one question to go.

"What spell can be used to torture?"

They both froze.

Thoughts were running through Coral's mind. Was Voldemort torturing her dad? Was that how he got him information? With torture?

Remus, on his side, was thinking of Alexander something. He was being tortured possibly right this second- and all they were doing is answer stupid questions, instead of trying to find him. Why worry about the stone? They should have been much more worried about the person!

"No one?" asked Professor Andis, although it was obvious he was only referring to Remus and Coral. "Come on… I thought everyone knew about it now adays."

Very slowly and trembling, Coral's hand went up. "Crucio." she whispered. The professor smiled at her, and gave the winning point to their group. Then, the bell rang.

"Coral that was amazing!" called Aly after her. Coral smiled weakly, still deep in thought. No, she decided. They could use potions and truth spells, memory charms, and so much things that won't harm her dad- and they probably didn't want him harmed, did they? They needed his information. They didn't torture him. That was ridicules(sp?).

"I didn't know you could do that! Yes! Free period! You're the best, I mean-" Aly kept mumbling things in her ear. Coral smiled again. Ridicules.

* * *

"Remus. What. Are. You. Doing." asked Sirius. 

"Studying." was the cold reply.

"You don't need to study. You're the smartest kid in class." said James.

"One- no I'm not, you're just as smart, along with Evens, Morla and now Coriona. Two, there will be exams starting soon."

"So?"

"Sirius, look around you. Everyone's studying." Sirius did so, to see his classmates truly were all reading and writing notes. He shook his head with amusement.

"I still don't get it."

Remus put his quill down. "The end of year exams are a test that tells you whether you pass the first year or not. If you fail them you might need to repeat this year. This are the most important thing we take in Hogwarts, apart from the OWLS and NEWTS."

"Eh, Remus? I didn't come to Hogwarts to study for tests. I came to prank people. So either you're coming with us to the ES, or we're going to have to go prank the Hufflepuffs alone."

"Well, who's stopping you?"

"Fine. Have fun with your books." finished James, and went up to their dormitory, followed by Sirius.

"Peter, where are you going."

"I was going to help them-"

"You need to study a lot more then me,"

Peter looked at him with hate. "Fine." he murmured, picking a book and falling on a couch.

* * *

They were standing in front of the hearth in Professor McGonagall's was fidgeting with her bags, Aly was casually looking around, and Lily was absolutely terrified. 

She have never been to a wizard house before, not counting Aly's. It was such a shook when Coral asked them to come that weekend. She came up to say it in the middle of the night. Both her and Aly were fast asleep, or almost asleep, when her soft voice woke them up with a jolt. Of course they said yes. It was a sign that she trusted them enough as friends to let them help her with her parent problems.

Throughout Thursday and up till Friday night, all Lily could do was wonder. She didn't get any studying done, and knew she would be very sorry for that later, but she couldn't concentrate. She kept imagining what Coral's house would be like. She supposed it wasn't much different then muggle houses, but she couldn't help wishing for something spectacular. She couldn't guess what it would be, everything she thought of was… ridicules, to say the least, but still. She wanted it to be different. She needed something interesting to add to her all too familiar reality.

"Girls." nodded Professor McGonagall, coming inside. She was holding a little bag with silver staff in it. Looking closely, Lily saw it was dust. She looked over at her friends, wondering what was going on. Coral looked at the dust as if it was completely normal to see the stern and tidy Professor going around the school with a bag full of dust. Aly looked at the bag with interest, probably recognizing it from her family's home. Lily felt lost and behind, having no idea what the staff was.

"Floo Powder, Ms. Evens," said Professor McGonagall. "To travel through fire." Lily stared at her, embarrassed her confusion showed on her face, and tried to understand what her teacher said. She must have misheard her.

Travel through fire? Not even wizards could do that. That's lunacy.

"Ms. Coriona, care to demonstrate?" Coral smiled, grabbing a pile of the powder. Lily stared, eyes open wide, as her friend threw the dust over the flames, causing them to change emerald green, and then stepped between them!

"Coriona estates!" called Coral clearly. She disappeared. Aly went eagerly after her. "Coriona Estates!" she called in the same clear tone. Lily just kept staring as her friend disappeared through the flames.

The Professor handed her the bag. Lily took a pile of dust, like the other two, and tossed it over the flames.

She backed up when they turned green. They looked very hot, no matter what the color was. With a last glance at the room, she stepped in the hearth.The flames tickled her, but no more. The ashes though- unbearable.

"Coriona estates!" she called as clearly as she could. First nothing happened. Then- something pulled her up.

She heard herself yelling as she passed room after room, fire after fire. She tucked her hands to her body, after getting some serious scratches. Her hair flew around her frantically. she had to close her eyes, which stung with the speed and ashes.

Hands grabbed her as she fell forward.

"Lily, calm down," said the humored Aly. Lily opened her eyes awkwardly.

"I'm never doing that again," she warned her friend. Aly laughed.

Lily straightened herself. She was standing in a kitchen, Coral putting out glasses filled with orange juice.

"Floo travel always makes me thirsty," she explained.A woman was coming through a door that must have led to the living room.

"Coral!" she exclaimed happily. "How are you dear? And you brought your friends, too! Who might you be?" All three of them blushed deeply, as Coral's mom came forward to hug her daughter tightly.

"I told you I'll bring them, remember?" asked Coral. " this is Alyson Morla and Lily Evens. You asked me to bring them over at Christmas. Where're the twins?"

Lora Coriona smiled. "Delightful. The boys are sleeping, thank Merlin. Are you girls hungry?"

"Starving," said Aly before anyone could stop her. "Do you have any tea?" Lora smiled. "Just a moment."

As her mom fixed them some tea and cookies, Coral sat her friends around the table.

"My room's on the third floor, the first door to the right," she explained. "We'll arrange for mattresses or something so you guys will have somewhere to sleep."

The others nodded with understanding. "So when do we start cleaning?" asked the outspoken Aly.

"When we have time, really," answered Coral honestly. "Mum will probably help us until the twins wake up. Then we also work a little at night- Arabella Figgs will help us then, she's an old friend. I think we're cleaning the third floor today- no one's been there for ages. That's where the sun room is, and there's abig library, too."

"All right then," said Mrs. Coriona, coming in with 4 cups of tea and a large pile of cookies. "Here you go."

"These are delicious!" called Aly, tasting some of the cookies. Both Coral and her mom blushed.

"It's an old family recipe," explained Coral.

"But I can give it to you if you like, it's really quit easy to make. You put 7 spoonfuls of…."

"So your brothers are Nick and Lewis?" asked Lily. Coral nodded.

"They're five and insane, just letting you know," she said. "And their magic is all over the place. If they want a cookie," she held up one of the cookies from the pile "They won't go and get it themselves. You'll see it fly all the way to their sticky little hands." Lily smiled at that. She always wanted little brothers or sisters.

"Mom, we have some homework to do," stated Coral a half hour later. "Can we do it in the library?"

Mrs. Coriona grinned, picking up the plates and cups. "Sure. I'll try to get some of the dishes down before your brothers come down. And Coral, no need to finish it today, you have guests."

Coral nodded, motioning to Lily and Aly to follow her upstairs.

"Coral, we don't have any homework." reminded Aly.

"I know. We're gonna start cleaning. You don't have to, though- I just needed an excuse- you can go get your things ready in my room if you want." "We'll help," said Lily, giving Aly a warning look.

The library, Lily observed, was huge. The room itself was ordinary, but everything was covered with endless shelves filled with books. Some books seemed some centuries old. A lone table with 6 seats around it was in the middle of all the shelves, and there were stacks of paper and notes, quills, ink bottles, and what not all over it.

"We usually do research here," Coral answered Lily's questioning look.

"Some of the books belonged to my great, great grandparents, from both sides. My family is irreligiously pure blooded. We moved those books from my aunt's house, which is more of a family mansion, when my parents bought this house." Lily was too bewildered to have any reactions.

"Ok. So- I say we start dusting, and then look for a potion against book worms. Then tomorrow we can move to the sun room." stated Coral, getting out some dustcloths. She smiled at her friend's dismay as they took the cloth from her, and headed to the shelves.

As it turned out, dusting a century old library took longer than was anticipated. They kept dusting throughout the after noon, and into the night, when Arabella came to help. The girls were shocked while looking at the clock after putting the finishing touches on their potion.

"It's past midnight!" exclaimed Aly. "How in the world did it get so late?"

"I guess we lost truck of time," suggested Lily, thinking back to the jokes, the songs, and the light hearted talking. She never imagined dusting could be so much fun.

"My mum's probably wondering where we are," worried Coral. Arabella calmed her by saying Lora was fast asleep for hours.

"Which you should do, too," she told the three of them. "Go on, off to bed with you girls."

Following her instructions, they entered Coral's room, yawning. Coral found some extra blankets and pillows in her closet, while Aly and Lily went in search of some mattresses. They found some in the supply closet by the kitchen, and brought them up with great difficulty. When everything was finally ready, the girls were practically asleep on their feet, and had only enough energy to fall on their newly made beds, moving on to dream land before they touched the pillows.

**_(Ok, I know its completely horrible up to now, but this chapter is hard! I considered erasing part of it, even. It's kind of a bridge between all those filler chapters and the actual action filled chapters. )  
_**

* * *

Remus was researching. No. he was studying. No. wait… what was he doing? He couldn't tell the difference. All he knew is that it was important, and that it was about 4 in the morning. 

Oh, here we go. The Fidelius Charm. That must mean he's researching. Unless he's studying with the wrong books. A very unlikely possibility. Anyway.

Could only be done during full moon. A combination between a spell and potion. Consists on a charm done upon a secret, and a secret keeper. Bla bla bla.….ZZZ……

* * *

**Chocolate balls:  
200 gram crashed biscuits with nothing added to them, put in large bowl.Add 10 spoonfuls of sugar, and 5 of cacao. 7 spoonfuls of milk. 1 teaspoon of vanilla. 100 gram butter. Mix or knead together using hands, until dough becomes solid brown. Cut to pieces and 'sculpt' into bite size balls-  
**  
" NO! That's drinking cacao! We need to use the one for baking- it's on theleft shelf." 

"What do they mean by sculpt?"

"Just make it into circles."

They were in the kitchen, or what was suppose to be the kitchen. In reality, it looked like the inside of a chocolate bar.

They were trying to make chocolate balls- a delicious snack that was a Coriona family specialty. Naturally, the kitchen was a mess. But the three of them were having a blast.

They had finished cleaning the sunroom and later the attic. They finished their homework earlier that day. Now, all three voted on a celebration before getting back to school. They invited Arabella Figg over for dinner, which was prepared on the table. All that was left was desert, thus the chocolate balls. A bunch were already waiting on the table when Mrs. Coriona came in to check on them, the twins right behind her.

"Mum!" called a breathless Coral. "Mum, how long do you put them in the refrigerator?" she motioned to the magically cooled ice box in the corner of the room. It looked like a normal muggle refrigerator, so if muggles ever came in they won't notice anything. Lily thought it was ridicules, seeing that the other things they were cooking, on the oven, for example, were floating in the air and steaming loudly, visible to anyone but the blind.

Who could probably notice it, too.

"Until they're solid, sweetie," answered the amused mother, looking at the mess with dancing yet still sad eyes. "It will take about twenty minutes- half an hour at the most."

"Right, said Coral. Aly grabbed the finished balls and put them in the freezer, glancing at the clock. Lily started cleaning, something that was still fun after 2 whole days of doing it.

"Arabella is here, so once you girls are ready-"

"We'll be right there," promised Lily, while Coral started putting everything in its place, And Aly threw things to the trash. Mrs. Coriona smiled, and left, holding a twin at each arm.

Fifteen minutes later, dinner was served. Both Coral and Aly could cook, and Lily was sort of an assistant. None of them noticed the twins throwing the food all over the table, because they were all in deep conversation about school and their class mates. Lily blushed when James Potter was mentioned, but Aly quickly changed the subject, again complementing Coral on the inspiring display during Defense class.

They were still laughing about Professor Andis's reaction to the amazing presentation of knowledge when they stepped into the hearth in the kitchen and yelled "Hogwarts!" into the flames.

Professor McGonagall wasn't present as they came out, so Coral left her a note saying they came back safely. Still giggling, they got to the Gryffindor tower, passed the fat lady, the common room, and entered their dorm.

Everything was on the floor, every drawer emptied, and every bag thoroughly searched.

**_Cliff hunger! Ha! _**

**_The Chocolate Ball recepie is true. and belive me- it's delicious. absulotly amazing. a Lavi family special! HA!_**


	32. Potter vs Evans

****

I just realized I've been spelling Lily's last name wrong throughout this whole story! why didn't you tell me? it's spelled with an A, anyway. Evans.Please Review!

Chapter 32 Potter vs. Evans

Lily was a burning blaze of red hair and green eyes.

She was mad. Oh, she was mad. She was so vexed she could have possibly murder someone right about then. fortunately, everyone were at dinner. 

"How dare he!" she screamed, pacing the room manically. "how dare he!"

Coral was sitting on her bed, looking at Lily, slightly frightened. She has never seen sweet little Lily so angry before. It was like a whole new person was sharing her dorm, someone that was much more feisty then Aly could ever be. 

"she can be quite a devil when she wants to," whispered Aly in her ear. She was also sitting at her bed, looking at Lily with amusement.

When they came inside to find their dorm a mess, Aly was mad, too. But she couldn't help but start laughing inside when Lily immediately blamed James Potter. It was too obvious her friend desperately needed a reason to hate the guy- if she didn't hate him, she'll love him. The irony was too much to keep even Aly at a bad mood for long. 

"maybe it was another boy," suggested Aly, eagerly waiting for Lily's replay.

Her friend didn't disappoint. " Of course he did it!" roared the red head. " Who else has such a wicked mind he'll get into the girl's dorms while everyone at dinner and make a mess!" 

" Maybe someone from a higher grade?" asked Coral, looking at Lily as she paced the room so fast she seemed like a blur. 

"Not in this dorm they won't! Only that arrogant Potter would go in here! He is mad that I got him in trouble at Halloween night!He wanted to get back at me for-" 

"Lily, be reasonable-" began Coral. Lily wasn't listening. 

"-for almost dieing because of him and his stupid friends! He deservedthe three days suspension! He deserved more! He deserved to be expelled- to be sent to Ascoben! 

"Azkaban," corrected Coral. 

"that too! And he will not get away with this- he will not! I'm going to tell Professor McGonagall- he's going to pay! I'm going to make her expel him- that stupid arrogant git! Come on!"

She stormed out before either of them could tell what was going on. They followed her curiously just as Sam and Jenna came in. 

"What did you do!" they screamed, running to collect their Witch Weekly magazines.

* * *

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were laughing hysterically far away from there. 

"Mate, that was awesome!" called Sirius between laughs. 

"they didn't know what hit them!" screeched Peter. 

"I can't think of any student who ever did something like that! They looked so shocked!" grinned Remus. 

"I know! Did you see that little one turning all red? And the other one dropping the cake-" started James. 

"right to the other one's face! Hilarious mate- your best idea yet!" completed Sirius.

The four of them where standing by a large picture of a bowl of fruits, somewhere below the Great Hall. 

"I didn't realize 'home' meant where the house elves live! Heck, I didn't know they live in the kitchens!" laughed Remus. They just committed the most astonishing and remembered thing they have ever done in Hogwarts. Except for the Halloween prank. And a few other pranks. They were the first students to ever visit the kitchens- the pass was completely concealed by the large painting, which served as a way for Dumbledore and the other teachers to get in if they had to, since the house elves used the ES. The house elves were in absolute shock. No student- or any human, for that matter- found out about their silent passing through system. But once they got over their shock, they were delighted to have 4 hungry students to feed, and got them tons of leftovers from dinner, since the boys missed it whileexploring the ES and losing truck of time. No one knew where they were, except the house elves, who swore not to tell a soul.

Students were starting to get back from The great hall. Some looked at the four Gryffindors with suspicion. Sirius grabbed James's hand. 

"the Hufflepuff common room must be somewhere in here," he whispered, smiling to a group of chuckling first year Hufflepuff girls. James nodded with excitement. This day just couldn't get better! And to think Remus almost missed it for studying! 

"We better go," said Remus, looking at his watch. " We don't want people to get suspicious. "

Too late. 

"But we didn't do anything!" called Sirius. Professor McGonagall's stern glare shut him up. 

"You were saying, Ms. Evens?" She said, looking at the 4 boys angrily. 

"we came into the room straight after we got here and it was a mess! Everything was on the floor- or ripped to pieces! And we just stared at it- and then I knew who it was. Potter hates me, and Lupin is probably mad at Coral since she won us the free period in the DADA class! And-" 

"Mr. Potter, what do you have to say about this?" 

"we didn't do it." Said James honestly. Lily snorted loudly. McGonagall looked at her, making her blush. 

"that's it?" contined the Professor, her face emotionless. 

"yes." said James, kicking himself for not waitingand losing truck of time and missing dinner. 

"I didn't see you in at dinner tonight," remarked Professor McGonagall, reading his mind. 

"we weren't at dinner." 

"where were you?" 

"at our dorm." 

"why weren't you at dinner?" 

"we weren't hungry."

Now Aly snorted, but Professor McGonagall didn't look at her. She seemed to be thinking the same thing. 

"did anyone see you at your dorm?" 

"No," whispered James, realizing he was completely helpless right now. 

"Pardon me?" asked the cold Professor. 

"No one saw us, we were alone. But we didn't do it!" he said in a louder voice. 

"prove it!" called Lily. 

"Prove we did it!" he answered intensely. 

"Professor- Evens really has no proof we did-" 

"I'm sorry Mr. Lupin, but all four of you were missing from dinner, and Professor Andis did tell me how upset all of you were since the girls won the prize in his class last week, and you have a record- a very big, heavy record, might I add- or trouble making."

James looked down, vexed. Great. The first joke McGonagall ever told- and it's against him! 

"I think a week of detention is appropriate. " finished the Professor, closing the notebook in front of her. Lily smirked. The four boys jumped out of there sits. 

"Professor- that's not fair!" 

"we didn't do it!" 

"anyone could have done it!" 

"a whole week!" 

"Good bye girls, and I'll see you four tomorrow at six, in my office." said McGonagall, standing up to open the door to the 7 first year Gryffindor. Aly and Coral left immediately, followed by the shocked Remus, Sirius and Peter. Lily and James stayed behind, staring at each other with blazing, hate filled eyes. 

"you deserve more then a week," whispered Lily dangerously. 

"you deserve a place in St. Mungo's," whispered James, with an equally risky voice. 

"why do you hate me?" demanded Lily. 

"why can't you give a guy a second chance?"

She looked at him, bewildered. _That _she didn't expect. 

"Evens? Potter?" called McGonagall. James left without another word. Lily stayed standing for a couple more seconds, thinking. Finally, she left, almost running to the dorm.

Professor McGonagall was about to close the door, when she noticed a tiny beetle flying around her table. 

"shoo," she said, waving it outside.

* * *

Karkaroff was pacing around nervously.

He didn't know what to do. The Dark Lord didn't usually givea second chance- let alone a third. _What have I gotten myself into_? He asked himself for the thousandth time. 

"Did you get her?" came the hissing question. "did you get _it_?" 

"No, my lord." said Karkaroff, leaning on his knee in front of Lord Voldemort.

The latter didn't say a thing, but began to take his wand out. 

"please, my lord!" called Karkaroff, throwing himself to the dirty floor. " I know where the girl is. She has it- I'm sure of it now. I can get it. Please, my lord- give me another chance!" 

"you had your chance," came the calm replay. Karkaroff paled, seeing how little chance he has of survival, and how easily the man in front of him will kill. 

"Please, my lord," he pleaded. "I am young- fresh out of school. If you let me leave-" 

"you can't leave alive!" screamed Voldemort. Karkaroff shriveled. "you know too much!" 

"My lord," he said, his voice less then a wisher. "I can get you the girl, I can get her here. You can use her to persuade him. She's definitely the one. She definitely knows were it is. I'll bring her here- please, my lord!"

Voldemort said nothing. Karkaroff didn't dare look up, but hoped the dark lord was reconsidering. 

"one chance, Karkaroff," warned he who must not be named. "one last chance. "

**_review!_**


	33. Revenge and Apologize

**_Chapter 33: revenge and apologies.  
_**  
"James, we need to go."

"No we don't. We need to stay here, as protest to prejudice."

"James, there was no prejudice. McGonagall had no reason to trust us, and Evans had some convincing evidence."

"But it wasn't proof. And McGonagall shouldn't be fooled by a bunch of bloody girls!"

"Doesn't matter mate, we still need to go, prejudice or not. I really don't want another detention, one week is enough."

"Go ahead Sirius- I'm not coming."

"James…"

"Go away!"

"James, are you sure?"

"Now you too Remus? Will you just leave? You don't want to get in trouble too."

They left, leaving him alone in the dorm. He waited a few moments after the door closed behind Peter before he jumped up from his bed, where he was lying just now, and hurried to the trap door under the empty bed.

_You want to fight with the prank master, Evans_? He thought devilishly. _Well, come out and play.  
_  
No one was blaming him for a prank he didn't do. And it doesn't matter how good the prank was. The school was going to understand- the days when James Potter was an outcast to be laughed of are over! And no one was going to bring them back!

* * *

Coral, Aly and Lily were sitting by the fire in the common room. It was just past six, and they just saw Lupin, Black and Pettigrew going out to complete their punishment. Lily wrinkled her nose.

"Where's Potter?" she demanded of her two friends. They looked up from their half-finished essays.

"What?"

"Potter." Lily repeated. "He's not going to his detention with the others."

"Oh, not that again…" mumbled Aly. Coral shook her head.

"Lily, he's probably not in the dorm, or he forgot something, or… there're thousands of possibilities. Why do you automatically assume he's skipping it?"

"Because it's Potter!" insisted Lily. Coral shook her head again with amusement, and looked back to her essay. Lily, on the other hand, wasn't done.

"He's still not going." she said after a few minutes.

"He's probably already there." reassured Coral, looking something up in her Potions book.

"Potter early for a detention? Coral, be reasonable." Lily said, slight mock filling her voice.

"You be reasonable Lily. Maybe he went to the grounds for some fresh air, and went straight to McGonagall's office after that?" pushed Coral stubbornly. Lily snorted.

"I didn't see him go out."

"you don't really see everything Lily. Some things you can't see." sighed Coral. Lily was cutting her concentration.

"And what would that be?"

"well… suppose he didn't come back from lunch? Maybe he went to the grounds straight after lunch? Or the library?"

"Potter doesn't go to the library. " stated Lily.

"You don't know that. Maybe he goes when we're not there. I saw him there a few times, with Black, and Lupin and Pettigrew." Coral closed the book, making a note on her parchment.

"But-"

"Lily, stop it. Even Potter isn't so stupid to skip a detention with McGonagall. And you're obsessing over a boy you claim to hate." Said Aly, putting her quill down.

"I am not obsessing! " called Lily. Her friends looked up at her. "I am _not _obsessing!" she said again. They kept staring. "You're impossible!" she cried, turning her back to them. They exchanged secret smiles, and went back to their essays.

A very long time passed, while Coral and Aly finished their essays and started another assignment, and Lily stared at the fire, thinking.

"Am I obsessing?" she asked finally.

"Ya, sorry," smiled Aly. She knew Lily pretty well. It was obvious she'd come around at some point.

"Oh, great." moaned Lily, putting her head in her arms angrily.

"It's not so bad," continued Aly gently. "You're probably just.. feeling guilty."

Lily's head snapped up again, and she stared at Aly, vexed. "Guilty? Guilty! Why should I feel guilty? He's the stupid git that  
messed up our dorm!"

"But you don't really know that, do you?" smiled Aly with that same gentleness. She knew how to act when her friend was at an emotional breakdown.

There was a few moments of silence while Lily thought this over.

"I guess I'm not one hundred percent sure," she mumbled later. Aly grinned.

"Well there you go. Why won't you apologize?"

Lily looked like she was very ready to protest. But she seemed to stop herself. Aly flashed a smile at Coral, as if saying '_she's gonna do it. You'll see.'  
_  
Lily bit her lower lip. "I suppose I could do that." she said at last, very slowly, as if she was still debating with herself. Aly smiled at Coral again. "At least so he won't think I'm-"

There was a knock on the window, causing all three girls to turn to a great gray owl on the other side of the glass.Looking around to see if it belonged to anyone, Coral went over to open the window for it to fly inside.

To her surprise, the owls offered its leg instead of flying inside. The familiar panic raising inside her, she opened the letter slowly, while the great bird flew away.

She scanned the letter quickly, growing paler with every word. When she looked up, she seemed like the old worried, confused Coral they met in the first day of school. She dropped the letter, leaving it on the floor.

"What's wrong?" asked Aly.

"My mom's sick," mumbled Coral. "I need to go to her…"

"we'll come too," offered Lily, but Coral shook her head.

"It's not a weekend, I'm leaving tonight. You guys shouldn't miss school days."

Lily and Aly exchanged looks.

"I'm going to McGonagall's," whispered Coral, moving hesitantly to the Fat Lady's portrait. Her friends looked at her with pity as she disappeared behind it. Aly saw the letter Coral dropped. She picked it up, and both her and Lily read it.

_Dear Ms. Coriona.  
We are sorry to inform you your mother has been found unconscious earlier today by Arabella Figg. Mrs. Coriona is currently in a room at St. Mungo's. The young Coriona Twins will be taken to Ms. Figg's care. Mrs. Coriona will stay at St. Mungo's for two nights or more._

Your truly,  
Drake Matheson,  
Emotional pain psychiatrist and healer.  
  
They exchanged frightened looks.

* * *

James looked in his pockets.

He still had a few dungbombs, a trick item he got as a late Christmas gift from some distant wizard friend he used to write to. He also had his wand, and Sirius's pocket knife.

He looked around the girl's dorm. The prank wasn't obvious, which was what he intended. He didn't want Evans getting him in trouble again.

The prank wasn't too flashy, either. Something simple. Not too complicated. He spent the last half an hour making it absolutely perfect. He searched the girls's bags, looking for something suitable. He found a weird necklace, a bunch of stones, (who were hidden really good- in a secret compartment inside Coriona's bag. He wouldn't have found them if he didn't accidentally push away he piece of cloth covering the zipper.) and a cat. But what he really wanted was something Evans cherished. But he didn't even know what she liked! Finally he settled for one of the stones in Coriona's bag. Evans didn't have anything good. It was white and bigger in comparison to the other stones. He grabbed it greedily and whispered a spell over it.

The stone disappeared.

He smiled, and placed the invisible stone under Evans's pillow.

"Atid Wingardium Leviosa! " he whispered, remembering their Halloween prank. He concentrated on the stone appearing. He wasn't very sure it would work, really. He didn't know if the spell could be worked like that. But it seemed ok, and whether the prank went as planned or in a different would still besatisfying.Then he stepped back, looking over his work.

Everybody moved around in their beds. Everyone. Including Evans. Sometime, hopefully soon, Evans will get her hand under the pillow while she slept.

She'd touch the stone. She'd activate the complicated spell James learned from Remus, while the latter was researching and finding weird spells in the process. The stone would reappear. The bed would levitate to the air- and scare the heckout of her.

_That'll teach her to mess with me_, he thought, pushing guilt away. _Let's see her blaming me now!_ He laughed to himself an evil laugh.

Someone was coming up stairs. James swiftly jumped to the trap door, disappearing in its chambers.

* * *

Coral hurried down the hospital halls. Her mother was recovering in the recovery room in the emotional pain department, under the stern eye of Healer Matheson, or so she was told in the front. Mrs. Coriona was conscious, and asking for her daughter.

When finally she found the right door and entered, she gasped with surprise.

Her mum was not the only occupant of the room. Every bed was filled, and a few extra beds seemed to have been brought in for extra patients. People were grieving everywhere- crying, yelling in their sleep. All missing someone. A sibling. A parent. A son or daughter. A friend.were they all hurt be Voldemort?

Slowly and hesitantly Coral made her way to her mom, who was lying on a bed in one of the corners, eyes closed, her fragile, thin body covered with thick blankets.

"Mum?" asked Coral. Her voice quavered. She cleared her throat.

Her mum looked over at her sleepily. "Coral," her voice was barely heard over the grieving of the other people in the room. Coral leaned in closer.

"Mum, I'm sorry," she let out with a sob. " I was mad at you for thinking dad's dead. I was mad you didn't believe in him anymore. I was mad it was possible he wasn't coming back." She said it all in one breath, and fell on the blankets , weeping when she finished. Her mum extended a boney hand to pat her on the back.

"I shouldn't have lost hope," she whispered. Coral still couldn't hear her. She raised her head to listen better.

"I should have known Alex would never give up." murmured the woman. "He is a talented strong man who will _never_ give up."

Coral was getting the feeling her mum wasn't talking to her anymore, but to herself.

"He's alive, mum," she said aloud. " Professor McGonagall told me. He's alive. They know he is." Mrs. Coriona nodded as if coming out of a dream.

"Yes." she mumbled. "Of course."

"Mum- I shouldn't have stopped talking to you. It was stupid," said Coral softly. "I'm so sorry."

Her mom looked at her, as if she was noticing her for the firs time. After a few moments she leaned in to hug her fiercely.

"You were right Coral," she whispered in her ear. "You were right, and you have nothing to apologize for."

Coral sniffed. She smiled at her mum lovingly. She missed talking to her. Though they communicated during Aly and Lily's visit, but it wasn't the same.

But now the silent war was over. They were united again. Everything was going to be fine.

They were missing just one thing.

Her dad.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, you're late." said McGonagall coldly. James looked at his shoes, hiding a smile.

"I got caught up in a book," he lied. Sirius concealed a giggle in an awkward cough.

"From the tiny amount of homework I get from you, Mr. Potter, I wasn't sure you could read." said McGonagall sternly. "Take a seat. That's another hour after your peers leave."

"Yes Professor." he said obediently, and sat down next to Sirius. Remus, Peter, and Sirius were busy cleaning scorch marks from their tables, caused by third year transformation of ashes to fire.

"What did you do?" whispered Sirius, seeing James's satisfied smile.

"No talking!" called Professor McGonagall. They got to work.

**_I'm so sorry it toke me so long to update! my couputer is having problems. Evil computer. I do have chapters written, though: up to chapter 37 is completly done. we are really close to the end... there's a clue in this chapter, two, actually. one is really simple, and one is really hard. who can guess them?_**

**_The one hundrenth reveiwer turned out to be my beta-er, and she's arlready a few chapters ahead, so she can spell check. so I'll give the next chapter to... who? # 99? # 101? or should we make another goal for 110 or something like that? any ideas?_**

**_Review! come on people, the link is right there! look under this sentence! just press it and right a word or two! please!_**


	34. A flight and a fight

****

It was by B day yesturday!

yessss!

how about a review as a birthday present? I'll give you a piece of my cake:-)

Chapter 34: a Flight and a Fight 

There was silence in the Gryffindor first year boy's dorm.

Remus was yet again researching. He was following a very strict schedule these days. Friday nights, Saturday mornings and Sunday afternoons were research. Everything else was studying to the very nearing exams. He couldn't believe there was less then 10 weeks until they had to take them. With all the research, he barely got any studying done as it was.

Peter was stuffing himself with some leftovers from dinner. They ate early, since they had to hurry to detention in a few minutes.

James, as usual, was late. Sirius was sitting on the empty bed, looking at the trap door with concentration. He didn't move for a very long time, which was both good and unsettling at the same time. 

"James!" exclaimed the latter with joy, grinning widely at his friend emerging from under the bed. 

"Hi Sirius," smiled James evilly. Remus and Peter put their stuff down. 

"What did you do today?" demanded Remus, quite angrily. He looked at his roommate sternly. 

"And why can't we come too?" added Sirius, looking at James pleadingly. 

" No need for you to get in trouble." said James simply. Sirius snorted. 

"Mate- you're _pranking_! All over the castle! Without us!" he stated, bewildered. "How can you do that? I thought we were a quad! A foursome! A quartette!" 

"He shouldn't even be pranking," stated Remus. "And-" 

"Although those dungbombs in the Slytherin common room were awesome…" said Peter dreamily. James smiled. "And the mustaches on the portraits in the Great Hall…" 

"The Halloween feast you made the elves make last week…" Continued Sirius, chuckling. 

"The teacher's Robes turning red…" smiled Peter again. 

"The DADA books saying nonsense…" 

"The lake turning purple…" 

"The-" 

"Will you guys shut up?" called Remus at last. James was blazing with pride. The others grinned at each other. "James, how many pranks did you pull since last Monday?" asked Remus, naming the first day of their punishment. James thought it over a moment. 

"17." he said at last. Sirius whistled in awe, and Peter clapped his hands. Remus looked at them coldly. 

"It's been _four days_," he remarked. 

"So?" demanded James. 

"You've done _17 pranks _in _4 days_?" Remus looked at him sternly. 

"Ya. It's a new record."

Remus felt like hitting him. 

"You're out of control." he stated, standing up. 

"Where are you going?" demanded his friends. 

"There's something I need to do. Tell McGonagall I studied late last night and fell asleep, so I'll be a few minutes late." He said flatly, getting under the empty bed into the ES. 

"Hey! She'll never believe us!" called James after him. 

"Deal with it!" came Remus's voice from deep inside. The others looked at the closed door, shaking their heads. 

"We better get going then," said Sirius heading for the door. The others followed. 

Remus made his way to the Gryffindor passing room quickly and silently. It was very quiet inside, unlike the outside, which was filled with the everyday noise of the castle. Remus searched for the trap door leading to the first year girls dorm. He wanted to explain to Evans that James was innocent, maybe getting her to apologize. Hopefully, that would get James to stop with his insane pranking. Not only was it ridicules, annoying, and he would eventually get in trouble, but Remus wasn't very sure it was healthy for James' unstable mind.

He slid through the door, opening it on the other side. He looked around. The room looked a lot like their own dorm. Five beds, five closets, etc. . But where there were Quidditch posters in the boy's dorm, the girl's walls were covered with rock bands and famous models. At least two beds. The other walls were blank. Not seeing anyone, Remus got inside, closing the trap door behind him. He looked around again, wondering what he's suppose to do now. 

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice. Remus turned around to see Coral Coriona looking at him from the bathroom door. She was holding a piece of cloth and a gel of some kind. 

"I-I was looking for Lily Evans?" he stammered. She closed the door behind her and advanced to her bed. 

"Lily and Aly are at dinner," she told him, getting something out of her bag. "How did you get in here? What do you need Lily for?"

Ignoring the first part of the question, Remus came forward to stand by her. "I wanted to tell her James didn't mess up your dorm," he admitted. "None of us did it. I was hoping to get her to apologize…. James has been acting manically ever since." 

"Should I assume this has something to do with the increased amounts of pranks going on this week?" smiled Coral, looking at him accusingly. Remus blushed. 

"Maybe. What are you doing?" He stared as she took a cloth out of the bag, and unwrapped something in it.

Coral hesitated. "This is my stone collection," she said finally. "My dad gave it to me for my eleventh birthday." Remus came closer, inspecting the marvelous stones on top of the black cloth. 

"What are you doing now?" 

"Polishing them," she explained, wetting the cloth she brought with some of the gel. "You don't have to- it's just sort of relaxing…. and it gives me something to do." Remus nodded. Coral took a purple stone that looked like a frozen flame in her hand, and gently ran the cloth over it. 

"That's a _paconic_," said Coral. "Mermaids make them. They're pretty rare." she added proudly. Remus looked at her polishing for a few more moments. 

"You know the name of every stone?" he asked, fascinated.

Coral shook her head. "My dad gave me one stone two weeks before he…. Left," she kicked herself for getting into that subject, and for showing this kid the stones in the first place. She didn't even show Lily or Aly- what did he do to deserve seeing them?

A memory flashed in her mind. Remus Lupin was looking at her with awe as she answered each question in Mr. Andis's quiz right. A warm feeling filled her, making her blush.

What the heck? 

"He never told me what it was," she finished, seeing him look at her. Into her. Into her eyes, with that understanding look. As if he knew exactly how she felt. As if he had a secret, too. She pushed those thoughts away. How could he possibly understand? What secret was worst then hiding the fact your dad might be dead? 

"Can I see it?" he asked, cutting off her concentration. 

"What? Oh- sure." she said before she could stop herself, and reached down into the secret compartment in her bag.

It was empty.

She looked at the stones in front of her, panicking. It wasn't there, either. She looked in her bag again, throwing things out in search of the big white stone. 

"Is everything ok?" asked Lupin. 

"I can't find it!" her voice was much higher then usual. _"I can't find it_!" She let go of the empty bag, attacking her bed instead. Pillows, blankets, sheets, all went to the floor. She looked under her bed: nothing. Now she was really scared. Where could it be? She looked over the room, and went over to Aly's bed. It had to be somewhere. Not on the floor, not in the bag, not between the sheets and blankets and whatnot. She went over to Lily's bed. Nothing. Jenna and Sam weren't in the dorm enough to even know her name- not to mention steal her staff, and she couldn't have possibly left it on their beds by accident. She felt hopeless tears fill her eyes. How much crying did she do this year, anyway? 

"Coral?" said Remus uncertainly. Throughout her speedy search he was left to look at her with shook. Now, as she lay on Evans's bed and cried, he had to say something. "Are you aright?" 

"I lost it." she murmured. " I _lost _it." he didn't understand. She didn't want to look at him and get the illusion that he did. Because he didn't. That stone was the last gift she ever got from her dad. Two weeks after he gave it to her- he disappeared. If she lost it- if she couldn't find it… she didn't know what she'd do. 

"It has to be here somewhere," insisted Remus, looking around for inspiration. He was utterly embarrassed to be alive in the same room with a crying girl he didn't even know. "Maybe it's under the pillow?" he suggested. 

"I checked under the pillow," said Coral, but moved away to let him pick it up. Remus slid his hand over the white sheets, seeing nothing. He was about to pull the pillow back down to look somewhere else, when his hand touched something solid. 

"AHHHHH!" screamed Coral as the bed levitated to the ceiling.

For a brief second she knew how Lily felt at Halloween. the bed stopped only a few inches from the ceiling, and Coral could smell the old stone as she gasped. 

"Help!" she called weakly. 

"Just a second!" called Remus from under her. He murmured something, and the bed descended slowly. It was a few seconds before Coral could breath easily again. 

"What was that?" she demanded. Remus looked at her with embarrassment. "I guess it's kind of my fault, " he stammered. "I taught James this spell… that's what we did on Halloween. I guess he used it to try and get revenge on Evans…" Coral looked at him blankly. Remus avoided her eyes. "I think this is your stone," he added, looking at the object still clutched in his hand. Coral toke it with an hesitating hand. "I'll just leave, then…" murmured Remus, going over to the girls dorm door. 

"Wait," called Coral after him. He turned around, blushing furiously. thank you, she wanted to say. Thanks for helping. It was really nice of you. But she couldn't bring herself to say it. And he was waiting. She felt herself turn red. "I'll tell Lily," she said idiotically. He nodded, flashing a smile her way. She blushed again. "Bye then," he said as fare well, opening the door. 

"See you around," she whispered, as he closed it. She coughed abashedly.

* * *

"Wasn't that just amazing?" demanded Aly. She looked at Lily and Coral with true sparks coming out of her gray- blue eyes. Lily laughed. 

"It was just another Quidditch match," she reminded. Aly looked at her, perplexed. 

"How can you say that? It was awesome! The players were moving around so fast, and did you see all the goals they made? I bet I could do that, with practice, of course- oh it will be so great! We have to try it! Oh please… let's go flying! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!" called Aly enthusiastically. Both Lily and Coral grinned at her.

Aly wasn't present at the first Quidditch match, or the one after that. She never saw people fly on brooms- though she heard about it from her family. And she was excited. Very, very excited. 

"Ok, one quick flight," agreed Lily, and all three of them turned back on their heels back to the Quidditch pitch. 

"I'm queen of the world!" screamed Aly, flying around with visible glee. She was fast and loved the higher areas of the heavens. She soared around the clouds, leaving her bewildered friends far behind. 

"She's really good," remarked Coral. "She would make an excellent seeker…" 

"Seeker?" asked Lily, confused. She still wasn't completely confident with the many Quidditch terms. Coral smiled apologetically. 

"The one that looks for the snitch," she explained. " I'm going to try out next year, for keeper. Maybe Aly should try for seeker." Lily shuddered. 

"Don't you like flying?" asked Coral, somewhat hurt. 

"No, I love it," Lily blushed. " but I don't like… well, sports. So competitive."

Coral sighed. "I suppose you're right. It is competitive. But it's also truly amazing." she agreed. Lily looked over to were Aly was, wondering how long her friend would take to come down. It seemed like a long wait. "So, Coral," she started, making conversation. "How did that Chocolate balls recipe go again?"

* * *

It was at least an hour later that the three girls made their way down the stony path back to the castle. They were laughing and talking about Quidditch, and what each should try out as. They were considering broom options when they heard loud yells from somewhere to their left. Curious, all three exchanged glances, and headed that way. The wild scene became clear as they advanced towards the Whopping Willow. It was a fight, no doubt. Fast paced and very active. A bunch of fourth year Slytherins, and one first year, were heatedly sending spells to a certain group of first year Gryffindors. Lily turned bright red when she saw a raven haired boy with glasses among them. 

"Stop!" she called hotly, stepping right into the battle arena. "Stop before I call a Professor!" Everyone stopped, staring at her. They seemed more surprised then threatened, and were more than ready to continue what they were doing. "I'll call Professor McGonagall!" warned Lily, talking rather loudly. "I swear I will!" 

"Go away, Evans!" yelled a vexed James Potter. "Stop being such a prat sycophant!" Lily glared at him, her eyes flashing. 

"Don't you dare call me names, you arrogant jerk!" 

"I'll say whatever I want, you little-" 

"Potter, I'm warning you!" 

"oh, as if you'd actually do anything to me! You're just a stupid little git!" 

"I swear, Potter- if you say another word-" 

"Lily, calm down," whispered Coral in her ear. "You're not breathing straight." Lily glared at her. Then she turned her gaze back to Potter. 

"I'm telling Professor McGonagall, " she stated, making her way to the castle. 

"Fine! Go to your precious Professors- I'm sure you'll get a lot out of getting innocent people in trouble!" "James, I think you're overreacting-" 

"I never asked you, Remus!" James stormed into the castle, taking the long way, to avoid Evans. Remus, Sirius, Peter, Aly and Coral were left behind with the Slytherins. They looked at each other uncertainly. 

"I guess… we will.. Be going now," stammered Sirius. 

"Ya, let's go look for Lily, Coral," said Aly hesitantly. With one unsure glance at each other, the two groups parted. 

"Gryffindors," murmured Severus Snape, disappearing in the shadows. 

"What the heck just happened?" Alan Milok, who was leading the fourth year Slytherins, looked around with anger and confusion. "What the heck just happened?"


	35. upset souls

****

Did I forget to tell you guys how much I love your reviews? well, sorry about that. but if you review- you're absulotly awesome. I actualy go to every profile of mt reviewers... if you reviewed, I am one of your profile hits! If you have stories, (at teh time when you reviewed) I might have read them... or I didn't have enough time, witch ocassionally happans. I review some, I try to review everysingle one... but my dad says my eyeballs are the size of my entire eye, so I"m cutting down, so to speak. but I'm trying to review every story I read, and I read at least the first chapter of every profile made by a reviewer of mine... some of you might have already gotten reviews from me. any way- they're all awesome, I love you all (although I never saw your faces. hammm...) and- KEEP IT UP!

this chapter is short. I'm gonna babysit my younger siblings tomorrow in wannado city (a horror. I'm sorry, I'm not an ebviromentalist- but it's a stinking buillding! there are no windows and- getting off topic here.) anyway, I won't update til at least the day ater tomorrow... but I hope I'lll update then. I know I've been taking forever latly... sorry about that.again with the eye si\zed eye ball ordeal.

Here we go!

Chapter 35: Upset souls. 

Lily was wiping her tears. She didn't understand: why did Potter have that effect on her? He just made her so mad! Why did he have to go and… and prank people like that? It was wicked! Malicious! Evil!

She hated him. She hated him for being so arrogant and over confident and mischievous. She hated him.

So much.

Humph.

…

* * *

James stormed into the ES system. He was so vexed! That Evans girl- how prejudice can you get? HOW? And why the heck did she start crying? She's the one who go between him on those stinking Slytherins! She got involved- no one made her! And of course she'll run to a teacher, that little brat! Always on his case, she is! Tells on people without knowing for sure they did anything! Well- he didn't care if she cried. He didn't care- not at all!

…

But why did she start crying-

_He__ doesn't care._

But she had tears-

_He__ doesn't care. _

_Doesn't__ care._

Where is there a blustered broom?

* * *

"Were did Lily go?" asked Aly. Both her andCoral were looking around the dorm, not seeing their friend anywhere.

"Why did she get so mad?" asked a worried Coral, frowning slightly. Aly looked over to her.

"James Potter is a pretty touchy subject with Lily," she explained, smiling. Coral looked at her with confusion.

"I think she likes him," admitted Aly, sitting on her bed. Coral's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"How did youconclude that? Looks like she hates him to me." she said doubtfully.

"She does." grinned Aly viciously. Coral stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"See, that's the problem. " continued her friend. " she liked him up 'till Halloween, and then he did that stupid prank on her. You know how up set she was? Remember? It was as if he slapped her on the face. He let her down big time. So she was really mad at him for a while. Then, just when she was sorts over it, he did another big prank. Later, he did again. Remember when we played truth or dare and got her to accept his apology? And then later he attacked that Slytherin- Snape? And now, we got her to apologias for blaming him without thinking about it first. And he got in that fight. He keeps letting the poor girl down. " 

Coral nodded thoughtfully. "Do you think she'll give him another chance?" she asked, skeptically.

"No way," said Aly. " I bet this was the last straw. Plus, the exams are nearing, and Lily will start freaking about studying. You'll see. And when they're over- she'll be too busy to think about him. It will be too near the end of the year for her to give him another chance. And she'll stay mad all throughout the summer- no way. James Potter is never going to get another chance." 

Coral smiled. "Good," she said, blushing under Aly's questioning glaze. "I don't think he deserves it," she explained. Aly just looked at her thoughtfully.

"Don't you?" she whispered quietly to herself.

* * *

"James! Where did you go mate?" screamed Sirius in the dorm. It was empty, and the ES trap door was wide open.

"Hello! Anyone in there!" called Sirius into the dark chambers. Only his echo answered.

"Give it up, Sirius." said Remus, sitting on his bad tiredly. "He left. " 

"Where?" demanded Peter. "Not another prank without us?"

"I dunno," shrugged Remus. Sirius got away from the trap door with a hurt face.

"What was that about? What's his problem with Evans?" asked a bemused Peter. Remus shook his head.

"It's complicated, Pete," he started. " I think he's mad at her for hating him." 

"That's not it," revoked Sirius.

"Yes, it is." Remus glared at him meaningfully. " I don't know what's his problem with people not liking him, or mocking him, or what ever, but he has some issues with that." 

"And it's our job as his friends to help him!" jumped Sirius.

"No, that would just-" began Remus.

"We must find him and help him get over her!" called Sirius enthusiastically.

"Sirius, that is a very bad-" 

"To help him see people don't hate him! " 

"Sirius!" 

"He has to understand name calling isn't so bad!" 

"S_irius_!" 

"We will-" 

"_**SIRIUS**____**"**_

"Oh, sorry Remus. Did you want to say something?" 

Remus glared at him evilly.

"What? Sirius returned his angry glare with a very innocent one. Remus shook his head helplessly.

"Just- let James work it out by himself." 

"What? What kind of friends will we be if we do that!" demanded Sirius.

"Good ones." Remus ended the argument by lying down and opening a book. Sirius, with lack of anything else to do, went to bag Peter.

"Hi Pete." 

"Hi." 

"What you doing?" 

"Nothing." 

"Oh. " 

Silence.

"May I join you? It sounds interesting."

* * *

James inhaled the cool evening air.

It was late. He was flying over the great lake, taking in its marvelous beauty.

Thinking.

Lily Evans was a very fulfilling subject to think about. You could think about her for hours, and still have no idea what to do.

He sighed.

Why did she have to get involved? Her and her two friends. What were their names? Oh, right. Aly Morla and Coral Coriona.

_What__ were they like_ He found himself thinking. _Were they as complicated as her?_

Morla seemed like a tough girl. Standing her ground, any way. Good humored. She had a temper, too, just like Lily. And she was pretty good in class, at least with the spells. Not so much with books.

Coriona, on the other hand, seemed to be the opposite. A book worm, like Remus. Kind of quite. He didn't really know much about her. Except her name, he probably knew nothing.

Coral Coriona.

Coriona.

_Hmmm…_

Were did he hear that name before?

Coriona…..

With a wild jerk of his head, the broom completed a full flip. Stopping in mid air, James thought it over.

Yes. Definitely.

_Must__ go tell Remus_, he realized, turning back on his trucks, speeding away to the castle.

Coriona. Alexander Coriona! The trembling man! Of course!

**_What a twist! yes! I bet you thought I was taking forever about it, didn't you? well, here you go! for all of you who were going to give up on this storie- think again! ha! a sudden turn in events! I love it! what will happen next? how will Remus react? will they get to Coral in time, before the death eater, Karkaroff, gets to her? and will Lily ever give James another chance? (well, that's obviouse,) all in the next chapter of-_**

**_FIRST YEAR AT HOGWARTS, LILY AND JAMES!_**

**_in other words..._**

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	36. Failures

****

we are nearing the end! I think there going to be about 40 something chapters... thank you for all the reviewers! you're absolutely awesome!

Chapter 36: Failures 

"James- slow down! I can't make out anything you're saying!" called Remus. Peter and Sirius were looking at their gasping friend with clear concern.

"I… (gasp) just….. (gasp) remembered….(gasp) who…. (gasp) Alex- (gasp) ander…. (gasp) is. (gasp)." 

James was breathless, and leaning in on his knees after a very long run to tell his friends what he found out.

"really? Who?" asked Remus eagerly, leading him too a bed.

"Coriona," said James, getting his breath under control. "Coral Coriona's his daughter." 

"you're right!" exclaimed Sirius. "that was his name! Coriona- right!" 

Remus went really, really, pale.

"what's wrong Remus?" asked Peter worriedly. "are you ok?" 

"yes it's just- I should have known that! I saw her name on the lists- and she said her dad 'left'- I mean-" 

"it's ok mate," Sirius put a relaxing hand on him. " no harm done. Better hurry of to the libra- libro- how do you say that?" he asked, confused.

"library. Right. And James- you need to go talk to Coral. Don't look at me like that- just go! James there's no time!" barked Remus, getting to his feet, heading for the door.

"But Evans-" 

"forget Evans! Go talk to Coral!" Remus looked at him manically. "now!" he added. Helplessly, James left through the ES. Sirius and Peter followed the energetic Remus to the-

"library? I was sure it was Lobreray," murmured Sirius.

* * *

"She has been gone for an awfully long time," remarked Coral, looking up from her book.

"I know." said Aly. " where do you think she went?" 

Coral shook her head, having no answer.

"I guess I should go look for her. Do you think Potter and his friends could have done something to her?" asked Aly, weary.

"nah, Remus won't let them." said Coral after a few silent moments, remembering how sweet Lupin acted the other day.

"good. Well, I'll see you later, then." said Aly distantly, standing up. Coral looked at her thoughtfully as she left.

"Coriona!" 

She looked up with surprise, looking around in confusion.

"Potter…?" 

" listen- I know you're dad's missing," he said with wide, excited eyes. She turned very pale, but he didn't notice.

"me and Sirius, we saw him at the forest- with death eaters, they were doing the Crucio spell- we know you have the stone! You have to come- we have to protect you!" 

"protect…me…?" she said weakly. "Crucio spell!" 

"yes," 'he insisted, impatient. "yeah, and he was trembling… but you need to come! You have to hide!" 

She stared at him. "what stone?" she asked finally.

"the stone of Ravenclaw, of course!" he said, restless. "come on already!" 

"no! go away!" she throw her self back down. He looked at her blankly.

"you need to come-" he insisted angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She screamed, tears flooding her face. " my dad's… he's… what stone!" 

How did he knew her dad was missing? Did the death eaters really torture him with the Crucio curse? She was worried he was dead- but torture was even worst! It couldn't be... Could it?

"the stone of-" 

"Potter!" 

They both looked around to see Lily and Aly in the doorway.

"how did you get here?" yelled Lily, vexed. Aly found her, already on her way back to the dorm,and insisted she'd hurry up. She said they had to talk about something.

"Evans, this doesn't concern you." stated Potter coldly, and turned back to Coral. "listen, we need to go-" 

"no!" wept Coral. Aly gasped, hurrying to comfort her friend. Lily was speechless and completely red.

"It concerns me if you upset my friend!" she yelled at him. "it concerns me if you want to take her somewhere she doesn't want to go!" 

Behind Potter, the weeping Coral was grateful for Lily's temper for the first time.

"you don't know what you're talking about!" yelled James. "Coriona needs protection from-" 

"you! So go away! " screamed Lily.

"not me! You ignorant prat- the death eaters-" 

"shut up and leave Potter!" called Aly from Coral's bed. James turned to look at her angrily.

"no! I have to-" 

"Locomotor Mortis!" yelled Lily. She barely missed, buy James was thrown back, none the less.

"Now get out!" she called. He looked at her hatefully, and hurried outside.

"Coral, are you ok?" asked Lily, once he was gone.

Coral didn't answer, but kept weeping to her self, hugging her pillow.

* * *

"you just had to spill all those books, didn't you?" he hissed. Sirius smiled apologetically, blushing.

"did you find anything, Remus?" asked Peter. Remus shook his head, giving Sirius one last glare.

"I think there's something about protective spells in the restricted area, but it's huge, and complicated. Of course, I couldn't really check it out because 'someone' had to get as kicked out!"

Sirius coughed uncomfortably.

Just then, James came up to them.

"what's gotten into you?" demanded Remus, seeing James's annoyed expression.

"she doesn't want protection, and when I try to talk to her Evans snapped at me!" he called, frustrated. "what happened to you? Found anything?" He added in a more controlled tone.

"nope." said Sirius sadly. " but Remus said he saw something in the-" 

"restricted area, so we can't go in there," finished Remus. James signed angrily.

"this isn't going well," remarked Peter.

"you think?" said Sirius gloomily. They stood there for a few long moments.

"what if you go there under the invisibility cloak?" suggested James suddenly.

Remus looked at him thoughtfully. "I suppose I could…" he said., his voice trailing away uncertainly.

"great! So… should I go get it?"

"James, it's almost midnight." reminded Peter.

"So? Come on, Remus! I'll go get it- wait here!" 

"wait-" started Remus after him, but James was already running back to the Gryffindor tower, ignoring him.

"Do you think we're all gonna fit in there?" wondered Sirius enthusiastically.

"how big is it?" asked Peter.

Remus looked at them both thoughtfully. "maybe only I should go-" 

"NO!" 

"Peter, quit fidgeting!" ordered Sirius silently.

"I can't! it's so itchy!" was the annoyed answer.

"It is not itchy!" whispered James angrily.

"will you lot be quite? We'll get caught!" 

"relax, Remus, we'll just get in, grab the book, and get back before anyone can catch us." said James dismissively. His answer was an annoyed snarl.

" Ok… here it is." 

"were is it Remus?" 

"right there. Sirius, get off my shoe!" 

"sorry. " 

Remus shook his head unbelievingly, advanced towards the nearest bookstand, and inspected the books attentively. It was hard to see in the dark, and his friends moving around behind him, (pushing him here and there,) but he finally found it. It was three volumes, it turned out- each more than a few thousands pages. Inhaling sharply, he made a move to grab the first of the dark leather covered books.

It came out easily. With some relief, (he thought it would be harder to get out, seeing it was restricted), he toke out the other two ancient texts. both came out as easily and silently as the first.

"got them. Let's go," he whispered mutely. The four quickly made it to the doors, letting out a sign of relief as they past them. They did it! They snuck a restricted book out side the-

"Remus, what are you doing!" called Sirius hastily, looking around with worry. "someone might see you!" 

The two others turned to see Remus standing by the door, holding on to the 3 heavy volumes, without the invisibility cloak's protection.

"I can't get them out!" he whispered back, as they hurried to cover him again.

James huffed. "let me try," he demanded, receiving the books from Remus with a sign of annoyances. Pushing them toward him he felt what seemed like an invisible shield blocking his way. But when he moved a hand over that area, he felt nothing.

"darn! There must be a spell over them," whispered Sirius. " we'll have to read them in there!" 

"what?" exclaimed Peter. "with all the extra work we have for the exams? We won't have time to do that!" 

Remus snorted at them all. "as if you will read more then a page," he accused sternly. " I'll end up with it all, in the end. Don't worry. I'll find the time. Honest," he added, seeing their guilty yet unsure faces.

"ok then," said Sirius after long minutes of awkward silence. "we should go." 

"definitely," agreed Remus, heading inside again and replacing the books in their correct place. "I'll come here tomorrow night with the cloak… alright if I borrow it, James?" 

His friend nodded absently.

" ok. Let's go then," Peter pleaded. He was getting off feelings in this place, only protected by a simple cloth.

Remus was utterly exhausted.

It was the end of March. Actually, it was more likely the first in April: it probably was way past midnight. He was sitting in the library, reading the last volume of the "_Dark Wizards, and how to avoid them"_ series. He has been reading since after dinner. He didn't even get any studying done before he came into the library under James's invisibility cloak, like he usually did. He wanted to finish the very long, dry, heavy, frustrating book tonight. And he did it- almost. Only about 4 pages to go.

He yawned. His schedule for the last couple of weeks was unbelievable. Between homework assignments, studying, researching about the Ravenclaw stone in both library books and Snape's notes, plus the protection methods, he barely had time to eat. He definitely didn't sleep as he used to- he was lucky to snick in 4 hours a night. But it was worth it. He was starting to get a clear picture of what was going on.

Fighting to keep his eyes open, he looked at the book again. He had to put it on his knees and sit with it like that (in a position which was extremely uncomfortable) for hours at a time- it was so heavy. And he was under the invisibility cloak. With a wand in one hand, hoping no one saw the tiny gleam that might appear though accidental splits between floor and cloth. It was very frustrating. But a lot of things in Remus's life were frustrating. A once- in- a- month- very- painful- and- dangerous- change, for one thing. He managed.

The book in his hand now was very interesting, although it was written in old an fashioned style, making the read very unenjoyable. It had much information in it's three volumes, but it didn't say much that could help with the Coral situation. Remus was very happy to learn how to destroy a bond between a Parselmouth and his snake, but it wasn't very helpful right then.

He did find some pretty useful protection spells, but each was more complicated then the last. He doubted he could pull it off. Especially against death eaters. After two volumes done with no practical or do-able information, He started researching the more simple spells, like the stupefy curse. Again, everything they could use was 4th year and up. It seemed useless, but Remus kept reading everything. There was no question about it: he'll need everything in the future. When he's older. The more information he gained now, the better. Plus, he might find something… they were desperate, after all.

He yawned again. The sun was raising, and he finally finished. Stiff and agitated, he stood up, stretching. He put the book back in it's place, were it lay innocently. Making sure no one saw his legs and that the cloak covered him completely, Remus left, smiling contently despite his tiredness.

**_so that's it for now. reading this over I realize it's not really my best work yet... oh well. it doesn't really say much, wither... only that Coral doesn't want protection. next chapter is better, I promise!_**

**_If you found something preticularly annoying, tell me. _**


	37. the stone of Ravenclaw

****

here is the explanations! not all of them, though...

R&R!

Chapter 37: The Stone of Ravenclaw

After the long months of research, also looking in the darker, older books that weren't allowed in the school library, and the books in the restricted section using James's invisibility cloak, by March 31, Remus Lupin had a pretty good general idea of what the stone was.

His friends weren't very satisfied, saying he should have had that information weeks before. They said the trembling man could have been dead by than. Remus told them they didn't help, so they didn't have the right to criticize him. _They_ were to busy doing other staff.

From what he found out, the stone of Ravenclaw was legendary. It was said that it was made by Rowena Ravenclaw herself. She was an excellent scholar and an over achiever. She found out how to store life's gift in a stone creating a reverse spell, one that only she knew how to make, and storing it inside a huge, indestructible crystal. When someone said a spell, like the Avada Kedavra spell , while holding on to the stone in the right way, the spell will be reversed, causing the spell caster to live forever. Realizing the danger in such a stone, Ravenclaw hid it. It was found inside the fire place of the Ravenclaw common room by a house elf 30 years before, when the latter moved the wood to clean the fire's ash from the hearth.

More modern books than that taught them that once found, the stone was handed straight to the ministry. Lord Voldemort, only a student at Hogwarts at the time, never heard of it until only almost 12 years before. He used it, but then the ministry go tit back. The Ministry kept it safe from his grasp for the next long years, but he never even attempted to steal it again. Soon the stone was moved to a new, secret location.

There, their studies gave no more information. They could only guess what happened next. The stone was given to Alexander Coriona, top Auror and partner of James's parents, sometimes between when the book was published and when Mr. Coriona was kidnapped. He hid it somewhere only he, and maybe his eldest daughter, knew about. Voldemort's followers found out he had it, and kidnapped him. Now, they were stuck.

One thing didn't make sense, though. If Voldemort already used the stone- why was there such a nad chace after it? 

"we can't even report him, because no one will listen to us, thanks to your constant pranks, "complained Remus. 

"Remus, give it a rest. We're looking for protective spells." snapped Sirius. Remus signed. 

"you'll never find any we can use, you know. I checked." he said. "no any we can produce right now, with barely a year of magical experience. So what do we do now?" 

"I don't know- you're suppose to be the smart one!" Called James. Madam Pince looked at him sternly. He shut up.

Peter shrugged. " don't tell me we did all this looking for nothing," he said sadly. The 3 looked at him. 

"you mean I did all that looking for nothing, " said Remus annoyed and angry. 

"no, we didn't Peter. We just need to think what to do now, that's all," said James. They looked at each other and signed. 

"Oh they are definitely up to something," said Lily looking at the 4 Gryffindor first years suspiciously. Aly, sitting behind her, deep in a book, looked up. 

"maybe they're doing homework?" she said reasonably. Or not. 

"Potter? Doing homework? Aly, were have you been all this time in class?" 

"good point." said her friend. "maybe- Lupin is making them."

Lily sneered, a thing she only did when James Potter was around. Aly rolled her eyes." what does it matter anyways?" 

"They might be making a prank," said Lily slowly, thinking. 

"So?" yawned Aly. 

"If we catch them- they'll be suspended!"

Aly made a face. "it's none of our business, Lily," she said. "and, I'm no tattletale. " 

"Oh Aly, please. Of course it's our business, he-they went for me before, he-they can do it again!"

Aly eyed her. "now who is that he you are referring to?" she asked, knowing the answer. Lily turned bright red. 

"No one! And are you coming? " 

"where?" asked her friend, who was currently being pulled behind a group of shelves. 

"we follow them," 

"spy?" asked Aly, bewildered.

Lily smiled. 

"yes." 

"Hi Sirius, maybe your cousin knows something?" said James suddenly. 

"Beatrice? Why do you think?" his 3 friends looked at him. 

"well- you said the Black family supports Death Eaters- she might tell as something about the stone and what Voldemort will use it for. "

Sirius considered this for a moment. "It won't work mate," he said, shacking his head. "I've been disowned, remember? She won't talk to me. " 

"oh. Well, are you sure?" asked James, disappointed. 

"pretty much. sorry." 

" there is no way you could get her to talk to you?" Remus asked. 

"unless I become un disowned, no chance."

The 3 looked at him. It toke him a moment to see their point. 

"to do that, Black tradition states you need to attack a mud blood. "He said, shacking his head. "Even if I was willing to do that, it's too hard for a first year to do. " 

"well- that's the beauty of it," said James. "you can't really hurt anyone- just scare them or something! So you won't be in real trouble- just a detention or something, but it will be enough to make you a part of your family again!" 

"I guess so," said Sirius, thinking it over. 

"you guys can't be serious." said Remus, shocked. "you- didn't you learn your lesson last time? And the time before that? And all the other times?"

Both looked at him , annoyed. " we won't have to get caught, " said James. "If Peter calls Beatrice here, and we… levitate a muggle born in front of her, laughing to make it convincing- no one will know!" they exchanged excited looks. Remus already learned that was a bad sign. 

"I 'm not helping you do it, you know. I'm staying right here, out of trouble." 

"fine! Peter, go call Beatrice. Sirius, when she comes, look for the first muggle born you see, and levitate them. Than remember to laugh, or it won't be convincing. "

Right than, Lily and Aly came to the shelves behind them

"They're just sitting there," said Aly, 10 minutes after Peter left. 

"you're right" said Lily, disappointed. They stood up, getting out of the shelves. Right than- Peter came back with Beatrice.

Sirius looked around. Behind him stood Evens and Morla. they were muggle born. He'll do them. 

"Wingardium Leviosa!"he yelled.

Both he and James , Beatrice and Peter laugh. Sirius and Peter were faking, and Beatrice was historical. James didn't decide if he was happy Evans got what she deserved, or guilty he had to laugh at any person flying helplessly in the air in front of him.

"Good one, cousin!" screamed Beatrice over the yells of the two impotent muggle born. Sirius managed to brighten as she recognized him as family once more. "I have to go tell everyone- this is awesome for a first year!" she laughed, looking at Evans and Morla, still yelling somewhere by the ceiling.

"Sirius, you prat!" called Remus from behind them, hurrying up to cast counter spell. He gave Sirius a nasty look, before going to check if the girls were ok.

" get away from me, Lupin!" screeched Evans, slapping his hand as he tried to help her up. A much calmer Aly, though still mad, let him assist her in standing up again. She dusted her cloths, thinking Coral was oh so very lucky to be away at her mom's for the weekend, while she and Lily were stuck with studying in the castle. (No one was aloud to leave unless it was un emergency, with the exams so close and all)

"are you guys ok?" asked Remus, looking them over with concern. "Sirius is such a git- I told him not to-" 

"we're fine, thanks. Just need a witness so we can report him to McGonagall!" called lily passionately, sounded a lot like a lawyer. To Aly, any way. Remus had no idea what a lawyer was.

Aly sent Remus a rolling her eyes look, before following her friend out side.

Meanwhile, Sirius, James, Peter and Beatrice moved on to go to dinner, who would be starting in a few minutes. Cursing under his breath, Remus followed them.

"do you think mom and dad will take me back now?" asked Sirius and the most innocent voice he could manage, looking at his slightly older cousin with big puppy eyes. "I don't' want to be disowned anymore, and I hate being in Gryffindor! All the people there are so- weak!" he used his best act for this. Blazing proudly from the inside, he thought that he could possible fool his friends with this. Hopefully they weren't looking. He looked around just to make sure.

"I don't know, Sirius, maybe" said a reluctant Beatrice, eating her food lazily. "Probably, I suppose. I'll be sure to leave a good word for you, anyway."

They were sitting in the Slytherin table, getting encouraging looks from the students around them, who also heard about the incident. Beatrice just sent away an owl with a letter to his parents. Sirius seriously hoped it would work. If it didn't- were the heck was he supposed to spend summer vacation?

"so…" he started casually after a few minutes of silence. "I heard from one of my blood traitor room mate there's a man missing in the ministry." Beatrice shot him a suspecting look. Sirius blinked at her naively.

"there is, " she said, once convinced he had no evil- good intentions. " Alexander Coriona. He was kidnapped this summer." 

"is he dead?" Sirius couldn't help himself. For good measures, he put an eager face on.

"no," was the cold replay. "he's back at the Dark Lord's headquarters, I think. I heard dad talk about it last Christmas. I don't know where headquarters is, though: I wish I did. They're trying to get him to tell them were the stone him, but the bloody traitor wouldn't badge. The Dark Lord is very irritated." she concluded with a shudder. "I'm surprised he didn't kill anyone yet."

"wow, that's really too bad," faked Sirius, thinking hard. Was she hiding something? No… he didn't think so. This really didn't help them, though- he's alive, but still-

A cold hand tapped his shoulder.

"Mr. Black. Will you please follow me to my office?" asked McGonagall poisonously. Sirius gulped hard. He stood up gravely, following her out, James, Peter and Remus coming behind him.

"Give me one reason not to expel you right now, Mr. Black." 

"Expel!" exclaimed Sirius, eyes one. He was ready for a detention! What would she expel him for?

"you seem to enjoy the pain of other students, Mr. Black!" yelled the Professor, vexed. Sirius swallowed. Oh dear.

"Ms. Evans seems to be s constant target for the four of you!" she added, looking at them all. "there have been several highly dangerous occasions I should have expelled you all for before! If you don't have a very good explanation, it will indeed be done!" She looked from one to the other angrily, until stopping at Remus's face.

"they were faking, Professor," said the poor boy under her freezing glare. McGonagall snorted. "honestly! Sirius was just trying to get back into his family! He has no where else to go this summer!" McGonagall's stern expression changed to something that looked strangely like sympathy for a fraction of a second, before turning back to it's stone like self.

"that's no excuse," she said sternly.

"there's more," said James suddenly. She looked at him immediately.

"would you care to proceed? " she demanded. James swallowed.

"you see… an few moths ago we were out in the forest without permission… Sirius and me…" he started under her cold, frustrated gaze. He continued telling her about the research (avoiding Snape's notes) , about finding out the man had a daughter that knows were the stone was (making up something instead of listning in on a private teacher conversation) and about the long and existing research, before coming to the conclusion Alexander Coriona was hiding the stone somewhere. Then, Sirius continued to tell her what Beatrice told him during dinner.

Through it all, McGonagall sat there, her face unreadable. She didn't say anything for long moments after they were done.

"did you tell anyone?" she demanded finally.

"no, " said James quickly.

"are we in trouble?" asked Peter, wincing. McGonagall huffed.

"we'll see." she said, motioning them to stand up. They followed her out side the office, through a lot of corridors and stairs until they reached Dumbledore's office.

"chicken nuggets." mumbled McGonagall, ignoring their amused looks. The gargoyle moved immediately.

"Professor Dumbledore," she greeted, entering. The old headmaster looked up from a stack of papers he was reading. He smiled at them pleasantly.

"what my I be of service?" he asked, indicating them to sit.

"tell him what you told me, Potter, Black." instructed McGonagall. Obedient for once, they did so.

"are we really gonna get expelled, Professor?" asked Sirius worriedly. Dumbledore smiled at him reassuringly.

"No," he said. " I don't think so." 

Sirius signed with relief, as did the others. Remus looked at his headmaster with some perplexity.

"Excuse me Professor… I was wondering… could you.. Clear things up a bit?"

Dumbledore's smile grew.

"well, Mr. Lupin," he started. Remus looked up with new energy. "The stone of Ravenclaw, as you so cleverly found out, is real an powerful.

"Rowena Ravenclaw didn't make it with bad intention, you should know. She actually tried to produce a cure for other curses: such as Crucio, and others. She only realized her mistake when she was done.

"But the stone was, and remained, indestructible. Desperate, and at the end of her life, Ravenclaw created an antidote. No one knows what it is. Only about five years ago did ministry officials realized it even existed. Unfortunately, spies among them notified Voldemort, who immediately started a fierce chase.

"the ministry kept the stone well hidden for about 4 years. But then, last summer, Voldemort made another try to get it. He almost did. He wanted to destroy the antidote, you see. He wanted nothing to stand in his way to immortality.

"So the stone was moved. This time to Alexander Coriona, who hid it well. He was supposed to move it to Hogwarts with his daughter- without her knowing, of course. The stone was meant for me- so I can study it and figure out what the antidote was before Voldemort destroyed it. But he never got to that. Exactly two weeks after he got it, Alexander was kidnapped by Voldemort's followers.

"ever since, the ministry searched for him. Only a few weeks ago, they stopped. It toke too much time and effort, and they concluded that if Voldemort didn't want Coriona to be found, Coriona indeed will not be found.

"the rest you know." 

No one said a thing for a long time.

"So what are you doing to protect her?" asked Remus finally. Dumbledore looked at him with pleasant confusion." Coral. How are you protecting her? " repeated the first year. Professor McGonagall moved uncomfortably.

"I assure you, Mr. Lupin, that Ms. Coriona is very much safe in the castle. " said the headmaster with a smile.

"but-" 

"that's enough, Mr. Lupin. I think you boys should be leaving now. You do have classes tomorrow. " 

Her unarguable voice caused them all to follow her back to the Gryffindor Tower, tired but excited. The mystery was solved, at last. Now all they needed to do was keep an eye on Coral Coriona, and study for the up coming exams. 

impotent as helpless, not the other thing!


	38. April Fool's!

****

I realize I toke my time. my explanation is below, headed "algebra is freaking hard", if you want to hear me complain.

"Algebra is Freaking Hard!"

School started almost two weeks ago, Monday, August the 14. I have scieince, language arts, sport, art (awesome, by the way) algebra 1 and us history. scieince's great, and so is everything else, excepet Algebra. I am staring at my teacher as she talks and talks and think to my self... "what the h is she saying? (is h a "bad" word? I'm not sure...) every day I come home at 4 pm, and I'm not done with my homework until 6:30, or more. its absulotly frustrating. not only do I have no time to update, I don't have anymore time to read! no fanfiction, no normal books, no nothing! I can't go bike riding, or just watch TV for a few minutes or anything! I barely have time to eat! literally! and it's not getting any better. plus, I got a 75 on my last algebra quiz, because a few stupid mistakes. really really stupid mistakes. and don't get me wrong, I love problems when you have to find what X is, but I hate word problems. I don't get it!

Ok. I'm done. so that's why I won't be updating very quickly from now on. don't give up on me! this story is not going to be abondaned,. I promise. maybe its sequal will... if no one will like it... there isgonna be a sequal, of course. Here's the next chapter, anyway... enjoy!

Chapter 38: April Fools! 

Remus was sitting in his bed, holding a heavy book in his lap.

Although his eyes were scanning the pages through fully, his mind was far away. He was thinking of Coral Coriona, her dad, and the stone of Ravenclaw.

Everything Dumbledore said the night before made perfect sense. It all added up, after all. You-Know-Who, ('Voldemort', as James insisted on calling him,) already used the stone, and now he was searching for the antidote so he can destroy whatever it was. And the stone was to be moved to Hogwarts, so Dumbledore could find out what's the antidote before Voldemort. Coral had a Fidelius charm on her for the time when the stone was in the Coriona household. Alexander was kidnapped by death eaters, and now they were after Coral after realizing she's the only one that can answer their questions. It all made sense. they already guessed most of it, actually.

But Remus still had the feeling that something wasn't right.

He couldn't put his finger on it. Coral Coriona was under the Fidelius charm, that was obvious. That's why the Death Eater was after her, they knew that. But it just didn't-

A bucket of water fell on his head.

"Sirius- what in Merlin's name are you doing!" screamed Remus, dripping water. Two faces grinned at him from across his bed, a rope in hand. Apparently, that's what caused the bucket to fall.

"April Fools!" they yelled, laughing as Remus stared at them.

"Oh, no," he said, terrified.

"Oh yes!" laughed James cheerfully, honking a red horn in Remus's ear.

"Oh please, NO!" called Remus with self pity. April Fools? _April_ _Fools_ why? Why him? _**W**__**hy?**_

Sirius screeched with joy at Remus's clear dismay, while his friend was moaning. April Fools. how could he forget? He had a whole plan sorted out already! He was going to flee to Hagrid's house near dawn, hoping his friend's pranking won't get that far. But with the whole Coriona situation….

Meanwhile, Sirius and James moved on to torment Peter, who was still sleeping. They stood at opposite sides of his bed, counting to three silently. Then, with a powerful jerk, they turned the bed over.

The effect wasn't as satisfying as they might have wanted- the bed was too heavy for them. It only made it half way, making poor Peter slide off it yelling and struggling with his covers.

"Aprils Fools!" called Sirius, honking his own horn.

"No!" called Peter, looking at Remus with panic. "It cant be!"

The rest of the day wasn't much better. By lunch, Breakfast became a food fight, Professor McGonagall's hat turned into a pickle, all the brooms in the castle started flying around manically, the glass in the green houses became dark orange, and Professor Flitwick's books became transparent, (Causing some rather embarrassing incidents in Charms class, when the Professor stepped on them and fell right through.) The teachers were absolutely helpless. Neither James or Sirius even bothered to cover their tracks- they did everything for everyone to see, yelling 'April Fools!' everywhere they went. McGonagall was fuming, Dumbledore was rather amused, Remus spent all his time in the library, where the pranks didn't reach, and poor Peter was hiding under his bed, trembling at any sound.

The student body was hysteric. Even Slytherins smiled at the two first years as they ran around the school, chased by Filch after they turned Ms. Norris's fur green. Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs alike took this as permission to do their own pranks; Ravenclaws looked up from their books with either smiles or scolding. Some prefects tried deducting points- but found the points won't decrease, seeing it was off for pranks on April Fools. Turns out the founders had a sense of humor, too. Who knew?

Remus tried ignoring it all as hard as he could. But nothing worked! The school was in chaos. The only place not tampered with was the library, seeing James and Sirius hated spending more time then absolutely necessary in that area of the school.

Remus went over it all in his head. What was bothering him? He couldn't figure it out! It was like an annoying buzz in his ears- a fly, refusing to go away.

Remus sighed. Thinking it over and over didn't seem to work. He was going to have to do this the hard way.

He took a quill and parchment out, starting to write everything down. Everything he found out about Alexander and his daughter, protective spells, the Fidelius charm, death eaters, and what Dumbledore told him. It took about 6 hours, and all in all, it was about 9 full pages. He then started to read it, from start to finish.

He was going to figure it out, just like everything else. What ever it was had to be found, or he would go mad. _And the school definitely doesn't need anyone else missing a few brain parts_, he thought to himself, hearing the chaos outside.

It was way after dinner, and soon enough everyone would have to go back to the common rooms. He turned his eyes back to the pages, and read the last few sentences written in his own neat handwriting. He still found nothing. something just wasn't right. But what else could he do to figure it out?

Leave it, he started gathering the parchments and books, despaired_. Leave it for a few days, and then come back with a new approach or something_. He signed. He hated giving up. But he wasn't doing any good sitting there, either.

After putting everything back in its place, he headed out to the door. Peeves met up with him, laughing like the maniac he was. Remus scolded him. He was in no mood for Peeves insane pranks. Especially on April Fools.

"What do you want, Peeves?" he demanded angrily.

"Oh! Loony loopy Lupin is mad!" laughed Peeves. Remus snorted at the lame joke.

"If anyone is mad here, its you." he informed the unnatural ghost. Peeves gave out another insane scream.

"But loony loopy is one of the Marauders! Yes, that's what they said!"

"Marauders? What's that?" asked Remus, suddenly suspicious. Didn't marauder mean-

"yes! That is what McGonagall said! Potty, White, Petrified Peter and loopy Lupin! The Marauders!" Peeves gave another insane laugh, pointing at Lupin with delight.

"What did they do? demanded Remus, ignoring the pathetic nicknames. Peeves was rolling in the air, his almost nontransparent body trembling uncontrollably.

"It was a great one, it was! She said they were seeking trouble- marauders! Ha!"

"What did they do!"

"Oh, loony loopy Lupin is turning red! Hahaha!" he continued laughing, speeding away to wherever. Remus was frozen in place, looking after the strange spirit, thoughts flashing through his mind.

"Potter you prat!" screamed Lily. James smiled.

Sirius was too busy enjoying the mess they made to notice, but Peter was pretty sure it was no coincidence Evans and her friends ended up as a big part of the prank.

"You arrogant jerk!" screamed Lily again. James looked over at her, about to say something.

"Hi, what's wrong with Morla?" asked Sirius suddenly. All three boys shot a look at Alyson Morla, who was crouched behind Lily, shaking.

James's smile disappeared.

Voices were now coming from down stairs. Laughing, screaming, yelling. Remus swallowed. With no further time wasting, and a lot of hesitation, he began running towards the voices.

He didn't like what he found.

First of all, the chaos grew. Hundreds of students were running away from the ground floor, screaming and yelling, panic in their eyes. Furniture in the way was ignored, as were portraits and younger, slower students. Remus really wished he could run _away _before he was run _over_, but he knew better. What ever was happening down stairs had something to do with his friends, and he was going to be blamed for it, too, unless he did something. He pressed himself to the wall, letting the majority of the students to pass, before he hurried down.

One thing was for sure. James definitely had something to do with it.

The great and entrance halls were flooding, the house tables were floating around with their legs up. The portraits occupants were all gone, having fled long before. The water seemed to be coming out of the ceiling. Remus was bewildered at seeing it was raining inside the castle. James and Sirius must have found a way to make the ceiling transparent.

The water was building up, and the doors were all blocked. But that was not the worst part.

There were students on the tables.

"How did I not guess it before?" Thought Remus angrily, still standing on high levels of the stairs, were the water didn't reach. Yet. Lily Evans, Aly Morla, Coral Coriona, and a few other students were screaming at the top of their lungs.

Remus could see Evans and Coriona trying to make Morla do something, but the girl was crying to hard to listen.

The other students, all older then the three, started swimming his way. His friends, including Peter, were chilling out on the staff table, waving at him cheerfully. He wanted to scream.

"Are you insane?" he yelled at them, looking for a way to reach their table. They were too far to swim, and the water was rising dangerously fast.

"Can we help you, Mr. Lupin?" said a cold voice behind him. Remus froze. McGonagall wasn't sounding too pleased.

"h-hi, Professor," he stammered.

_"Move," _she said, her voice so angry he didn't dare disobey. she made her way to the edge of the water. James, Sirius, and Peter weren't smiling anymore.

"Accio!" she raised her wand, pointing to their table. Flitwick, Sprout, and Slughorn followed suit behind her, summoning the one, extremely long and heavy table their way.

Aly was crying. She didn't mind admitting it anymore. She was crying, with tears and sobs and weeps. She was terrified. She was hugging herself forcefully, not hearing her friend's pleading.

"Aly, come on, its just water!" called Lily.

Coral tried to gently get her closer to the tables edge. "What's the matter Aly?" she asked softly. "Are you okay?"

"Does she look okay?" demanded Lily, making Coral wince. "Aly, I swear, I'll help you! Come on!"

Aly ignored her, letting out anther frightened sob.

"Look, the teachers are coming," called Coral, looking up from her quivering friend. Lily looked up too, seeing the teachers standing on the stairs, two of the inhabited tables already floating towards them. She sighed with relief. This nightmare was soon to be over.

With a quick wave of their wands, the Professors brought the Gryffindor table to the stairs, which were much higher then normal. At the same time, the staff table came to rest, and the 3 trouble makers hopped off.

Ignoring Potter, Lily helped Aly stumble to the stairs. The poor girl was still sobbing quietly, and trembling, but the tears stopped. That was something. Right?

James looked at Morla. She seemed to have shrunk. She no longer was the powerful, confident witch she was a few hours before. She was weeping to herself, holding on to her friends as if her life depended on it. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt really guilty. After all, it was his idea, the whole prank thing. And causing Evans to be part of it was a very welcome bonus. or not.

"What's wrong, Ms. Morla?" demanded McGonagall, her voice some what gentle. Lily held Aly up, giving Potter a nasty glare.

"She can't stand water," she explained. "Her older brother died from drowning."

Aly's sobs became louder yet again. Coral looked at Lily with shock, and then glared at the 3 boys with the same hate in her eyes.

James, Sirius and Peter exchanged looks.

Oops.

_**I know,** **I know. stupid nicknames, isn't it? but it is Peeve's insults... shouldn't it be stupid? I dunno. if you have better ones, let me know... If you don't mind me using them, that is. **_


	39. a new prespective

**_Hi everyone! I have my own laptop! yessssss! only all my stories are in the old computer. darn... but rest assure, i'm abondennng nothing. after all, what's E-mail for?_**

**_Hurricanes are awesome._**

**_Chapter 39:_**

"What were you thinking!"

"Remus, relax, you're-"

"You could have killed some body!"

"No, we were just-"

"Flooding the great hall? Are you insane?"

"REMUS!

"What!"

"_Listen!"_

" I'm listing. "

James toke a moment to make sure his friend was back in control.

They were standing at their dorm, after a very long talk with Professor McGonagall. She was completely vexed, and even managed to take a hundred points off Gryffindor, all though the tight spells. She also gave them each a month of detention. Luckily for Remus, the whole period was to be spent studying. The others weren't as happy about this arrangement, but they didn't say so. The Professor was to angry to temper with at that moment.

"The idea of the prank was rain," he said, keeping an eye on Remus. " Light rain. We checked in the astronomy room, and there was light rain predicted for tonight. It was suppose to be really funny! But then that huge storm started, and the rain started pouring in, and it started building up… and then people started running around like crazy. So the teachers yelled some staff, and Dumbledore ordered everyone to go to the common rooms, but it was too late, because the tables were already stating to float. So everyone were in panic, and they started running out side. The teachers left with them. But then, some people didn't make it… I think the older kids stayed for the fun of it, and we thought Evans and her friends stayed cause it was funny, too, but then Morla started crying and-"

"why'd you block the doors?" demanded Remus. Sirius and James exchanged quick looks.

"that's exactly it, mate," said Sirius. " We didn't. We never even thought about it."

Remus closed his eyes, taking big breaths. Light rain- sure! And when the heck did they have time to go to the astronomy tower?

"Seriously, Mate," said Sirius, looking at Remus, predicting another sat of yells. Fortunately, Remus could get himself under control much faster then a normal first year would have. He had his reasons.

Remus was confused. If they didn't block the doors, who did?

He was about to ask them just then, when something stopped him.

"Will you go away?" demanded Peter, making his friends look at him with surprise. "It this stupid beetle! She's been following me around everywhere," he complained.

They looked at him.

"What?" he asked weakly. The beetle flew away.

"Never mind." Remus rolled his eyes. " So who blocked the doors?" he demanded of the two in front of him.

"Dunno," shrugged James. "A death eater, maybe?"

"Maybe he wanted to kill Coriona," suggested Peter.

"Well, then he's looking for trouble." said Sirius surely. " Because there is no way we are letting him take her without a fight!"

Remus shot him a look. Looking for trouble…

"what's marauders? " He demanded. The three looked at him with confusion. Then, one by one, smiles were forming on their faces.

"McGonagall called as that when she realized what we did," grinned Sirius.

"Yeah, she was really mad. She said we can't stop 'seeking trouble', and that we always acted like criminals, and… a lot of staff, anyway. I thought she was gonna explode or something, I swear." smiled James.

"that's a good nickname for us," murmured Sirius.

"What! You are not-" started Remus.

"Yeah! We need a group name! "

"All four of us! The marauders!"

"You guys are not -"

"Someway that people can recognize our originality!"

"A way to stand out!"

"There will be no 'standing-' "

"We are the pranksters of the school! The spirit raisers! The marauders!"

"Yeah!"

"Awesome!"

The three looked at each other eagerly. Remus signed. It was amazing how their minds seemed to follow the same truck at times. They almost read each other's mind. He was helpless to do anything but agree with them.

"So it's decided, then," said James, beaming at them all. " We are now officially the marauders."

"Yes!"

"Absolutely!"

Remus looked at their enthusiastic faces.

"Al right," he said with annoyance. "Marauders then. But we still need to figure out who blocked the doors."

"You know what, Remus? " Said Sirius thoughtfully. " I don't want to over analyze things anymore. So the doors were blocked- big deal! It was probably some other prank."

"Another prank!" panicked James. " We need to bit them! We are the marauders! There will be no competition with our work!"

"what are you talking about now?" demanded Remus. Honestly. The speed their minds worked at times…

"we must make the greatest prank-"

"Sirius, stop right there. You just did a pretty big prank. Isn't that enough for one day?" said Remus. Insane. Completely lunatic.

" well, I guess so…" said a disappointed Sirius. He kept murmuring to himself as Remus left to his bed, much calmer then when they entered the dorm, and the two others went to play wizard's chess.

They only looked up from their business a few minutes later, when someone knocked on the door hesitantly.

"those brats!" yelled Lily to the whole dorm to hear. Jenna and Sam looked up from their magazines. Seeing it was only her complaining about Potter again, they looked back down.

" that was the worst yet! How could they flood the great hall! Aly can't have been the only one who couldn't swim back there!"

Coral looked at her friend with her own anger bubbling deep inside. "they went too far this time," she agreed. " it was completely reckless-"

"someone could have drowned! They could have been expelled- they should have been expelled! I hope they were! They were so horrible today- so it's April Fools! Who cares! Doesn't give them the right to be so… so careless! You know what? I'm going to go and tell them exactly-"

"Lily, if you go anywhere near Potter you're going to murder him." stated Coral simply. "I think I should go."

Lily looked at her blackly for a few seconds, before nodding.

"I guess so," she said, her anger not quite done. "just make sure he's- they're really-"

"I'll take care of it, Lils," promised Coral. Before her friend could object, she hurried off. Lily looked over to the shaken Aly.

"are you ok?" she asked, much softer.

"_what__ were you thinking!" _demanded Lupin's voice from inside the first year boy's dorm. Coral's hand, which was about to knock, froze in mid air as the girl listened.

_-"you could have killed somebody!"_

_-"the idea of the prank was rain. Light rain."_

As the boy's explanations unfolded, her heart beat harder. They were talking about her. They were saying someone was trying to kill her. But why? Potter said something about at stone, all those weeks before. The stone of Ravenclaw. What was that?

As their discussion moved to the nickname subject, she couldn't help but smile. Lupin was greatly out voted. The three others seemed like they had the same exact thoughts, like they knew what the other had to say before they ever said it.

Then they were done. She heard them going each to his own business. After a few minutes of contemplating with herself, she decided to take action. She knocked.

It toke a few moments, but finally the door was opened by none other then James Potter. She never really toke the time to get to know the guy. She just believed the rumors, and what Lily said. Thinking about it, Coral couldn't help feeling somewhat guilty. She never gave any of the marauders a fair chance, did she?

" Coriona," he said, his face falling. "look, if you came here looking for an apology, then we're really-"

"I came here to yell at you," she stopped him, blushing fiercely. " Because Lily was too upset to come, she would have started casting spells. I came here to yell at you that you are reckless and wicked and really evil."

He stared at her with disbelief.

"well, better get to it then," joked a smiling Black, walking towards her somewhat cheerfully. She remembered how strange this boy was from class. Always finding something funny in every single situation, no matter how bad it was.

"or should I do it for you?"

She looked at him with confusion. He cleared his throat. taking her silence as a yes.

" 'You stupid Marauders! How could you do something so reckless and dangerous! I hope you got expelled! You deserve to be sent to Azkaban! I can't believe you would do something so wicked! Even you! It was completely irresponsible! What if Alyson would have drowned? She can't swim! A lot of people can't! you should be ashamed of yourself! I should get my wand out right now and hex you to the next century! The next millennium!' How am I doing so far?" Coral stared at him with complete shock for a few seconds, before starting to giggle uncontrollably. She didn't even notice she was being mocked, since Sirius was smiling at her sincerely. Remus came up, opening the door wide. He was smiling. Coral accepted his silent offer to come in.

They sat her down on an empty bed, letting her get on with her giggling. Seeing them stare at her with those innocent, yet sharp, laughing eyes with those goofy smiles on their faces made her giggle even harder. They exchanged happy looks.

"you're a great actor," she said, once she got herself under control again. Sirius beamed at the compliment.

"oh, please, don't encourage him!" cried Remus. " I have enough of his silly games as it is." she shot him a look, seeing him smiling in a desperate kind of way.

"oh, come on Remus! Silliness is so much fun…" pleaded James. Coral looked at the discussion with interest, a smile reforming on her lips. This guys were pretty funny.

"yeah, Remus, what will you do without us? You'll be a book worm," added Peter, his watery eyes shining. James snorted, and Remus blushed.

"I will not! I am not a book worm! I can be just as… insane as you guys!" he said, flashing red with embarrassment. That seemed to raise the level of enthusiasm in the room.

"we are not insane, Remus," insisted Sirius, laughing.

"we are wild!" finished James before his friend could say. Sirius didn't look bothered, as if that was exactly what he was about to say. Coral let out a laugh. Remus's blush deepened.

"wild? You're talking to me about wild?" he demanded, almost laughing himself. " I am as wild as they get, Potter. They don't come any wilder then me." Coral thought that was a bit exaggerated. Remus was really in control most of the time.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one who thought that.

"Remus, you are being ridicules!" Reminded Sirius above the insane laughing. "your idea of fun is studying!"

"yeah, or doing homework," added Peter. Remus looked at them, trying to seem angry. He wasn't doing a very good job.

"one day I'll tell you about my wild side," he promised. He smiled with satisfaction, seeing their friendly mock turn to interest. "one day, if you're really good."

Coral laughed as the three others started pleading him to tell. Sirius went as far as falling to the ground to beg for information.

"please! I'll give you anything! "

"come on Remus… you want my homework for the month?"

"of course he doesn't! you're a horrible speller."

"hi!"

"did you even do your homework this month?"

"I dunno… "

Coral's smile turned to a grin, which kept growing as the comical discussion continued. Remus winked at her.

Soon enough, the subject was changed from homework to the Professors, and then to the students, and then to pranks. Coral was dizzied by the speed their mind worked. They jumped from subject to subject faster then she fall asleep in Professor Binns's class. When she told Remus that, he gave her a knowing look, saying: "welcome to my world."

Apart from that, Remus seemed to get a long with the others in a way she didn't expect. She always saw him as an outcast in their group- the responsible one. But away from a teacher's eye, he was almost as insane as they were. Almost. He could keep up with them, which was amazing on its on. His opinions were opposites of them, usually, but they didn't seem to mind. They either ignored it, if it had anything to do with rules, or started a heated argument about the whole thing.

It was fascinating. A whole new prospective of a life at Hogwarts. The marauders didn't see the castle as a school. They saw it as a home. They saw it as a challenge. They wanted to make history. She had no doubt they'll succeed.

She finally left sometime after one. They let her go with grins, still in the middle of a debate about Quidditch teams. How did they get to that subject from pranks, she will never know. She left their dorm with a happy, energetic feeling she didn't feel in a long time. Who knew insanity could be a good thing?

"where were you? " demanded Lily the moment she opened the door. " I was worried sick! I thought they hurt you or something!"

Coral looked around the room, embarrassed. Aly was already asleep in her bed, crawled up in her blankets. Lily was standing in the middle of the room, probably just having stopped pacing around with worry.

"Sorry Lils," said Coral honestly. "I lost truck of time."

"why?" demanded her friend. She changed her mind quickly, to Coral's great relief. " how did it go? Did you yell at them? " she asked, eager.

"there was definitely some yelling going on," smiled Coral. Lily smiled with nasty triumph.

"good," she said, dropping on her bed. "you can tell me all about it tomorrow. Right now, we should go to sleep before we need to wake up," she smiled at Coral, and started changing. Coral went to her bed and done the same.

She was faced with a dilemma. She wanted to befriend the marauders. They were lots of fun, like… a balls of energy, jumping around and occasionally bumping into the rest of the world. They were careless, true, but Coral had the feeling that was a good thing. And who knows? Maybe they'll grew up some day, too. Then they'll be… more responsible. More like Remus. She hoped so.

But if she started hanging out with them, won't she be betraying Lily? The girl hated them all, just for being friends with James. That wasn't fair. But Lily was her friend, and she had pretty good reasons to dislike them all.

Which side should she choose?

**_Wow. _**

**_This is so upsetting. In this chapter I showed you all how amazing those 4 Gryffindors were. And look what happened to them. Peter betrayed everyone, James died, Sirius died, too, first his spirit in Azkaban and then his body, too. And poor Remus was left all alone with a bunch of death eaters to fight, and Harry to worry about. Plus he's a were wolf._**

**_I'm crying right now. This chapter was so fun to write… but knowing the future…_**

**_It's just so sad!_**

**_sniff sniff._**


	40. lets get some studying done!

_**You guys might be wondering why it toke me so long to update. well- I am having siriouse writting block with this month in the story. April and may- I have no idea what the heck I'm gonna put in them what so ever. i hate skipping things... you might have noticed that I do something for every month, and most usually more, but I'm out dry. the thing is- I couldn't stop them for discovering everything a few chapters ago, and now everythings pretty uch normal. june has the exams and the- well, I'm not telling you! but anyway, i'm sorry if this chapter turnes out really fast... it actually has all of April in it, and one week of may, if you look closely at the dates. **_

_News: there is gonna be a sequal, after all! yes! so... if you have any ideas for their second year- all suggestions welcomed. I'll remind you that they figure out Remus's secret, and Vannessa is coming to Hogwarts in thier second year. I do have a big plot (involving Rita Skeeter) about the Remus thing, but I'll probably end up changing everything, so suggest! I'm begging you!_

_**Chapter 40: lets get some studying done!**_

Coral was looking out the window with regret.

It'd been two weeks since her visit to the boy's dorm. Lily had somehow gone over her anger from April's Fools. Aly was over her panic, and was back to her normal, confident self. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, now more known as the Marauders by anyone who didn't want to be hexed, were still serving detentions.

And they were still smiling at her in a friendly manner every time their eyes met.

Not that it bothered her. Not exactly. She thought they were pretty nice people, pranksters or not. She returned their smiles when she could. The problem was her other friends….

Lily wasn't very suspicious. She was good natured, after all, and liked giving people second chances… unless they were James Potter, that is. She passed their weird behavior as insanity. She was kind of right, to be honest. Coral had no doubt that Sirius and James were insane. But they were funny insane, so that was ok.

The real problem, however, was Aly.

Aly was _suspecting _by nature, as Coral found out very early in their friendship. She wasn't emotional, and she was reasonable. And she had a talent for picking up strange staff, like new and unwelcome friendships.

Coral saw Aly looking between her and the Marauders often. Her friend would frown, and give her a look that clearly indicated she wasn't happy about the situation. She made it obvious that Coral can't be friends with both the Marauders and Aly, or Lily. She had to choose, because neither of her friends were going to befriend anyone in that group.

Great.

So now she had to decide which were better. The Marauders, with their fun filled, careless life perspective, the trouble makers, who were aiming to break the detention record of the school's history? Or her old friends and roommates, who knew about her mom, helped her get over depression, and could talk to her about everything?

Coral signed. She hated making choices.

"What's up with Coral? Demanded James. Remus looked up to see both James and Sirius looking at Coral from across the library.

"What do you mean?" asked Peter.

"She hasn't talked to us for days," complained Sirius. James nodded. "Do you think she hates us again?" he asked Remus, concern showing on his face.

"I don't know," sighed Remus, getting back to his studying. "Maybe the others gave her a hard time or something… get back to your books. McGonagall should be back any second now."

The other groaned, but looked back down.

They were doing the end of their third week of detention. Even Sirius had to admit he finally knew what the teachers said in class. He said it was all really boring, though. Both James and Peter agreed completely, insisting they were better off when they stared at the Professor blankly, wondering what in Merlin's beard the Giant and Dragon War was.

When Remus explained that it was the Giant and Dragon _Conflict_, James looked at him with annoyance, Peter continued eating his doughnut, and Sirius asked what a conflict was.

Shaking his head at the most current, stupid Sirius-ish question (Who was Godric Gryffindor again?), Remus got back to his notes.

Or so they thought.

Although he did look at notes, they had nothing to do with Gofric Gryffindor.

They had everything to do with Alexander Coriona, though.

Remus has considered telling Coral everything. She deserved to know. That her dad is alive, at least. No wonder she was so depressed at the beginning of the year! But he had a weird feeling she won't like to know they know anything about that personal information. She didn't tell anyone else, it seemed. It didn't seem like such a good idea.

He continued searching for the answer for his uneasiness about the whole situation. His friends rolled their eyes, saying he studies too much, not realizing he was actually contemplating what could possibly be wrong. He went over everything in his head over and over again. He read the noted he made weeks before in the library more then he studied. He didn't sleep good at night, and his transformations seemed to get worst and-

Fidelius charm has to be done on a full moon.

Was there a full moon during the two weeks before Alexander Coriona was kidnapped, in which he was believed to place the Fidlius charm on his daughter?

…...?

What exactly were the dates!

He dashed towards the old daily prophet section of the library as fast as his feet could carry him. Or he tried. He forgot about the 3 heavy books on his lap, and when he tried to stand up he tripped and fell on his face.

"Mr. Lupin, kindly stop fidgeting and get to your sit." Demanded McGonagall's cold voice. Blushing fiercely, Remus sat down, looking at his book miserably.

"What have you been studying, Mr. Potter?" demanded the Professor, looking at James's doodles disapprovingly.

"Err… potions," he said, exchanging looks with Sirius.

McGonagall wasn't convinced. "very well, Mr. Potter, what's another name for a truth spell?"

"Um…. It's called… Ver... Vor… Veritaserum?"

"Good enough. What about you, Pettigrew?" she continued, moving her blazing glare to the slightly trembling child. The latter swallowed.

"I studied History of Magic," he mumbled, hoping she wouldn't hear and leave him alone. No such luck.

"Really? What year was the Ilfracombe Incident?"

"I… 1923?"

"No.1932. do you know what happened during it?"

"Something with Welsh green dragons?"

"Get back to your book, Mr. Pettigrew."

"Yes Professor."

Remus snuck a look at the news section 3 yards away, wondering if he could complete an Accio charm to get some of the daily prophets to him.

"Mr. Black? What do vampires do?"

Satisfied with his answer, she turned to Remus.

"Well?"

"Um… I studied…. Transfiguration," he lied.

"Oh? What does the Evanesco do?"

"Err...?"

She glared at him dangerously.

"I suggest you continue this in your dorm, Mr. Lupin. Your fellow- 'marauders' " she looked at them jeeringly- "seem to be having a bad influence on your concentration. "

"What? No- I-"

"Now, Mr. Lupin," Commanded the Professor, looking at him impatiently.

Giving her a desperate look, which predictably had no effect, he stood to gather his books, mattering angrily under his breath.

Once Remus was gone, looking at the news section with disappointment, Sirius smiled.

"She's so much fun," he said cheerfully. James stared at him with disbelief, while Peter looked at the book-covered table with misery.

Aly looked up a Remus Lupin stormed into the common room with an unusual angry aura to him. He was frowning, deep in thought, carrying a lot of books and parchments from the library.

She sneered at him as he passed her. Taking a second to look at her with confusion, he disappeared in the boy's dormitories.

Aly returned her now somewhat angry gaze to her met her eyes with an equally vexed glare.

"What did you do that for? "She demanded. Aly looked at her.

"He's a Marauders." She stated, as if that was all there is to it. Honestly, it _was_ all there was to it.

"So? That doesn't mean anything!" called the flustered Coral..

"Sure it does. It means he's an arrogant stupid jerky prankster." Sneered Aly.

"Remus Lupin? Stupid? You can't be serious." Insisted Coral.

They glared at each other.

"Spill it," demanded Aly. "you've been all nice to them for weeks. What's up?"

Coral huffed. "I just don't think they're as-"

"Shut up!" called Lily. They looked at her with surprise.

"Excuse me? " Aly asked.

"I'm trying to study, because there are really important exams in a month, and you are not letting me study for the very important exams we have in a month of everything we ever studied in magic and I can't concentrate because you're talking and I'm-"

"Repeating yourself?" suggested Coral, stopping Lily's quick paced panic blabbering.

The latter eyed her for a second, looking freighting like McGonagall. That' was usually Aly's specialty.

"Do you not realize these exams will decide weather we continue to the next year or not?" she hissed. Aly and Coral, their argument forgotten, exchanged amused looks.

"Lily, you're one of the best students in our class," reminded Coral.

" If anyone will As these tests, it'll be you." Smiled Aly.

"Plus, the exams are 4 weeks away." Continued Coral.

" Are you insane? That means we have only 4 weeks to memorize every single fact we learned this year! And I just can't remember anything about Defense against the da-"

"You have an outstanding in that class," said Coral. Lily ignored her.

"-rk Arts- I have no clue what werewolves are, and why the heck is a dark-"

"Where did Vampires come from?" shot Aly.

Lily's emerald eyes sparkled. " they came from Southern Europe, having started with the evil warlock Gorgidaile who was murdered by the elder son of one of the man he killed in 493, and being reborn by Noata the Great, who wanted revenge for her lover's death by Gorgidaile. She wanted to never let his soul rest by making him immortal. " she said immediately.

"See? I told you you were ready." Grinned Aly, a triumphal grin playing on her lips.

Lily stared at her for a few seconds, before leaning down to her book again, ignoring both her friends.

"Lils, you study to much."

_2 weeks after_

"No!"

"Yes!'

"Let me back in! I need to finish the part about itching potions!"

Aly and Coral were gasping for air while trying to push a wildly protesting Lily out of the common room.

"Lily, you have been studying for the last week without stopping for a second," breathed Coral, stubbornly leaning on her hysteric friend, while Aly tried to unclench Lily's fingers from the fat Lady portrait. "you need to get your head away from the books and go outside for some fresh air."

"No! I need to find out how to create a itching potion! Give me my book!"

"No!" the both yelled. With a final groan, Aly managed to get the screaming Lily to let go of the portrait. Both her and Coral continued pushing her towards the ground floor, and out side to the lake.

Once there, they were forced to pin their panic struck roommate to a tree, and force her to sit down while tightly holding her hands and legs in rather painful positions- which she was able to get out of in a depressingly easy manner. Aly wanted to scream at Lily's sudden insanity. She always got panicky before tests, but seeing they just left elementary school, Aly never saw her friend before a math midterm, or end of year magical exams.

She didn't like it.

Correction. She absolutely despised the insanity.

"Lily," she gasped, still trying to stop her friend from running back inside. "I swear- I you don't stop it this minute I'll do that weird leg locking hex on your legs and drag you to the infirmary!"

"Do you mean Locomotor Mortis curse or the jelly leg jinx?" wondered Coral, smiling jokingly. Aly stared at her over Lily's now more controlled body.

"Let go of me," she demanded.

Aly moved her intense glare to her red faced friend.

"you're gonna run?"

"No."

"You gonna try that accio spell to get a book?"

"hi, that a good ide-"

Aly stared at her.

"No."

"you're gonna spend a few minutes with me and Coral just hanging out, no studying or notes or anything."

"Yes."

"Ok then," smiled Aly with satisfaction. She let go of Lily's legs, while the red head stretched them gratefully.

She leaned back on the tree, yawning, and looked over at the deserted lake. Everyone were inside, studying for all they were worth it, seeing there was only one month, (all of May,) before the exams start at the beginning of June. Moving her gaze around the peaceful scene, Lily saw no one, except for the giant key keeper carrying some kind of huge vegetables up to the castle.

Perfect.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" asked Aly, leaning on the big tree as well. She looked at Coral with expectation. She was usually the one to start the conversations.

She didn't fail them. "There are only 2 more months for the school year," she started, staring at the almost empty, pure blue sky. "What do you guys want to do in the vacation?"

Aly considered this for a moment. " I thought about going to see my relatives," she admitted. "My dad's side. I didn't see them since Christmas last year… and I- _Lily get back here you brat!" _

Lily looked back with a grin. She was running as fast as possible towards the doors that lead inside. Aly didn't get it. If she wasted any more precious time on hanging out while she should be studying- she'll fail! Coral already had the books memorized. Aly had enough confidence to get good grades with only little studying done. But Lily wasn't like that- she was a horrible student, could never complete any spells the right way, and her head was so thick she couldn't remember anything even one second after she read it. She was stupid, no doubt. If she wanted to come back to Hogwarts next year- she had to study, and study hard! **_(A/N- obviously, she's exaggerating. To find out the truth you just need to reverse everything she said about herself. Coral ad Aly's descriptions are true, though.) _**

She heard her friends running up behind her. But she was a few good yards away from them, almost at the door. There was one more carve before she'll see it…

"Lillian Evans, if you don't stop right now I'm gonna pound you so hard you won't remember anything at all from all the studying you did up to now!" screamed Aly, knowing that was the only threat that could possibly help at the moment. Or not. Lily turned her head to her friend, grinning wildly, as she finally reached the door.

She turned her head back to her course. Just in time to bump into something solid.

James Potter.

**_SHOULD I START THE SEQUAL WHEN THIS IS FINISHED, OR FIX UP THE PAST CHAPTERS?_**

**_Again, please suggest ideas for the sequel!_**

**_And I have a question- should I call it 'Second Year at Hogwarts, Lily and James' so it will be obvious what exactly is it, like I did with this story (It was originally called 'The Ravenclaw stone' for obvious reasons,) or should I find another name? That's probably gonna take awhile, since I'm not sure what it's gonna be about... anyone cares to share their thoughts?_**

**_Now about this chapter. I know nothing of vampires, I just made that part up, no offence to any vampire lovers... though I'd love to learn, if you'd care to tell me... this is sort of a filler chapter. _**

**_Next chapter is Lily and James's first real yelling competition... as Sirius will call it...with the name calling and everything, canceling every tiny chance they ever had to be friends. Which was already slight. At least that's the plan, anyway. After this two filler chapters, this one and the next, (which will concentrate on irrelevant staff, that has almost nothing to do with the over all plot,) we're reaching June- the exams, and Remus figuring out what's wrong! Did anyone figure it out yet? Where the stone is? My friend Maya did! So did my beta, LandUnderWave! ( although you didn't give me a clear answer yet...) _****_Who else? Hamm?_**

**_There are probably gonna be less then 50 chapters to this story. Then- the sequel!_**


	41. that was the end of it

**_Chapter 41_** that was the end of it.

**_Hi…. This chapter was so fun to write… still asking for people to answer my questions… if you have an opinion…. _**

It was hard to convince Remus to get out of the library. For the past couple of months, he spent all of his time in the library, looking at old and recent Daily Prophet papers. After realizing their friend stopped studying completely, spending all his free time looking at old news, the Marauders started getting worried. Thanks to his great objection of going to the hospital wing, they were now on their way to their tree, by the lake, carrying some books to study from, after volunteering to study with him. He wasn't really appreciating their very great sacrifice- and it truly was a great sacrifice. He was actually looking around nervously, deep in thought about what ever he was looking for in those newsprints. The others exchanged worried glances. Something was definitely up.

Remus was almost sure now.

He spent days researching. Days of sleepless nights, ignoring his once tightly held study schedule.

Although he found out a lot, he didn't like it.

Not at all.

Alex Coriona was kidnapped at August 11, 1970.

About 5 days later, at August 16, 1970, Professor Albus Dumbledore made his way to the poor apartment, which was inhabited by the two Dr. Lupins and their son, who was at the moment transforming into a werewolf. It was a full moon.

This information clearly indicated that there were no full moon on the two weeks between Mr. Coriona received the stone of Ravenclaw, and when he was kidnapped, because there can't be two full moons in one month.If you understood that, it was obvious that Alexander wouldn't have been  
able to place the Fidelius Charm on his eldest daughter, Coral Coriona, so no one will be able to figure out the stone's whereabouts until it was safely deposited in the hand of Dumbledore, because Fidelius charms required the presence of a full moon to be cast.

Which meant… what?

Now Remus was truly lost. From what he could gather, it wasn't possible Coral was under the Fidelius Charm. It just wasn't a possibility. So, unless Alexander placed the charm before he received the stone, which was doubtful, but argueable, there must be something else protecting it. Because other ways, whatever safe deposit box it was carried in would have been exposed  
months ago.

Which left poor Remus Lupin in complete dark, with 3 main questions he couldn't figure out how to answer:

When did Alexander Coriona receive the stone from the ministry?

Was it possible to place a Fidelius Charm on a person without ever seeing the object or place the charm will be protecting?

And what else could possibly be protecting the Stone of Ravenclaw except for the Fidelius Charm?

There was no doubt about it.

_"Remus." _

He was stuck.

**_"Remus." _**

And the only way he could-

**_"REMUS!" _**

"Hah?"

James looked at him with concern.

"Are you aright mate? You're just staring into space again."

"I am?" said Remus with confusion, reaching up to scratch his head tiredly.

"Yeah… you really are pushing yourself a little," added Sirius. His face seemed worried, but his eyes were as joyful as ever. Remus sighed. Maybe they were right. After all, it wouldn't help anything if he died of exhaustion… if that was even possible...

James looked at Remus with true worry. He hated seeing his friend so distressed. He often was, but only on rare occasions was it so obvious. He usually had this wild, unsettled aura to him every couple of weeks…every month, rather….

James looked forward again, after smiling at the confused looking Remus encouragingly. He looked up to the now fully visible lake….

…. That had something big and red speeding from it… straight at him….

And then the red thing turned, and just as Sirius yelled- "James- watch out!"- James could see a pair of mischievous emerald green eyes very close to his own, as they changed from happiness to fear in mere seconds, before he was shoved back by a very strong force.

Lily Evans screamed.

There was a moment of shocked silence while James stared into Lily's eyes and she stared into his. His fellow Marauders were frozen in place, having been caught way of guard. They gaped at their friend as his eyes wandered bewilderedly into Lily's, their faces only centimeters apart.

The silent trance everyone was in was broken as Aly and Coral came up to the group, gaping for breath. They stopped dead still when the strange scene was fully revealed.

"Oh, disgusting! Get a room, you-"

"Oh, shut up Black!" called Aly, giving him a nasty look.

"Get off me," hissed James. Lily's once innocent, surprised eyes turned hard.

"More then happy to," she spat at him, standing up to dust off her clothes.

"Are you happy, you little brat?" demanded Aly. "What did we ask you to do? Come out and enjoy yourself for once in your miserably packed life?"

Lily was about to answer, but James, ignoring Aly, turned her to look at him. "Why did you do that?" He looked at her intensely, his face frowning loath-fully. She stared at his arm, which clenched hers rather painfully. He saw this, and let go quickly.

"What I do and why I do it is none of your business, Potter," she said his name like it tasted bad in her mouth.

"It is too my business when you come running and knock me over!" he said, frustrated, his face burning red. She snorted at him, ready to turn back to her friends.

"Listen to me Evans!" he said, turning her back to him forcefully. She looked at him with surprise, which quickly turned to vexation.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on me James Potter! I'll tell MacGonagall and-"

"Oh, right back to telling on people, are we? You are never too slow in doing that, Evans, never were-"

"Well that's because it's so obvious you're the one responsible for everything wrong in the-"

"You're just scared someone is breaking your precious order-"

"You are not even worth me wasting insults on you!"

"I'm not worth wasting insults? At least I'm not a grade freak wannabe-"

"I am not a wannabe! You, on the other hand, are an ignorant jerk who-"

"Has a life! Unlike some people in this room who seem to think-"

"Is this like watching us fight?" Sirius asked Peter, who nodded his head, looking at the scene, fascinated. The two of them, Remus, Aly and Coral were standing near each other in the doorway, looking at their fighting friends.

"Wow. This really is as interesting as you make it seem," remarked Remus in awe. Coral giggled, while Aly couldn't help but smile. They continued staring as the two 11 year olds started running out of insults.

"You are an arrogant, cocky stupid prankster who knows nothing of-"

"You little smart ass kiss up teacher's pet-"

"Oh my- you little show off-"

"Talking about show offs-"

Sirius yawned. "Should we stop them?" he asked, looking at his clock.

"Why? Because their voices are gonna run out soon from all the yelling?" asked Aly, still looking at the screaming pair. It was rather comical, really.

"No, because it's almost dinner and I'm hungry. Plus, this is getting old, and I'm bored." He answered. Coral giggled again, and Aly looked at him with amusement.

"You're very self centered," she said finally.

"So I've been told."

Rolling her eyes, Aly signaled to Coral, who obediently placed her hands tightly on her ears. They had gone through this ritual to get Lily away from the book long enough for them to drag her down in the first place. The Marauders, not knowing what to do, stared at the girls in confusion.

Aly smiled.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed as loud as she could. Which was pretty loud, for an eleven year old. Her eyes were closed; her throat burning from the great effort, and everyone around her were on their knees, ears covered forcefully, eyes shut with pain. On the upside, James and Lily did, in fact, shut up.

"Wow!" called Sirius, jumping up with enthusiasm. "That's louder then my mom can get!"

Aly's smile lessened a bit. "'Jeez, thanks," she said, giving him a look. He ignored her.

"I've never heard anyone shout like that before! You've got to teach it to me!"

"No!" screamed Remus and Peter at the same time.

"No I'm begging you don't teach him that! Please!" pleaded Remus, looking at Sirius with terror.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she promised him, amused.

"Aly!" demanded Lily angrily. "Why did you-"

"Shut up and come outside now!" called Aly, grabbing Lily's hand and pushing her to her feet harshly, starting to drag her back out side, closely followed by Coral, who gave the Marauders one last, humorous smile.

Remus, Sirius, and Peter, all already standing, looked after them until they disappeared behind a tree. They turned to James, who was still on the floor, looking at them with shock.

"James, we need to go," stated Sirius impatiently. "Dinners getting cold."

Still dazed, James stood up.

"Are you alright?" asked Remus.

"Yeah," answered James weakly, his voice cracking with overuse. Laughing, the three others led him back to the Great Hall.

James turned in his bed.

Wow.

That was scary.

No. That was terrifying.

She was staring right at him. For a few long seconds. And he felt it again.

That weird feeling.

The same one he felt that Halloween.

He remembered how his heart started beating so hard he could swear everyone heard it. He remembered the blood rushing to his face, him forgetting to breath, his brain frozen, his eyes locked on her image. That red hair that was touching his cheeks, that creamy, pale skin that was at the moment flushed, her soft lips so close to his… and those amazing, unbearably huge,  
innocent, surprised, beautiful emerald eyes…

Wow.

Wow.

Oh God, Wow.

His lungs were threatening to explode of lack of air when Aly and Coral appeared. As Sirius said something stupid, She moved her gaze to him. Handfuls of red, silky hair brushed his face, bringing him back to reality. Realizing what was going on, he hissed at her to get off. She willingly  
obliged to his rudeness by a wicked comment of her on. He couldn't think. So he did the only thing possible for a male eleven-year-old wizard from a good, long rotted Gryffindor family.

He kept his dignity.

By attacking hers.

Wow.

Oh yeah, he was definitely scared.

But that feeling didn't mean anything. It was a stupid illusion, no more. And like an idiot he followed along with it. Or maybe he...was sick. Yeah, that was it. He must be getting the flu or something like that. Of course.

Right. Absolutely. No other explanation.

God was he scared.

He breathed in deeply, trying to relax. Evans was playing tricks on him. And he was sick, and the sun was in his eyes so he saw her stupid form better then usual. That's it. That's exactly what happened. And he would not ruin his dignity any lower by thinking about it too much.  
There was nothing to think about, anyway. Because nothing happened. She just fell on him.

And that was the end of it.

He fell asleep a few hours later. In the morning, he was positive he dreamed everything, including the weird feeling.

And that was the end of it.

**_James will probably feel this about Lily a few more times before he realizes he likes her in 4th year. The git is in a long denial. But Lily's in such a longer one, I'm not even gonna go there. Just a reminder of my questions… they are below… _**

**_1.)Should I write a sequel first or go back and fix grammar mistakes from former chapters? _**

**_2.) Should I name the second story Second year at Hogwarts Lily and James or _**  
**_something more original, like the Ravenclaw stone? _**

**_3.)And one about this chapter- can anyone guess where the stone is? _**  
**_I had to do a lot of research concerning the full moon in 1970 so I'll get _**  
**_it right. Fortunately, I now have a good web site to go to for that _**  
**_information. Yes, it is a true date. How do you guys think Remus will answer _**  
**_the questions? Will he ask someone that should know? (Hint hint) _**

**_-Stav_**

**_algebra is the wrost possible class anyone could possibly be taking their whole freaking life. _**

**_just saying._**


	42. exams

**_Chapter 42: Exams_**  
**_  
_****_A/N: A filler chapter, I think…. We reached June! Yay! I cannot believe I'm so close to finishing this story! I've never finished a story in my life! All right! _****_  
_**  
Lily looked around, her heart beating hard.

The transfigurations class was silent. No one made a sound, except maybe Potter and Black making hand singles to each other. Aly was sitting right next to her, and Coral was behind them both, sitting next to Lupin.

Professor McGonagall scanned the quite students with hawk like eyes.

With a wave of her wand, a large pile of parchments levitated and started flying around the room. With it came a bunch of quills. In a matter of seconds, each student had a test and an anti-cheat quill lying in front of him or her.

McGonagall looked at them one last time.

"You may begin."

There was a large rustling of parchment as everyone opened their test packets and wet their new quills.

Lily worked furiously. She was shocked to realize she actually knew most of the answers… she had spent many sleepless nights for the past few weeks. Still, the questions were hard, and she found herself debating hard and long on whether they were correct, or might they be trick questions she needed to change.

It was very confusing.

She heard Aly turning the paper over and over, checking her answers. Glancing illegally at her paper, Lily was surprised to see she was actually ahead of her confident friend. With that in mind, she let her eyes wander around the room, giving her poor brain a much-needed break. Behind her, Coral and Remus were going over their answers, long done. Peter, two tables to her left, was biting his nails, looking at the pages with a lost expression smeared on his face. A lot of the other first year in the class did the same. Sam and Janna were in tears, looking at their tests helplessly.

Lily smiled to herself. She shouldn't have been so worried. She was one of the fastest finishing students in her class!

And then there was Potter.

He was sitting next to Black, right behind Peter. He was yawing with boredom, scratching his head uninterestedly. Lily saw him not studying at all for the test, except in that detention. But he looked so… well, bored. As if the test wasn't a big deal. It was so infuriating!

She watched him mark something on the last piece of parchment with indifference, and then closing the packet, stretching. McGonagall gave him a look, while Black finished off his own test besides him, acting much like his friend. Potter smiled at the Professor, waving at her cheerfully.  
Red faced, Lily got back to her own exam. She had about 3 more pages to go, and she didn't check anything yet.

Potter didn't check at all.

He's so gonna fail.

And then he'll stay a year, and she'll never have to be in the same class as him again.

Good.

Now. _To change a card into a stone you have to…_

* * *

James was bored. 

Exams are so very overrated.

Look. He barely studied and he was already done with his charms exam. It was just too easy. Oh good. Professor Filtwick was collecting the papers. Evans was smiling to herself like the goody good she is. That git. He saw her scanning the books over and over for months. Ridicules.

Finally. Physical test. That's weird instruction… why would he ever need to make water evaporate?

Besides him, Sirius was raising his hand, asking what evaporate is.

Merlin.

Wow. Evans is doing a great job. Her water is completely gone.

But now the room is really hot and humid.

Splendid.

Ok. His turn. Hamm…. What was the spell again? Darn. He can't remember. Well, the point is to make the water evaporate. Maybe he'll still pass if he did that without using the right spell.

"Incendio!"

He smiled as people gasped and stepped back as fire came out of the tip of his wand.

"Very original, Mr. Potter! A perfect score!" squeaked Professor Flitwick.

James smiled at him sweetly, eyeing a fuming Evans proudly.

Exams truly are overrated.

* * *

Remus took a big breath. 

Here we go.

He was going to ask McGonagall about the stone. She'll probably know when exactly Alexander received the stone from the ministry. It was relevant if Remus would be able to figure out the truth. If he was giving it during the last half of July or the two first weeks of August, then Coral wasn't under the Fidelius Charm. It wasn't possible. In that case, well, he'd think of that later. Now he just had to know.

"Professor?" She was sitting in her desk, reading over their freshly taken test.

"Mr. Lupin, you exams will be retuned in the-" started the elderly woman, marking something on a clipboard in her hand.

"No. I wanted t-to ask you something. About Alexander Coriona." She looked at him strangely, before putting the papers pack down and placing her quill in its bottle.

"I'm listening."

"Well… I was wondering…when exactly did the ministry give him the stone? I mean, what date?"

She stared at him with her hard eyes, pondering how to answer.

"About two weeks before," she said finally. "Around August the first, I presume."

"Are you sure?" he demanded, too desperate to remain respectful of his teacher.

She huffed, rearranging her glasses. "I don't know, Mr. Lupin. It's top-secret ministry issues, which I much rather not take part in. It was around that time, in any event. And now, will you kindly go back to your common room and let me grade these tests in peace?"

Staring at his feet, his heart busy roaring in his chest, he left.

Right. Two questions to go.

He looked through a window at the darkening sky.

If he wanted to get to the library to find more data about the Fidelius Charm, he needed to hurry.

He started walking briskly down the deserted hall.

**_Oh… _******

**_did you like it? Short, I know. _******

**_Next chapter is the reappearances of Rita and Karkaroff…. Sorta. I decided, thanks to the many reviews I got (surprisingly… a lot had to do with algebra. we reached a new record! 5! lets try to beat that, kay?), to start the sequel straight away, and call it Second year at Hogwarts, Lily and James. But I will redo the first chapters of this fic. I already have the first one done, and I'll updatee it in a sec, just remember it's the exact same thing with less grammer erors. _**

**_If you object, you know how to contact me. _**


	43. Reappearances

**_Enjoy:_**

**_Chapter 43: Reappearances _**

**A few months before ****  
**  
"What is taking so long?' hissed the dark lord. Karkaroff flinched.

"I now where the Coriona girl is," he answered, looking at his master's feet, which were very close to his face. "I've been following her for months. But she's always around other people, my lord- I could not yet find the right time to get her to you."

Voldemort wasn't yet pleased.

"You can be replaced," he said, his tone dangerous. "A few of my more recent additions to our circle will be more then delighted to take your place."

Karkaroff swallowed.

"My lord, I beg of you. I'll have her soon. Very soon! I know her schedule.  
I know were she spends her free time. I know everything there is to know about Coral Coriona. If you kill me, all this knowledge will be lost forever, and who ever you'll bring to take my place will have to work as hard as I did to gather it all again."

Voldemort laughed. "Who said anything about killing you?" he sneered, raising his wand.

"Crucio!"

Rita Skeeters looked at her almost finished article with contentment.

It was a long piece of work; one that she knew would someday make the front page of the Daily Prophet. She'd been gathering information about it for months, ever since that idiotic editor had turned down her werewolf article. He told her she had to get 'permission' from the characters in it to let it out in the public.

Well.

She had all the information she needed to convince young Remus Lupin to give her whatever data she needed.

She also had enough material to make her career.

She smiled, placing her article in the bag.

Soon. Soon she'd have so much information, that little brat of a werewolf couldn't possibly say no.

No one will stop her from becoming the greatest writer in the wizarding world.

No one.

**Present day ****  
**  
"Mulciber."

"My lord."

The broad shouldered man bowing down on the filthy floor near Voldemort's feet looked up at his master with complete concentration.

"I presume you have heard of Karkaroff's pitiful failure."

"Yes, my lord."

Voldemort smiled a cold, blood-freezing smile. "Seeing that you are a specialist in the Imperius curse, I thought it suiting that you take over where he left off."

"What is my task, my lord?"

"You will go to Hogwarts," started the dark lord. "And you will- convince young Ms. Coriona to tell you the location of the stone of Ravenclaw. Do not bring her here. It is too dangerous. Find out where the bloody stone is hidden and come straight here. Make sure you are not noticed. I don't want Dumbledore lurking around the minds of my servants."

"Yes, my lord."

"After she tells you where the stone is, Ms. Coriona will be useless. You my kill her in whatever method you wish."

"Thank you, my lord. You are too kind."

"Make sure not to touch the stone directly until it's in my hands."

"Of course, my lord."

"Don't take your time about it. I want to have that blustered stone before Coriona leaves Hogwarts. I suspect Dumbledore is planning on having aurors for her protection."

"Yes, my lord." Mulciber stood up, and left.

Voldemort leaned back in his chair. The stone of Ravenclaw would soon be in his grasp…

**_Short, but necessary. I hope you like it .We are so freaking close to the end of this freaking story I can't stop writing. You don't know this, but I wrote this chapter, last chapter and the chapter before it in the past 2 days only. That's a new record for me. And I think I'm gonna write another one right now…._**

**_Only reviews! Tear tear. I thought we were going to go break the record? How about this: a competition! A once in a lifetime chance! I'm starting the count down right now- the person that sends the most reviews to this story, I don't care what chapter, any would work- will get an E mail of the first chapter of the sequel once this is done, a long time (a very long time, trust me) before I submit it. Make sure to leave an e mail. This area down here will be saved for the competition:_**

**_King/queen of reviews:_**

**_And the names of the contestants. So. Who'll win?_**

**_lol._**


	44. A Solved Mystery

**_I am SO sorry for this being so late! i go carried away with my new story- 'Awake' (welcome to read it, _has nothing to do with this fic, apart from characters_) and I completly forgot to update this even though my beta sent it a few billion years ago. please don't kill me, I'm really sorry! keeping up with 3 fics at the same time is hard..._**

**_I like this chapter. i really like this chapter. _**

Chapter 44: A Solved Mystery

Remus looked up from his notes in shock.

He had been reading everything he could find about the Fidelius Charms in the library for days. He knew the subject as well as he knew full moon schedules. But he never did find out if it was possible to do a Fidelius Charm without the object or place to put it on at hand.

Until now.

It wasn't.

But that didn't make any sense at all. If it wasn't possible to make a Fidelius Charm without the object near the caster, then it wasn't possible for Alexander Coriona to have placed the charm on his daughter on the full moon before he received the stone of Ravenclaw. And if he was kidnapped 5 days before the nearest full moon, then Coral didn't have any Fidelius Charm on her.

Actually, it wasn't possible anyone had, because only Alexander could have placed it, because the Minister gave him the stone and Coriona was the only one that knew where it is, unless he placed the Fidelius on someone. And he didn't.

Which means that Remus had no idea what to think anymore.

The whole situation was completely twisted. Coriona was either really smart, creating a plan that would hide the stone so well even Dumbledore wouldn't figure it out, by making everyone think his daughter was the only one that could tell anyone where it was.

But that was just it. What father would do such a thing to his daughter?

So it must have been a coincidence. Coriona did mean to do the Fidelius. He didn't have enough time.

Well, that's a pretty darn stupid life threatening coincidence.

Remus put his notes down in a neat file.

Since the exams were finally over, everyone suddenly had a lot of free time. Although lessons continued, no one was any longer very interested. Not even the teachers. Homework was almost scarce, and you were more likely to find students lurking around the lake and grounds then in the common rooms, studying. Honestly, it was so hot inside Remus couldn't think how anyone in

their right mind (or partly right mind, in James and Sirius's case) who would spend even a minute of sunshine in the dorms. Some people even brought their food outside so they wouldn't have to be in the burning Great Hall more then a few minutes.

The marauders went so far as to get sleeping bags and sleep on the roof.

Lunatics.

Although he joined them. But that was irrelevant.

Remus looked around at the many laughing students around him. James and Sirius were off pranking some 7th years, as a good-bye gift. Peter was stuffing his face with some cookies he nicked from the kitchens earlier that day. Lily Evans and Aly Morla were sitting near the lake, laughing with a group of Ravenclaws. Coral was nowhere to be seen.

She was probably at the dorm, observed Remus, who was currently sitting under their tree with a bunch of books and notes surrounding him. He was the only one to do that, though. Almost everyone else wanted as far away from schoolwork as possible.

Sighing, he got back to the current dilemma.

What the heck protected that bloody stone!

If it wasn't the Fidelius Charm, then he didn't know what it was. Another spell? Unlikely. With the amount of research he'd done that year, he would have come upon every spell, dark or light, in the magical community, to ever be made. He would have found something about it. Maybe a safe box in Gringotts? Again, that was doubtful. The dark lord would have suspected that, and gone right on to search every cell in the underground. With his power and resources, it was much too dangerous. Of course, it could possibly be in Dumbledore's hands already. Maybe the Minister actually gave Dumbledore the stone, and Coriona was just diversion? But didn't Voldemort have resources in the Ministry, too? And wasn't Coriona the Minister's most trusted man?

This made no sense.

What would make sense was if Coriona did something unpredictable. Something no one, not even Dumbledore, would have been able to foresee. Not hide the stone in some far away cave in Australia. Not in the bottom of the ocean, either.

Something no one would ever see coming. Something so simple everyone would dismiss as impossible.

Something like not protecting the stone at all.

Something like not placing any spells on it, so Voldemort wouldn't be able to recognize the strong work of magic and locate its source. Something like not hiding it somewhere dramatic, where it was bound to be found by some crazy muggle explorer. Something like just living it alone, and let fate decide what'd happen.

That would definitely be unpredictable, improbable, and plenty ridicules.

But didn't he still have to get it to Dumbledore?

So was it actually still in the Coriona house, waiting for someone to bring it to the old headmaster?

No. That'd be too dangerous for Coriona's family. A man who can hold on so long in Voldemort's hands while being tortured and still not tell the secret couldn't possibly place his wife and kids in such a position. Death Eaters would be all over the house immediately. It's lucky they must have realized that, or they would have done so already.

No. The stone had to be brought to Dumbledore already, without the headmaster's knowing. It must have been brought like a normal object, to reach the headmaster when Coriona would be ready.

Of course. That plan would be perfect. If Coriona did that, placing the stone in a place so unpredictable Voldemort would never think of looking there, he made sure that stone will reach Hogwarts whether he was alive or not. Then, if he made it, he could tell Dumbledore where it is in Hogwarts, and Dumbledore will easily get it. And if Coriona didn't make it, then the stone was still at Hogwarts, protected.

Genius.

And the only safe way to move the stone, a way which no one will ever suspect, was through one eleven year old girl.

Coral Coriona.

Coral had the stone the whole time.

Remus felt like banging his head with a book. But they were all too heavy for him to lift.

Instead, he started pondering what could possibly be hidden in Coral's bags in such a way that she won't notice it.

And then it hit him.

"_This is my stone collection."_

"_My dad gave it to me for my eleventh birthday."_

"_My dad gave me one stone two weeks before he… left,"_

"_He never told me what it was."_

He pushed the books off him, and started sprinting back to the castle, to find Coral.

Boy, did he want to hit himself with something right now.

_**Ha! I said it! I finally let it out! Yess! You people have no idea how hard it is to keep a secret this long! woohoo! Unless of course, you already guessed it… which my friend already did… but still! To everyone who didn't woohoo! Finally the truth is out! There is about 4 chapters to this first fic- and the we either move on to the sequel or go back to fix all spelling errors.**_

_**WOOHOO!**_


	45. No!

**_Hi! my beta said this chapter was sad. I agree. you have been warned!_**

_**Chapter 45: no!**_

Chapter 45: no!

Coral Coriona was whistling cheerfully as she began cleaning her book bag of extra papers, notes, and doodles.

It was the last month of school, and everyone was outside, lazing about in the impossible heat. The 15th of June was far from a good time to be inside the castle, and Coral was planning on following her friends outside the second she finished emptying the overused bag. Both Lily and Aly informed her of being by the lake, enjoying the shade of one of the many trees in the area, while talking joyfully about meaningless things, like how ridicules Lily acted when she was exam panicked. Luckily, their friend was back to normal a day after the last test, smiling with embarrassment while remembering the past tricks she had pulled to get Aly and Coral to let her study.

Good times…

Coral looked at one of the doodles admiringly. It was a picture of a boy Lily drew at the beginning of the year, when Coral was yet to be her friend. Lily, being the amazing artist that she was, completed the sketch wonderfully. The lines were accurate, the kid's eyes frowning slightly with

Obvious concentration as he looked on to some teacher talking, most likely. He had glasses, and very messy hair. Coral couldn't tell who it was, though. Lily only drew the back of his head, and a small part of his face showing between the hairs. It was a mere sketch, uncoloured and incomplete, lying at the back of Coral's bag. Having no clue where it came from, Coral decided to put it with her stone collection, where she decided to place all her treasured things from then on. With it was the diary Lily made for her birthday, which was still empty of writing, and a few memories from Coral's first year at Hogwarts.

It had been a great year.

Both Lily and Aly were the best friends she could have ever hoped for. Talking to them, laughing with them, it made her get over her prior depression. It made her see that she wanted to live again, like it was before her dad was kidnapped. She now knew this would have been what he would have wanted.

And it was time. Before the day was out, she would tell Lily and Aly about her dad. She would tell them about the real reason her mom was sick, and why she had to worry about cleaning the house and her little brothers. She would tell them why she was so upset and gloomy at the beginning of the year, and why she was now better. And she will tell them how amazing they both were, and how much they helped her.

She would tell them all of it. She could feel it.

She smiled blissfully as she made her way to her bed, placing a charmed necklace Aly once made for her besides the doodle, diary and stones. Aly made it after Coral woke up with nightmares night after night. It radiated a soft, golden light that lasted for a full night after you whispered the right words to it.

As much as Lily was a talented artist (and a good student, none the less), Aly was an amazing witch. Although her study skills weren't as good as Coral or Lily's, she could perform a spell much faster than both, no matter what the subject was.

Coral grinned again. It was strange how full of memories this day was. It was as if it was true fate that she would reveal all her secrets tonight, too.

CRACK!

Coral put a hand over her mouth to stop a sharp, surprised gasp from escaping.

She looked at the decorated wall in front of her, filled with posters that were yet to be taken of. She didn't dare turn around. She knew what an apparition sounded like.

That was it.

But… it was impossible to apparate into Hogwarts… right?

This absolutely screamed Voldemort's name.

There were Death Eaters in the castle. It must be. In her dorm. Behind her, about to attack.

But what would they want with her?

Barely breathing, she waited for the inevitable.

Remus was running.

No, scratch that. His legs were barely touching the ground. He was sprinting through the deserted halls, his eyes wide, and his dirty blond hair flying behind him in a way it never had before. Why? Who knows? Maybe it was the excitement. After all, it'd been weeks of searching for an answer that he just couldn't figure out. And now he did. It was so obvious he pondered about stopping the mad dash and run into a wall, as punishment for being such a stupid, blind git.

Of course it was with Coral. It was so plain it was frustrating. And he had to get to her- to get the stone, and bring it to Dumbledore before it was too late!

James, Sirius and Peter were running behind him. Maybe they thought he spotted some Slytherin or something that deserved their attention. He felt sort of guilty…He should have told them before running. They were as much a part of this as he was, maybe more. If it weren't for James and Sirius's discoveries, he would have never even heard of the Stone of Ravenclaw. Figures, wasn't it?

The Gryffindor common room was coming up ahead. The Fat Lady was eyeing him with slight concern, getting in a position where she could flee the portrait in case he was planning to smash straight into it. Remus smiled to himself. That was exactly what his fellow marauders would have done.

"Leo!" he screamed, and the fat lady gratefully slid open for him. He jumped inside, not stomping to hear the yells that developed when James, Sirius and Peter were blocked by a stubborn picture demanding a password from a neighboring painting, where she had escaped to after closing the gateway in their faces, causing them to hit the wall rather hard.

Instead, he skipped the stairs leading to the girl's dorms. Two, four, six-

The stairs suddenly straightened, creating one solid slid, which dropped Remus, very confused, at the bottom.

CRACK!

Remus looked up with surprise. Was that an apparation?

Standing up quickly, he tried walking up the slide, anyway. He kept sliding back down, though. He tried running, using only hands, and pushing his body up using magic. Nothing worked.

"Remus, the ES!" called James, caught up in the excitement, having just entered the common room through the fat lady's portrait. She made a point of lecturing them about running into walls. Pictures. Who could understand them, anyway?

Not wasting a second, Remus run to the boy's dormitory door, closely followed by his friends. Peter was gasping for breath, and even James and Sirius looked tired, but the spark in their eyes shone bright and clear.

"Remus- what are we-?" started Sirius. Remus stopped him impatiently.

"It's about the stone- did you hear that apparation sound?"

"You can't apparate inside Hogwarts," objected James, frowning. But Remus wasn't listening. He swung their dorm's door wide open, and slid gracefully into the trap door under the extra bed.

Nothing was happening.

Coral was running out of oxygen, but she was afraid to breath. She was afraid to make a sound. She was looking at the wall, but she wasn't seeing it.

What were they waiting for?

There was a shifting of cloak behind her, as whoever it was moved slightly.

Coral let out a tiny cry.

"Coral…." Said a cracked, weak voice behind her. It was pained, as if his owner was hurt badly. And yet, it had a familiar sense to it.

Slowly, Coral looked around.

There was a man lying on the clean floor, crouched down in pain. There were a collection of dirty, blood soaked ripped cloaks surrounding a sickishly bony, ill looking body. A mess of black with-filth wild hair surrounded a face, which looked at the floor, its owner struggling to breath and pull his head up at the same time.

He was clutching his body with shaking hands, gasping for breath. Coral looked at him with horror.

A scream from outside woke her out of her shock, and she slowly and hesitantly moved closer to the weak form, sitting down besides him. With comforting hands, she moved the mobs of hair away from the eyes, which were closed in pain, and lifted the face up a bit.

If she weren't holding a dieing man in her arms, she would have fainted.

Oh, dear God.

Oh please, no!

He opened his eyes with difficulty, staring straight into hers with passion.

Her dad.

Remus was still running, looking around wildly, trying to guess which direction the girl's dorm trapdoor was. There were just to many doors! He heard Peter scream from behind him, as the latter managed to fall into an open trapdoor. James and Sirius hurried to see what was wrong, but Remus just ignored them all. He had to find the entrance. He had to see what caused that crack, and he head to get to the stone before any death eater does.

"Dad…" she whispered in shock. His intent, violet blue eyes stared at her as if from a dream. From a nightmare. They were lifeless, the spark she missed so much gone.

He was dead.

No. No he wasn't. He was breathing. He was alive.

But he died on the inside. No matter how she wanted to lie to herself, that much was obvious.

But she'd fix it. She'd bring him back home, to her mom, and he will be alive again. Away from death eaters and Voldemort and the war.

Everything would be okay.

Letting go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding, she hugged him tightly. It toke her some time to notice he was talking to her.

"-stone… the collection… Bring it… to Dumb….Dumbledore…. Ravenclaw's…. stone… Dumbledore…"

"What?" she asked, puzzled.

"Coral," he said again, smiling at her. His eyes came alive again, for a fraction of a second. "Give it to Dumbledore." He said, more clearly. "Give the last stone to Dumbledore."

"From my stone collection?" she asked gently. He was talking nonsense. But so was her mom… from time to time, with her sickness and all. If she just kept him talking. How long didn't she hear his voice?

"Yes," he said, his voice as cracked as before. He was leaning on her completely now, not supporting his own weight. His voice was trailing off with every word. "And tell them I love you all," he continued. "Tell them they have to go on without me."

"What?" she whispered, tears running down her cheeks. "Dad… don't say that. Dumbledore will fix this. You'll be home soon. Don't' worry. Everything will be okay…"

"No." he said. " No. Tell them. Tell… tell Dumbledore. Coral. Tell them."

She let out sob as his weak, pained body let go of his broken soul.

**_Hopefully this wasn't too bad. _**

**_This is how the competition is going (my beta, since she reviwed every chapter in this fic, will not be included.) :_**

_1Malone- two review_

_Soaringthroughthesky- one review **since the competition started**_

_ Lillith Potter-one review_

_Kiska King- one review_

**_So 1Malone is on the way to winning! I think you'd like chapter one of the sequal. I believe it's funny. but that's just me..._**


	46. Wolverine

_**I love taking my time... LOL...**_

Chapter 46: Wolverine 

Mulciber looked at the silent castle darkly. 

It was time. 

He had a plan. 

The Dark Lord had given him all the information Karkaroff had gathered, and Mulciber had established a well thought up plan to get the Coriona child. It was complicated, but Mulciber always liked a challenge. For it to succeed, he had to get inside the castle. That was simple enough- there were no aurors lurking about, from what Karkaroff said. He needed to reach the edges of the Forbidden Forest, at least. From there he'd have to find a way to the roof, without using magic, which was traceable. He had brought a broom, for that exactly. He would have to fly through Hogwarts' vast fields, noticeable to anyone who would look up, with only a 

Disillusion Charm to hide him. 

The hard part was yet to come. 

From the roof, he had to find his way to the Gryffindor tower. Not a problem. He was a Hogwarts student once, after all. But if he remembered correctly from these long passed days, nothing could enter any of the common rooms unnoticeable. Not windows, and for all he knew, no secret doors leading into the Gryffindor common room. Not without a password. But he didn't want to be noticeable. Just take the girl and go, his Master said. That was exactly what he intended to do. 

Now, this is why the Imperius Curse is so useful. 

It's also why the imperius curse is illegal. 

He needed to find a student- any Gryffindor student, and make them tell him the password to pass the fat lady. That wouldn't be a problem, considering how many students were lurking around in the sun that hot, humid afternoon. Mulciber snorted. They should be preparing for the war, those fools. Dumbledore always was daft- he had enough manpower for an army of himself, 

but he chose not to. 

Pathetic. 

Then, obviously, he had to erase the student's memory. He wasn't very good at the memory curse. He always got 'erase' and 'blow up' mixed up. 

Oh well. One less blood traitor to kill later. 

From the roof, he'd have to make his way down the wall, avoiding whatever traps Godric Gryffindor might have placed around there, and get into the corridor where the Fat Lady was. He would have to be protected with a disguise. He had that, also. After telling the portrait the password, he would come inside the common room, and use a freezing curse to freeze all the students that might be inside. He would make his way into the girl's dorms, and come face to face with Coriona. 

He would get the information from her, and then, he would enjoy kidnapping her and letting her die a very slow, painful death. 

Coral looked at the unmoving body in her arms. 

No. 

It can't be. 

She won't let it. 

She won't… 

Her brain froze. She couldn't breath. She couldn't think. A gray mist flooded every aspect of her mind. She felt like she was falling, but she could still feel the ground beneath her crouched legs. Her heart was beating more powerfully then thunder. Her eyes saw nothing, yet everything. Her body seemed to have forgotten how to function properly. She couldn't move, she couldn't think. The only thing still working were her eyes. Showing her images. Of her father. Dead. Her father wasn't dead. Her lungs were screaming for air. She realized that. maybe. Somewhere, beyond all that mist…. 

"Coral!" 

Remus Lupin broke through the trap door, almost breaking it in the process. He heard moans below him as his friends shed their eyes from the sudden light. He looked around the room in panic, a bad feeling creeping all over his body. 

She heard a yell. 

Her head was jerked up. 

So was her mind. 

He was dead. 

Her dad was dead. 

She screamed. 

Remus looked at Coral's crouched form as she screamed. She was on the floor holding something in her hands, clutching it like her life depended on it. It looked like a bunch of dirty old robes. Hesitantly, Remus took a step closer. 

Oh dear Merlin. It's a man. 

She held him tight. She didn't want to let go. She had to hold him so he wouldn't leave. He wouldn't do that! He would never leave her and her mother and the twins! He would never let anything in the world separate them! 

No! 

"Coral? Are you all right?" he looked at her with concern, trying to break her tight grip. Idiot, he thought to himself. She's anything but all right. 

"Let me go!" she screamed. Her voice was high pitched, panicked and terrified. Her hold on the man multiplied. He backed off quickly, looking at his friends helplessly. James and Sirius 

looked at the man with shock. 

"What is it?" he demanded. 

"That's him," said James. "That's Alexander Coriona!" 

They said his name. 

They had no right to say his name. 

Who did they think they were? 

They had no right to be there! 

"Go away!" she screamed, in the same unnatural voice. "Leave me alone!"She broke into sobs. No. It… it wasn't… No! 

Leo. 

Well. You would expect so from a Gryffindor. So bloody arrogant it was sad. Think their lions are all that. You don't see the Slytherin password as Serpent. No, mud-bloods, or blood traitor. Passwords worth remembering, those were. Not Leo. 

Poor Gryffindor child. Laying there under the tree, all by herself… too bad."Leo," he said out loud. The fat lady raised her head. 

"Who are you?" she demanded, seeing his cloaked, hooded figure. 

"Someone with a password," he said, raising his wand threateningly. She didn't seem impressed. 

"If you use it, I'll leave, and no one will be here to open the door for you." 

"Too true," he said, smiling slightly. "Leo." The word was covered with tricky Imperius Influence. 

"Fine." She said, looking at him with annoyance, and moved aside, letting him pass. 

Unfortunately, the common room is empty. Those Gryffindors sure do love red. Fools. Now. The girl's dorms. With that idiotic spell on it. Godric Gryffindor gets too much credit. The spell only counts for men. And was only placed on the stairs. Not even a challenge. 

He looked around one last time. No need in students informing authorities of 

an unregistered animugus. 

Within seconds, a completely black wolverine with dark, intelligent black eyes was making his way up the Gryffindor girls' dorm. There were noises coming from the room Karkaroff talked about, the wolverine noticed, his ears catching every movement, every scream. He found himself smiling. Coriona made an apparation into Hogwarts… that was a sign of desperation. And the child sounded half insane…the weak minded were the easiest ones to break. Perfect. 

The wolverine quickly crept through the slightly open door, into a room, which was more crowded then he expected. What a shame. More poor children to have their mind swept… 

"Coral, listen! Your stone- the one you showed me-" 

She let out another sob. Or scream. Or both. Why was he talking about her father's gift? Why did he know about it? It was hers! And now it was the last gift he ever gave her, and this… this… he had no right to- 

A dark, little figure was coming near her. Her eyes followed it intently. It looked like a bear. Or a raccoon. It was black with tiny, unnatural eyes. It had a long, soft tail that waved around 

excitedly. 

Remus seemed to have noticed it, too, along with the others. They were staring at it silently. All that was heard now were her sobs. They made eye contact. The mist that filled her mind before was beginning to clear as she stared into those coal like eyes. 

The mist was becoming as solid as walls, building themselves all around her. 

Tell me…. 

The stone of Ravenclaw… 

She screamed, looking away again. Her dad. He said something about the Stone! So did Remus! What did they know? What was it? why were they all-She heard someone yell, and looked around, blinded by tears, to see Pettigrew and the others looking behind her with shock. 

She turned. 

There was a man smiling at her where the wolverine used to be. 

Oh, Merlin. 

_**This chapter was so hard to write… Serious writers block… toke me HOURS… and It's still not as good as it could be. I'm sorry, if someone think they can give me ideas how to make it better, I'm open for suggestions. I'm not very good at tragic moments. And suspense. I mean- I build a whole freaking story on this thing (the climax), and I can't even get it right. **_

_**Next chapter is the one before last…. It waont be that good either, by the way. Then the last one is somewhat a summery of what happens, I think. It summarizes all of June (this is... what? The second week of June?)then **the** sequal, which has a few chapters aleady done, and will be headed Second year at Hogwarts, Lily and James because I didn't get any objection. I'll have a better explanation of it up after the last chapter. **_

**_as for the competition of who-gets- the- first- chapter- of -the -sequal -before -everyone -else -becasue -they -reviewed -the -most:_**

_1Malone- three review_

_Soaringthroughthesky- two review (**since the competition started)**_

_Lillith Potter-one review_

_Kiska King- one review_

_zaria z- one review_

_Her Emreld Eyes- three reviews **but she doesn't know about the competiton yet. I'm counting every review, doesn't matter what chapter it's from... since the cometition started.**_

_linac428- one review_

_**1Malone and Soaringthroughthesky are tied. who's gonna break it?**_

**_the tension builds..._**


	47. Barely Saved

Chapter 47:

She screamed.

She sure does scream a lot.

Today, anyway.

The man laughed.

"the stone, Ms. Coriona," he said, a wicked smile playing at his lips. She looked at him with terror.

"w-what stone? Stammered Coral.

"the stone of Ravenclaw,"

"what is it?" she demanded, suddenly mad. Why were everyone talking about that blustred stone? Her DAD JUST DIED! They should be talking about that! not a stupid stone!!!

He laughed again, seemingly amused. But he wasn't answering.

Why was he looking at her like that?

The marauders watched in horror as the death eater raised his wand, holding Coral in an enchanting gaze.

"expliarmos!" yelled James. The spell didn't go too smooth, considering he was a first year. Instead, the death eater's hand began to boil.

The older man screamed, letting go of his wand instinctively, holding his hand with surprise and pain.

"nice!" said Sirius enthusiastically. Remus abstained from telling his friend that wasn't what James was aiming for, and run over to Coral, getting her motionless body away from the death eater and her dad's body.

"let me go!' she screamed, waking up from the weird trance. "I have to go to my d-"

"Coral, listen to me," whispered Remus hastily, afraid the death eater will notice them. "that stone you showed me before. The one your dad gave you 2 weeks before he was kidnapped. He gave it to you for protection- you have to give it to Dumbledore! I swear I'll tell you everything hen we have more time, but-"

coral wasn't listning.

She wanted to get ot her dad.

NOW.

She struggled Remus's surprisingly tight grip, but finally reached the lifeless body. Able to see clearly, her tears having run out, she was able to see the bones showing with no mussel or fat separating them from the deadly white skin. Some where in strange position, probably broken. The man that was once the center of her life was bleeding still, and Coral noticed her blood stained robes, hands, and face. Her eyes started filling up again, anguish and sorrow making htir way into her soul.

At least I still have a soul, she thought before she could think about it. A sob escaped her lips, seeing his once sparkling eyes looking at her so lifelessly.

Mulciber wasn't done.

Little brats.

Still use accidental magic. He'll show them what that's really worth.

"crcio!" he yelled, pointing his wand at the boy who sent the curse at him. The child screamed in pain, falling to his knees in shock. How pathetic. That wasn't even close to what he could do to him. To what he WILL do to him.

Laughing manically, the death eater increased the force of the pain. The others were staring at their shaking friend helplessly. Even Coriona.

Oh, the glory of pain.

Aly was standing out side the door leading inside their dorm.

Someone was screaming inside.

Besides her, Lily was looking at the door with horror.

They saw the marauders running into the castle. The 4 of them weren't seen inside for the past 2 days. They even slept out side. There was only one explanation at the time. A prank.

And, knowing who was the only student currently inside the castle, the two of them raced in after them, trying to save Coral the anguish of being pranked.

And by the marauders. At the last days of school, too. Both Lily and Aly predicted an end of year prank. They were sure it somehow involved their friend. And they wouldn't have it.

But Coral seemed to be taking care of herself quit well. The person screaming was defiantly a boy.

They would have turned around right there, giving Coral the satisfaction of revenge, but they heard on word that didn't match that simple picture.

Crucio.

Someone said Crucio.

"I'll go get professor McGonagall," said Aly, already running down the stairs. "you go see what's going on in there!"

Lily nodded, turning again to the door, and opened it.

Someone was at the door.

Mulciber could hear someone talking outside. He lifted the curse from the kid, making him shut up, and listened carefully.

Lily opened the door.

She gasped.

Coral was laying on the floor, covered with blood, hugging a pile of bloody, filthy robes. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black had their wands out, pointing at her. Or rather, at the huge wolverine besides her. Peter Pettegrew was standing, opened mouthed, near the wall. James Potter was laying at the floor, trembling insanely.

It was obvious.

"you- you-!" for once in her life, Lily Evans was completely out of words. She was boiling mad. More. Her face was the color of her hair, her eyes blazing.

"Lily!" scratched coral in a voice unlike the one Lily remembered. "Lily... help me…" she was crying uncontrollably, tears streaming down her eyes. Her hair was red with blood, as was almost every other part in her body. Lily's rage was replaced with fear.

"Coral, are you ok? What did they o to you?" she asked, giving the boys a look that could kill. She crouched down by her friend, away from the wolverine, hugging the trembling Coral. "it'll be all right… I'll-"

"what in Merlin's beard is going on in here!" called Professor McGonagall, appearing through the open door. "Ms Coriona! What- you- who- what is going on here!"

"Professor, it's Potter and his friends!" called Lily, vexation filling her voice. "I don't know what they did- but they made that wolverine over there and it hurt Coral!"

McGonagall's burning gaze moved to the gaping boys,

"what! No- we-!" started Sirius, but Remus stopped him.

"he's a death eater!" he called, pointing at the wolverine with shaky hands. "He's an animugus-"

"lier!" screamed Lily, looking at McGonagall with such intensity the Professor winced. " I saw them with wand out pointing at it!"

"right- because he was doing the Crucio at James-!" started Sirius again.

"It's Coriona , professor! Alexander Coriona- right there! He's dead!" Remus yelled, looking at the professor with desperation. "I swear- please- we would never-"

"That's enough, all of you!" said McGonagall finally. There was silence, except for Coral's sobs. McGonagall breathed in, obviously frustrated. She looked at them all.

"Ms Morla," she commanded, talking to the frightened form behind her. Go call dumbledore- and madam Pomphrey- and tell them to come here immediately. Use the fireplace, like you did to call me. NOW, ms. Morla!" Aly run out the door as fast as her legs could carry her.

McGonagall moved closer to Coral, who was still crying in Lily's hands.

"What is it, Ms.- stupefy! Redacto! Stop that blustered animal!" she said, pointing her wand at the escaping wolverine. But it was to fast, and too small, disappearing down the stairs before anyone could do anything about it.

"Professor! That was-"

"I said that's enough, Mr. Lupin! " she looked at the flustered Remus angrily, before looking down at coral again.

"Oh my," she gasped, seeing who her star pupil was clutching.

"what is it?" Demanded Lily, looking at Coral with concern. " what's wrong?"

_**obviously, Coriona is dead. Lily didn't realize. That's it- one more chapter to go! I'm incredibly sorry for the VERY VERY VERY long delay. i've been busy with another story- awake, if you want to check it out... I think it's really good. these guys seventh year. exactly the same, without the stone of ravenclaw. **_

**_oh, and... er, no sequal. for now._**

**_and if you kill the authors with those murderous glares, then there will never be!!!_**


	48. Epilogue

_**Epilogue:**_

There was silence.

She was laying in a white room. The brightness blinded her as she opened her eyes for the first time in a few long, long hours. From outside, she could hear people laughing. The water in the lake was moving around. The wind was passing through tree brunches. Birds were flying near the window.

Normal. Life was normal.

Life will never be normal.

Her. Dad. Was. Dead.

She vaguely remembered the events after McGonagall saw the dead man in her arms. Lily screamed when she realized where the blood came from, and her eyes were open with the panic she was fighting to hold back. Remus Lupin started explaining, Sirius Black adding details here and there. Peter Petegrew came out of the shadows, looking at her dad with shock that didn't yet wear off. And James Potter… he was still on the floor, unable to support himself after all crucio curses the death eater sent at him. The professor didn't notice him at all, more concerned about the dead man on the floor of the Gryffindor first years girls' dorm.

And it all went black.

She supposed she fainted then.

Because the next think Coral remembered was being in this bright, white room.

She looked around. Slowly, the shock she was in ever since the whole mess stared cleared up.

He was really gone.

Really, really gone. And there was not even a slight possibility of him ever coming back.

With this realization she fall back on her covers, subtracting a wail. What was her mum going to say? And the twins? And Lily, and Aly? She never got the chance to tell them anything yet.

As if to answer her thoughts, a young woman with dark brown hair came to her from an office at the other side of the room.

"Ms. Coriona, you're awake," she said in a stern, yet kind voice. She casually went to the night table by Coral's bed, grabbing a few bottles with various potions inside. While she looked at each bottle cannily, she continues talking to her patient.

"gave your friends quit a fright, you did. The red head- Evans, was it? Came in practacly screaming in hysteria. Of course much more seriouse was Mr. Potter, and of course, Alexander Coriona. Poor lad. He was in horrible shape-"

she continued on ranting, making it clear she was pretty new at her job. And although she didn't want to listen, Coral had no choice. She felt like sleeping a week. She was exhausted: emotionally, anyway. She looked up at the ceiling, wondering what was she going to do now, while absently listning to the nurse speedy words.

"-and of course I sent Mr. Potter straight to St. Mungo's, he was barly standing. his friends swore he was attacked by the crucio. We got word this morning; he has no permanent damage done. Thank Merlin. As for you, missy," she said pouring some green potion into a clear glass-" you just need some rest. Drink this, it'll make you feel better. Go on. All of it."

Coral took the glass from Madam Pomfrey's steady hand, and drunk it all without noticing the taste. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she would ever notice anything, ever again, in her entire life.

There was noise coming from outside. Madam Pomfrey huffed, murmuring something under her breath, and went to see what it was. Coral looked at her back as she left, but she wasn't really seeing it.

She felt tears trace their way down her cheeks. Her eyes were burning for no obvious reason; but she made no move to wipe them. She wanted them to hurt. She wanted to hurt as much as her dad has. Maybe that will pay a little bit for everything he's ever done for her.

It wasn't fair. Why was he dead, and not someone else? Someone else's dad? Why was it hers, and not someone else's life?

"Coral!" called Lily, coming running through the doors, closely followed by Aly and the irritatd nurse. "you're ok!"

her friends came to a stop near her bed, looking at her awkwardly.

"so how have you been?" asked Aly, but her usually strong, loud voice cracked a little. Coral looked at her with desperation.

"what is it?" whispered Lily sitting down on the floor, her chin on her hands. "are you…ok?"

Coral let out a sob.

Her friends didn't say anything, but both leaned in to hug her tightly. She was grateful. She needed some comfort and small, _live_ bodies close to her at the moment.

"what happened?" she asked. She wanted to hear their steady voices. She had to have something steady to make up for her trembling soul. "After I… blacked out?"

"well…." Started Aly, looking at Lily for help. "McGonagall called other teachers, like Professor Sprout, Madam Hooch, Professor Sinistra… they all gathered around you, and then they levitated you down stairs, where Professor Dumbledore and a few others were waiting. We followed you to the infirmary, of course. They brought your… your dad… too. And then they shoved us away, I mean outside. But we got in again, mainly because the marauders came yelling that James Potter couldn't walk, and of course a few of the teachers went to fetch him… we heard he was attacked by Crucio… was he?"

Coral nodded, swallowing hard. She looked at Lily, who was staring at her hands with a deep frown spread on her face. She was looking guilty, and Coral suddenly remembered how she yelled at the boys before the teachers came.

"Madam Pomfrey said they sent him to St. Mungo's… the hospital… but he's ok," she informed her friends. Shockingly, both looked relived, though Lily was hiding it rather well.

"how long was I here?" asked Coral after a long silence. Lily was the one to answer, for a change. Her voice was shaky, as if she was still trying to grasp what was going on.

"they brought you in the day before yesterday, and I think madam Pomfrey gave you some sleeping potion or something," she stared straight into Coral's eyed. "Coral… what… what exactly happened?"

Coral moved her gaze to the window, seeing the Whopping Willow sway slightly in the wind. It was time. She knew she'd tell them soon. Now she finally had the perfect chance.

Pushing back tears that threatened to come out, she started telling them everything. From her dad's kidnapping, to her mom's sickness, all the way to his last words. It took most of the afternoon, and the only noises they ever made were gasps and followed occasionally by a pitiful look.

When she finished, there was a comfortable silence while each of them was thinking of her own, depressed thoughts.

"so… what is the stone of Ravenclaw?" asked Aly at last.

"now, young men, Mr. Potter needs his rest, he is in a very delicate stage of recovery and needs you to be very quite and-"

"guys! You came! " came an enthusiastic yell from the room they just entered, and the delicate patient jumped on his three friends with delight that could match Sirius's joy when their suspension was lifted after Halloween.

"Mr. Potter! Get back to bed immediately!" called the shocked healer, looking at the four struggling boys as they stood up after being thrown to the floor by the overjoyed James.

The latter gave the healer an annoyed look, otherwise ignoring his order completely. Huffing angrily, the healer left.

"I'm so glad you're here! You won't believe how boring this place is! Nothing ever happens- the only thing I have to look forward to is those nasty potions every night… please tell me I can leave soon- please!" he pleaded, leading them to his very messy bed, where they sat down gratefully.

"James, do you remember what happened two days ago?" said Remus patiently. They have gone over this before.

"yeah…" said James, playing with the pillow without looking at Remus.

"do you remembered how you almost fainted?" continued Sirius, grinning wildly, although his eyes were somewhat concerned.

"I did not faint." Objected James. "I fell unconscious."

"and the difference?" asked an amused Peter.

"Unconscious is much more manly, Peter. You should know that. " Said Sirius in a matter of fact voice.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Anyway, like we told you before, that's why you have to stay in the hospital for a while longer, until you recruit your strength."

"Are you kidding?" demanded James. "I have just about as much strength as I could possibly-"

"Hello," said a new, hesitant voice from the door.

"You have more visitors, Mr. Potter," said the healer, letting three girls in. "please remember not to-"

the irritated healer didn't finish the sentence, realizing no one was listening to him. "kids…" he murmured under his breath, leaving the 7 first year alone.

"Evans."

"Potter."

"will you guys quit it?" demanded Aly. She walked into the room, sitting comfertedly on the bed with the boys, not bothering to ask permission. Her two friends followed less confidently.

"Hi Coral, how are you doing?" asked Remus, looking at the pale girl with pity. She smiled at him slightly, and looked back to Aly.

"we wanted to know… what's the Stone of Ravenclaw?" asked Aly, looking from one boy to the other.

"you know, usually while visiting someone sick, you need to ask how they're doing before demanding information," remarked Sirius, looking eyes with Aly. She looked at him annoyedly.

"Sirius- shut up." Said Remus, giving his friend a look. "and Aly, the stone of Ravenclaw is the stone your dad gave you for your stone collection two weeks before he was kidnapped. You need to give it to Dumbledore," he said the last sentence more gently, noticing her depressed face at the reminder of her father. " he has to have it so he can figure out the antidote…."

"what antidote?" asked Lily, looking at Remus pointedly, ignoring James. He noticed this, and turned his back to her, vexed. He swore when he accidentally hit one of his wounds.

The marauders proceeded in telling the girls everything they knew of the stone of Ravenclaw. Which as a lot. Remus even promised giving them some of his notes. Later, the four even got Coral to smile with their insanly idiotic conversations. Which had a lot to do with… dust bunnies.

"I'm telling you- they're evil!" Insisted Sirius, while everyone got up to leave.

Rolling his eyes, Remus waved to James with a pitying look in his eyes. "bye mate. I'm sure they'll let you go soon enough," his answer was a gloomy grumble. Shaking their heads, the 6 left.

"summer vacation starts in less then two weeks," commented Aly after a long silence of walking the endless halls on their way to the Floo hearths.

"yeah," agreed Sirius, his usually cheerful face looking pretty sullen a the moment. "going back home. "

"you guys… have any plans?" asked Aly sheepishly, making conversation.

"just.. hang out, I guess, " answered Remus. " maybe Jams will invite us for a while…"

"you think?" asked Sirius hopefully. Remus smiled.

"your parents can't be that bad," said Aly, grinning. Sirius gave her a look so… bewildered and hurt it was comical.

"You have obviously never met my mum. " he concluded, turning his stare back to the healers who passed them every once in a while.

Aly grabbed both Lily's and Coral's hands, making them wake up from their grumpy thoughts. She smiled at them reassuringly.

"we made it, guys." She whispered, while the marauders got into a conversation about Sirius's family. "we made it through the first year at Hogwarts."

At this, even Coral smiled, remembering the beginning of the year. Lily laughed, shortly joined by Aly, and later, Coral.

Yes. They made it.

-THE END-

_**I hope you enjoyed this, and I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers, especially those who have been here from the beginning, and stuck with it to the end. Also, I want to give special thanks to LandUnderWave who has beta ed this story since chapter 26. and something I didn't say until now: this story was actually inspired by Secret Lily, a very talented author on this site, with her story about Lily and James's first years, although it was only one fic for 6 years and she deleted it. If you are a j/l fan, go see her fics, there're really good.**_

_**I'll make another 'chapter' to this story just to tell everyone when the sequel's out.When and if it will be out. So if you have this on alert, you'll know.**_

_**Thank you for reading- and I hope to see you all review for the next story!**_

**This is left overs that might and might not be in the sequal:**

Second year….

_McGonagall calls the 4 of them Marauders for the first time… she refused to before. They take it as a sign that they are now officially (with teacher's permission- like they need it) a group. They sit down to make rules._

James: "Remus."

Remus: "Yes, James?"

Sirius: "Come here."

Remus: "Why? " he said, suddenly suspicious.

James: "McGonagall called as marauders."

Peter: "Everyone calls us marauders."

Sirius: "Not McGonagall."

Remus: "Well, now she does."

James: "You know what that means?"

Remus and Peter: "No."

James: "We are now officially the marauders… a group, in the teacher's eyes, too."

Remus: "So?"

Peter- "since when do you care?"

Sirius: "Don't you see??? We have to make rules!"

Remus- rolling his eyes: "Like?"

James: "Never do pranks without permission of at least one other marauder."

Sirius: "Never keep secrets from fellow marauders."

James: "Always be on marauder side."

Sirius: "Never let a girl join in our group."

Remus- "are you a 5 year old now, Sirius?"

Sirius- "is that a trick question?"

Remus- "Merlin help us."

"Anyway", James** looks at them with annoyance. Continues on with new rules.**

**_I was BORED. Sue me._**


End file.
